LA BUSQUEDA DEL TESORO PERDIDO
by Holly Motto
Summary: ¿Que serias capas de sacrificar por consequir tu sueño?...Yugi ha logrado armar el rompecabezas y el encuentro con su hermano por fin se hace realidad, aunque los peligros son peores...ººPronto el desenlace finalºº
1. Capitulo 1: El Comienzo de la Aventura

Hola a todos soy Holly Motto y espero que les guste este Fic al principio lo notaran algo aburrido pero a medida que avance la historia será mas interesante espero saber sus opiniones con un Reviews o pueden escribirme a mi dirección de mail hollymotto@yahoo.com espero sus comentarios bien el primer capitulo..  
  
LA BUSQUEDA DEL TESORO PERDIDO:  
  
CAPITULO 1: "EL COMIENZO DE LA AVENTURA"  
  
YUGI: Hola Soy Yugi Moto y esta es mi historia. quien diría que ir en la búsqueda de un sueño se convertiría en la aventura mas peligrosa y fantástica que nadie pudo haber imaginado también esa aventura puede cambiar tu vida para siempre. ¿Nunca les ha pasado que crees firmemente en un sueño y todos te dicen que solo es una farsa que no existe? Pero a un así tu sigues creyendo a pesar que los demás no crean en su existencia. bueno pues algo así me paso a mi. les contare. (Lo interrumpe Yami)  
  
YAMI: Yugi déjame contar la historia.  
  
YUGI: Yami tu no sabes muchos detalles que sucedieron antes de encontrarte.  
  
YAMI: Es cierto. esta bien cuéntala tu.  
  
YUGI: Bien. como decía ¿una leyenda puede resultar cierta? Bueno pues aunque no lo crean yo comprobé que si puede ser cierta. hace un poco mas de 12 años cuando yo tenia 5 años mi abuelo Solomon Moto siempre me contaba historias de sus viajes a Egipto estaba encantado con este lugar. lo sabia por la forma en que hablaba de el. me gustaba escucharlo oír cuan bien me contaba sus historias los detalles que decía me hacían usar mi imaginación y pensar que yo estaba en ese misterioso país. las historias que mas me gustaban eran las leyendas que me contaba pero había una en especial la cual cambiaria mi vida para siempre y era la leyenda del "Tesoro perdido". según contaba la leyenda en la antigüedad como hace. como hace. ¿Cuántos años Yami?  
  
YAMI: 5 mil para ser exactos Yugi.  
  
YUGI: Así muchas gracias. hace 5 mil años cuando estaban las pirámides a un en construcción existió un faraón muy justo y bondadoso.  
  
YAMI: (Sintiéndose alagado) No es para tanto Yugi.  
  
YUGI: Que modesto. pero bueno como decía. este faraón era muy admirado y respetado por todos debido a que su gobierno fue uno de los mejores de todos los que existieron y todos querían seguir su ejemplo de justicia y armonía. pero claro no todos aceptaban la forma de gobernar del faraón auque tenia muchos aliados igualmente tenia muchos enemigos que querían hacerle daño a el y a su familia. y para ello aprendieron a domesticar monstruos muy poderosos que solo eran usados en combates justos pero ellos lo usaban para destruir al faraón. el faraón supo sus planes antes que llegaran muy lejos debido a que este rey marco la diferencia en Egipto el antiguo dios Ra decidió brindarle poderes mágicos para que lograra detener los planes de estos malvados y así lo hizo gracias a la magia brindada por Ra logro sellar a los monstruos en lapidas de piedra para que ya no siguieran causando daño a su pueblo. pero eso no logro detener a los enemigos del faraón a ellos se les unieron muchos hechiceros malévolos los cuales lograron deshacer el hechizo del faraón y lograron liberar a estas criaturas. y otra ves todo el pueblo e incluso el mundo estuvo en peligro. el faraón no encontraba la forma de deshacerse de estas criaturas ya que sus poderes no eran suficientes para detenerlos su única opción era pedir ayuda a Ra nuevamente y después de muchas suplicas Ra por fin lo escucho y decidió ayudarlo a detener a estas criaturas y a sus amos. para ello creo 7 artículos llamados. ¿llamados?... Yami ¿Cómo se llamaban?  
  
YAMI: Los artículos del milenio.  
  
YUGI: Gracias es cierto. los artículos del milenio eran 7 objetos mágicos que tenían un poder tan grande que podrían detener a esta amenaza pero para utilizarlos el faraón tenia que hacer 2 sacrificios los cuales eran.  
  
YAMI: Déjame contar esta parte a mi por favor Yugi.  
  
YUGI: Esta bien cuéntala.  
  
YAMI: Los sacrificios eran. (En tono bajo) no le digan a nadie pero el faraón era yo.  
  
YUGI: Yami ellos ya saben que eras tu.  
  
YAMI: Oops lo siento. bueno continuare uno de las sacrificios era que el faraón debía unir su alma y su magia a su articulo llamado el rompecabezas del milenio. y el otro era que su hermano menor. llamado..  
  
YUGI: (Interrumpiendo a Yami) Yami no le digas su nombre.  
  
YAMI: ¿Por qué no?  
  
YUGI: Será mejor decirlo mas adelante ¿No crees?  
  
YAMI: Esta bien. bueno como decía su hermano menor iba hacer despojado de su alma para que en un futuro reencarnada en la única persona que me. digo que lo pudiera liberar. el faraón tubo que aceptar la petición de Ra ya que era la única forma de detener esta amenaza. los otros 6 artículos tenían sus propios poderes mágicos claro no eran tan fuertes y poderosos como los poderes del rompecabezas del milenio pero combinados crearon una fuerza tan poderosa que lograron detener a estos malvados para siempre. como el faraón había prometido sello sus poderes y su espíritu en su articulo del milenio y su cuerpo fue sellado por Ra hasta su próximo regreso. el joven príncipe Lisser también tenia que cumplir con la parte del trato y su alma fue transportada 5 mil años en el futuro a la casa de una familia buena y justa. donde aunque el joven príncipe ahora solo era un bebe no sabia que haría cambiar la vida de todos sus amigos y la de el mismo al conocer su pasado. en cuanto al rompecabezas del milenio uno de los consejeros del faraón decidió ocultarlo muy bien junto con los otros 6 artículos pero en especial debía ocultar el rompecabezas ya que nadie podía usar su magia hasta que el mal regresara a este mundo y que el joven príncipe Lisser reencarnara.  
  
YUGI: Hoy es mi turno Yami.  
  
YAMI: Esta bien Yugi continua.  
  
YUGI: Bien mi abuelo siempre me contaba esta historia para mi era increíble. en primer lugar que las cartas del duelo de monstruos en una antigüedad era criaturas reales, además tampoco podía creer que el faraón pudiera regresar a la época actual. y perecía a un mas increíble que su hermano haya sido transportado 5 mil años en el futuro. pero por mas que la razón me decía que esas historias eran falsas en mi corazón existía una chispa que me hacia creer en ellas. Mi abuelo siempre me contaba estas historias pero lo que mas me llamaba la atención era que me decía que muchos habían querido encontrar el símbolo de fuerza y magia del faraón me refiero al rompecabezas pero nadie había logrado encontrarlo solo saben de su existencia debido a los grabados que existían en la tumba del faraón pero nadie había podido comprobar su existencia..  
  
Hace 12 años cuando Yugi tenia 5 años el se encontraba en la cama de su habitación listo para una larga noche de sueño y su abuelo se encontraba sentado en la cama enseñándole un libro antiguo.  
  
YUGI: ¿Qué es eso abuelito?  
  
SOLOMON: Es un antiguo libro que los arqueólogos de muchos años han aportado para su elaboración relata la leyenda mas famosa y misteriosa de todos los tiempos.  
  
YUGI: ¿Cuál era esa leyenda abuelito?  
  
SOLOMON: La leyenda del Tesoro perdido.  
  
YUGI: ¿Tesoro perdido?  
  
SOLOMON: Si. te contare. hace 5 mil años cuando las pirámides estaban en construcción existió un faraón muy justo y bondadoso. el cual poseía un gran poder.  
  
YUGI: Mi abuelo siempre me contaba de sus viajes a Egipto y de las muchas leyendas que se creaban en ese lugar pero la que mas me impresiono fue a la leyenda del tesoro perdido.  
  
SOLOMON: Y desde entonces los arqueólogos han querido encontrar el tesoro del faraón pero nadie lo ha encontrado. ¿Qué tal te pareció el relato pequeño?  
  
YUGI: Fantástico.  
  
SOLOMON: En la mayoría de de los relatos que he encontrado, buscan el tesoro perdido pero nadie lo ha encontrado. (Viendo el libro) veamos mira aquí hay una fotografía del tesoro. (Le enseña una foto donde esta grabado la imagen del rompecabezas del milenio)  
  
YUGI: (Asombrado) Es hermoso.  
  
SOLOMON: Este artefacto según dicen las antiguas escrituras poseen poderes inimaginables además en el esta sellado el espíritu del faraón el cual solo la reencarnación de su hermano menor podrá liberarlo..  
  
YUGI: ¿Hermano menor? Nunca dijiste que el faraón tuviera un hermano.  
  
SOLOMON: El hermano del faraón era muy joven solo tenia 15 años.. Y por petición de Ra tubo que despojarse de su alma para que en un futuro pudiera regresar a este mundo a liberar a su hermano el faraón.  
  
YUGI: Baya ahora entiendo pero dime ¿Por qué nadie ha podido encontrar el rompecabezas del milenio?  
  
SOLOMON: Según he leído en los grabados cerca de la tumba del faraón el rompecabezas fue ocultado muy bien por antiguos sacerdotes, consejeros y hechiceros del faraón ya que si no lo hacían así los hechiceros malvados podrían encontrarlo y usarlo para sus maléficos planes por ello lo ocultaron en algún lugar secreto de las pirámides de Egipto. muchos han intentado encontrarlo pero nadie lo ha logrado. en su búsqueda por ese antiguo artefacto. muchos arqueólogos han perdido la vida o han salido lastimados. ya que en esas pirámides existen muchas trampas ocultas que nadie a podido prever.  
  
YUGI: ¿De verdad?  
  
SOLOMON: Si pero no te asustes todo parecer una leyenda que no es cierta ya que muchos arqueólogos en mas de 5 milenios han querido encontrar el tesoro mas valioso del faraón y nadie lo ha conseguido.  
  
YUGI: Yo lo encontrare abuelito.  
  
SOLOMON: ¿Qué dices?  
  
YUGI: Yo quiero ver el rompecabezas del milenio con mis propios ojos y descubrir si esa antigua leyenda es cierta.  
  
SOLOMON: Yugi tu eres muy pequeño no podrías resistir ante el candente sol de Egipto.visita  
  
YUGI: No me importa te juro que cuando sea mayor iré en búsqueda del tesoro perdido.  
  
SOLOMON: Esta bien mi joven aventurero se que tu lograras encontrar el tesoro del faraón.  
  
YUGI: Muchas gracias abuelito.  
  
SOLOMON: Ahora será mejor que te duermas (Lo arropa y le da un beso en la frente)  
  
YUGI: Buenas noches abuelito.  
  
SOLOMON: Buenas noches.  
  
Cuando el abuelo esta por salir de la habitación cuando entra la madre de Yugi.  
  
MADRE: Hola abuelo ¿Cómo esta mi pequeño ángel?  
  
YUGI: Muy bien mami. el abuelito me contó una antigua leyenda.  
  
MADRE: Otra ves con leyendas de Egipto abuelo.  
  
ABUELO: No te molestes conmigo Sora tu sabes que solo son fantasía.  
  
YUGI: No es cierto yo se que la leyenda del tesoro perdido es cierta y yo lo encontrare.  
  
SORA: Es cierto heredaste el espíritu aventurero de tu padre y de tu abuelo estoy segura que si alguien puede encontrar el tesoro perdido ese eres tu mi pequeño ángel.  
  
YUGI: Muchas gracias por confiar en mi mami.  
  
SORA: Ahora (Le da un beso) Duérmete. mañana será un día de mas aventura.  
  
YUGI: (El abuelo se va junto a la madre de Yugi cuando el la detiene) ¿Mami?  
  
SORA: ¿Dime Yugi?  
  
YUGI: ¿Tú crees que ese tesoro existe?  
  
SORA: No lo se pero escucha esto. nunca dejes de creer en un sueño por difícil e ilógico que parezca nuca debes de dejar de creer en el a pesar de la adversidad, a pesar que nadie te crea o te apoye nunca la abandones. y si tu quieres creer en esa antigua leyenda y pensar que es cierta hazlo y estoy segura que la vida puede darte grades sorpresas.  
  
YUGI: Si muchas gracias mami.  
  
/////10 AÑOS DESPUES..../////  
  
Pasaron 10 años desde las historias del abuelo Yugi tenia 15 años se encontraba haciendo su primer año en la secundaria de Domino y hoy era su primer día además este día parecía ser de mala suerte para Yugi ya que se le había hecho tarde.  
  
YUGI: (Arreglándose rápidamente) Ya se me hizo tarde me dijo el autobús tengo que irme corriendo a la escuela y hoy es mi primer día de clases ¿que pensaran de mi mis nuevos compañeros? ¿Por que tubo que habarse dañado el despertador justo ahora? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?  
  
Baja las escalaras rápidamente toma una manzana del frutero de la mesa le da un mordisco y corre a la puerta despidiéndose de su abuelo.  
  
YUGI: Ya me voy abuelo nos vemos en la tarde.  
  
SOLOMON: Desde el cuarto que esta junto ala sala) ¿Yugi preparaste tu almuerzo?  
  
YUGI: No tuve tiempo comeré en la escuela.  
  
SOLOMON: Esta bien.que te vaya bien regresa pronto.  
  
YUGI: Si. nos vemos.  
  
Sale corriendo más rápido. Yugi iba corriendo por las calles de Domino lo mas rápido que podía e iba viendo el reloj constantemente y al cruzar en una esquina choca con una persona tirandolos al piso.  
  
YUGI: Hay lo siento no vi por donde iba (Levantándose del piso) Puedo ayudarte (Le extiende la mano)  
  
¿?: Muchas gracias.  
  
YUGI: Lo lamento ¿Estas bien?  
  
El chico de largo cabello negro y ojos violeta solo sonrió en afirmación que no se había lastimado Yugi lo ve por un momento y sonríe hasta que escucha una voz atrás de el llamando al chico con el que había tropezado.  
  
¿?: (En tono preocupado) ¿Mokuba? ¿Mokuba estas bien hermano?  
  
MOKUBA: Si estoy bien Seto.  
  
SETO: Me alegro (viendo con ojos amenazantes a Yugi) ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano niño tonto?  
  
YUGI: (En tono preocupado) Nada te juro que nada no te molestes. cuando iba a cruzar esta esquina no me fije y choque con el es todo.  
  
SETO: ¿Es cierto eso Mokuba?  
  
MOKUBA: Si hermano no te enojes con el chico además (Mira a Yugi) tiene el mismo uniforme que tu probablemente va a la misma secundaria.  
  
SETO: (Con ojos amenazantes) ¿Es cierto?  
  
YUGI: (Asustado) ¿Qué cosa señor?  
  
SETO: (Al oír la palabra señor se enojo a un mas) ¿Qué asistes a la secundaria de Domino tonto?.  
  
YUGI: Así es voy a primero de secundaria.  
  
SETO: (en tono serio algo enojado) ¿Qué? Eso significa.  
  
MOKUBA: Que son compañeros. que bien acabas de conocer a uno de tus compañeros. Seto.  
  
SETO: Que deprimente. espero que mis demás compañeros no sean tan patéticos como este chico. ¿Cómo te llamas niño?  
  
YUGI: (Pensando) ¿Niño? Pero si tengo la misma edad que el. solo que este chico se ve más viejo que yo.  
  
SETO: Te pregunte ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
YUGI: Mi nombre es Yugi Moto. (Pensando) Me vengare de ti. señor. (En tono sarcástico)  
  
Yugi podía ser un chico dulce, amable, miedoso y un poco cobarde pero cuando lo ofendían o lo molestaban rápidamente reaccionaba y hacia lo mismo con la persona provocadora claro sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos.  
  
SETO: ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme señor impertinente? tu y yo tenemos la misma edad.  
  
YUGI: Tal vez pero tú te ves más viejo que yo.  
  
SETO: (Enojado) ¿Qué dijiste?  
  
MOKUBA: (En tono de preocupación) Calma hermano el chico solo esta bromeando ¿No es cierto?  
  
YUGI: Si claro (Pensando) Si supiera que lo digo de corazón me parece un chico muy mayor.  
  
In mediatamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el sonido del reloj indicando que ya eran las 9 de la mañana y el entraba a clases a las 8 seguramente se llevaría un castigo por llegar muy tarde a su primera clase.  
  
YUGI: (Preocupado y viendo el reloj) Debo irme ya se me hizo muy tarde por tu culpa me castigaran.  
  
SETO: ¿Qué dices? Si fuiste tu el que choco con mi hermanito.  
  
YUGI: Como sea ahora me castigaran y es mi primer día de clases supongo que este error lo registraran en mi registro permanece hay que desgracia.  
  
MOKUBA: (En tono bajo) Hermano ayuda a Yugi.  
  
SETO: ¿Qué dices?  
  
MOKUBA: Tu tienes autorización de la escuela para llegar tarde inventa algo para que no castiguen a Yugi. por favor (Poniendo ojos suplicantes, ojos que Kaiba no podía resistir buena táctica Mokuba)  
  
SETO: (Pensando) Esos ojos ¿Por que tiene que poner esos ojos?... esta bien.  
  
MOKUBA: Muchas gracias.  
  
SETO: Oye niño.  
  
YUGI: (pensando) ¿Otra ves niño? Que bien anciano. dime.  
  
SETO: Te ayudare a que no te castiguen.  
  
YUGI: ¿En serio? ¿Pero como?  
  
SETO: Ya me las arreglare.  
  
YUGI: Muchas gracias..  
  
SETO: Tuviste suerte de agradarle a mi hermanito. el te ayudo.  
  
YUGI: Muchas gracias Mokuba.  
  
MOKUBA: No es nada. ahora debo irme yo también o me castigaran.  
  
SETO: Jonson te llevara Mokuba.  
  
MOKUBA: Muchas gracias hermano nos vemos en la noche adiós.  
  
SETO: Esta bien.  
  
YUGI: ¿Cómo nos iremos? Si nos vamos corriendo llegaremos (Viendo el reloj) A la hora del almuerzo.  
  
SETO: No te preocupes. nos llevara mi helicóptero.  
  
YUGI: ¿Helicóptero?  
  
En ese momento se escucha el sonido de un helicóptero acercándose y un viendo muy fuerte comenzaba a soplar moviendo los mechones dorados de Yugi y cada ves este viendo se hacia mas fuerte y todo el cabello del chico ondeaba al viento indicando que el helicóptero ya estar muy cerca Yugi pudo leer las siglas a un costado del aparato que decía "KC" ¿KC? ¿Que significara? Se decía Yugi bueno este chico tal vez parecía un viejo pero por lo visto tenia mucho dinero imaginate ir en helicóptero a la escuela no era de pobres.  
  
SETO: Sube.  
  
YUGI: Esta bien.  
  
El helicóptero iba a todo velocidad rumbo a la escuela en unos 10 minutos de haber despegado la escuela ya estaba muy cerca. el aparato aterrizo en el techo de la escuela ya que este el unico lugar que estaba apto para eso.  
  
YUGI: (Apresurado) Muchas gracias por traerme. ¿por traerme? ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
SETO: Me llamo Seto Kaiba.  
  
YUGI: Pues muchas gracias Kaiba. debo irme.  
  
KAIBA: Espera.  
  
YUGI: ¿Si?  
  
KAIBA: Iré contigo le prometí a mi hermano inventar una excusa para que no te regañaran así que debemos entrar juntos ¿De acuerdo?  
  
YUGI: Pues muchas gracias.  
  
Por otra parte en el salón de Yugi sus amigos hablan en tono bajo estaban muy preocupados por el retraso de Yugi ya que el siempre era puntual para todo las cosas importantes y mas para la escuela cosa que no hacia Joey y Tristan.  
  
TEA: Estoy muy preocupada por Yugi ¿Le habrá ocurrido algo malo?  
  
JOEY: Espero que no. ¿Se le habrá pegado la sabana?  
  
TRISTAN: Por favor Joey eso solo te pasa a ti.  
  
JOEY: (Enojado) Y a ti ¿Cierto Tristan?  
  
TRISTAN: (En tono alto ¿Qué dijiste?  
  
Grave error el profesor mas estricto d toda la escuela los había escuchado.  
  
PROFESOR: (Enojado) Ya estuvo bueno señor Wheeler y señor Taylor.  
  
TEA: (En tono aliviado) No me escucho.  
  
PROFESOR: Y usted también señorita Gardner. ¿no les importa mi clase no es cierto?.  
  
TEA: (nerviosa) No es eso profesor.  
  
PROFESOR: Pues creo que si.como no les interesa conocer de historia los enviare a que tomen unas cuantas clases con el director Richarson. ahora ustedes 3 estarán muy ocupados en la salida de clases haber si así aprenden a poner atención.  
  
Joey y Tristan se hincan ante el profesor y ya saben llorando d esa forma cómica en que ellos lo hacen para lograr ablandar el corazón del profesor.  
  
JOEY: (Llorando) Profesor por favor después de clases hago un turno en el restaurante de comida rápida no me puede castigar sino me despedirán y ya no podré pagar mi estadía en la escuela.  
  
TRISTAN: Y yo lo ayudo señor y Tea, y Tea (En tono suave) ¿Qué hace Tea Joey?  
  
JOEY: Tea es la encargada de atender a los clientes por favor señor no nos castigue ya no hablaremos mas se lo juramos.  
  
PROFESOR: Han tenido suerte de que hoy sea el primer día de clases. esta bien no los castigare pero les juro que si esto vuelve a darse ustedes 3 estarán castigados hasta que vayan a la universidad.  
  
JOEY: Muchas gracias le agradecemos su perdón. (Haciendo reverencia junto con Tristan y Tea)  
  
PROFESOR: A. y otra cosa si vuelven a mentirme les ira mucho peor ¿entendido?  
  
TRISTAN: ¿Mentido? (Haciéndose el inocente) ¿No entendemos profesor?  
  
PROFESOR: ¿Creen que soy tonto? ¿O que? Se perfectamente que solo el señor Wheeler tiene permiso de trabajar a así que esa mentira que ustedes también trabajan para ayudarlo es una farsa.  
  
JOEY: (nervioso) Señor es que usted no entendió lo que dijimos. ellos solo me ayudaban. ¿me ayudaban?... ¿Cómo me ayudaban Tea?  
  
TEA: (Nerviosa y sonrojada ante la pregunta de Joey sin tener una respuesta convincente) ¿Qué? Te ayudábamos. te ayudábamos moral mente. si nosotros te dábamos apoyo moral.  
  
JOEY: Es cierto.  
  
PROFESOR: Bien entiendo ahora siéntense y continuemos con la clase.  
  
En ese momento entran 2 chicos al salón uno de ellos era un poco bajo de estatura y tenia un curioso peinado y su color también no era común, sus ojos eran color violeta y tenia una mirada llena de inocencia y ternura y sus mejillas ligeramente pintadas de color rosado en señal de vergüenza por su tardanza. el otro era un chico alto de cabello café e intensos ojos color azul. con mirada fría y desafiante. el profesor instantáneamente miro a los 2 chicos frente a el reconociendo muy bien al chico mas alto pero al otro ni tenia la menor idea de quien era.  
  
PROFESOR: Seto Kaiba me alegra que hayas venido.  
  
JOEY: (En tono suave) ¿Qué hace Yugi con ese chico?  
  
TEA: No l se pero pronto lo sabremos.  
  
PROFESOR: Pasa. (Viendo a Yugi) ¿Quién eres tú?  
  
TEA: Soy Yugi Moto señor.  
  
PROFESOR: Ya veo. y dígame soy Moto ¿Por qué llega a estas horas?  
  
YUGI: Bueno yo. (Lo interrumpe Kaiba)  
  
KAIBA: Me encontré a Yugi camino a la escuela profesor cuando mi limosina se averió y Yugi me hizo el favor de llamar a mi helicóptero para que me trajera a la escuela ya que yo no podía hacerlo por que olvide mi celular gracias a este chico no me perdí el primer día de clases.  
  
PROFESOR: Ha entiendo. supongo que se considera un héroe ¿No es cierto señor Moto?  
  
YUGI: ¿Yo?  
  
JOEY: ¿Tu crees que eso fue verdad?.  
  
TRISTAN: Claro que no este sujeto resulto ser mas mentiroso que nosotros además pude ver clara mente como cruzaba los dedos en señal que esperaba que el profesor le creyera.  
  
JOEY: Entiendo.  
  
PROFESOR: Bueno como sea pasen y siéntese continuare con la clase.  
  
YUGI: Muchas gracias Kaiba.  
  
KAIBA: Ya sabes lo hice por que me lo pidió Mokuba.  
  
YUGI: Pero a un así muchas gracias.  
  
Ya en su asiento el cual estaba atrás de Joey a su lado estaba Tea y delante de Joey estaba Tristan ellos le comienzan hacer muchas preguntas para que les contaran de su retraso.  
  
TEA: ¿Qué te sucedió Yugi?  
  
YUGI: Les contare todo en la hora de almuerzo.  
  
JOEY: Más te vale  
  
Paso una hora desde ese incidente. la clase transitaba tranquila y aburrida cuando en el salón entro un chico de cabello plateado y ojos cafés algo agitado parecía que había corrido toda la mañana.  
  
PROFESOR: Parece ser el día de los tardistas ¿Quién eres tu?  
  
¿?: Soy Ryo Bakura y soy el alumno de traslado que mandan de la escuela en Inglaterra  
  
PROFESOR: Es cierto ¿pero por que vienes a esta hora?  
  
RYO: (Con rostro bajo mirando al suelo) Lo lamento profesor lo que sucede es que como me acabo de mudar a este país no lo conozco del todo bien y, y. me perdí.  
  
La mayoría en el salón excepto Yugi y sus amigos comenzaron a reír ante la respuesta de Ryo. cosa que fue notada por el chico todos excepto estos chicos estaban riendo ¿Por qué? Pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos por la ira que sentía su contraparte Yami Bakura tomado el cuerpo de Ryo observa a todos los chicos y ellos pudieron notar el cambio en Ryo cuando entro tenia una mirada muy parecida a la de Yugi pero ahora era una totalmente diferente llena de maldad, frialdad y odio lo cual hizo que los chicos se callaran ante el cambio tan repentino de Ryo.  
  
BAKURA: (Hablando para si mismo con la voz de su contra parte Yami Bakura) ¿Cómo se atreven estos insolente a burlarse de mi? Es cierto el estupido de Ryo se perdió no sabia por donde quedaba la escuela. y por su culpa estos mortales patéticos se han reído de mi no lo puede creer.  
  
RYO: Calmate Bakura lo siento es que yo no conozco la ciudad perdóname.  
  
BAKURA: Esta bien que más da.  
  
RYO: Déjame encargarme de esto por favor.  
  
BAKURA: Bien pero si esos mortales se vuelven a reír de mi los enviare a un lugar lleno de oscuridad y sufrimiento eterno. ya sabes cual lugar es.  
  
RYO: No hagas eso déjame engarme de esto.  
  
BAKURA: Bien.  
  
Se transforma en Ryo.  
  
RYO: (Haciendo reverencia) Lo siento perdóneme todos.  
  
PROFESOR: Pasare por alto su llegada tarde ya que es nuevo en este país y lo comprendo no conoce la ciudad pero si vuelve a suceder le ira hacer un visita al director ¿Entendido?  
  
RYO: (Sonrojado y triste) Si señor.  
  
PROFESOR: (Pensando) Ahora ¿Dónde se sentara? (Viendo el asiento vació a la par de Yugi atrás Tea) Se sentaras en aquel asiento detrás de la señorita Gardner.  
  
RYO: Muchas gracias.  
  
Todas las chicas del salón miraban a Ryo y murmuraban cosas de el les parecía un chico muy guapo y atractivo al oír estos comentarios Ryo se sonroja a un mas al percatarse que todos los ojos del salón estaban posados en el. al llegar a su asiento suspira al pasar por todo eso asalto sin que su contraparte interviniera. Yugi al ver al chico a su lado intenta hacerse amigo de el.  
  
YUGI: Hola soy Yugi Moto y me da mucho gusto que hayas decido venir a estudiar a este país.  
  
RYO: (Poniendo una sonrisa) Muchas gracias.  
  
YUGI: Hablaremos después de clases a la hora del almuerzo ¿Te parece?  
  
RYO: Si. por que quiero que me respondas por que tu y estos chicos (Señalando a Joey, Tea y Tristan) no estaban riendo.  
  
YUGI: Pues.  
  
TEA: Te diremos todo en la hora del almuerzo.  
  
RYO: Bien.  
  
Llego la hora del almuerzo y ya todos estaban muy hambrientos en especial Joey el cual su estomago no dejaba de hacer sonido extraños que se podían escuchar por toda la escuela en señal del tremendo apetito que sentía. el profesor de historia estaba por terminar la clase cuando la campana por fin sonó. todos se levantan de sus asientos y luego de guardar sus utilices escolares se preparan para irse.  
  
TEA: Síguenos Bakura. comeremos juntos.  
  
RYO: Esta bien. ¿pero señorita Gardner le molestaría llamarme simplemente Ryo?  
  
TEA: No claro que no ¿pero por que?  
  
RYO: Es que mi. mi hermano le dicen Bakura y no quiero que me confundan con el.  
  
TEA: Entiendo. bueno tu puedes llamarme Tea en el comedor te presentare a los demás vamos.  
  
RYO: Si.  
  
TEA: ¿No vienes Yugi?  
  
YUGI: Si los alcanzo luego. tengo que guardar todo. ¿me apartan un asiento en la mesa por favor?  
  
TEA: Esta bien. vamos.  
  
El salón quedo sin ningún estudiante solo Yugi y el profesor estaban en el luego de terminar de guardar todo se dispone a irse cuando el profesor lo detiene.  
  
YUGI: Nos vemos luego profesor.  
  
PROFESOR: Espera un momento señor Moto.  
  
YUGI: ¿Dígame profesor?  
  
PROFESOR: Se que lo que dijo el joven Kaiba era una mentira y por lo tanto.  
  
YUGI: (Preocupado) ¿Mentira?  
  
PROFESOR: Usted va ha tener un castigo.  
  
YUGI: (Pensando) Genial un castigo y conociendo los rumores de este profesor no debe ser nada bueno. ¿Qué castigo señor?  
  
PROFESOR: Mañana jovencito me va atraer un resumen de 500 palabras que relate la historia del antiguo Egipto.  
  
YUGI: ¿Antiguo Egipto? Genial.  
  
PROFESOR: ¿Qué dice?  
  
YUGI: Es mi historia favorita profesor. me encanta los relatos de Egipto.  
  
PROFESOR: Me impresiona a pocos jóvenes como usted les gusta esa clase de historias pero bueno como sea mañana témpano. y resalto esa palabra. "Temprano" quiero el resumen.  
  
YUGI: Si señor.  
  
Se va Yugi corriendo y con una sonrisa en su rostro el castigo si podía llamársele así no fue tan malo como suponía al contrario al fin podida revisar los libros antiguos de Egipto que hace ya mucho tiempo desde la muerte de su madre su abuelo no le leía. esta seria una magnifica oportunidad para recordar los buenos tiempos.  
  
CONTINUARA.... 


	2. Capitulo 2: Señales

Estoy muy pero muy feliz que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de este fic y espero que les guste este. quiero agradecer los Reviews de Jennifer y de Alejandra Ortega (Alejamoto) y los mensajes de Hannah Pegasus. espero que sigan leyendo esta historia y que este capitulo sea de su agrado. cualquier sugerencia pueden enviármela a mi dirección de mail hollymotto@yahoo.com o pueden dejar un Reviews lo que les parezca mejor. espero sus comentarios bueno emperecemos.  
  
CAPITULO 2: "SEÑALES"  
  
Por fin Yugi llega al comedor todos estaban ansiosos por que llegara y por fin pedir algo de comer claro el mas impaciente era Joey.  
  
JOEY: (Hablando muy triste pero en forma graciosa) Yugi. amigo. ¿Por qué llegas tarde?... siento que voy a.a. morir.  
  
Ryo sin conocer a Joey se preocupa por el y cree que esta enfermo o algo grave le pasa.  
  
RYO: (Preocupado) ¿Se encuentra bien joven Wheeler?  
  
JOEY: (Viendo a Ryo algo extrañado ante la pregunta tan respetuosa de su compañero) Claro que no. necesito. necesito.  
  
RYO: (Preocupado) ¿Qué necesita joven?  
  
JOEY: Necesito. necesito. (Gritando) ¡¡¡Comida!!!  
  
RYO: (Entrañado) ¿Ah?  
  
TEA: (Dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza por su actitud) Eres un exagerado Joey.  
  
JOEY: Pasa toda la mañana sin probar bocado haber como te va.  
  
YUGI: ¿Por qué no desayunaste Joey?  
  
JOEY: No quiero hablar de eso ahora.  
  
YUGI: ¿Es por tu padre?  
  
JOEY: No quiero hablar de eso ahora ¿Esta bien? (Enojado)  
  
YUGI: (En tono triste) Si.  
  
TRISTAN: No te enojes con Yugi Joey.  
  
JOEY: Lo siento Yugi pero últimamente me siento mal por todo lo que pasa y lo que menos quiero hacer es pasar en mi casa ustedes saben por que.  
  
YUGI: Si.  
  
RYO: (Pensando) ¿Qué le sucede al joven Wheeler?  
  
Yami Bakura escuchando los pensamientos de Ryo intenta ayudar a disipar sus dudas.  
  
BAKURA: Amo Ryo si quiere puedo preguntarle.  
  
RYO: Gracias Bakura pero no creo que sea conveniente además son chicos que acabo de conocer y. ¿un segundo por que me llamaste amo antes no lo hiciste?  
  
BAKURA: Eso quería decirle amo quiero disculparme por mi actitud anterior se que me comporte mal con usted lo que sucede es que me enoje mucho cuando sus compañeros se rieron de usted, usted no se lo merecía perdóneme.  
  
RYO: No te preocupes se lo que sentiste ya que yo me sentí igual solo que yo no lo demuestro.  
  
BAKURA: Lo que me intriga es pensar por que estos chicos no se rieron de usted amo.  
  
RYO: Es cierto ¿Pero por que será?  
  
Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando le habla Joey.  
  
JOEY: Tierra llamando a Ryo ¿Hola?. ¿Estas ahí?...  
  
RYO: ¿Qué sucede joven Wheeler?  
  
JOEY: Ryo no me llames así, si vamos hacer amigos no seas tan respetuoso.llámame Joey solo Joey.  
  
RYO: Si joven.. Es decir Joey.  
  
TEA: Hablando de eso no nos hemos presentado. bueno creo que tu ya me conoces pero soy Tea Gardner e igual como te dije antes solo llámame Tea.  
  
RYO: Si.  
  
TRISTAN: Yo soy Tristan Taylor y llámame.  
  
JOEY: (Lo interrumpe) A Tristan puedes llamarlo cabeza hueca, cerebro de pájaro. cualquier diminutivo de su nombre..  
  
TRISTAN: (Enojado) ¿Qué dijiste?  
  
JOEY: Ya sabes que yo soy sincero.  
  
TRISTAN: Cállate.  
  
YUGI: Chicos, chicos dejen te pelear. bueno yo soy Yugi Moto. llámame Yugi.  
  
RYO: Mucho gusto en conocerlos chicos yo soy Ryo Bakura y pueden llamarme Ryo y.  
  
En ese momento la sortija del milenio que traía Bakura en sus manos comienza a brillar y con una de sus puntas señalaba a Yugi. Por suerte para Ryo nadie se percato de eso.  
  
RYO: ¿Bakura que sucede?  
  
BAKURA: No lo se amo ciento una enorme energía mágica que proviene, que proviene.. De ese joven llamado Yugi.  
  
RYO: ¿En serio? ¿Qué crees que sea?  
  
BAKURA: No tengo idea pero será mejor quedarnos con ellos para averiguarlo.  
  
RYO: Si.  
  
JOEY: Bueno ya que se terminaron las presentaciones iré por mi tan esperada comida. (Corriendo hacia el comedor) comida aquí va Joey Wheeler.  
  
YUGI: Esperanos Joey.  
  
TEA: ¿Quien se quedara en la mesa?  
  
RYO: Lo haré yo.  
  
YUGI: ¿Estas seguro?.  
  
RYO: Claro que si no se preocupen por mí.  
  
TEA: Bueno ya que te quedaras aquí ¿Qué quieres comer?  
  
RYO: No lo se lo mismo que ustedes supongo.  
  
TEA: Bien. ya regresamos.  
  
RYO: Esta bien.  
  
Todos los chicos se marchan y en ese instante aparece Bakura en su forma humana y se sienta al frente de Ryo.  
  
RYO: ¿Qué haces Bakura? Sabes que no debes salir de la sortija sin que yo te llame.  
  
BAKURA: Lo siento amo. pero en verdad estoy muy preocupado por la energía que despide ese chico que se llama Yugi. no se si es energía maligna estoy muy preocupado que le vayan hacer daño.  
  
RYO: Deja de preocuparte. por lo poco que conozco a estos chicos se que son buenos.  
  
BAKURA: Eso espero. no quisiera que lo lastimen amo.  
  
RYO: (Le sostiene las manos) Tu eres muy bueno conmigo mi querido Bakura. (Al oír esas palabras Bakura se sonroja)  
  
BAKURA: (Apartando sus manos de las de Ryo y nervioso) No es para tanto amo. usted, usted lo es todo para mi. y mi deber es protegerlo pase lo que pase.  
  
RYO: Lo se. ahora lo mejor será que regreses a la sortija no quisiera que los chicos vieran a otro Ryo caminado por la escuela, además no quiero que te canses ya que se que salir de la sortija y tomar forma humana es un gran sacrificio para ti.  
  
BAKURA: Si hikari como ordene.  
  
En ese instante desaparece justo a tiempo los chicos ya regresaban con las bandejas de comida..  
  
RYO: Baya es la primera ves que Bakura me llama Hikari. supongo que esta cambiando.  
  
JOEY: Ya regresamos.  
  
Ryo ve la bandeja de Joey y observa una montaña de comida asustándose mucho al pensar que todo eso se iba a comer Joey.  
  
RYO: ¿No crees que podrías enfermarte al comerte todo eso Joey?  
  
JOEY: Calmate Ryo creo que me podría enfermar si no me como.  
  
TRISTAN: Joey eres un glotón, Ryo tiene razón podrías enfermarte.  
  
JOEY: ¿Y a ti quien te pidió tu opinión?  
  
TEA: Calmense los. 2 Ryo te traje una hamburguesa ¿Esta bien?...  
  
RYO: Si muchas gracias Tea en verdad me gustan mucho.  
  
TEA: Que bien.  
  
RYO: (En tono serio) Chicos quiero hacerles una pregunta.  
  
JOEY: Debe ser algo grave para que pongas esa cara Ryo.  
  
RYO: En la mañana cuando entre al salón todos los chicos se rieron de mí ¿y por que ustedes no lo hicieron?  
  
TRISTAN: Es muy sencillo.  
  
TEA: Claro no nos pareció gracioso que un chico nuevo se extraviara por la cuidad jamás nos reiríamos por las desgracias de otros.  
  
YUGI: Además tu te veías muy apenado por tu tardanza se ve que no lo hiciste con intención.  
  
RYO: Muchas gracias.. Amigos.  
  
JOEY: Y eso seremos hasta el fin.  
  
Después de ese pequeño interrogatorio el almuerzo transcurría de forma normal cuando entro al comedor un personaje que a pesar de tener un carácter frió y siempre estaba de mal humor arrancaba de las chicas muchos suspiros.  
  
CHICA 1: Vaya si es Seto Kaiba que guapo es.  
  
CHICA 2: Si tienes razón  
  
Joey se enoja ante el comentario de las chicas.  
  
JOEY: Que chico tan presumido.  
  
TEA: ¿Estas celoso Joey?  
  
JOEY: ¿Celoso Yo? Por favor Tea hay que darle oportunidad a los nuevos.  
  
TRISTAN: ¿A los nuevos? Si tú también lo eres tonto.  
  
JOEY: Cállate Tristan.  
  
YUGI: Me pregunto. ¿Dónde se sentara?  
  
Al ver al joven de cabello café pasar por la mesa donde estaba Yugi y los demás sin siquiera mirar, Joey se enoja a un mas y solo observaron que se sienta en una mesa solitaria cerca de la puerta de salida.  
  
YUGI: Pobre Kaiba al parecer no tiene amigos.  
  
JOEY: Yugi no nos contaste ¿Por qué veniste con ese chico a la escuela hoy?  
  
YUGI: Bueno les contare.  
  
Yugi les cuenta toda la historia de su odisea con el chico presumido de Kaiba.  
  
TRISTAN: Vaya al parecer no es tan malo como aparenta.  
  
YUGI: No estoy seguro. (Se levanta de la mesa) ¿Están de acuerdo que Kaiba almuerce con nosotros?  
  
TEA: No hay problema Yugi ve y pidele que almuerce con nosotros.  
  
YUGI: Muchas gracias.  
  
Yugi iba caminando hacia la mesa de Kaiba y en su rostro se podía notar la enorme determinación que tenia en ese momento.. Kaiba estaba distraído viendo el menú del comedor y pensando que cosa comería y rezando para que no le hiciera daño. de repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un chico que había puesto su mano en su hombro para que lo viera. al sentir el peso de alguien atrás de el levanta su mirada y se encuentra con un chico de ojos color carmesí viéndolo fijamente y en su rostro se notaba la determinación que tenia el chico. Kaiba a eso no le presta importancia y en tono serio como Kaiba se caracterizaba siempre le dirige unas palabras.  
  
KAIBA: ¿Qué quieres?  
  
Al el rostro de Kaiba a Yugi se le olvido por completa su determinación y comenzó a tener algo de miedo ante el rostro de enojo de Kaiba.  
  
YUGI: Kaiba me preguntaba si tu, si tu.  
  
KAIBA: Habla de una ves.  
  
YUGI: ¿No te gustaría almorzar con nosotros?  
  
KAIBA: ¿Quiénes?  
  
YUGI: Los chicos y yo (Señalando a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos ellos hacia un gran alboroto para que los viera en especial Joey)  
  
KAIBA: Con esos perdedores. por favor niño preferirá no almorzar.  
  
YUGI: (pensando) Otra vez niño. cuenta hasta 10 Yugi no te alteres.  
  
KAIBA: Sabes tenia razón.  
  
YUGI: ¿Sobre que?  
  
KAIBA: Si existen personas mas patéticas que tu niño son ese tajo de perdedores ahora largate y déjame en paz.  
  
YUGI: Si por su puesto señor Kaiba.  
  
KAIBA: (Enojado y gritando haciendo que todos los que estaban en las mesas voltearan a ver la escena) Te dije que no me dijeras señor impertinente.  
  
YUGI: Y tu sabes que no me gusta que me digan niño señor.  
  
KAIBA: Ya basta me harte de tu actitud tan infantil insolente.  
  
YUGI: ¿Y que vas hacer? ¿Me vas a golpear? Atrévete y veras como te va.  
  
Kaiba se levanta de la mesa y enseñando su puño intenta golpear a Yugi el solo cierra los ojos esperando el golpe y al no recibirlo los abre y descubre que un brazo estaba deteniendo a Kaiba.  
  
¿?: Le pones un dedo encima a mi amigo y te mando al hospital rico caprichoso.  
  
Soltándose bruscamente y mas enojado.  
  
KAIBA: ¿Quién diablos eres?  
  
¿?: Soy el gran Joey Wheeler y te lo advierto lastimas a mi amigo y te dejo en muletas. ¿En tendido?  
  
KAIBA: Esto es imperdonable uno de tus patéticos amigos intenta salvarte pequeño.  
  
YUGI: Deja de llamarme por apodos odio que me llamen niño y pequeño. señor.  
  
KAIBA: Ya basta.  
  
JOEY: Te lo advertí.  
  
Le da un golpe en la cara haciendo que de su nariz salga sangre y por el impulso caiga al piso.  
  
KAIBA: Te vas arrepentir Wheeler y tú también Yugi. lo juro.  
  
Limpiándose la sangre en su nariz con un pañuelo y sale del comedor.  
  
YUGI: ¿Estas bien Joey?  
  
JOEY: Claro que si Yugi ahora vamos a comer.  
  
YUGI: Muchas gracias amigo. yo solo intentaba agradecerle a Kaiba el haberme ayudado pero creo que será imposible hacerlo.  
  
JOEY: Deja de preocuparte por eso y vamos a comer.  
  
YUGI: Si.  
  
Después del incidente con Kaiba el almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo también el resto del día claro los ojos de Seto Kaiba no de despegaban de Joey y de Yugi los miraba con una cara de odio como jamás nadie a visto pero ellos no le dan importancia. por fin la campana de salida se hace resonar por toda la escuela Domino indicando que por fin otro día había terminado. todos preparan sus útiles para salir lo mas rápido posible de la escuela los amigos de Yugi siempre lo acompañaban hasta su casa así que este día no iba hacer diferente.  
  
TRISTAN: ¿Estas listo?  
  
YUGI: Si vamos. (Viendo a Ryo) ¿Quieres acompañarnos Ryo?  
  
RYO: No tengo que ir a la biblioteca.  
  
YUGI: Esta bien espero que mañana si puedas.  
  
RYO: Claro.  
  
Y con eso se van dejando a Ryo solo en el salón o por lo menos eso creían..  
  
BAKURA: ¿Por que no quiso ir con ellos amo?  
  
RYO: No me gustaría que lastimaras a Yugi.  
  
BAKURA: Yo no haría nada que usted no quiera que haga amo lo sabe.  
  
RYO: No estoy seguro además no se que energía sea la que sentimos antes así que lo mejor será conocer mejor a Yugi antes de actuar.  
  
BAKURA: Si amo.  
  
RYO: Yo te prometí ayudarte a encontrar los artículos del milenio para que lograras apoderarte de su energía mágica y con ella poder tener un cuerpo pero.  
  
BAKURA: ¿Pero?  
  
RYO: (En tono triste) No se si pueda cumplir con mi promesa.  
  
BAKURA: ¿A que se refiere amo?  
  
RYO: Se que es una promesa que te hice pero no quiero que te separes de mi siento que cuando logres obtener un cuerpo me dejaras solo.  
  
BAKURA: Yo jamás haría eso amo. y si usted no desea encontrar el resto de artículos no debe ayudarme a buscarlos yo lo entenderé.  
  
RYO: Claro que no es una promesa y debo cumplir con ella aunque me duela separarme de ti cuando obtengas un cuerpo, debo ayudarte la promesa hecha a un amigo jamás debes romperla.  
  
BAKURA: (Tomando las manos de Ryo) Muchas gracias amo. no se que haría si usted no me apoyara.  
  
RYO: (Sonrojado) Yo siempre te apoyare pase lo que pase.  
  
Por otra parte Yugi y sus amigos por fin llegan a la casa tienda y después de dejar a Yugi en la puerta y despedirse de ellos entra al estableciendo y al hacerlo nota que la tienda de su abuelo esta cerrada cosa que no hacia muy a menudo y al no encontrarlo por la casa se preocupa pero sus preocupaciones se desaparecieron por un recado dejado en el refrigerador al perecer era de su abuelo.  
  
//ABUELO: "Yugi fui a visitar a mi hermana tu tía Yuriko decidí ir de improvisto ya que mi sobrino tu primo Len me hablo por teléfono y me contó que esta muy enferma esta internada en el hospital de Tokio te dejo el numero del teléfono del hospital por si quieres saber sobre la salud de tu tía además te dejo el teléfono de la casa de Yuriko por si se te ofrece algo... por la repentina enfermedad de mi hermana no se cuando regresare a Domino . no te preocupes por la tienda yo se que tu estas muy ocupado con tus estudios así que la abriré cuando vuelva te hablare cuando me sea posible . con cariño tu abuelo Solomon"//  
  
YUGI: Vaya supongo que estaré solo por una larga temporada esta bien para mi supongo. ahora lo importante es que debo conseguir ese libro antiguo que mi abuelo le gustaba tanto me será útil para mi resumen.  
  
Con eso se dirige al sótano donde tenían una mini biblioteca con toda clase de libros que por la falta de uso estaban todos llanos de polvo. Yugi baja las escaleras y empieza a buscar el libro que queria con gran desesperación y por fin lo encuentra claro llagar a el no seria tan fácil ya que estaba en lo alto de uno de los tantos estantes que habían ahí.  
  
YUGI: Que bien y ahora. ¿Cómo voy a alcanzar ese libro?  
  
Al ver a un lado del estante se encuentra con una pequeña escalera plegable genial le seria útil para alcanzar el libro. toma la escalera la extiende cerca del estante pero la altura que alcanzaba la escalera no era suficiente no lograba alcanzar el libro.  
  
YUGI: Supongo que no habrá problema si me paro aquí.  
  
Yugi se apoya con su pie en unos de los estantes y con la ayuda de el logra alcanzar lo que queria pero no tendría tanta suerte por el peso de Yugi en los viejos estantes seden ante el y cae al piso con el resto de libros. para suerte de Yugi en el piso habían un mantón de trapos viejos que amortiguaron su caída pero no se salvo de todos los libros cayendo sobre el. Yugi para no salir tan lastimado tapa su cabeza con sus brazos y cierra los ojos para recibir los golpes y después de un momento y ya no recibir nada aleja sus brazos y comienza a sobarselos si que le había dolido el peso de todos esos libros sobre el.  
  
YUGI: Me salve.  
  
Al decir eso inesperadamente un libro le cae de improviso en su cabeza.  
  
YUGI: (Sobandose la cabeza) Creo que hable muy rápido.  
  
Toma el libros en sus manos y lo intenta lanzar al piso pero se detiene al reconocer la cubierta del libro.  
  
YUGI: No puede ser. (Limpia con sus manos la cubierta del libro para leer el titulo) pero si es mi libro favorito. "La Leyenda del Tesoro Perdido" no puedo creer que después de amar tanto esa historia la haya olvidado y hacer aquella promesa.  
  
//RECUERDO//  
  
YUGI: Yo lo encontrare abuelito. SOLOMON: ¿Qué dices? YUGI: Yo quiero ver el rompecabezas del milenio con mis propios ojos y descubrir si esa antigua leyenda es cierta. SOLOMON: Yugi tu eres muy pequeño no podrías resistir ante el candente sol de Egipto.visita YUGI: No me importa te juro que cuando sea mayor iré en búsqueda del tesoro perdido. SOLOMON: Esta bien mi joven aventurero se que tu lograras encontrar el tesoro del faraón.  
  
// FIN DEL RECUERDO//  
  
YUGI: Y mi mama me apoyaba.  
  
//RECUERDO//  
  
YUGI: (El abuelo se va junto a la madre de Yugi cuando el la detiene) ¿Mami?  
  
SORA: ¿Dime Yugi?  
  
YUGI: ¿Tú crees que ese tesoro existe?  
  
SORA: No lo se pero escucha esto. nunca dejes de creer en un sueño por difícil e ilógico que parezca nuca debes de dejar de creer en el a pesar de la adversidad, a pesar que nadie te crea o te apoye nunca la abandones. y si tu quieres creer en esa antigua leyenda y pensar que es cierta hazlo y estoy segura que la vida puede darte grades sorpresas.  
  
YUGI: Si muchas gracias mami.  
  
// FIN DEL RECUERDO//  
  
YUGI: Te falle mama tu me apoyaste y yo no cumplí. bueno después que tu me dejaste cambie mucho.  
  
Después de la muerte de la madre de Yugi el y su abuelo intentaron olvidar todo el pasado incluso los libros que tantos años había acumulado el abuelo jamás los volvió a leer, los viajes a Egipto se cancelaron e intentaba ocuparse mejor de la tienda, Yugi ya no era el mismo chico de antes se había vuelto un poco rebelde y desobediente y eso recordaba muy bien Yugi.  
  
YUGI: Se que cambie mucho con mi abuelo pero en verdad no era mi intención, no se por que lo hice. ahora solo se que debo ir a buscar el sueño que abandone hace tiempo. ir en "busca del tesoro perdido" veamos.  
  
Yugi comienza a ver el libro rápidamente solo leyendo los títulos de las historias pero cuando mas se acercaba a las últimas hojas los títulos se van haciendo más interesantes haciendo a Yugi olvidar por completo el motivo que lo hizo bajar al sótano y se puso a leer.  
  
YUGI: Esta historia jamás me la contó mi abuelo. bueno supongo que estaba muy joven como para entenderla.  
  
El tiempo se le fue volando y ya el oscuro manto de la noche se reflejaba en la ciudad Domino. Yugi ya estaba terminando de leer el libro y después de leer la ultima pagina pone una sonrisa e intenta voltear la pagina pero la siente un poco mas gruesa que las otras y eso lo inquieta. tomándola con mas fuerza entre sus dedos logra despegar las paginas y para su sorpresa en ellas había.  
  
YUGI: ¿Qué será esto? (Viendo el extraño dibujo que había en las paginas) Es un mapa.  
  
En efecto el dibujo parecía ser un mapa en el cual tenías muchos lugares señalados pero había uno que se enmarcaba y en ese sitio decía "Aquí se encuentra el tesoro del faraón"  
  
YUGI: No puede ser.  
  
Los lugares señalados parecían ser advertencias de trampas ya que el mapa semejaba a una pirámide.  
  
YUGI: Es el mapa de la pirámide donde esta descansando el faraón.  
  
Yugi se impresiono mucho con lo que había encontrado. se levanta del piso toma el libro olvidándose por completo de su tarea, sube las escaleras y se dirije a su cuarto a ver mas detenidamente el mapa. Yugi pasa toda la noche analizando cada punto señalado y verificando los puntos con otro libro que el tenia en su cuarto sobre las pirámides pudo comprobar que esos puntos eran claves para indicar las muchas trampas que habían en esa pirámide.  
  
YUGI: No hay duda este mapa pertenece a una pirámide y al parecer en este lugar es donde se encuentra el "Tesoro Perdido".  
  
Ya pasaban más de las 12 de la madrugada. Las aventuras que Yugi había tenido ese día lo había agotado pone sus brazos sobre el escritorio apoyando su cabeza en ellos y cerrando los ojos instantáneamente. al pasar el tiempo Yugi tiene un sueño muy extraño en el cual el se encontraba en el antiguo Egipto parado ante una pirámide. y de ella sale una voz la cual el chico jamás había oído.  
  
¿?: Tienes que ir a Egipto sigue este mapa es tu deber encontrar el tesoro del faraón y liberar.  
  
En ese momento Yugi se despierta muy asustado por lo que había soñado.  
  
YUGI: ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Una clase de señal? (Se sacude la cabeza) debes estar loco Yugi si tienes esos pensamientos. pero a un así no se por que pero siento que debo obedecer lo que esa voz me dijo. bueno. ¿Qué horas serán?... (Viendo el reloj) son la 5 de la mañana dentro de 3 horas tengo que ir a la escuela y tengo que. tengo que. (Asustado) Entregar el resumen de 500 palabras. o dios. se me olvido por completo. apenas tengo estas horas para hacerlo. hay por que tubo que olvidarme de mi tarea además. (Su estomago hace un ligero ruido) Se me olvido cenar. lo mejor será bajar comer algo que empezar a hacer ese resumen o si no estaré castigado por el resto de mi vida.  
  
CONTINUARA.... 


	3. Capitulo 3: El Espiritu Maligno

CAPITULO 3: "EL ESPIRITU MALIGNO"  
  
Después de comer cereal con leche se dispone hacer su resumen pero no podía concentrarse en todo el tiempo estaba pensando en el mapa y en ese extraño sueño.  
  
Ya pasaban de las 6 de la mañana y Yugi ni tan siquiera había comenzado, el tiempo se le estaba acortando. por fin después de acabarse casi todas la uñas de sus dedos tubo una idea.  
  
YUGI: Bueno en lo único que pienso es en la leyenda del Tesoro Perdido así que escribiere sobre ella.  
  
Al fin había tenido una buena idea y hablar sobre esta leyenda las palabras se le quedó pocas pero al fin a las 7 de la mañana ya había terminado tiempo justo para alistarse e ir a la escuela sin que lo dejara el autobús.  
  
YUGI: (Suspirando) Presiento que hoy será un día estupendo.  
  
Yugi iba feliz caminado por las calles de Domino cuando al doblar en una esquina. alguien choca contra el tirandolo al piso.  
  
YUGI: Genial. me equivoque  
  
¿?: Lo siento.  
  
YUGI: No te preocupes estoy bien. (Ve al niño en frente al el y se da cuenta que era) ¿Mokuba?  
  
MOKUBA: Hola Yugi me da gusto verte (A su lado estaba) Seto que suerte que nos encontramos con Yugi.  
  
Un Seto Kaiba con ojos de pocos amigos.  
  
KAIBA: Que mala suerte encontrarte con. con el patético de Yugi.  
  
YUGI: (Pensando) Vaya veo que aprende rápido. ya no me dijo ni pequeño ni niño supongo que ese morete en su rostro le dio una lección.  
  
MOKUBA: Podrás irte con el hermano.  
  
YUGI: ¿Qué?  
  
MOKUBA: Te contare la limosina de mi hermano esta en el taller y el helicóptero esta sin gasolina así que mi querido hermano tendrá que irse en el autobús de la escuela.  
  
KAIBA: No tenias por que decir todo eso Mokuba.  
  
MOKUBA: Bueno me voy se me hace tarde.  
  
Se va corriendo y dirigiéndole una palabras a su hermano ante de irse.  
  
MOKUBA: Apresúrate hermano o te dejara el autobús.  
  
Yugi y Kaiba ven la hora y se dan cuenta que ya solo faltaban 20 minutos para que dieran los 8 tiempo justo cuando pasaba el transporte escolar.  
  
YUGI: Debo irme o llegare tarde. (Se va corriendo olvidando que Kaiba también tenía que tomar el transporte)  
  
KAIBA: Oye espera. debo ir contigo no conozco la parada del autobús.  
  
YUGI: (Disminuyendo al velocidad) Es cierto (Pensando) El señor vendrá conmigo que bien. este será un día muy, muy largo.  
  
KAIBA: (Agitado) Tonto que no oíste que tenia que irme contigo.  
  
YUGI: Lo siento lo olvide siempre me voy solo a tomar el autobús así que no estoy acostumbrado a tener compañía.  
  
KAIBA: Cabeza hueca apresúrate deja de hablar o perderemos el dichoso transporte publico.  
  
YUGI: Si (Pensando) Pasar de niño, pequeño a cabeza hueca. genial y ahora tendré que aguantar a este tipo durante todo el camino. ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?...  
  
Al fin de correr lograran alcanzar el autobús y para sorpresa de Kaiba todos los amigos del chico ya estaban en el.  
  
JOEY: Hola Yugi (viendo a Kaiba con rostro de malos amigos) ¿Qué haces con este tipo? ¿Te esta molestando?  
  
KAIBA: ¿Y si así fuera que?  
  
JOEY: No me provoques.  
  
TEA: (Interponiéndose entre los 2) Ya basta tipos rudos ya fue suficiente con el espectáculo de ayer.  
  
KAIBA: Valiente amigo tienes que debe ocultarse atrás de una chica para que lo defienda.  
  
JOEY: ¿Qué dijiste?  
  
KAIBA: Pareces un perrito faldero. siempre ocultándose tras su dueño.  
  
JOEY: Me las pagaras Kaiba.  
  
TEA: Ya fue suficiente calmense los 2.  
  
KAIBA: Esta bien no quiero lastimar a este perrito.  
  
JOEY: Si habla todo lo que quieras. pero dime ¿quien te hizo ese morete en la cara tipo rudo?.  
  
KAIBA: ¿Qué dijiste?  
  
TEA: Ya basta tiempo fuera. siéntense y dejen de pelear o seré yo quien los llene de moretones.  
  
JOEY: (Con miedo por ya sabia que Tea cumplía con sus amenazas) No, no Tea no te enojes me callare y me sentare.  
  
KAIBA: Así te ves mas inteligente Wheeler manteniendo la boca cerrada.  
  
Después de esa pequeña discusión había que buscar asiento para sorpresa de Kaiba solo había uno en todo el autobús y era a la par de.  
  
YUGI: (Preocupado) ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?  
  
KAIBA: (Pensando) O dios no otra ves me toco a la par del pequeñín hay bueno.  
  
Se sienta a la par de Yugi sin decir ninguna palabra. Yugi solo miraba por la ventana tratando de evitar a Kaiba. ya solo faltaba un par de cuadras antes de llagar a la escuela y el viaje alado de Kaiba no había sido tan malo. claro decir malo con estar con un sujeto que te mira con odio pues bueno. pero antes de llegar a su destino Kaiba intenta hacer un poco de conversación con Yugi.  
  
KAIBA: Oye tú.  
  
YUGI: ¿Qué sucede?  
  
KAIBA: Mira solo lo diré una ves así que presta atención.  
  
YUGI: Si.  
  
KAIBA: Ciento haberte llamado pequeño o niño el día de ayer.  
  
YUGI: ¿Qué dices?  
  
Yugi no podía creer el chico se estaba disculpando. Seto Kaiba el chico frió, sin corazón y sin sentimientos se estaba disculpando. era increíble.  
  
KIABA: Así que lo siento. ¿De acuerdo?... y si no te molesta me gustaría empezar de nuevo. como si lo de ayer nunca sucedió.  
  
YUGI: Esta bien. (Yugi le extiende la mano) Me da gusto conocerte soy Yugi Moto y espero que logremos ser grandes amigos.  
  
KAIBA: Eso ni lo sueñes.. es decir si ojala y así sea. (Toma la mano de Yugi)  
  
Tea quien miraba la escena se alegra al ver a Yugi y Kaiba haber arreglado sus diferencias.  
  
TEA: Quien bueno que Yugi y Kaiba se estén haciendo amigos.  
  
JOEY: Yo quisiera tener enfrente de mi a Kaiba auque sea por un instante para darle su merecido.  
  
RYO: (En tono inocente si como no) ¿Y que le harías Joey?  
  
JOEY: Lo tomaría del cuello y lo.  
  
TEA: Joey no seas tan violento.  
  
JOEY: ¿Qué? ¿Violento yo? Si soy la imagen de la paz y de la tranquilidad.  
  
TRISTAN: Si claro eso no te lo crees ni tu mismo Joey.  
  
JOEY: ¿Que?  
  
En ese instante se arma un alboroto en el autobús con Joey y Tristan paliando los pasajeros no le prestan atención ya que esa escena era común. por fin pasaron unos minutos y ya habían llegado a la escuela todos bajan rápidamente del autobús ya que la campana de entrada estaba por sonar.  
  
YUGI: ¿No vas a bajar Kaiba?.  
  
KAIBA: Esperare a que bajen todos.  
  
YUGI: Esta bien nos vemos luego.  
  
KIABA: Claro.  
  
Todos bajan del autobús dejando Kaiba solo.  
  
¿?: Bien hecho Seto Kaiba haces exactamente lo que digo y tu hermanito no saldrá lastimado.  
  
KIABA: (Enojado) Ya basta hice lo que dijiste. me hice amigo de ese niño y ¿ahora que?  
  
¿?: Espera un momento y sabrás la respuesta a tu pregunta. tranquilo ten paciencia.  
  
KIABA: ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué no te dejas ver?  
  
¿?: ¿Quién soy? Eso lo tendrás que descubrir tu mismo tonto. y ¿Por que no me dejo ver? Pues simple estoy en tu interior.  
  
KAIBA: ¿Qué dices?  
  
¿?: Me he apoderado de tu cuerpo. y agradece que no te he enviado al reino de las sombras pero bueno por el momento te necesito así que harás lo que diga o ya sabes lo que pasara.  
  
KAIBA: Si. impertinente como se atreve ese tonto espíritu a apoderarse de mi cuerpo.  
  
¿?: Cállate o tú querido hermanito me las pagara. ahora la siguiente parte de mi plan dará inicio.  
  
KAIBA: ¿Por qué te interesa tanto Yugi?  
  
¿?: Pronto lo sabrás ahora tengo planeado que tu.  
  
Por otra parte Yugi y los chicos ya estaban sentados en sus asientos cuando entra el profesor de historia.  
  
PROFESOR: Buenos días chicos.  
  
TODOS: Buenos días profesor.  
  
PROFESOR: Bueno esta mañana un compañero de ustedes leerá una historia muy interesante y mas les vale a todos ponerle atención ya que saldrá en el próximo examen.  
  
JOEY: Pobre del alumno que le toque leer la historia.  
  
PROFESOR: Por favor el joven. el joven Yugi Moto pase al frente.  
  
Al oír su nombre su rostro se puso de un color rojo intenso.  
  
TRISTAN: Pobre Yugi.  
  
PROFESOR: Pase al frente y lea el resumen que le deja ayer.  
  
YUGI: Si señor.  
  
Yugi estaba mas nervioso que nunca al pasar por los asientos de sus compañeros va caminando con pies y manos rígidas tipo robots. Tea y Ryo le dicen unas palabras para que se tranquilice.  
  
TEA: Suerte Yugi.  
  
RYO: Tu puedes Yugi.  
  
Al oír el apoyo de sus amigos se va tranquilizando ya al frente ve a sus compañeros y se dispone a leer cuando un chico entra al salón. era Seto Kaiba que acababa de entrar.  
  
KAIBA: Lo siento se me hizo tarde.  
  
PROFESOR: No se preocupe joven Kaiba tome asiento. joven Moto continué.  
  
YUGI: Si profesor. mi historia habla sobre la leyenda mas misteriosa de todo Egipto. hablo de la leyenda del "Tesoro perdido" les contare hace 5 mil años cuando las pirámides estaban en construcción.  
  
Yugi les contó la historia que tanto le gustaba dejando a sus compañeros impresionados ya que no parecía aburrida al contrario era muy interesante.  
  
YUGI: Y hoy en tiempo actual el tesoro del faraón no ha sido encontrado. Fin.  
  
Al terminar con la historia todos salen de su asombro y le aplauden si que les había gustado mucho la historia.  
  
YUGI: Muchas gracias.  
  
PROFESOR: Buena historia la que escogió joven Moto.  
  
YUGI: Muchas gracias profesor esta historia siempre fue mi favorita. considero que esta historia representa muy bien a Egipto.  
  
PROFESOR: Tiene razón. es un enigma muy grande que se ha formado tras la leyenda unos creen que es solo fantasía pero otros están seguros que ese tesoro existe bien como sea continuaremos con la clase tome asiento joven Moto.  
  
YUGI: Si  
  
Yugi se dirige a su asiento contento y aliviado de que al profesor le haya gustado su historia.  
  
JOEY: Bien hecho Yugi.  
  
TRISTAN: Si esa historia estuvo muy interesente.  
  
YUGI: Gracias chicos.  
  
TEA: Espero que nos cuentes mas sobre ella a la hora del almuerzo.  
  
YUGI: Esta bien.  
  
Las horas pasaron y la campana sonó indicando que el tiempo del almuerzo llego todos guardan sus cosas y salen rápido del salón para lograr tener una mesa. ya al estar en ella se disponen a interrogar un poco a Yugi.  
  
JOEY: ¿Nos contaras más sobre la historia?  
  
YUGI: Si claro miren.  
  
Les enseña el grueso libro de la leyenda.  
  
TRISTAN: ¿Has leído todo ese libro?  
  
YUGI: En su mayoría. pero quiero que vean esto.  
  
Les enseña el mapa.  
  
RYO: Es el mapa del tesoro.  
  
YUGI: Así es.  
  
RYO: Bakura esto era lo que estábamos buscando.  
  
BAKURA: Parece que si hikari.  
  
RYO: Es uno de los artículos que no tenemos amigo.  
  
TRISTAN: ¿Te gustaría ir en su búsqueda?  
  
YUGI: Por su puesto que si. pero no tengo el dinero necesario para costear el viaje.  
  
TRISTAN: Es una lastima me encanaría acompañarte pero yo tampoco tengo el dinero para pagar el viaje.  
  
De pronto escucharon una voz tras ellos.  
  
¿?: ¿De verdad quieren ir a Egipto?.  
  
YUGI: ¿Kaiba?... pues si siempre ha sido mi sueño conocer la tierra de los faraones.  
  
(Nota: //KAIBA//= Kaiba poseído)  
  
//KAIBA//: Pues yo puedo pagar el viaje de todos ustedes.  
  
TODOS: ¿En serio?  
  
Todos voltean a ver a Kaiba pero se notaba muy diferente que antes tenia una mirada llena de odio y maldad.  
  
YUGI: ¿Te sientes bien Kaiba?  
  
//KAIBA//: Excelente. (Pensando) Como no he de estar bien si por fin tengo mi cuerpo de vuelta y el tonto de Kaiba fue enviado al reino de las sombras. es tiempo de poner en practica mi plan y apoderarme del poder del faraón. el único capaz de encontrar el tesoro y armar el rompecabezas es este tonto cuando lo encuentre y lo arme yo me apoderare de el y por fin esa batalla que dejamos pendiente hace 5 mil años se repetirá y esta ves seré yo quien la gane.  
  
YUGI: Kaiba ¿Qué sucede?  
  
//KAIBA//: Nada. ¿están de acuerdo en ir a la tierra de los faraones o que?  
  
YUGI: Claro pero. ¿Y las clases?  
  
//KAIBA//: No se preocupen puedo hablar con el director para que les de permiso de ausentarse un par de meses.  
  
YUGI: (Contento) ¡¡Genial! ¿Están dispuestos a acompañarme?  
  
JOEY: Yo si. esto será mejor que estar en casa con mi padre  
  
TEA: Yo no te dejaría solo en esta aventura.  
  
TRISTAN: Siempre quise conocer Egipto.  
  
RYO: ¿Esta bien si voy con ustedes?  
  
YUGI: Claro que si tu eres nuestro amigo y si deseas ir estaremos encantados que nos acompañes.  
  
RYO: Muchas gracias.  
  
BAKURA: Esta es la oportunidad perfecta por fin uno de los últimos 3 artículos será mío.  
  
RYO: No te emociones tanto tu sabes que ese tesoro lo han buscado durante muchos milenios y nadie lo ha encontrado.  
  
BAKURA: Lo se pero siento que este chico Yugi lo encontrara.  
  
RYO: (En tono triste) Espero que tengas razón.  
  
JOEY: Entonces no se diga mas iremos a Egipto.  
  
//KAIBA//: Excelente. yo les daré unos de mis aviones privados para que los lleve a Egipto. se hospedaran en uno de los hoteles que tengo allá. y yo pagare todos sus gastos, los guías que necesiten, comida en fin todo correrá a mi cuenta.  
  
YUGI: Muchas gracias Kaiba.  
  
//KAIBA//: Tranquilo (Pone una sonrisa malévola) es un placer. (Pensando) Pronto el poder del faraón será mío, teniendo ese poder podré apoderarme del mundo y nada ni nadie podrá detenerme.  
  
YUGI: Kaiba ¿tu no iras con nosotros?.  
  
//KAIBA//: Me gustaría pero por los negocios que tengo en el país no puedo irme lo siento. pero no se preocupen por el dinero cuando lleguen al hotel de Egipto ellos les entregaran lo necesario y si necesitan mas me avisan.  
  
YUGI: Es una lástima que no puedas venir. pero aun así muchas gracias.  
  
//KAIBA//: Si nos vemos luego. estupendo el principio de mi plan dará inicio y si todo resulta como lo he planeado Yugi y sus amigos morirán en las desoladas arenas de Egipto. pero antes (sobándose la mejilla donde Joey lo había golpeado) debo vengarme del tonto de Wheeler, le daré una probadita de mi gran poder, lamentara haber marcado mi cara.  
  
Kaiba se retira dejando atrás a unos chicos muy emocionados con e viaje.  
  
JOEY: Genial iremos a Egipto. la tierra misteriosa bravo vacaciones.  
  
TEA: Tonto solo llevamos un día de clases y tú ya estas pensando en vacaciones.  
  
JOEY: (Alegre) No importa lo que digas no me desanimaras, vacaciones, vacaciones.  
  
RYO: Que cambio tan repentino de Kaiba ¿no les parece?  
  
TEA: Supongo que la platica en el autobús lo cambio ¿cierto Yugi?  
  
YUGI: Es cierto me dijo que quería ser mi amigo pero nunca me imagine a que grado llegaría su amistad imagínense invitarnos ir a Egipto pagando el todo el viaje me parece exagerado ¿No les parece?  
  
TRISTAN: Esa es la ventaja de tener amigos ricos Yugi.  
  
YUGI: tal ves pero sentí una sensación extraña cuando vino Kaiba, sentí que no era el mismo de siempre.  
  
JOEY: Debes estar volviéndote loco Yugi yo siempre siento algo extraño cuando veo a Kaiba.  
  
YUGI: ¿En serio?  
  
JOEY: Claro. me da una enorme ira cuando lo veo que quisiera que llenarlo de mas moretones para que hicieran combinación con su ropa.  
  
YUGI: Joey. Kaiba es una buena persona a su modo.  
  
JOEY: Si claro pero aun así quisiera.  
  
TEA: Cállate Joey.  
  
RYO: Es cierto lo que dice Yugi, Bakura yo sentí lo mismo cuando vino Kaiba.  
  
BAKURA: Si tiene razón amo yo también la sentí y estoy seguro que era energía maligna del reino de las sombras.  
  
RYO: ¿Estas seguro?  
  
BAKURA: Si.  
  
RYO: Entonces lo mas conveniente seria no ir a ese viaje ¿No crees?  
  
BAKURA: No se amo. esta la oportunidad perfecta para ir a buscar de ese articulo no estoy seguro si habrá otra oportunidad como esta. pero si usted no quiere ir lo entiendo no lo obligare a hacer algo que usted no quiere amo.  
  
RYO: Tienes razón no sabemos si habrá otra oportunidad como esta si lo mejor será ir y si nuestras sospechas sobre Kaiba son ciertas tu nos protegerás ¿Verdad?  
  
BAKURA: Por supuesto que si amo yo haría cualquier cosa por usted tenga eso por seguro.  
  
RYO: Gracias. bueno esta decidido iremos a Egipto..  
  
El almuerzo y el resto de las clases transcurrió de forma tranquila y normal. por fin la campana de salida se hizo resonar por la escuela indicando que los alumnos podían regresar a sus casas. después de guardar sus cosas el grupo platica un poco de su futura aventura. en el salón ya no había ningún otro compañero solo ellos estaban hablando.  
  
JOEY: Estoy muy emocionado. ¡¡Vacaciones!! No lo puedo creer es como si nos hayamos ganado un premio.  
  
YUGI: Si. pero les advierto esta aventura no será nada fácil así que será mejor que no la tomen a la ligera. muchos han tratado de encontrar el tesoro del faraón pero nadie lo ha logrado así que. (Joey lo abraza)  
  
JOEY: Yugi amigo calmate, tómalo con tranquilidad todo saldrá bien. nosotros te ayudaremos a encontrar el tesoro del faraón y por fin la promesa que le hiciste a tu madre y a tu abuelo la cumplirás.  
  
YUGI: (en tono triste) Eso espero.  
  
JOEY: Ten fe.  
  
RYO: (En tono alegre) Oigan chicos.  
  
TODOS: ¿Si?  
  
RYO: (Sonrojado) Me preguntaba si les gustaría... les gustaría.  
  
BAKURA: Tenga valor amo Ryo.  
  
RYO: Si gracias, si les gustaría venir a cenar hoy a mi casa.  
  
TODOS: ¿Ah?  
  
RYO: Por favor.  
  
YUGI: Nos encantaría Ryo.  
  
TEA: Genial así nos presentaras a tu hermano.  
  
RYO: ¿Hermano?  
  
TEA: Si ayer me dijiste que tenias un hermano ¿Ya lo olvidaste?  
  
RYO: ¿Ah?  
  
BAKURA: Amo recuerde que le dijo a la chica que yo era su hermano.  
  
RYO: Es cierto. lo siento Tea había olvidado que te mencione a mi hermano.  
  
TRISTAN: No nos habías dicho que tenias un hermano Ryo ¿Cómo es el?  
  
RYO: (Nervioso) ¿Cómo es el? Pues bien veras. veras el es igual a mi.  
  
TRISTAN: ¿En serio?  
  
RYO: Si. pronto lo conocerán.  
  
JOEY: Que bien conoceremos al hermano gemelo de Ryo.  
  
RYO: ¿Hermano gemelo?  
  
JOEY: Si dices que el igual a ti así que debe ser tu hermano gemelo ¿cierto?  
  
RYO: Pues. algo así.  
  
YUGI: (Viendo el reloj) Vamonos chicos creo que Kaiba ya no vendrá.  
  
Kaiba les había dicho a los chicos que esperaran en el salón mientras el iba hablar con el director sobre el viaje a Egipto. pero al parecer Kaiba se había olvidado de su reunión con el grupo de Yugi.  
  
JOEY: Tienes razón, no se por que debemos confiar en ese tonto de Kaiba ese chico es un antipático y caprichoso.  
  
TRISTAN: Se nota que lo aprecias mucho ¿Cierto Joey?  
  
JOEY: Si búrlate todo lo que quieras Tristan pero ese chico me da mala espina.  
  
TEA: Calmate Joey no sea paranoico solo por que tuviste un par de malos ratos con Kaiba no significa que el chico sea malo ya ves nos invito a Egipto sin que se lo pidiéramos a mi parecer es un buen sujeto.  
  
YUGI: Tal vez Joey tenga razón Tea no lo se pero yo también siento lo mismo cuando veo a Kaiba.  
  
TEA: Vamos Yugi no me vas a decir que crees en lo que dijo Joey.  
  
YUGI: No lo se, no lo se.  
  
JOEY: Bueno no importa ahora lo que importa es que vayamos a la casa de Ryo a cenar que bien.  
  
TRISTAN: (En tono bajo había Ryo) Lamentaras haber invitado Joey Ryo. sabiendo lo glotón que es te dejara sin alimentos en tu hogar.  
  
RYO: (Preocupado) ¿Ah? (Recordando que Joey come demasiado)  
  
JOEY: Gracias Tristan ahora quizás tendré que pagar lo que coma por tu comentario.  
  
RYO: No te preocupes Joey en mi casa habrá suficiente comida para ti. (Pensando) Eso espero.  
  
JOEY: Que bien.  
  
Iban caminando por los pasillos de la escuela hablando tranquilamente cuando en frente de ellos antes de salir aparece Kaiba con rostro serio.  
  
//KAIBA//: Chicos ¿Ya se iban?  
  
YUGI: Kaiba creía que no ya vendrías.  
  
//KAIBA//: Pues yo estoy aquí ya hable con el director y me dijo que tienen permiso de ausentarse 3 meses y no habrá problema si se pasan de este tiempo.  
  
YUGI: Que bien ¿Y como le hiciste para que aceptara tan fácilmente?  
  
//KAIBA//: (Pensando) No le deje otra opción. mande su patética alma al reino de las sombras.  
  
YUGI: ¿Kaiba te ocurre algo malo?  
  
//KAIBA//:¿A mí? No claro que no. el director acepto rápidamente al saber el motivo de su viaje buscar el tesoro perdido no es de todos los días.  
  
YUGI: Gracias Kaiba.  
  
//KAIBA//: No tienes nada de que agradecer. dentro de una semana partieran a Egipto utilicen todo este tiempo para organizar todo y partir lo antes posible a la tierra de los faraones.  
  
YUGI: ¿Quieres decir que ya no vendremos a clases?  
  
//KAIBA//: Ya no, le dije al director que mañana ya no se presentarían a clases ya que tendrían que arreglar todo para su viaje así que arreglen todo para su partida yo también me encargare de toda su estadía en Egipto. nos vemos luego.  
  
YUGI: Bien. gracias. hasta luego.  
  
//KAIBA//: Si adiós. amigos.  
  
Y con eso los chicos se marchan dejando a Kaiba solo en los pasillos de la escuela. cuando los chicos desaparecen de la vista de Kaiba recibe una llamada por su celular.  
  
¿?: Señor Kaiba todo esta listo.  
  
//KAIBA//: (Risa malévola) Genial bien hecho Nicholas.  
  
NICHOLAS: Seguiremos al objetivo hasta que se quede solo y es cuando llevaremos acabo el plan.  
  
//KAIBA//: Bien hecho.  
  
NICHOLAS: Hasta luego señor.  
  
Kaiba cuelga el teléfono.  
  
//KAIBA//: Excelente pronto ese tonto de Wheeler pagara por lo le hizo a mi rostro. el estupido de Kaiba no se pudo defender pero yo si haré que pague lo que me hizo.  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
DISCULPAS:  
  
Siento haberme tardado tanto en subir el tercer capitulo lo que sucede es que mi computadora tiene problemas técnicos con el internet y por ello tengo que ir a un cibercafe a subir los capítulos así espero que no se enojen conmigo por tardarme tanto. pero creo que esto seguirá sucediendo hasta que se arregle el problema, lo malo es que no es nada fácil pero bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y perdonen la tardanza.  
  
CONTESTANDO MENSAJES:  
  
Hola a todos y a todas estoy muy feliz que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que este haya sido de su agrado, bueno cualquier sugerencia pueden hacérmela llegar por medio de mail a mi dirección hollymottoyahoo.com o por un Reviews como ustedes gusten bueno aquí algunas preguntas:  
  
ALEJAMOTO: ¿Yugi ira a Egipto? Pues amiga si Yugi ira a Egipto y en cuanto a la escuela pues ya ves el gran Seto Kaiba arreglo todo para que les dieran permiso. ¿La venganza de Kaiba? Pues ahora esta pensando que magnitud tendrá su venganza contra Joey pero a un no he pensado que tan severo será Kaiba con Joey. ¿Por qué Bakura están amable a acaso esta fingiendo para apuñalar a Ryo por la espalda? Pues por ahora el Espíritu maligno de la sortija del milenio esta siendo amigo de Ryo no se si después se pondrá en su contra y sacara ese personalidad malvada que lo caracteriza. ¿La reencarnación del hermano pequeño de Yami es Ryo o Yugi? Pues ahora no estoy muy segura cual de los 2 podría ser y tienes razón me paso la idea por la mente que podría ser Ryo pero no lo se, espero que en los próximos episodios lo descubras. suerte con tu fic amiga. espero leer los nuevos capitulo pronto.  
  
JENNYFER: Espero que no te hayas molestado conmigo por el golpe que se llevo Kaiba en el capitulo 2 pero bueno como dijiste se lo tenia merecido. ya que este personaje es tu favorito espero no lastimarlo tanto para los próximos capítulos por el momento el que lastimara será el, no se que plan maligno tenga para el pobre de Joey pero no será nada bueno eso si puedes asegurarlo. y me alegro que te gustara la idea de que Bakura fuera amigo de Ryo el pobre espíritu tiene sentimientos y como en la serie no se los han descubierto pues bien yo si quise dárselos. y gracias a la leyenda del tesoro perdido Yugi pudo salvarse de un castigo y hasta recibió felicitaciones de su profesor ¿Qué tal?...  
  
Bueno chicas espero que me sigan escribiendo y sigan leyendo mi historia, y me ayuden con ella también con sus sugerencias para los próximos episodios.  
  
Hasta el próximo capitulo.-  
  
Atentamente.-  
  
HOLLY MOTTO.- 


	4. Capitulo 4: La Venganza de Kaiba

CAPITULO 4: "LA VENGANZA DE KAIBA"  
  
Yugi y sus amigos iban hablando muy felices sobre su futuro viaje sin percatarse una extraña figura los vigilaba entre las sombras.  
  
¿?: Pronto, llevare acabo el plan del señor Kaiba y ese tonto (viendo a Joey) pagara por lo que hizo.  
  
JOEY: (Cansado) Si que queda lejos tu casa Ryo.  
  
RYO: Lo siento debimos tomar un taxi.  
  
JOEY: No esta bien. (Pensando) ¿Taxi? Si no tengo dinero ni para comer, mucho menos para pagar a un taxi.  
  
YUGI: ¿Cómo se llama tu hermano Ryo?  
  
RYO: Bueno el se llama. (Lo interrumpe Tea)  
  
TEA: El se llama Bakura ¿Cierto Ryo?  
  
RYO: (Asustado) Si, si el se llama Bakura.  
  
JOEY: ¿Bakura? ¿Qué ese no es tu apellido?  
  
RYO: Si pero el lo tiene de nombre..  
  
JOEY: Qué extraño. me pregunto ¿Cómo hacen para llamarlo en su escuela? Dicen esta Bakura, Bakura Qué raro  
  
RYO: (Pensando) Pues en realidad todo en el es extraño.  
  
TRISTAN: Deja de interrogar a Ryo y deja de burlarte del nombre de su hermano el es capaz de pegarte, yo lo haría.  
  
JOEY: Por favor Tristan cállate..  
  
RYO: Que problema.  
  
BAKURA: ¿Amo esta seguro que quiere presentarme con ellos?  
  
RYO: Claro que si, además quiero que nos acompañes a Egipto.  
  
BAKURA: Pero amo, ya sabe que yo no tengo tanta energía mágica para permanecer en este mundo, me canso fácilmente.  
  
RYO: Ya veras que si podrás hacerlo, yo me encargare para que lo logres.  
  
BAKURA: ¿Cómo hará eso?  
  
RYO: Tranquilo, solo déjalo en mis manos. BAKURA: Si amo yo confió en usted. ¿Amo como haremos para presentarme ante sus amigos?  
  
RYO: Bien escucha, cuando lleguemos a la casa me iré al baño y ahí tu saldrás de la sortija yo saldré del baño y luego a los minutos, tu lo harás así no sospecharan nada ¿Entendido?  
  
BAKURA: Si amo.  
  
RYO: Excelente. (Dirigiéndose a los chicos) Bueno amigos lleguemos..  
  
Todos admiraron la casa, no era una muy grande era mas bien una casa pequeña de unas 3 habitaciones a lo mucho en la parte trasera, se podía ver las hojas de unas cuantos árboles al parecer de un pequeño jardín que habían en el lugar.  
  
RYO: Bienvenidos a la casa Bakura, sean todos muy bienvenidos a mi casa.  
  
Dijo el chico sacando las llaves de su mochila para luego abrir la puerta.  
  
RYO: Pasen, están en su casa.  
  
Todos entraron y admiraban la casa, era una casa muy bonita a pesar que era pequeña estaba muy bien arreglada y tenia unos adornos muy peculiares en la entrada de ella, todos se adelantaron excepto Yugi el se quedo un rato mas admirando los adornos. Pero el que mas le gusto fue un extraño jarrón, que contenía unas margaritas blancas y en el estaban muchos grabados que al parecer eran egipcios. Yugi los admiro y sin querer noto algo que le llamo la atención.  
  
YUGI: (viendo uno de los grabados detenidamente) ¿Qué es esto?, No puede ser.  
  
En uno de los tantos gravados del jarrón, Yugi noto que era el dibujo del rompecabezas del milenio y eso lo impresiono mucho.  
  
YUGI: Ryo ¿Dónde conseguiste este jarrón?  
  
RYO: Mi padre lo trajo en unos de sus muchos viajes a Egipto.  
  
YUGI: ¿A Egipto? Entiendo por eso tiene impreso la figura del tesoro perdido.  
  
RYO: Así es.  
  
YUGI: ¿Tu ya conocías la historia?.  
  
RYO: En parte, pero no la sabia completa..  
  
YUGI: Entiendo ¿Tu padre te la contó?  
  
RYO: Si, mi padre era arqueólogo y el viajaba a Egipto constantemente, para buscar ese tesoro pero en uno de ellos (En tono triste) jamás regreso.  
  
YUGI: ¿Qué dices?  
  
RYO: Mi padre, se dirigió con su grupo de arqueólogos, a la pirámide donde descansa el faraón y luego de unas horas de entrar el y sus acompañantes jamás volvieron a salir.  
  
YUGI: ¿En serio?  
  
RYO: Si.es muy extraño, ya que nunca encontraron sus cuerpos, simplemente desaparecieron.  
  
YUGI: Lo siento ¿Hace cuento sucedió?  
  
RYO: 9 años.  
  
YUGI: ¿9 años? Ya es bastante tiempo, el mismo que tiene mi mama.  
  
RYO: ¿Qué dices?.  
  
YUGI: Mi madre murió hace 9 años Ryo.  
  
RYO: Lo siento.  
  
YUGI: No esta bien. ahora vivo con mi abuelo y me llevo bien con el.  
  
RYO: Excelente.  
  
YUGI: Y tu ¿Con quien vives?  
  
RYO: Con mi hermano.  
  
YUGI: ¿Cómo haces para sobrevivir? ¿Trabajas?  
  
RYO: Mi padre acumulo un buen dinero por sus viajes y todo lo ahorro para cuando yo fuera a la universidad. Una tía se convirtió en mi tutora ella me mantiene pero ya que ella esta muy vieja, no puede cuidar de mí así que mi hermano lo hace.  
  
YUGI: Entiendo.  
  
RYO: Por eso quiero ir con ustedes Yugi, quiero buscar respuestas sobre el paradero de mi padre.  
  
YUGI: Y espero que las encuentres. (Se dirigen a la sala donde estaban los chicos)  
  
JOEY: (Gritando) ¿Por qué se entretuvieron? (Viendo con ojos de enojo a los dos chicos)  
  
YUGI: Por nada.  
  
TRISTAN: ¿Y tú hermano esta en casa?  
  
RYO: Si, iré a llamarlo.  
  
JOEY: Antes de eso.podrías prestarme tu baño tome unas 20 sodas antes de venir a tu casa y ya quieren dejar mi organismo por favor.  
  
RYO: Pero. (Pensando) ¿Qué haré?  
  
JOEY: ¿Ryo? No aguanto mas responde por favor.  
  
RYO: Esta bien Joey, usa el baño.  
  
JOEY: Gracias amigo.  
  
TEA: (Sonrojada) Este chico no conoce la vergüenza.  
  
TRISTAN: ¿y tu hermano?  
  
RYO: Es cierto iré a llamarlo. (Se retira)  
  
TEA: Es una casa muy bonita, todo esta muy bien arreglado se nota que la madre de Ryo es muy cuidadosa con los detalles.  
  
YUGI: Ryo vive solo con su hermano Tea.  
  
TEA: ¿En serio? ¿Y sus padres?  
  
YUGI: Bueno de la madre de Ryo no se pero de su padre desapareció hace 9 años.  
  
TEA: ¿9 años? La misma fecha en que tu madre.  
  
YUGI: Si  
  
TRISTAN: No te pongas triste amigo ella te esta cuidando desde el cielo.  
  
YUGI: Lo se y se que con ella apoyándome, podré encontrar el tesoro del faraón.  
  
Mientras tanto Ryo, esta encontrando la forma de llamar al espíritu de la sortija del milenio sin hacer mucho ruido.  
  
RYO: Bien Bakura ¿Estas listo?  
  
BAKURA: Si amo.  
  
RYO: Recuerda no debes llamarme amo enfrente de los chicos, solo llámame por mi nombre.  
  
BAKURA: Si amo. es decir Ryo.  
  
RYO: Y otra cosa no debes de tratarme con tanto respeto tratarme de tu. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
BAKURA: Lo que usted. digo lo que digas Ryo.  
  
RYO: Excelente, aprendes rápido ahora vamos con los chicos.  
  
BAKURA: Bien.  
  
Después de unas cuantas lecciones Ryo se dirige a la sala, donde estaban los chicos Joey ya estaba con ellos.  
  
RYO: Chicos quiero que conozcan a mi hermano, el es Bakura.  
  
TODOS: Hola Bakura.  
  
BAKURA: (Pensando) Por Ra, jamás había estado en frente de tanto mortales no se que hacer.  
  
Bakura se quedo sin habla, al ver a tantos jóvenes ante el.  
  
RYO: Bakura saluda a los chicos.  
  
Bakura solo se quedo igual sin decir palabra. Ryo se dio cuenta de la impresión que se había llevado Bakura, ya que el después de 5 milenios nunca había vuelto a ver tanta gente reunida en un solo lugar.  
  
RYO: ¿Bakura estas bien?  
  
BAKURA: (A través de su vinculo con Ryo) Amo no se que hacer. las palabras no salen e mi boca.  
  
RYO: Calma amigo, yo te ayudare.  
  
JOEY: ¿Están bien?  
  
RYO: Lo siento, es que mi hermano es un poco tímido (¿Se imaginan al ladrón de almas siendo tímido?)  
  
YUGI: Entendemos, bueno para tengas confianza me presentare, soy Yugi Moto y los chicos son: el chico que esta a mi lado es Joey, Tristan la que esta en aquel sillón es Tea y queremos que seas nuestro amigo..  
  
BAKURA: (Solo asintió) Yo también quiero que lo seamos.  
  
YUGI: Que bien, veo que estas tomando confianza.  
  
BAKURA: Si lo siento. es que en mucho tiempo, no había visto a tantos mortales reunidos en un solo lugar.  
  
JOEY: ¿En serio?  
  
RYO: Oopss (Pensando) creo que Bakura ya metió la pata. lo que sucede chicos, es que Bakura sale poco como saben el y yo vivimos solos en esta casa y el únicamente puede salir en la noche, cuando regreso de la escuela y por esta colonia hay pocas personas, por ello no había visto a mucha gente desde que nos mudamos a este vecindario.  
  
JOEY: Entiendo.  
  
TRISTAN: Dime Bakura ¿Qué haces? ¿Trabajas o estudias?  
  
BAKURA: (Nervioso) Pues yo.  
  
RYO: Bakura trabaja.  
  
JOEY: ¿En serio, en que?  
  
RYO: Busca objetos perdidos.  
  
JOEY: ¿De verdad? Que interesente ¿Qué tipo de objetos?  
  
BAKURA: Pues.  
  
RYO: Objetos antiguos.  
  
JOEY: Que bien ¿Tienes trabajo últimamente?  
  
RYO: Bakura anda buscando 3 objetos milenarios.  
  
TRISTAN: Que bien.  
  
JOEY: Pero... porque no estudia debería ir a la secundaria contigo ya que tienen la misma edad.  
  
BAKURA: ¿La misma edad?  
  
JOEY: Claro, Ryo nos dijo que el y tu son gemelos.  
  
BAKURA: (Asustado) ¿Gemelos?  
  
RYO: No Joey entendiste mal Bakura y yo no somos gemelos.  
  
JOEY: ¿Entonces por que dijiste que el era igual a ti?  
  
RYO: Bueno por que si te fijas el es muy parecido a mi, pero el es mucho mayor que yo.  
  
TRISTAN: ¿Cuántos años tienes Bakura?  
  
BAKURA: (Pensando) 5 mil años.  
  
RYO: Bakura tiene. tiene. 20 años.  
  
JOEY: ¿En serio? Ya me parecía raro ya que el se ve mucho mas viejo que tu.  
  
BKAURA: (Se enoja al oír que el ere viejo) ¿Qué dijiste mortal insolente? ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme viejo?  
  
JOEY: (Apenado) Lo siento Bakura no quiere molestarte.  
  
TEA: Joey mejor mantén la boca cerrada.  
  
RYO: (A través de su vinculo) Bakura no te enojes por favor contrólate.  
  
BAKURA: Pero amo ese chico me dijo viejo ¿Cómo se atreve a insultarme?  
  
RYO: No me parece un insulto, además si los chicos supieran que tienes 5 mil años de existencia si que te llamarían viejo.  
  
BAKURA: Se que tengo 5 mil años pero me veo muy joven parezco de unos 3 mil años ¿No cree?  
  
RYO: Si Bakura, lo que digas.  
  
BAKURA: No sonó muy convincente amo  
  
Para suerte de Ryo Yugi interrumpe sus pensamientos.  
  
YUGI: ¿Ryo ya le hablaste a Bakura de nuestro viaje a Egipto?  
  
RYO: Por supuesto Yugi, no guardo secretos con mi amigo. digo con mi hermano.  
  
YUGI: Ya veo ¿Estas de acuerdo Bakura?  
  
BAKURA: Si, estoy de acuerdo y también quisiera acompañarlos.  
  
YUGI: Pues no lo se ya que Kaiba es el que nos ha invitado, pero hablaremos con el se que no habrá inconveniente.  
  
RYO: Sabes Yugi, mi hermano conoce muy bien Egipto.  
  
YUGI: ¿En serio?  
  
RYO: Si el y mi padre viajaban juntos y por eso conoce muchos lugares de ese país.  
  
YUGI: Que bien me parece estupendo que nos acompañes, ya que ninguno de nosotros conoce. nos será muy útil tu ayuda..  
  
BAKURA: Si..  
  
TRISTAN: Hablando de otra cosa Yugi, ahora que lo pienso.  
  
JOEY: O dios se va a caer el cielo Tristan piensa.  
  
TRISTAN: (Dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Joey por su comentario) Cállate tonto estoy hablando en serio. hay algo que no encaja en la historia.  
  
YUGI: ¿Qué cosa Tristan?  
  
TRISTAN: Tú nos dijiste que nadie ha podido ni tan siquiera acercarse a la cámara del faraón o si lo han hecho no han salido vivos.  
  
YUGI: Así es.  
  
TRISTAN: ¿Entonces como fue posible la construcción de ese mapa, si nadie a llegado a ese lugar?..  
  
YUGI: Ahora que lo dices tienes razón Tristan. nadie a llagado a la cámara del faraón, nadie la ha visto entonces. ¿Quien habrá hecho el mapa? ¿Alguien logro salir vivo de ese lugar? Es muy extraño y me parece a un mas extraño, ya que mi abuelo me contaba esta historia muchas veces y jamás se percato de la existencia del mapa ¿No les parece extraño?  
  
JOEY: Vaya todo lo que cuentas es muy misterioso.  
  
YUGI: No les he contado otra cosa, en la noche tuve un sueño en que una voz muy extraña me dijo que debía ir a buscar el tesoro del faraón, por que era mi deber y sentí en ese momento que debía obseder lo que dijo.  
  
TEA: ¿De verdad Yugi?  
  
YUGI: Sentí que era mi obligación obedecer lo que dijo esa voz. y por eso iré a ese lugar.  
  
TRISTAN: Te acompañaremos, siempre te apoyaremos nunca lo olvides.  
  
YUGI: Gracias amigos.  
  
RYO: Bueno ahora lo mejor será que prepare la cena.  
  
JOEY: Yo te ayudare Ryo.  
  
TEA: Yo también lo haré sabiendo, lo glotón que es Joey no quiero imaginar lo que vaya hacer con tu cocina.  
  
YUGI: Yo les ayudare.  
  
TRISTAN: Yo también.  
  
RYO: Gracias chicos, entonces a cocinar  
  
TODOS: Si.  
  
Todos ayudaran a Ryo a preparar, la cena hasta Bakura ayudo a cortar unas verduras claro que primero se hirió uno de los dedos de la mano con el filo del cuchillo, pero bueno a pesar de su herida en su dedo siguió ayudando a Ryo con la cena, también el resto de los chicos. y como a las 7 de la noche todos se sentaron a la mesa a disfrutar la cena. la cual estuvo exquisita vaya los chicos si que eran buenos cocineros. pero no era extraño ya que cada uno era el que se encargaban de preparar su propia comida, así que habían aprendido muy bien a cocinarla. después de cenar, platicaron un poco mas de su viaje y de lo ansiosos que están por que el día de su partida llegara. el tiempo se les fue muy rápido en una simple platica y ya pasaban de las 10 hora en que los chicos deberían de regresar a sus casas.  
  
YUGI: Bueno Ryo, este fue un excelente día, muchas gracias por tu invitación.  
  
RYO: No al contrario, gracias a ustedes por venir.  
  
JOEY: Nos vemos Ryo, Bakura.  
  
BAKURA: Hasta luego.  
  
TEA: Gracias por todo.  
  
TRISTAN: Nos vemos.  
  
RYO: Gracias por venir. entremos Bakura debemos prepara todo para el viaje. además debemos concentrarnos en encontrar la forma en que puedas permanecer en este mundo por mas tiempo.  
  
BAKURA: Si amo.  
  
Los chicos iban caminado por las calles de domino alegremente, hasta llegar a un camino en el cual debían separarse.  
  
JOEY: Yo me iré por aquí.  
  
YUGI: ¿Joey no crees que esta muy oscuro?  
  
Era un viejo callejón, el cual al parecer las luces estaban en mal estado, ya que no estaba iluminado.  
  
JOEY: No te preocupes Yugi, me he ido por este camino desde siempre y no creo que nada malo me pase. además si alguien se atreve intimidarme, yo me preocuparía por el no por mi (enseñando sus músculos) por que con esta musculatura puedo encargarme hasta de 10 sujetos al mismo tiempo.  
  
TRISTAN: Si claro chico presumido.  
  
JOEY: Olvidas como deje a Kaiba eso demuestra lo fuerte que soy.  
  
TRISTAN: Eso demuestra que el pobre chico estaba distraído.  
  
JOEY: ¿Qué?  
  
TEA: Ya cállense los 2, ya es muy tarde las personas deben estar dormidas. y con sus gritos pueden llamar a la policía.  
  
JOEY: Si lo siento Tea.  
  
YUGI: ¿No quieres que te acompañe Joey? de todas formas tu casa queda cerca de la mía.  
  
JOEY: No gracias Yugi prefiero irme solo. no va a pasarme nada deja de preocuparte.  
  
YUGI: Si esta bien, que te vaya bien.  
  
JOEY: Si nos vemos mañana, quiero que organicemos bien ese viaje y las cosas que necesitaremos.  
  
YUGI: Si.  
  
TEA: Nos vemos Joey.  
  
TRISTAN: Hasta luego amigo.  
  
Mientras tanto, cuando el chico se aleja de sus amigos la extraña figura, que los había estado vigilando aparece entre las sombras y solo deja ver su malévola sonrisa.  
  
¿?: Excelente, este es el momento de actuar.  
  
Al decir esas palabras unas sombras mas aparecen entre la oscuridad.  
  
¿?: Muchachos ya conocen el plan. el señor Kaiba dijo que quería venganza, pero a la vez dijo que no quiere que maten al objetivo ¿Entendido?  
  
Los demás sujetos vestidos de una túnica negra, solo asintieron ante el comentario.  
  
¿?: Bien, la acción dará inicio.  
  
Joey iba caminado muy tranquilamente por aquel callejón, ya que era cierto el estaba acostumbrado a transitar por el, ya que por sus turnos en el restaurante le tocaba irse por este camino a altas horas de la noche, así que no le asustaba a transitar por ese lugar tan oscuro.  
  
JOEY: Yugi se preocupa demasiado, este camino es muy seguro. Sin aviso, dos sujetos vestidos de una túnica negra aparecieron ante Joey.  
  
¿?: Hola amigo.  
  
JOEY: ¿Quienes son ustedes?  
  
¿?: Nadie que importe.  
  
JOEY: Bien.  
  
Joey intenta pasar de largo a los sujetos, pero estos lo detienen de los brazos.  
  
JOEY: (Enojado) Oigan ¿que les pasa?  
  
¿?: Nada, solo queremos conversar contigo un rato  
  
JOEY: ¿Sobre que? (soltándose bruscamente de los tipos que lo sujetaron)  
  
¿?: De nada en especial sobre. esto.  
  
El tipo hace sonar sus dedos, en ese instante dos tipos mas aparecen atrás de Joey y los sujetan nuevamente de los brazos y los otros 2 enfrente de el lo comienzan a golpear.  
  
JOEY: (Con esfuerzo salían las palabras por su boca) ¿Por qué hacen esto?  
  
¿?: Por que te lo mereces. continúen.  
  
Pasaron varios minutos y Joey estaba tirado en el piso los sujetos no le habían dado oportunidad de defenderse.  
  
¿?: Buen trabajo chicos. el señor estará muy complacido.  
  
Uno de los tipos tenia la billetera de Joey en su mano.  
  
¿?: Señor, mire lo que encontramos.  
  
¿?: ¿Qué es?  
  
Mira la billetera y cuando la estaba registrando cae una foto de Sereniti al suelo y el tipo la recoge.  
  
¿?: ¿Es tu novia?  
  
Ve unas palabras escritas al reverso de la foto.el sujeto las lee.  
  
SERENITI: Para mí querido hermano Joey: Para que nunca olvides la cara de tu hermanita. con cariño. Sereniti.  
  
¿?: Creo que es tu hermana. ¿Cierto?  
  
Al oír esas palabras Joey, levanta un poco su cabeza del piso sin hablar.  
  
¿?: Es muy bonita.  
  
Joey intenta reunir las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban les dirige una pocas palabras.  
  
JOEY: Por- fa-vor. den- me. la. fo-to.  
  
¿?: Si la quieres, tendrás que suplicar por ella.  
  
JOEY: Por fa-vor.  
  
¿?: Eso no me pareció una suplica ahora recibirás tu castigo.  
  
Rompe la foto en mil pedazos en la cara de Joey.  
  
JOEY: (Pensando) O no esa era la única foto que tenia de mi hermana. ¿Por qué me pasa esto?  
  
¿?: Te ves triste. te ves patético.  
  
Le da un fuerte golpe en el estomago a Joey haciendo retorcerse mas por el dolor. y tira la billetera a un lado del chico al igual que los pedazos de la foto.  
  
¿?: Vamonos, misión cumplida.  
  
El resto de sujetos desaparecen en las sombras al igual que su jefe.  
  
JOEY: Se-re-ni-ti. per-do-na-me.  
  
Y con eso Joey pierde el conocimiento y queda desmayado en la calle. al pasar las horas una patrulla de la policía hacia sus rondas. cuando observan a un chico tirado en la calle.  
  
OFICIAL 1: Mira aya hay alguien.  
  
OFICIAL 2: ¿Es cierto será algún borracho?.  
  
OFICIAL 1: Vamos a ver.  
  
OFICIAL 2: Si.  
  
Se acercaron al chico tirado en el piso y como estaba boca abajo no se percataron que el pobre estaba muy mal herido.  
  
OFICIAL 1: ¿Oiga joven esta bien?  
  
Pero Joey no respondió.  
  
OFICIAL 1: ¿Joven le pregunte si estaba bien?  
  
El oficial se acerca a Joey y lo mueve intentando despertarlo cuando algo húmedo se queda en sus manos.  
  
OFICIAL 1: ¿Qué es esto?  
  
El oficial alumbra su mano con una lámpara que llevaba y se da cuenta que era sangre.  
  
OFICIAL 1: Por dios es sangre. Jerry llama a una ambulancia..  
  
JERRY: Si  
  
Enseguida el otro oficial obedeció la orden y se comunico con una ambulancia para suerte de Joey había una muy cerca del callejón a unos 5 minutos de camino.  
  
OFICIAL 1: ¿Qué es esto?....  
  
A un lado de Joey estaba su billetera. el oficial la revisa y encuentra el teléfono de Yugi.  
  
OFICIAL1: Veamos tal ves hay alguien que responda por este joven. Yugi Moto. tal ves, esta persona sepa algo del joven.  
  
Revisando más la billetera encuentra los documentos Joey y descubre su nombre.  
  
OFICIAL 1: Joseph Wheeler. así que ese es tu nombre. descuida la ayuda esta en camino.  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos, la ambulancia ya estaba en el lugar. los paramédicos se acercan a Joey y se dan cuanta que el pobre estaba en muy estado, además respiraba con dificultad lo mejor, era llevarlo lo mas pronto al hospital.  
  
OFICIAL 1: Llevenlo al hospital, que esta aquí cerca, el chico tiene tarjeta del seguro social..  
  
PARAMEDICO: Si.  
  
Rápidamente lo suben a una camilla con mucho cuidado, ya que no sabían que tan grave eran sus heridas y lo trasladan al hospital.  
  
OFICIAL 1: Jerry háblale a este numero tal vez esta persona pueda ayudar al joven.  
  
JERRY: Si señor.  
  
Rápidamente el oficial marca el numero de la casa de Yugi. el sonido del teléfono, se hace resonar en la silenciosa casa. ya pasan de las 3 de la madrugada Yugi estaba profundamente dormido, cuando escucha el sonido teléfono se despierta algo confundido ya que nunca le habían hablado a esas horas. baja las escaleras muy despacio y con un claro sueño en sus ojos ya que ni tan siquiera los había abierto, solo baja bosteza y contesta el teléfono.  
  
YUGI: ¿Hola? ¿Quién es? (Bostezo)  
  
JERRY: Siento molestarlo tan tarde, ¿esa es la casa de Yugi Moto?  
  
YUGI: Si soy Yugi Moto ¿Quién es usted?  
  
JERRY: Soy el oficial Gerardo Asakura.  
  
Al oír la palabra oficial Yugi se despierta.  
  
YUGI: ¿Qué? ¿Oficial?  
  
JERRY: Joven Yugi ¿conoce a Joey Wheeler?.  
  
YUGI: Si el es mi amigo ¿Qué hizo oficial?  
  
Yugi creyó que Joey se había metido en problemas.  
  
JERRY: No mas bien que le hicieron. a el.  
  
YUGI: ¿Qué?  
  
JERRY: Encontramos al joven Wheeler tirado en el callejón, cerca de la estación de Domino.  
  
YUGI: (Pensando) O no ese era el callejón en el cual Joey se fue hace unas horas. (Preocupado) ¿Esta bien?  
  
JERRY: Lo trasladaron al hospital del seguro social joven.  
  
YUGI: Iré para allá, gracias oficial.  
  
JERRY: No hay problema.  
  
Yugi estaba muy preocupado por lo que le haya pasado a su amigo y en ese instante les habla a los demás chicos para que lo acompañen al hospital. la primera llamada seria a Tristan.  
  
YUGI: ¿Tristan?  
  
TRISTAN: (Bostezando) ¿Yugi? ¿Eres tú? Ya es tarde. (Mira el reloj y ve la hora eran las 3:40 de la madrugada) o más bien es muy temprano. (Bostezo) ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
YUGI: Algo terrible.  
  
TRISTAN: (Preocupado) ¿Qué cosa?  
  
YUGI: Me hablo un oficial y me dijo que Joey tubo un accidente esta en el hospital del seguro social ¿me acompañas a verlo Tristan?...  
  
TRISTAN: (Asustado) ¿Qué Joey? Si claro que iré. Pasare por ti en mi motocicleta he iremos juntos al hospital.  
  
YUGI: Le hablare a Tea.  
  
TRISTAN: No te preocupes lo haré yo, ya que ella vive cerca de mi casa si esta dispuesta a ir pasarse por ella también.  
  
YUGI: Bien.  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos, el sonido de la motocicleta parando cerca de la tienda de juegos se hizo sonar. Yugi sabia que su amigo había llegado. y con el estaba Tea.  
  
TEA: O dios, ojala que Joey este bien.  
  
YUGI: Eso espero, estoy muy preocupado por el.  
  
TRISTAN: Dejemos de hablar de eso y vamos al hospital.  
  
YUGI: Si.  
  
Para suerte de Yugi, la motocicleta de Tristan traía una cabina extra para el copiloto así que Tea iba con Tristan y Yugi en la cabina iba muy cómodo. después de ir a toda velocidad para suerte de los chicos, las calles estaban con poco trafico así que llegaron muy rápido al hospital. al llegar ahí Yugi y compañía se dirigen a recepción para conocer el estado de Joey.  
  
YUGI: Señorita.  
  
ENFERMERA: ¿Si dígame jovencito?  
  
YUGI: Señorita, quiero saber ¿si esta en este hospital Joey Wheeler?.  
  
ENFERMERA: (Viendo un libro) Wheeler, Wheeler. si aquí esta fue internado a las 3:50 de la madrugada.  
  
YUGI: ¿Cómo esta?  
  
ENFERMERA: En estos momentos lo están revisando. espere, un poco pronto saldrá el doctor.  
  
YUGI: Muchas gracias.  
  
TEA: ¿Qué te dijo Yugi?  
  
YUGI: Hay que esperar a que salga el doctor.  
  
Después de una hora sale el doctor.  
  
YUGI: Doctor usted esta atendiendo a Joey Wheeler.  
  
El doctor solo mueva la cabeza en afirmación.  
  
YUGI: Que bien ¿como esta doctor?  
  
DOCTOR: No te preocupes, esta muy bien solo tubo una cortada en su brazo izquierdo, en su frente, unos cuantos moretones y una fractura en su pierna nada de cuidado, solo necesita descansar y podrá regresar a casa.  
  
YUGI: Que bien.  
  
TEA: Excelente Joey esta bien.  
  
TRISTAN: Sabia que mi amigo era fuerte.  
  
DOCTOR: Ustedes son parientes del joven.  
  
YUGI: Somos como hermanos. somos sus mejores amigos.  
  
DOCTOR: Entiendo. no se preocupen su amigo esta muy bien, cuando despierte podrá irse a casa.  
  
YUGI: Que bien.  
  
DOCTOR: ¿Ustedes no saben lo que le ocurrió al joven?  
  
YUGI: No doctor, a mi me hablo un oficial y me dijo que Joey estaba en este hospital pero no me detallo lo que ocurrió.  
  
DOCTOR: Entiendo. (Le habla la enfermera)  
  
ENFERMERA: Doctor lo necesitan en la sala 6.  
  
DOCTOR: Ya voy. debo irme.  
  
YUGI: No se preocupe muchas gracias.  
  
Los chicos decidieron quedarse en la sala de espera, hasta que Joey despertara y pudieran asegurarse que estaba bien. ya pasaban de las 10 de la mañana Yugi y sus amigos estaban profundamente dormidos en los sillones del hospital hasta que alguien los despierta.  
  
¿?: Chicos, despierten necesitamos hablar con ustedes.  
  
Los chicos al oír la voz que les hablaba con insistencia se despiertan preocupados creyendo que algo malo le había ocurrido a Joey.  
  
TODOS: ¿Joey? ¿Qué?  
  
¿?: Siento despertarlos. soy el oficial Takuya Camilla y mi compañero es Gerardo Asakura somos los que encontramos al joven Joseph Wheeler en el centro.  
  
YUGI: Usted es el oficial que me hablo por teléfono ¿Cierto?  
  
JERRY: Pues si yo soy Gerardo Asakura. y encontramos a su amigo tirado en el callejón cerca de la estación Domino muy mal herido. ¿Ustedes saben si el tenia algún enemigo o alguien que quisiera hacerle daño?  
  
YUGI: ¿Por qué lo pregunta?  
  
JERRY: Vera, revisamos los objetos del valor del joven y todo estaba con el, hasta su billetera solo encontramos pedazos de una foto no sabemos de quien es, pero la tomamos de evidencia. aparentemente esto fue una clase de venganza.  
  
YUGI: ¿Están seguro de ello?  
  
TAKUYA: Pues no podemos asegurarlo, pero puede ser una posibilidad ya que su amigo recibió una golpiza muy fuerte y al parecer no tenían intenciones de matarlo solo de lastimarlo gravemente. pero por suerte su amigo es muy fuerte y se encuentra bien.  
  
TRISTAN: Mi amigo es uno de los más fuertes.  
  
TEA: Es cierto pero pon atención a lo que dicen los oficiales Tristan, no sabemos que sujetos se atrevieron a lastimar a nuestro amigo.  
  
TAKUYA: En estos momentos estamos investigando para ello pensamos entrevistar a su amigo tal ves el nos de mas detalles de sus atacantes.  
  
YUGI: Espero que logren dar con ellos.  
  
JERRY: No se preocupen.  
  
De repente llega el doctor.  
  
DOCTOR: Buenos días oficiales. me dijo la enfermera que querían hablar conmigo.  
  
TAKURA: Doctor Carter me alegro verlo. y si queremos hablar con usted acerca de la salud de Joseph Wheeler.  
  
DOCTOR: El esta muy bien y venia avisarles que ya despertó pueden pasar a verlo.  
  
TAKUYA: Que bien, muchas gracias.  
  
DOCTOR: No hay problema. chicos podrán ver a su amigo después que los oficiales lo entrevisten ¿De acuerdo?  
  
TODOS: Si esta bien gracias.  
  
DOCTOR: Pasen por aquí los llevare a la habitación del joven Wheeler.  
  
JERRY: Muchas gracias.  
  
Y con esos últimos comentarios, se dirigieron a la habitación de Joey, al parecer el chico estaba mucho mejor, pero tenían siempre la incertidumbre de saber que sujeto o sujetos le habían hecho eso y esperaban pronto averiguarlo.  
  
CONTINUARA..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
CONTESTANDO MENSAJES:  
  
Hola a todos y a todas espero que este capitulo, haya sido de su agrado y que cualquier sugerencia me la envíen a mi cuenta de mail hollymotto@yahoo.com estaré esperando ansiosa sus comentarios y sus consejos o pueden dejar un review lo que ustedes preferían bueno, les cuento que a un estoy teniendo ciertos problemas con el internet, pero me estoy esforzado para actualizar rápidamente aunque sea en un cibercafe, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y muchas gracias a los review de mis amigas Jennyfer y de Yugi Moto2 y también a los mensajes de mi amiga Hannah Pegasus espero que me sigan escribiendo chicas.  
  
JENNYFER: Hola amiga, espero que esta capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. con respecto a tu pregunta. ¿El espíritu maligno de Kaiba es el que todos conocemos del anime? Pues si amiga ese es ¿Qué te parece? Me vino un momento de inspiración y como en ningún otro fic han usado a es malvado yo si quise ponerlo en mi Fic ¿Qué tal?... bueno me alegra de tener tu autorización para hacerle cualquier daño a Kaiba, pero por ahora el único que hará daño será el, y bueno haré caso a tu consejo te prometo que en algún capitulo, veras todo el daño que pude llevarse el pobre de Kaiba y ya que me lo recomendaste y dices que le dará mas sabor a la historia lo pondré y creeme será muy pero muy malo lo que le ocurrirá pero falta mucho, tal ves sea en los últimos capítulos. espero que no te enojes conmigo por eso, pero como sabes en estos momentos nadie sabe de la personalidad malvada de Kaiba, así que bueno se tardaran un poco en descubrirlo y cuando lo hagan recibirá su merecido te lo aseguro. por ahora no te preocupes no le cambiare la personalidad al espíritu de la sortija del milenio mas bien creo que así se la dejare ya que creo que así les gusta a los lectores. y espera a leer el quinto capitulo estoy pensando en invitar a que el espíritu de la sortija, participe en la narración ¿Cómo lo tomara Yami? Bueno espera a leerlo y lo descubrirás. te aseguro que se formara un gran problema por el nuevo invitado. espero que lo leas y que me sigas escribiendo.  
  
YUGI MOTO2: Hola amiga, espero que pronto puedas actualizar tus fic ya que me gustan mucho y que tu computadora no te de tanto que hacer y bueno espero que en este capitulo haya logrado mejorar aunque sea un poquito, haré caso a tus consejos ya que me sirven mucho para ser mas entretenido el fic y me alegro que esta historia te parezca que es una muy original por su comienzo, sus narradores y el fic en si, pues bueno eso era lo que buscaba precisamente una historia original que nadie la haya usado antes y bueno creo que lo conseguí. por favor sígueme escribiendo ya que tu opinión es muy valiosa para mi.  
  
HANNAH PEGASUS: Hola amiga, espero que no te enojes conmigo por que un espíritu malvado se apodero de tu querido Seto Kaiba. bueno me alegra que el capitulo anterior te haya gustado y que la pelea en el autobús te haya hecho reír, eso era lo que buscaba y bueno los medios para ir a Egipto no fueron los mas adecuados, ya que resulta ser un plan de ese espíritu y lo que quiere es que los pobres chicos tengan un boleto de ida sin regreso y que jamás vuelvan a Japón pero no te preocupes, procurare que este espíritu no les haga tanto daño a los chicos (espero) y bueno tu fic esta muy interesante y el ultimo capítulo me gusto mucho sigue así y mucha suerte. recuerda de cuidarte siempre, aunque te has recuperado del resfriado, no te confíes sigue cuidándote para que no vuelvas a enfermarte ¿de acuerdo? Y mucha suerte en tu concurso aunque yo no este contigo en persona lo estaré en espíritu y siempre te apoyare en todo lo que hagas. mucha suerte y cuídate mucho. y por favor sígueme escribiendo.  
  
Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que me has escrito, sus consejos y sugerencias son muy importantes para mi y trato la manera que en el fic se realzasen todo lo que han dicho, por favor síganme escribiendo y nos leemos pronto hasta el próximo capitulo.  
  
Atentamente.-  
  
HOLLY MOTTO 


	5. Capitulo 5: Los Inconvenientes de un sue...

CAPITULO 5: "LOS INCONVENIENTES DE UN SUEÑO"  
  
YUGI: Hola a todos, soy Yugi Moto y proseguiré con mi historia.  
  
YAMI: Me parece que ha estado muy interesante Yugi, ya que muchos de los relatos que has dicho yo no los savia.  
  
YUGI: Claro, por eso no quería que la conteras toda tu, ya que había detalles que tu ignorabas.  
  
YAMI: Entiendo.  
  
YUGI: Pero bien. (En tono triste) Sabes, a un sigo sintiéndome culpable por lo que le paso a Joey, tal vez si esa noche lo hubiera acompañado esto no hubiera pasado. tal ves entre ambos hubiéramos podido detener a los sujetos que lo lastimaron.  
  
YAMI: Tu no tuviste la culpa y que bien que no los acompañaste, ya que los tipos también te hubieran lastimado a ti. ¿Y nunca se supo quienes fueron?  
  
YUGI: Los oficiales entrevistaron a Joey, el les dijo que eran unos tipos vestidos con una túnica negra que no dejaba ver sus rostros, así que eso no era gran información para ellos.  
  
YAMI: Que mal, entonces no los capturaron.  
  
YUGI: No, pero nosotros los conocimos mucho después del incidente con Joey.  
  
YAMI: ¿En serio cuando?  
  
YUGI: Calma aun falta mucho para llegar a esa parte del relato.  
  
YAMI: Entiendo. ¿Y Joey logro salir ese día del hospital?  
  
YUGI: No el doctor dijo que era mejor que reposara un día mas, así que el día siguiente le dieron de alta y pudo regresar a su casa. 3 días después le quitaron los vendajes, Joey estaba completamente recuperado solo con unos cuantos moretones que no habían desaparecido de su rostro y su cuerpo pero estaba muy bien listo para preparar el viaje. yo le dije que seria mejor suspender el viaje por unos días mas, pensando en su salud pero el se negó rotundamente, ya que me dijo que esa era una promesa que el me había hecho y que no podía romperla tan fácilmente y que ese pequeño percance no lo iba a detener.  
  
YAMI: Entiendo y ¿Joey no estaba preocupado por esos tipos? Ya sabes como no los capturaron podrían regresar y hacerle mas daño...  
  
YUGI: Pensando en eso, le dije a Joey que se quedara en mi casa hasta que nos fuéramos a Egipto y como mi abuelo no estaba podría quedarse en su habitación.  
  
YAMI: Ah. y hablando de eso. ¿Tu abuelo como tomo tu partida a Egipto?  
  
YUGI: Pues.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Yugi estaba en la casa tienda hablando por teléfono con su abuelo.  
  
YUGI: Hola abuelo ¿Cómo esta la Tía Yuriko?  
  
ABUELO: Esta igual Yugi, no muestra mejoría.  
  
YUGI: Que mal. ¿Significa que no regresas pronto?  
  
ABUELO: Me temo que no Yugi, ya que ella siga igual tal vez me tarde 2 o 3 meses más.  
  
YUGI: Que bien.  
  
ABUELO: ¿Qué?  
  
YUGI: Lo siento no quise alegrarme por lo que le pasa a la tía Yuriko, lo que sucede es que bueno. ¿Te acuerdas de la leyenda del tesoro perdido?  
  
ABUELO: Si claro, esa leyenda es ficción Yugi ese tesoro no existe.  
  
YUGI: Claro que existe y yo iré tras su búsqueda.  
  
ABUELO: ¿Qué dices? Te prohíbo que hagas eso podrías morir si vas a un viaje tras la leyenda.  
  
YUGI: Claro que no, yo soy muy fuerte podré resistir las inclemencias del tiempo. además un amigo pagara todo el viaje iremos mis amigos y yo por favor abuelo no me prohíbas ir un busca de mi sueño.  
  
ABUELO: ¿Amigo? ¿Qué amigo?  
  
YUGI: Se llama Seto Kaiba y el pagara todo.  
  
ABUELO: ¿Seto Kaiba? ¿El dueño de Kaiba Corp?  
  
YUGI: Si y el pagara los gastos del viaje, así que no te preocupes no tendrás que darme tu el dinero.  
  
ABUELO: Eso no es lo que me preocupa, me preocupo por ti, no quiero que vayas a ese viaje podrás morir allá esa leyenda es solo fantasía no existe así que no seas tonto.  
  
YUGI: Iré te guste o no. y no te hable para pedirte permiso te hable para informarte que me iré, así que nadie me detendrá.  
  
ABUELO: Yugi te lo advierto. vas a ese viaje y te olvidas que tienes familia en Japón.  
  
YUGI: (Triste) ¿Qué dices?  
  
ABUELO: Ya sabes vas a Egipto y será mejor que ya no regreses a Japón por que aquí ya no tendrás familia.  
  
YUGI: (Llorando) Pues. que así sea abuelo. es decir señor Moto. desde ahora usted ya no es mi abuelo (Cuelga el teléfono).  
  
ABUELO: ¿Yugi? ¿Yugi?... no puedo creer que hagas eso Yugi, es por tu bien podrías morir allá y tu eres mi única familia Yugi por favor.  
  
YUGI: (Con el rostro cubierto de lagrimas) Abuelo ¿Por que me dijiste eso? Yo solo quería que tu me apoyaras, no querría que me dieras dinero, ni siquiera esperaba que me acompañaras, solo quería escucharte decir que estaba bien que un sueño era mas importante que las probabilidades de hacerlo realidad. pero no solo escuche tus negativas, tus amenazas y tus reproches pues bien, cuando encuentre el tesoro del faraón te arrepentirás de lo que me has dicho.  
  
El abuelo se comienza a sentirse culpable, por lo que le dijo a su nieto y le habla nuevamente para disculparse e intentar persuadirlo para que olvide su viaje. el teléfono comienza a sonar por la silenciosa casa-tienda para nadie lo contesta. Yugi estaba cerca de el, pero no quería contestar ya que sabia que era su abuelo y después de lo que le dijo no quería hablar con el.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
YAMI: Hiciste mal en decirle eso a tu abuelo Yugi, debe de haberse sentido muy triste.  
  
YUGI: Lo se y hoy me arrepiento de haberlo hecho no se lo merecía, pero también debes comprender Yami el me dijo cosas muy feas, que en verdad me lastimaron y bueno aunque eso no lo justifica no supe que decir en ese momento, yo solo quería que el me apoyara pero como dijo mi mama; había que seguir mi sueño aunque nadie me apoyara y estaba decidido a hacerlo costara lo que costara.  
  
YAMI: Si es cierto, cuando decides algo no hay nadie quien te haga cambiar de opinión.  
  
YUGI: Si pero aun así el viaje sin el apoyo de mi abuelito, no iba ser igual claro tenia el apoyo de mis amigos, pero en verdad necesitaba que el también me apoyara y contar con su bendición para cumplir mi sueño. sueño que abandone por la muerte de mi madre pero no fue así, solo recibí reproches y amenazas, amenazas que ese momento me hicieron mucho daño.  
  
YAMI: Se que un sueño puede ser difícil de alcanzar y algunas veces hasta imposible pero a un así tu seguías adelante ¿cierto?  
  
YUGI: Por supuesto que si no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie me detuviera.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Yugi iba platicando muy alegremente con sus amigos Joey y Tristan, Tea no estaba con ellos ya que estaba de compras con su madre y Ryo pues bueno no se había sabido nada de el desde hace 2 días. los 3 chicos iban conversando muy alegres por las avenidas de Domino.  
  
JOEY: Yugi hoy me pagaron mi salario en el restaurante y compre algo que nos servirá mucho en el viaje.  
  
YUGI: ¿En serio? ¿Qué es?  
  
JOEY: Es una sorpresa lo sabrás dentro de 2 días cuando partamos a nuestra aventura.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
YUGI: Kaiba nos había dicho que nuestro vuelo saldría el martes, a primera hora (6 am) yo estaba muy ansioso por que ese día llegara.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
TRISTAN: Amigo y te gastaste todo el dinero en tu sorpresa.  
  
JOEY: Claro que no Tristan, he guardado un poco para ayudar a Yugi con los gastos de la casa ya que el me esta dando posada, tengo que serle útil también.  
  
YUGI: Joey se que no te gusta hablar de esto pero ¿Y tu padre que dice del viaje?  
  
JOEY: ¿Mi padre? Pues el no sabe nada.  
  
YUGI: ¿Qué no le contaste de nuestro viaje?  
  
JOEY: No. cuando fui a mi casa por mis cosas para mudarme contigo, el no estaba así que no le comente nada.  
  
YUGI: ¿Y nos has hablado con el desde entonces?  
  
JOEY: Claro que si, le he estado hablando todos los días y hoy fui a verlo pero ni se ha dado cuenta, que ya no estoy llegando a dormir como siempre llega tarde por ello no ha notado mi ausencia.  
  
YUGI: Entiendo  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
YAMI: No te pareció extraño lo que te dijo Joey.  
  
YUGI: En realidad no, ya que su padre es una persona alcohólica, así que lo que dijo tenía mucho sentido.  
  
YAMI: Si es cierto el me ha contado algo de eso.  
  
YUGI: Si pero no le vayas a decir que yo te hice esa clase de comentarios, ya que es capaz de matarme, lo que menos le gusta a Joey es hablar de su padre.  
  
YAMI: Si entiendo. ¿Oye y que había pasado con Ryo?  
  
YUGI: Pues el estaba muy ocupado preparándose para el viaje, junto con su "Hermanito"  
  
YAMI: El ladrón de almas teniendo un hermano de tan buen corazón como Ryo, no se como te tragaste esa mentira Yugi.  
  
YUGI: Pues el se parecía mucho a Ryo, además el era muy amable con nosotros así que no había motivos para sospechar.  
  
YAMI: Si claro. pero que hacían tanto desde hace. ¿Desde hace?... 2 días si no me equivoco.  
  
YUGI: Pues yo no lo sabia, solo sabía que se preparaban para el viaje. pero ahora estoy seguro que estaban teniendo muchos problemas ambos "Hermanos"  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Ryo se encontraba en la casa con Bakura; el pobre chico se había esforzado mucho. había estado practicando junto con su amigo, para lograr que el espíritu tomara forma material por mas tiempo y parecía haberlo logrado ya que Bakura podía permanecer en este mundo sin cansarse o cansar a su hikari por mas de 12 horas y ya no solo por 6 este ya era un gran avance pero después de pasado este tiempo ambos quedaban totalmente agotados.  
  
RYO: (En tono triste y cansado) Lo siento Bakura, no hemos podido lograr que te quedes en este mundo por mas tiempo pero no aguanto mas, mi energía mágica no es tan fuerte para ayudarte a quedarte en este mundo de forma definitiva lo siento.  
  
BAKURA: No se preocupe amo, usted ha hecho todo lo posible y estoy muy agradecido por ello.  
  
RYO: Gracias, estoy súper agotado estos últimos 2 días han sido fatales para mi hemos practicado día y noche no puedo mas siento que me muero.  
  
BAKURA: (Preocupado) No diga eso amo por favor.  
  
RYO: Lo siento solo es una expresión. Pero en verdad me siento muy cansado.  
  
Se recuesta en la cama mirando el techo.. Y recuerda algo.  
  
RYO: (Se levanta regidamente de la cama) Ya se Bakura.  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué cosa amo?  
  
RYO: Es imposible que puedas mantener tu forma humana por mas de 12 horas ¿Cierto?  
  
BAKURA: Si.  
  
RYO: Pues entonces si no puedes tomar formar forma material, que tal si en ves de dormir fuera de la sortija duermes en ella.  
  
BAKURA: Amo usted sabe que la sortija es muy incomoda, prefiero dormir en una cama.  
  
RYO: Pero es la única opción Bakura, para que puedas en el día encontrar el tesoro del faraón.  
  
BAKURA: Si no hay opción tendré que aceptar.  
  
RYO: No te pongas deprimido amigo, solo será mientras encontramos el articulo luego podrás volver a dormir en una cama.  
  
BAKURA: Si amo como ordene.  
  
RYO: Y si tenemos espacios libres, en los cuales los chicos no estén con nosotros, tendrás que regresar a la sortija para recuperarte ¿Entiendes?  
  
BAKURA: Si amo.  
  
RYO: (Se vuelve a acostar) Que bien que estés de acuerdo. ahora será mejor dormir un poco, ya que me siento muy cansado y es mejor que tu duermas en la sortija para que te acostumbres otra ves a ella.  
  
BAKURA: Si amo.  
  
Y con eso el espíritu de la sortija del milenio, es envuelto por una luz dorada para luego desaparecer de la habitación.  
  
RYO: Confió en que todo saldrá bien y Bakura lograra lo que se ha propuesto (se queda dormido)  
  
Por otra parte Yugi y sus amigos.  
  
YUGI: Amigos me tiene muy preocupado Ryo. últimamente no he hablado con el ni tan siquiera lo he visto ¿Creen que este bien?  
  
JOEY: Claro que si Yugi, no te preocupes demasiado el chico solo quiere privacidad para organizar todo.  
  
YUGI: (En tono triste) Tal vez.  
  
TRISTAN: (Emocionado) Chicos tengo una idea.  
  
JOEY: ¿Qué idea?  
  
TRISTAN: Estamos muy cerca de la casa de Ryo ¿que tal si vamos a visitarlo?  
  
YUGI: Eso suena bien.  
  
JOEY: Que no se diga mas iremos a la casa de Ryo. ¿Ustedes se acuerdan donde queda cierto? Por que yo no me acuerdo.  
  
TRISTAN: Era de esperarse eres un chico muy distraído y si nos acordamos tonto si no fuera así, no te estaríamos diciendo que fuéramos para allá bobo.  
  
JOEY: ¿A quien le dices bobo? Bobo.  
  
TRISTAN: ¿Qué dices?  
  
JOEY: Te enseñare a respetar.  
  
TRISTAN: ¿Así? ¿Tú y cuantos más?  
  
JOEY: Ya veras. (Le laza un puñetazo a Tristan y para mala suerte de Yugi el por intentar calmarlos se lleva el golpe)  
  
YUGI: Ya basta. (Joey lo golpea en la cara haciéndolo perder el balance y se fue de espaldas a caer en el pavimento)  
  
JOEY: Lo siento Yugi ¿Estas bien?  
  
YUGI: (Al pobre chico le había dolido mucho) Hay dios eso si me dolió. (Sobandose la mejilla donde Joey lo golpeo)  
  
JOEY: Perdóname (Viendo a Tristan) Por tu culpa lastime a Yugi tonto.  
  
TRISTAN: Yugi lo siento, pero no debiste interponerte. ya sabes ambos siempre peleamos por cualquier tontería lo siento.  
  
YUGI: (Joey le ayuda a levantarse del suelo) Estoy bien no se preocupen.  
  
JOEY: Será mejor que te comportes Tristan o ya veras.  
  
YUGI: Chicos, Chicos aquí vamos otra ves.  
  
TRISTAN: Lo siento amigo, pero este bobo es el que me esta provocando.  
  
YUGI: Cállense los dos y vamos a ver a Ryo en silencio.  
  
Yugi se adelanta y los 2 chicos quedan juntos diciendo muchos insultos en voz baja para que Yugi no los escuchara.  
  
JOEY: Tonto.  
  
TRISTAN: Cabeza hueca.  
  
JOEY: Cerebro de pájaro.  
  
Y así siguieron todo el camino diciendo toda clase de insultos hasta que llegaron a la casa de Ryo.  
  
YUGI: Chicos calmense, ya llegamos a la casa de Ryo.  
  
JOEY: Que bien tocare el timbre.  
  
El timbre sonaba y sonaba pero nadie atendía el llamado en la puerta, Ryo estaba muy cansado así que estaba profundamente dormido y no escuchaba el timbre Bakura solo reposaba y el si estaba escuchado ese sonido tan molesto que no lo dejaba dormir. por ello decide salir de la sortija e ir atender el llamado en la puerta. En su rostro se veía el claro enojo que tenia por ese sonido tan molesto.  
  
YUGI: Calmate Joey, ya no toques el timbre probablemente Ryo y su hermano no están en casa será mejor que nos vayamos.  
  
Bakura se dirige a la puerta de entrada y estaba dispuesto a enviar al reino de las sombras a los mortales que lo habían interrumpido en su descanso.  
  
BAKURA: (Pensando) Ya verán mortales insolentes, me las pagaran enviare sus almas al reino de las sombras, tal ves con eso aprendan a no tocar de forma tan insistente ese estupido artefacto.  
  
Y con esos pensamientos abre la puerta y se encuentra con los rostros de los amigos de Ryo.  
  
YUGI: (Preocupado) ¿Bakura?  
  
TRISTAN: (asustado) Hay Bakura.  
  
JOEY: Bakura.  
  
Todos los chicos estaba muy asustados, al ver el rostro de enojado que tenia Bakura obviamente lo habían molestado.  
  
YUGI: Siento haberte perturbado, lo que sucede es que estábamos preocupados por Ryo.  
  
BAKURA: (Pensando) Que mala suerte estos tonto mortales son amigos del amo Ryo no podré enviarlos al reino de la oscuridad pero bien.  
  
YUGI: ¿Bakura?... ¿esta Ryo en casa?.  
  
BAKURA: (Cambiando su expresión a una seria y ya no de enojado como antes) Lo siento, lo que sucede es que estaba descansando y por eso me moleste con ustedes creí que era algún mortal bromista o algo así pero bien pasen. (Poniendo una sonrisa)  
  
YUGI: Muchas gracias y sentimos haberte molestado.  
  
BAKURA: No se preocupen esta bien. (Pensando) Si vuelve a repetirse me las pagaran.  
  
Ya al estar en la sala estaban dispuestos a interrogar al "hermano de Ryo"  
  
YUGI: ¿Ryo no esta en casa?  
  
BAKURA: Si esta, pero en estos momentos esta dormido y por eso no pueden verlo.  
  
YUGI: Entiendo.  
  
JOEY: (En tono bajo hablando con Tristan) Vaya ese chico si que duerme mucho, mira son las 2 de la tarde y el esta dormido si que es extraño.  
  
Bakura escucha perfectamente lo que dijo Joey y se enoja más de lo que ya estaba.  
  
BAKURA: (Gritando) Mortal insolente ¿Cómo te atreves a criticar al amo Ryo? Vuelves hacer esa clase de comentarios y te daré una lección que nunca olvidaras ¿entendiste?  
  
JOEY: (Asustado) Si, si.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
YAMI: Se nota lo amable que era con ustedes el roba almas Yugi.  
  
YUGI: (Pensando) Hay no. ¿por que mencione esa parte?.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Los chicos estaban tan asustados por la reacción de Bakura, que no se percataron que Bakura le dijo "amo" a Ryo.  
  
TRISTAN: Aprende a tener la boca cerrada.  
  
JOEY: Eso haré.  
  
YUGI: (Pensando) Vaya el hermano de Ryo si que es extraño, primero esta enojado, luego serio, luego alegre y luego enojado otra ves, creo que todo se debe cuando hablan mal de Ryo. este chico es afortunado de tener un hermano como Bakura, lo cuida tanto. se nota que lo quiere mucho.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
YAMI: (Asombrado) ¿Por que hiciste esa clase de comentarios Yugi? No lo puedo creer.  
  
YUGI: Calmate Yami.  
  
YAMI: No puedo creer que prefieras a Bakura como hermano. por favor Yugi ese sujeto es un tipo muy malo y despiadado no puedo creer lo que pensaste.  
  
YUGI: Solo fue un simple pensamiento no estaba esperando que se volviera realidad así que tranquilízate.  
  
YAMI: Yugi.  
  
YUGI: (Pensando) Por que mencione esa parte del relato. se me olvido por completo lo bien que le cae Bakura a Yami ¿por que se me olvido algo así? ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué? (Pensando) ¿Ahora que voy hacer con el invitado?  
  
¿?: Hola ¿Chicos están aquí?  
  
YAMI: Esa voz es de.  
  
YUGI: (Preocupado) Hay Ra no ¿Por qué vino en este momento?  
  
¿?: Hola chicos ahí están pensé que se habían ido ¿Cómo están?  
  
YAMI: (Enojado) Todo comenzó por tu culpa Bakura ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
BAKURA: Yugi me invito.  
  
YUGI: (Preocupado) Hay no.  
  
YAMI: ¿Por qué lo invitaste Yugi? Sabes perfectamente que este sujeto es uno de mis enemigos.  
  
BAKURA: El cariño es mutuo faraón.  
  
YAMI: Cállate.  
  
BAKURA: Mira faraón, vine por que Yugi me invito, así que compórtate, por que voy a empezar con mi relato.  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué? ¿Tu relato? ¿Qué estas diciendo? Esta historia es de Yugi y de nadie más, así que tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí, mejor vete.  
  
BAKURA: A mi no me ordenas nada faraón, mejor cállate y siéntate. el que me invito fue Yugi, no tu, así que guarda silencio mientras inicio con mi historia ¿De acuerdo?  
  
YAMI: ¿Por qué lo invitaste Yugi?  
  
YUGI: Yami calmate, mira lo que ocurrió es que Bakura me hablo por teléfono y me pidió participar en esta parte del relato, ya que en su mayoría se trata de el y por eso creí conveniente que el participara eso es todo.  
  
BAKURA: ¿Puedo comenzar? A debo pedirle permiso al patético del faraón.  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Patético? Aquí el único patético eres tú, tonto roba almas.  
  
BAKURA: Si soy un roba almas así que mide tus palabras (Apuntado con su dedo al estomago de Yami) patético faraón.  
  
YAMI: (Lo sostiene del brazo con gran fuerza) Me vuelves a insultar y te mando al reino de las sombras y no me hagas repetirlo.  
  
BAKURA: (Soltándose de Yami) Faraón me vuelves a tocar y te arrepentirás te lo advierto.  
  
YAMI: Así pues.  
  
Los interrumpe Yugi y se pone entre ambos para calmarlos.  
  
YUGI: Chicos, chicos calmense, Yami siéntate y deja de insultar a Bakura.  
  
YAMI: Yugi ¿Por qué yo?  
  
YUGI: Y Bakura cállate y deja de insultar a Yami solo di la historia sin insultos por favor.  
  
BAKURA: Esta bien haré lo que dices, por que me lo pides tú y no el estupido del faraón.  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué dijiste?  
  
BAKURA: Lo que oíste.  
  
YAMI: Pues.  
  
YUGI: (preocupado) Chicos ¿Qué acabo de decir? Cállense. los dos. basta de insultos.por favor hagan una tregua.  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué? ¿Tregua?...  
  
BAKURA: Eso jamás.  
  
YAMI: Lo mismo digo.  
  
YUGI: Ven, ya nos estamos entendiendo ya están de acuerdo en algo.  
  
YAMI Y BAKURA: ¿De acuerdo yo con este? Por favor.  
  
YUGI: Chicos ya. ¿vas a seguir con el relato si o no Bakura?  
  
BAKURA: Esta bien pero que el faraón de 3ª no me interrumpa.  
  
YAMI: Interrumpirte ¿Yo? ¿Quién quisiera hacer eso? Solo te pediría, que no arruines la historia de Yugi con tu intervención.  
  
BAKURA: ¿Arruinar la historia? Mas bien diría que la voy a mejorar, ya que como tu estabas participando la debes de a ver arruinado con tu intromisión faraón.  
  
YAMI: ¿intromisión? ¿A quien le dices entrometido?  
  
BAKURA: Yo no veo a ningún otro faraón este cuarto.  
  
YAMI: ¿Así? (Se levanta del sillón) Ya veras (Yugi lo detiene)  
  
YUGI: Calmate Yami siéntate y por favor no te alteres.  
  
YAMI: Lo haré por que tú me lo pides, pero ya veras Bakura cuando salgamos de aquí me las pagaras.  
  
BAKURA: Mira estoy temblando. faraón patético.  
  
YUGI: Bakura por favor basta de insultos prosigue con la historia.  
  
BAKURA: Esta bien. ¿Dónde te quedaste?  
  
YAMI: Aparte de patético, entrometido y estupido no tienes cerebro ladrón de almas.  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué dijiste?  
  
YUGI: (Pensando) Hay Ra hay vamos otra ves.  
  
Los dos chicos continúan insultándose mientras Yugi intenta calmarlos pero se rinde ya que parecían no estarlo escuchando.  
  
YUGI: Hay me rindo, esto es suficiente creo que voy hacer yo quien lo va a poner en su lugar por que estos dos ya me están cansando, no tienen remedio. Les pido disculpas por nuestro invitado en estos momentos esta algo indispuesto. y por eso proseguiré yo con la historia no vaya hacer que se aburran con este ciclo de insultos interminable. (Pensando) bien ¿donde me quede?... ¿Dónde me quede?... ha si ya me acorde pues bien continuare.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Yugi y sus amigos ya estaban en la sala sentados en los sillones del lugar y con un rostro con una leve preocupación por saber que había sido de Ryo desde hace 2 días.  
  
YUGI: ¿Qué ha pasado con Ryo Bakura? ¿Ha estado enfermo? O algo así.  
  
BAKURA: No lo que sucede es que, se estaba preparando para el viaje solo eso.  
  
YUGI: Entiendo. nos tenia muy preocupados, pensábamos que algo malo ocurría  
  
BAKURA: Pues no tienen nada de que preocuparse, ya que si algo malo le ocurriera al amo. es decir a mi hermano yo lo cuidaría.  
  
YUGI: Si fuimos unos tontos en preocuparnos.  
  
JOEY: ¿Y ya prepararon todo para el viaje Bakura?  
  
BAKURA: En su mayoría.  
  
TRISTAN: Que bien es decir, que en estos días que faltan podremos ver a Ryo ¿Cierto?  
  
BAKURA: Eso espero ya que el amo. es decir mi hermano se ha esforzado mucho para tener todo listo lo antes posible y esta muy cansado.  
  
JOEY: Entiendo. pero ojala que pronto se sienta mejor y pueda salir a pasear con nosotros. por que ya sabes solo quedan 2 días y por lo tanto hay que salir a divertirse un poco antes del viaje.  
  
BAKURA: Si yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero Ryo ha dormido poco estos últimos días, lo mejor será que los días que quedan descanse, no quiero que se vaya a enfermar por esforzarse más de lo que debe.  
  
JOEY: Si tienes razón.  
  
Bakura y los chicos seguían hablando tanto de Ryo, como del viaje y lo alegres que estaban por que Ryo no estuviera enfermo. Bakura estaba tomando confianza con los chicos y ya se mostraba menos tímido ante ellos. las risas de los jóvenes se hacen resonar por la casa hasta llegar al cuarto de Ryo haciéndolo despertarse.  
  
RYO: ¿Qué es eso?...  
  
Ryo tenia la sortija muy cerca de el y al no sentir la presencia de Bakura dentro de ella se preocupa e intenta llamarlo a través de esa vinculo, pero el espíritu estaba tan distraído con la platica de los amigos de Ryo que no lo escuchaba. así que el joven decide ir a buscarlo. pero al levantarse de la cama, se siente algo mareado. y casi pierde el balance al parecer el esfuerzo de los días anteriores lo habían afectado mas de lo que el suponía.  
  
RYO: No puedo darme por vencido, tengo que ir a buscar a Bakura.  
  
Con esos pensamientos logra mantenerse de pie, pero siempre sintiendo mareos y debilidad. sale de la habitación apoyándose de la pared para mantener el equilibrio, al ir llegando a la sala escucha las risas de Bakura y de unas personas con el al parecer eran Yugi y sus amigos.  
  
RYO: Hay dios dame la fuerza para averiguar, si mi espíritu esta bien.  
  
El chico continuaba caminando, hasta llegar a la cocina cerca de la sala y logra ver que Bakura se encontraba con sus amigos de la escuela, pero de pronto su mirada se va haciendo mas y mas borrosa y el mundo a su alrededor no dejaba de girar y en un instante ya no resistió mas las fuerzas lo abandonaron y se desmayo. Bakura sintió algo extraño recorrer su cuerpo y al oír el fuerte sonido los chicos se asustan creyendo que algo malo le ocurría a Ryo y no estaban equivocados.  
  
YUGI: ¿Qué fue eso?  
  
JOEY: Vamos a ver.  
  
TODOS: Si.  
  
Y con eso se levantan y se acercan a la cocina, donde encontraron desmayado al pobre de Ryo. todos se preocupan por el chico, pero el que estaba a un mas preocupado era Bakura.  
  
BAKURA: Amo Ryo.  
  
Lo levanta un poco y lo sostiene en su regazo. en estos momentos los chicos no pudieron evitar oír que Bakura le dijo "amo" a Ryo, pero como estaban muy preocupados por la salud del chico, en ese momento no era el mas indicado para hacer preguntas.  
  
BAKURA: Amo Ryo esta usted bien responda amo por favor.  
  
Bakura se sentía cada ves mas y mas desesperado por la incertidumbre de saber lo que le había ocurrido a su protegido y en su corazón se sentía culpable por no hacerlo ayudado.  
  
YUGI: Calmate Bakura, lo mejor será que llevemos a Ryo a su habitación hasta que recobre el conocimiento.  
  
BAKURA: Si.  
  
Y diciendo eso carga a Ryo en sus brazos y lo lleva hasta su recamara y lo recuesta en su cama pero al ya estar en ella el joven de cabello plateado comienza despertar.  
  
RYO: (Confundido) ¿Qué paso?....  
  
Poco a poco la mirada del chico se va aclarando y observa a los 4 chicos con una clara preocupación en sus rostros.  
  
BAKURA: ¿Amo se encuentra bien?  
  
RYO: Si estoy bien solo me siento muy cansado.  
  
BAKURA: Amo todo es mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa (Bakura comenzaba a derramar lagrimas) usted se ha esforzado mucho para ayudarme, perdóneme amo, debí suponer que usted estaba muy cansado pero yo seguí insistiendo y por eso esta en este estado, todo por mi culpa ¿Qué clase de guardián soy? Si no puedo cuidar ni a mi propio hikari.  
  
Ryo reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que tenía intenta abrazar a Bakura para tranquilizarlo. dejando a 3 chicos más confundidos que nunca ya que las palabras que Bakura había dicho no eran de un hermano si no de algo más, algo que en ese momento ignoraban.  
  
RYO: Mi querido Bakura, tu no tienes la culpa, mas bien yo soy el culpable ya que estos últimos días no he descasado y por eso me afecto me debilite eso es todo pero tranquilízate con un poco de descaso estaré mejor deja de culparte por que me haces sentir mal a mi ¿De acuerdo?  
  
Lo ve a los ojos y con su mano limpia las lagrimas del rostro de Bakura. las palabras de consuelo de su hikari lo hicieron sentir mucho mejor.  
  
BAKURA: Gracias hikari procurare que usted no se canse, seré yo quien haga todo en la casa y así usted pronto recuperara las fuerzas que ha perdido.  
  
Por ahora parecía ser una platica únicamente entre Bakura y Ryo pero y los 3 chicos presentes en la habitación no podían evitar intervenir e intentar hacer algo por el débil de Ryo.  
  
JOEY: ¿Ryo no crees que será mejor llamar al doctor?  
  
Ryo se sonroja, por que había olvidado que los otros 3 se encontraban en la habitación y estaban escuchando su platica con el espíritu de la sortija del milenio ahora que Iban a pensar sus amigos de el, ya que la forma de hablar de ambos jóvenes no era de hermanos.  
  
YUGI: Si Ryo, lo mejor será que llamemos al doctor para que te revise.  
  
RYO: No se preocupen estoy bien solo necesito descanso.  
  
El sonrojo de Ryo cada ves se iba incrementando y eso los chicos no podían evitar notarlo.  
  
TRISTAN: ¿Estas seguro? Mira que te estas poniendo muy rojo, no tendrás fiebre o algo así.mejor llamamos al doctor para asegurarnos.  
  
RYO: No hace falta estoy bien. solo dormiré un poco y si me vuelvo a sentir mal Bakura puede ir por el doctor ¿cierto hermano?  
  
BAKURA: Claro que si amo.  
  
JOEY: Ryo hay una pregunta que quiero hacerte.  
  
YUGI: (Pensando) Hay no, ya se que clase de pregunta quiere hacerle Joey pero este no es el momento adecuado para interrogar al chico, el pobre esta muy débil será mejor evitarlo.  
  
JOEY: ¿Por qué te llama.?  
  
Yugi estaba jalando a Joey de su brazo para que ya no siguiera hablando.  
  
YUGI: Vamonos Joey creo que debemos dejar a Ryo y a su. "hermano" descansar, vamonos.  
  
JOEY: Espera Yugi solo le hago esta pregunta a Ryo y nos vamos ¿De acuerdo?  
  
YUGI: Que no, vamos ya se nos hace tarde para aquello que tenemos que hacer ¿No lo recuerdas?  
  
JOEY: No se de que hablas Yugi.  
  
YUGI: Aquello que nos urge, será mejor hacerlo lo antes posible así que, por favor sabes que es importante, vamonos.  
  
JOEY: ¿Qué te pasa Yugi? ¿Te has vuelto loco? no se de que estas hablando.  
  
Tristan entendiendo que Yugi lo que quería era dejar solo a Ryo y a su hermano intenta intervenir.  
  
TRISTAN: Es cierto Joey, prometimos hacer eso lo mas pronto posible, lo mejor será ir para hacerlo antes que se nos haga tarde.  
  
JOEY: Hay dios no me digas que la locura es contagiosa y que te la paso Yugi.  
  
YUGI: ¿Qué estas diciendo Joey?  
  
JOEY: Solo bromeo Yugi no te enojes.  
  
TRISTAN: Mira aquí el único desquiciado eres tu, así que moviéndose vamonos se nos hace tarde para ya sabes que.  
  
JOEY: La verdad no se.  
  
TRISTAN: Solo muevete.  
  
JOEY: Si esta bien.  
  
TRISTAN: Así me gusta. 1, 2,3. andando. hasta luego Ryo Bakura. 1, 2,3. rápido.  
  
RYO: Si hasta luego que les vaya bien. gracias por venir.  
  
YUGI: Nos vemos, espero que te mejores.  
  
RYO: Gracias no vemos pronto chicos.  
  
Con eso los 3 chicos encabezados por Joey salen de la habitación de Ryo con muchas preguntas en sus mentes, pero sabiendo que ese no era el mejor momento para responderlas y que seria algo incomodo para Ryo que alguien indagara en su vida privada, vida que lo chicos ignoraban. cuando los chicos se marchan de la casa solo quedan hablando Ryo y su Yami.  
  
BAKURA: Se perfectamente cual era la pregunta de su amigo amo.  
  
RYO: Por supuesto que si yo también la se, pero por ahora lo mejor será no decir nada ya que si lo hacemos podrían descubrir nuestros planes.  
  
BAKURA: Tiene razón. pero los chicos seguirán insistiendo con sus preguntas lo se y ¿que haremos para evitarlas?  
  
RYO: No te preocupes amigo ya encontraremos alguna excusa para no decirles la verdad, jamás nos la creerían por lo tanto será mejor ocultarla.  
  
BAKURA: Si entiendo. y tiene razón no nos creerían. ahora lo mejor será que duerma y en verdad no lo voy a dejar hacer nada en la casa todo lo haré yo, ya que esta será mi mejor forma de pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por mi.  
  
RYO: Si amigo esta bien, pero yo te ayudare hacer algunas cosas ya que tu no sabes cocinar ¿De acuerdo?  
  
BAKURA: Aprenderé. después nos preocupamos por eso por ahora solo duerma y descase no se angustie por nada.  
  
RYO: Muchas gracias mi querido Bakura.  
  
Con eso el chico se recuesta en su cama, después de que Bakura lo arropara se queda dormido instantáneamente. el espíritu velaba su sueño ignorando lo que en un futuro le esperaba y si en verdad Yugi encontraría el tesoro del faraón, ahora lo único que sabia era que su amigo Ryo siempre lo apoyaría pasara lo que pasara y para el espíritu con eso bastaba lo que ahora trajera el futuro era incierto pero contando con el apoyo de su hikari todo será bueno y agradable para ambos..  
  
CONTINUARA..  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hola a todos espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, relativamente salio mas largo que los otros 1 pagina mas pero no importa, espero que no les haya parecido aburrido y si es así pues háganmelo saber a mi dirección de mail hollymotto@yahoo.com estaré esperando ansiosa sus consejos, reglamos, reproches lo que ustedes quieran decirme. bueno pues como lo había prometido invite a Bakura a narrar la historia, pero Yami no estuvo muy de acuerdo (debí haberlo consultado con el primero) y no dejo a Bakura interviniera por que según el, iba a arruinar la trama de la historia de Yugi, así que solo fueron peleas, discusiones e insultos espero que no se enojen conmigo por que no deje que participara el espíritu de la sortija del milenio, (si hay reglamos se lo llevara Yami) en fin espero que les haya gustado. bueno tal ves en el próximo capitulo me tarde un poquito en subirlo, porque les cuento la otra semana el lunes 16 de febrero entro a clases en la universidad y pues como saben el estudio consume mucho tiempo y según mis horarios tengo clases 7 de la mañana hasta las 7 de la noche así que los únicos espacios libres serán a la hora del almuerzo en estos espacios pienso ir a actualizar así que tendrán que esperar pero no crean no se libraran de mi tan fácilmente. oops! Creo que me inspire demasiado. continuemos.  
  
CONTESTANDO MENSAJES:  
  
Saben estoy feliz que les este gustando mi historia y mas que 2 nuevas chicas se unan a mi grupo de amigas.  
  
NATHED: Hola amiga me alegra que te este gustando la historia y bueno en cuantos a todas las preguntas que puede haberte dejado el fics pues de eso se trata tener un poco en suspenso a los lectores espero que continúes leyendo la historia. y mucha surte con las tuyas son muy buenas a mi criterio continua así. sígueme escribiendo que tus comentarios son muy valiosos.  
  
ANAHI FANEL YUY: Hola amiga me alegra saber que te este gustando la historia... y bueno ojala no te enojes conmigo por poner al Seto de Kaiba de villano pero ya sabes con la personalidad de este chico me fue muy útil para convertirlo en el malvado del fic . La paliza que se llevo Joey no tubo muchas consecuencias solo unos cuantos moretones y nada mas ya ves hasta fueron hacerle la vida imposible al pobre espíritu que quería dormir tranquilamente pero con la llegada de los chicos eso fue imposible. hey mas apoyo a la personalidad de Bakura, eso esta bien me alegra que te este gustando el espíritu de la sortija convertido en un buen chico, por lo menos con su hikari por que con el faraón es el mismo malvado y por eso es un motivo mas para no cambiársela y despreocupate no se la cambiare. y bueno a petición general aquí hubo participación de Yami creo que ya extrañaban al faraón, pues bueno aquí participo en la narración y en la pelea con Bakura espero que te haya gustado. por favor sigue escribiéndome y espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado espero saber tu opinión ya que es muy importante para mi..  
  
También les agradezco los review y los mensajes de Jennyfer, Alejamoto, Yugi Moto2 y de Hannah Pegasus.  
  
JENNYFER: Hola amiga espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. y con el capitulo anterior espero que no te enojes con Kaiba por la golpiza que recibió Joey y por que los malvados destruyeron la foto de Sereniti, pues creí conveniente darle un poco de sentimiento a esto y que mas sentimiento en lastimar a alguien por donde mas le duele no hablo de golpes sino de lastimar algo mas doloroso su corazón. pero no te enojes con Kaiba recuerda que el pobre esta poseído por un espíritu malvado, así que si alguien es el malo aquí es ese espíritu. ¿Qué sucedió con el padre de Ryo? Pues tendrás que esperar un poco para responder a tu pregunta pero en el capitulo siguiente te daré una pista. así que estate pendiente. y me dejaste muy impresionada con tu fic mucha suerte y continua así. muchas gracias por tu review y espero que me sigas escribiendo ya que saber tu opinión es muy importantes para mi.  
  
ALEJAMOTO: Hola amiga, me alegra que te este gustando mi historia y tienes razón en mi fic Bakura es bueno y Kaiba es malo pero no es el, es el espíritu que lo posesiono bueno en cuanto a tu pregunta ¿Joey se mejorara? Pues ya ves que si se mejoro y hasta fueron a molestar un poco al pobre del espíritu de la sortija y a su cansado Hikari. muchas gracias por tu comentario y te deseo mucha suerte con tus fics y me gustan mucho continúa así. espero que me sigas escribiendo ya que tus comentarios son muy valiosos para mí.  
  
YUGI MOTO2: Hola amiga, me gusta recibir tus sugerencias e intentar convertirlas en realidad en el fics y yo no te considero ni una sabelotodo, ni una pedante al contrario con tus comentarios demuestras que eres mi amiga, que te interesa que yo mejore y eso para mi es muy impórtate así que sigue así y muchas suerte con tus fics ya que me encantan en especial 2 de ellos que no habías actualizado, pero te entiendo ya que yo teniendo solo dos me cuesta un poco encontrar la inspiración y mas que las 2 historias son muy diferentes pero bueno espero que me sigas escribiendo y me des tus criticas ya que con ellas me ayudas a mejorar.  
  
HANNAH PEGASUS: Hola amiga, últimamente has pasado muy ocupada en la escuela pero te entiendo por que dentro de poco yo estaré en las mismas condiciones, así que no te preocupes solo échale ganas y adelante ¿De acuerdo?... bueno me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que no te haya decepcionado con la intervención de Bakura ya que no la hubo solo fueron peleas con Yami que no pudo darse la oportunidad que participara pero bueno. mucha suerte con tu historia que hasta ahora va muy interesente.espero que pronto tengas un tiempo libre y logres leer el fic y que me de tus comentarios ya que son muy importantes.  
  
Bueno chicas me alegro que hasta el momento les este gustando la historia. les adelanto un par de cosas para el próximo capitulo. Primero el desenlace en la pelea de Yami y Bakura. luego invitare como nuevos personajes a Malik a su hikari estos dos tendrán una relación como Bakura y Ryo así que no habrá problemas, también a Ishizu y a Odion ya que bueno como los chicos iran a Egipto me pareció buena idea invitar a los cuida tumbas a estar en la historia. una cosa les aclaro Marik en este fic será muy diferente al anime, el chico esta orgulloso de ser un cuida tumbas y vigilar el tesoro del faraón y castigar a los que quieran robárselo junto con su Yami espero que les guste.  
  
Bueno espero que me sigan escribiendo. hasta el próximo capitulo.  
  
Atentamente.-  
  
HOLLY MOTTO.- 


	6. Capitulo 6: La Noche Anterior

ACLARACIONES:  
  
Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y bueno antes de iniciar quiero aclarar algo:  
  
Marik: Este chico será el dueño del cetro del milenio  
  
Malik: Es el espíritu del cetro del milenio es como la parte oscura de Marik o dicho de otra forma es el Yami de Marik...  
  
También es conveniente decir que Marik esta orgulloso de ser un cuida tumbas así que no odia al faraón bueno ahora de hacer aclaro esto empecemos....  
  
CAPITULO 6: "LA NOCHE ANTERIOR"  
  
YUGI: Hola a todos espero que la historia les este pareciendo entretenida... pues bueno aun sigo batallando con Yami y Bakura que en todo este tiempo no han dejado de insultarse, por mas que les pida que se callen, ellos no me obedecen hasta creo que ni me escuchan, pero aun así continuare...  
  
En un instante los gritos y los insultos parecían interminables pero unos segundos después toda la casa quedo en silencio...  
  
YUGI: Esperen un segundo, ya no escucho nada iré a ver que pasa...  
  
De pronto se sienta a su lado Bakura...  
  
BAKURA: (Con una sonrisa) Ya no será necesario Yugi, tu narrador estrella ha llegado...  
  
YUGI: (Preocupado) ¿Y Yami?...  
  
BAKURA: ¿El faraón? Ahí viene...  
  
Yugi voltea y observa a Yami con una mirada triste...  
  
YUGI: ¿Qué sucede Yami?  
  
YAMI: (Con mirada baja y muy triste... hay pobrecito) Nada...  
  
Bakura solo riéndose mas bien burlándose de Yami...  
  
YUGI: ¿Nada? Algo debe de estar pasando para que te pongas así...  
  
BAKURA: Lo que sucede es que rete al faraón... y yo gane...  
  
YUGI: ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué reto?  
  
BAKURA: Le dije que me callaría y dejaría de insultarlo si podía decir la mayor cantidad de insultos en un minuto y si yo ganaba el también tendría que dejar de insultarme y debería de decir algo agradable de mi, enfrente de ti y por eso esta así... tal vez en un excelente duelista, tal ves me gano varias veces, pero para los retos el faraón es un fracasado, ya que para decir insultos, yo gano, soy el mejor... bueno debo admitir que mis 5 mil años de practica me han ayudado, pero eso ahora no importa... faraón estamos esperando... se buen perdedor y cumple con tu parte del trato...  
  
YAMI: (Pensando) Bakura, juro que pagaras lo que me has hecho...  
  
BAKURA: Deja de mirarme así, que bien se lo que estas pensando y no me gusta pon una mirada mas gentil o ya veras... ahora solo di algo bueno, di alguna de mis muchas cualidades...  
  
YAMI: (Pensando) Cualidades va... no puedo encontrar ninguna, lo único que este roba almas tiene son defectos...  
  
BAKURA: Estamos esperando faraón...  
  
YAMI: Bueno tú eres...  
  
De pronto suena el timbre...  
  
YUGI: Iré abrir la puerta...  
  
BAKURA: No espera...  
  
Ya era tarde Yugi se había ido...  
  
BAKURA: Pero esto no a terminado faraón, cuando Yugi regrese, cumplirás con la parte del trato, como buen perdedor...  
  
Mientras tanto Yugi abre la puerta y descubre que era...  
  
¿?: Hola Yugi he estado llamando a Bakura por medio de nuestro vínculo y el ingrato no me responde ¿Esta aquí?  
  
YUGI: Hola Ryo, si el esta pasa...  
  
Mientras tanto en la sala Bakura siguió provocando a Yami...  
  
BAKURA: Te gane, te gane eres un perdedor faraón patético...  
  
Yami solo se dignaba a ver a Bakura con una mirada fulminante llena de enojo, molestia e insultos retenidos...  
  
BAKURA: Por mas que me mires de esa forma, aun así no remediaras tu castigo, tendrás que decir algo agradable de mi y eso es todo fin del asunto...  
  
Ryo y Yugi iban llegando a la sala...  
  
RYO: Ahí estas Bakura...  
  
BAKURA: (Asustado) ¿Amo Ryo?  
  
RYO: (Enojado) Te he estado esperando desde hace tiempo pero al parecer tu olvidaste por completo tu compromiso...  
  
BAKURA: No lo olvide (Pensando) no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que esta hablando...  
  
RYO: Te escuche...  
  
BAKURA: Oops...  
  
RYO: Andando, mueve tenemos que ir de compras hay tan pocas cosas en la alacena que si no vamos, no comeremos hoy así que muevete rápido...  
  
BAKURA: (Asustado y levantándose rápidamente del sillón) Si amo como ordene...  
  
RYO: Nos vemos chicos...  
  
YUGI: Hasta luego Ryo, Bakura...  
  
BAKURA: No he olvido tu castigo faraón, en cuanto me desocupe regresare y mas te vale cumplir con tu parte del trato...  
  
Por fin se oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, indicado que los dos chicos habían salido de la casa... Yami sintió un tremendo alivio, un enorme suspiro salio de sus labios para luego sentarse en el sofá...  
  
YAMI: Al fin soy libre...  
  
YUGI: ¿Qué ocurrió Yami?  
  
YAMI: Te contare luego, no quiero recordar momentos tristes...  
  
YUGI: Esta bien, como quieras ¿continuamos con la historia?  
  
YAMI: Si, lo siento ya no te preste atención por el estupido del roba almas, pero como dijiste que en tu relato la estrella seria el, supongo que no me perdí de mucho...  
  
YUGI: Pues tal ves pero bueno continuare...en esos últimos dos días que nos quedaban de nuestra estancia en Japón, estábamos muy atareados con los últimos preparativos, a pesar que Kaiba nos daría el dinero, la comida la estancia y otras cosas teníamos tantos asuntos pendientes que dejar resueltos antes de ir a la búsqueda de un sueño... primero Joey renuncio al restaurante pero el chico era tan buen empleado que sus jefes le dijeron, que lo esperarían hasta que regresara eso era bueno para Joey...Tea estaba muy atarea en la tienda de ropa de su madre ella era la vendedora estrella, pero como se iba ausentar por varios meses estaba entrenando a su suplente que no era muy buena que digamos, pero bueno estaba caminado bien hasta ahora... Tristan tubo a un mas problemas que todos juntos, ya que tenia muchas citas que había dejado para estos días, tubo que romper con todas pero lo malo era que cada ves que rompía con una, recibía como pago un golpe, así que el chico estaba mas golpeado que Joey supongo que en ese momento Tristan hubiera deseado que uno de los sujetos que lastimo a Joey lo lastimaran a el, para no sufrir en manos de unas chicas furiosas... Ryo el pobre seguía muy agotado por todo lo que había pasado con su espíritu y por lo tanto su Yami no lo dejaba hacer nada en la casa. Claro que para Ryo eso en lugar de ser ayuda... era un castigo...  
  
YAMI: ¿Castigo? (Riendo) Ya me imagino por que...  
  
YUGI: Primero cuando Bakura cocinaba escapaba a quemar la casa, cuando salía de compras 2 que 3 sujetos eran enviados al reino de las sombras por la insistencia de los vendedores y por la poca paciencia que tiene Bakura para mortales insistentes, cuando salía hacer los pagos de las cosas de Ryo era mucho peor, una ves casi lo meten a la cárcel ya que se parecía a un roba bancos fugitivo si no hubiera sido por sus poderes no se hubiera salvado de prisión...  
  
YAMI: (Risa) Eso si es gracioso el roba almas ya no es llamado así, hoy es el roba bancos supongo que esa era la cualidad a la que se estaba refiriendo hace un momento....  
  
YUGI: A Ryo no le parecía nada gracioso que su Yami estuviera en prisión y como ya faltaba solo 1 día para el viaje, no dejo a Bakura salir para que no causara problemas...  
  
YAMI: (En tono serio) Y tu Yugi no has hablado de tus problemas que te estaba ocasionando el viaje...  
  
YUGI: (En tono triste) Yo era un caso más complicado Yami...  
  
YAMI: ¿A que te refieres?  
  
YUGI: Primero mi abuelo no me apoyo y no dejaba momento en que el teléfono sonaba, yo suponiendo que seria mi abuelo no lo contestaba, además tenia un mal presentimiento del viaje, sabia que algo grandioso iba a pasar, pero también presentía que algo terriblemente malo nos o me iba a suceder...  
  
YAMI: Vaya si que era verdad...  
  
YUGI: Lo se, pero sabia que no podía permitir que nada ni nadie me detuviera no importaba lo que costara, solo sabia que el tesoro del faraón iba hacer encontrado por mi eso era todo...  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Solo era oscuridad en la casa- tienda ya pasaban de las 11 de la noche, a pesar de la hora un joven de cabello curioso y tiernos ojos color violeta, esta despierto recostado en su cama. meditando algunas y observado la brillante luna que se asoma por una ventana... al parecer el joven esta muy emocionado por su aventura pero también estaba muy preocupado, por que no sabia que iba a suceder en el futuro...  
  
YUGI: Mañana será el día mas importante de mi vida, siento que después que encuentre el tesoro del faraón mi vida cambiara para siempre ¿Será cierto? No lo se, pero tengo fe en que el tesoro lo encontrare yo...  
  
El joven aun estaba muy intranquilo, a pesar que tenia mucha fe en que el iba a encontrar lo que por tantos años deseo ver con sus propios ojos, también sabia que esta aventura en mas de una forma le iba a costar muy caro... en ese momento no sabia a que grado llegaría y el peligro que correría en las desoladas arenas del desierto, de lo único que estaba seguro era que solamente el era el indicado para ir en búsqueda del tesoro, a pesar de todo lo que estaba y estaría por sacrificar, para obtenerlo...  
  
YUGI: Se que hice mal, no debí contestarle de esa forma tan cruel a mi abuelo y en todos estos días he estado evitando sus llamadas, me he comportado como un niño caprichoso pero si no era así el me impediría ir y tal vez me hiciera desistir y desaprovecharía la oportunidad, que en toda mi vida he deseado no podía desperdiciarla, solo se que debo ir... eso es todo no importa lo que pase, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien...  
  
Con esos últimos pensamientos el sueño lo va invadiendo hasta que se queda profundamente dormido, con un dolor en su corazón que a pesar de la felicidad también existía esa sensación de tristeza y desesperación ¿que tal vez seria un presagio?, ¿tal vez una advertencia? de lo malo que esta por suceder o ¿tal vez...? ¿Seria bueno? No lo sabia solo estaba seguro que seria una ventura que jamás olvidaría...  
  
En otro lugar muy alejado de Japón al noreste de África en lo mas profundo del desierto de Egipto en una mal ilumina caverna se encontraban 2 personas una de ellas era una mujer de largo cabello color negro, piel morena y ojos color azul... el otro en era un chico joven de unos 15-16 años de largo cabello rubio cenizo, piel morena y ojos color lavanda en su mirada se notaba una ligera preocupación al parecer la mujer a su lado era una adivina que estaba teniendo visiones del futuro, futuro que no era muy bueno para el muchacho ni para su acompañante...  
  
¿?: Presiento que un terrible mal, que se acerca...  
  
¿?: ¿En serio hermana?  
  
¿?: No se que clase de mal sea, no se cuan poderoso es... solo se que no podemos dejar que llegue al tesoro del faraón, no podemos permitirlo...  
  
¿?: Tienes razón hermana primero tendremos que eliminar a cualquier extraño que quiera acercarse al tesoro del faraón, pierde cuidado Malik y yo destruiremos a los intrusos...  
  
¿?: No hables de esa forma tan violenta Marik, solo son premoniciones no estoy segura si en verdad ese mal vendrá inmediatamente...  
  
MARIK: Aunque no venga pronto, debemos estar preparados Ishizu, no sabemos que clase de sujeto sea, tal ves intente apropiarse del tesoro para luego hacer alguna fechoría... no lo sabemos...  
  
ISHIZU: Las visiones no son claras, es como si mi collar no pudiera descifrar claramente que clase de mal se aproxima, solo se que al igual que ese poderoso mal también se acerca una persona que irradia una gran cantidad de energía mágica, que tiene un corazón limpio y puro tal ves esta persona sea el elegido hermano...  
  
MARIK: Aun así le diré a Odion y a Malik que estemos vigilantes, no sabemos que mal se aproxime no podemos permitir que el tesoro del faraón caiga en las manos equivocadas...  
  
ISHIZU: Se lo que sientes estoy conciente de que tienes una gran responsabilidad como cuida tumbas, tu aceptaste junto con el espíritu que te acompaña a proteger el tesoro del faraón, hasta que la reencarnación de su hermano regrese y libere su alma pero también no podemos eliminar a personas inocentes solo por que quieren ver el tesoro del faraón no seria correcto...  
  
MARIK: Yo soy un cuida tumbas Ishizu, no voy a permitir que ningún sujeto extraño, toque, vea o llegue hasta el tesoro del faraón no lo permitiré, es mi deber protegen ese articulo hasta que el hermano del faraón regrese y libere su alma hasta entonces los demás intrusos, son una amenaza que debe ser destruida... además según las sagradas escrituras, solo el elegido podrá llegar a la cámara del faraón a pesar de los peligros, trampas o amenazas que enfrente el lograra llegar hasta el tesoro sin importar cuan peligroso sea...  
  
ISHIZU: Estoy conciente de eso pero...  
  
En unos instantes fueron interrumpidos por otro joven que entra a la habitación en la cual conversaban ambos hermanos, el muchacho que acaba de entrar era muy parecido al joven que esta en la habitación, solo que el era un poco mas alto su cabello era del mismo color que el muchacho, solo que tenia un peinado muy diferente además sus ojos reflejaba una mirada llena de odio y venganza a pesar que en su corazón no sentía esos sentimientos en su mirada los reflejaba...  
  
¿?: Señorita Ishizu no tiene de que preocuparse Marik y yo protegeremos el tesoro del faraón hasta que su hermano libere su alma, hasta entonces no permitiré que algún intruso entre a ese lugar. Además si su preocupación es por Marik primero tendrían que eliminarme a mi antes que dejar que lastimen a mi amo, así que no tiene nada que temer yo lo pretejeré pase lo que pase...  
  
ISHIZU: No me preocupo por Marik estoy segura que tu lo protegerás Malik yo confió en ti... estoy preocupada por lo que le pueden hacerle ustedes a los intrusos...  
  
MALIK: Le aseguro que no haremos nada que ello no se merezcan...  
  
ISHIZU: (Pensando) Eso es lo que precisamente me preocupa, ellos creen que todos los intrusos son malos que deben ser enviados al reinos de las sombras no me parece justo ni correcto que personas inocentes sean tratadas como criminales, solo por querer ver ese tesoro...  
  
MARIK: Hermana tranquilízate Malik, Odion y yo cuidaremos la cámara del faraón hasta que esa amenaza se aleje y si decide acercarse y emprender el camino a buscarlo, el cetro del milenio mi espíritu y yo no permitiremos que se apodere de el así que despreocupare todo saldrá bien...  
  
ISHIZU: Eso espero hermano...  
  
MALIK: Señorita Ishizu tiene mi palabra que no voy a permitir que lastimen al amo Marik se lo prometo...  
  
ISHIZU: Muchas gracias Malik...  
  
MALIK: Marik... ¿que te parece si vamos hacer una ronda por la pirámide para ver si hay alguna amenaza?  
  
MARIK: Me parece muy bien vamos...  
  
ISHIZU: Tengan cuidado...  
  
MARIK: Si...  
  
Los 2 muchachos se alejan, de la habitación solo queda Ishizu meditando algunos detalles de su visión que no pudo descifrar...  
  
ISHIZU: ¿Qué es esto que ciento Ra? En mi visión detecte, a otra persona que esta en busca del tesoro del faraón y según ciento tiene energía mágica y es maligna pero también siento que tiene a su lado a un alma bondadosa ¿Qué clase de sujeto será? Además siento que el no es una verdadera amenaza. La amenaza esta mas cerca de lo que suponemos y que también el elegido esta muy cerca ¿Será cierto? O solo son ideas mías, mal interpretación tal ves... ¿o buena interpretación?... no se que sea, de lo que estoy segura es que algo muy especial pasara a pesar que mi hermano no sabe, presiento que el mas involucrado será el y quizás... yo...  
  
Por otra parte 3 personas iban caminando por unos oscuros pasillos, llevaban en sus manos antorchas para iluminar el sitio ya que la luz externa no podía entrar por este camino, a pesar de la oscuridad, la ansiedad y la preocupación seguían su camino vigilando, poniendo trampas nuevas y verificando el estado de las ya existentes...  
  
MARIK: ¿Crees que eso sea suficiente Malik?  
  
MALIK: Mira no lo se, ¿que tal si lo hacemos así? cuando pisen el suelo este seda ante el peso y caigan en una cámara llena de cobras o serpientes venenosas...  
  
MARIK: Eso seria bien, pero ¿que tal si en ves de serpientes le ponemos?...  
  
ODION: Amo Marik ¿Qué son esos pensamientos?  
  
MARIK: ¿Qué dices Odion?  
  
ODION: He venido aquí para que no ponga cosas como esas, no seria bueno matar a nadie. Ya suficiente he aceptado con que manden al reino de las sombras a los intrusos, así que no estén pensando en matarlos ya que su alma puede recuperarse y si ustedes algún día lo desean pueden regresarla a su cuerpo pero poner serpientes venenosas eso no me parece...  
  
MARIK: Por eso, ya tengo una idea para que no sean serpientes sino...  
  
ODION: Amo Marik no le vamos oponer nada peligroso a las trampas...  
  
MALIK: (En tono suave) Ya nos arruino la diversión...  
  
MARIK: (Desanimado) Si que malo es Odion...  
  
ODION: Los escuche... y no soy malo solo soy sensato ¿Qué les pasa? Matar a personas inocentes no estaría bien...  
  
MALIK: Que aburrido es tu hermano Marik...  
  
MARIK: El siempre ha sido así, no le gusta que nos divirtamos un poco con unos cuantos mortales no entiendo por que...  
  
ODION: (Señalando a Malik) Tu eres una mala influencia para el amo Marik...  
  
MALIK: (Asiéndose el inocente) ¿Quién yo? Por favor si le estoy dando una excelente idea para deshacernos mas rápido de los intrusos, no se por que te enojas...  
  
ODION: Con ustedes no se puede caminen y dejen a un lado esas ideas ¿De acuerdo?  
  
MARIK Y MALIK: (En tono de fastidio) Si lo que digas...  
  
En Japón no solo Yugi y sus amigos se estaban preparando para el viaje también un egocéntrico empresario estaba preparando todo para la llegada de los chicos a Egipto...  
  
¿?: Pronto esos tontos morirán en Egipto y yo me apoderare del tesoro del faraón pero no solo quiero ese artefacto, también deseo que mi cetro del milenio regrese a mis manos... hace 5 mil años ese objeto era mío, hasta que un patético esclavo me lo quito. Ese artefacto tiene en su interior la mayor fuente de mi poder y presiento que en ese lugar se encuentra, siento como me esta llamando...  
  
El sujeto estaba meditando de sus próximos planes, hasta que el teléfono se hace resonar en la habitación...  
  
¿?: Señor Kaiba habla Nicholas...  
  
//KAIBA//: Hola Nick, ¿Qué noticias me tienes?  
  
NICHOLAS: No ha sido nada fácil conseguir a los guías señor...  
  
//KAIBA//: (Enojado) ¿Por qué? ¿No les has ofrecido suficiente dinero?  
  
NICHOLAS: No es eso, lo que ocurre es que dicen que esa pirámide tiene una maldición, quien intente llegar hasta ella será castigado por Ra...  
  
//KAIBA//: ¿Castigado por Ra? Tonterías ofréceles más dinero, necesitamos guías confiables para que Yugi y sus amigos mueran en ese lugar...  
  
NICHOLAS: Lo he intentado señor pero ellos no me obedecen le contare exactamente lo que ocurrió...  
  
En un comedor al parecer de los mas bajos de Egipto, ya que solo personas con muy mal aspecto se encontraban... en la mayoría eran hombres entre criminales, ladrones, asesinos y otra clase de sujetos que se ganaban la vida de la peor manera... todo se quedo en silencio, cuando vieron entrar a un sujeto con pelo negro ojos cafés, piel blanca y muy bien vestido acompañado con 2 sujetos mas, solo que sus acompañantes eran mas musculosos y con una mirada aterradora, los sujetos que acababan de entrar acaparaban la mirada de los maleantes presentes, pero nadie se atrevía a decir ni hacer nada, ya que con los guardaespaldas que el sujeto tenia seguramente los lastimarían o en ultimo caso los matarían, a pesar que ellos los triplicaban en numero los forasteros estaban armados y la única arma que los maleantes tenían eran sus manos así que era mejor no arriesgarse y esperar a que los sujetos nuevos hablaran y aclaran por que estaban en ese desolado país y no se hicieron esperar ya que el sujeto mejor vestido rompió el silencio y decido hablar...  
  
¿?: Muy buenas tardes amigos mi nombre es Nicholas Tao, y deben estarse ¿preguntado que hago este día aquí?  
  
Todo solo era silencio ante la pregunta, uno que otro bostezo o murmullo pero nada mas...  
  
NICHOLAS: Pues veo que si quieren saber, esta bien no hablen todos al mismo tiempo les diré. Este día me ha enviado el mejor empresario de Japón, me ha encomendado contratar a un par de personas como ustedes, para que nos guíen hasta la pirámide del faraón en la cual esta el tesoro perdido...  
  
Al oír las palabras "Tesoro perdido" en la sala no era solo silencio, falta de interés, curiosidad ahora reinaba el miedo ante las palabras del forastero...  
  
NICHOLAS: Pagare muy buen dinero a los valientes que me ayuden en esta misión... ¿Quién desea acompañarme?  
  
Solo era silencio y temor en la habitación...  
  
NICHOLAS: Vamos no creo que no quieran ganar dinero extra ¿Qué les parece? 100 dólares el día eso estaría bien...  
  
Nadie respondió solo eran murmullos y nada mas...  
  
NICHOLAS: ¿Quieren más? Esta bien 150 dólares el día... ¿200 dólares?... 250... ¿esta bien?... 300 dólares pero esa es mi oferta final... vamos ¿que les pasa? no creo que 300 dólares ganados mas o menos honradamente les quitara su reputación de malvados por favor chicos...  
  
Uno de los sujetos presentes se levanta de su silla donde estaba sentado, era un hombre con muchas canas en su cabello al parecer ya era una persona de avanzada edad decidió hablar con los forasteros...  
  
¿?: Mire amigo, no es por el dinero que no aceptamos su propuesta... es por otra razón...  
  
NICHOLAS: ¿Qué razón?  
  
¿?: Ese tesoro tiene una maldición...  
  
NICHOLAS: ¿Maldición? ¿De que me esta hablando? Eso no existe...  
  
¿?: Vaya que si existe, si no lo supiera yo. En todos mis años he conocido a muchos guías que han llevado a arqueólogos, visitantes y curiosos hasta ese lugar los he visto partir pero jamás los he visto regresar...  
  
NICHOLAS: Por favor señor, no esperara que crea que desaparecieron o algo así...  
  
¿?: Mire amigo lo crea o no, según dice la leyenda la o las personas que no sean las elegidas sufrirán la ira de Ra...  
  
NICHOLAS: ¿La ira de Ra? ¿A que se refiere?  
  
¿?: El que no sea elegido e intente llegar hasta el tesoro morirá en su travesía...  
  
NICHOLAS: (Riendo) Ustedes no creerán esa tontería, solo son cuentos tontos para engañar a niños de 5 años, por favor solo son mentiras...  
  
¿?: Lo crea o no, todos hemos comprobado que esa antigua profecía es cierta hemos visto a muchos partir, pero nunca han regresado y cuando buscan sus cuerpos tampoco los han encontrado simplemente desaparecieron sin dejar rastro...  
  
NICHOLAS: Son puros cuentos para atemorizar a los niños, yo no creo en esas mentiras...  
  
¿?: Nosotros le recomendamos que si crea en estos relatos además ¿Usted sabe por que en ningún escrito, grabado o cualquier otro instrumento no aparece el nombre del príncipe el hermano del faraón?  
  
NICHOLAS: Un segundo que no se llamaba Lisser o algo parecido...  
  
¿?: Ese es el nombre que nosotros le hemos dado, por que en todos los escritos habla que la luz liberara al faraón, así que derivado del idioma egipcio Lisser viene de Liserith que significa luz (N/A: Eso yo me lo invente solo para contestar las preguntas de quien es Lisser) por eso solo esa persona que irradie la luz infinita liberara al faraón solo el y nadie mas, así que el resto de personas son considerados por Ra como intrusos. Si aprecia su vida será mejor que se vaya de aquí, en este país nadie lo ayudara... nadie lárguese y déjenos en paz...  
  
NICHOLAS: Tal ves en este lugar no me ayuden, pero se que en otro sitio si...  
  
Y así el sirviente de Kaiba siguió buscando en todos los lugares de Egipto donde podía encontrar algunos sujetos que hicieran su trabajo sucio, pero nadie estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo por la misma causa... la maldición de Ra... después de caminar todo el día Nicholas y sus acompañantes estaban muy cansados así que deciden descansar un poco en un restaurante tomar algo para aliviar su calor y sentarse para descansar sus piernas...  
  
NICHOLAS: No aguanto mas estos patéticos lugareños no nos ayudaran, no se que hacer si no conseguimos a esos guías el señor Kaiba nos fusilara...  
  
De pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos por 2 sujetos que estaban a sus espaldas... Nicholas levanta su mirada y observa a los 2 extraños uno de ellos era un sujeto algo pasado de peso, piel morena, ojos negros, cabello café y con una cicatriz en su rostro... el otro era mas alto y delgado con pelo largo azulado ojos cafés, piel blanca y mirada desafiante...  
  
NICHOLAS: ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué desean?  
  
¿?: Hemos venido por su oferta señor...  
  
NICHOLAS: (En tono alegre) ¿En serio? eso es genial...  
  
¿?: ¿Qué dijo?  
  
NICHOLAS: Lo siento me puse muy contento y olvide que mucha palabras de las que dije son desconocidas para ustedes ¿Pero deberás aceptaran?  
  
¿?: Por supuesto señor déjenos presentarnos, soy Yahir y mi compañero se llama Gizeh (N/A: Es una ciudad de Egipto, solo espero que no sea nombre de mujer) y estamos dispuestos a ser sus guías hasta las pirámides...  
  
NICHOLAS: Eso suena fabuloso... me parece estupendo que hayan aceptado ¿No les molesta la maldición?  
  
YAHIR: Claro que no señor, nosotros sabemos que ese antiguo relato solo son mentiras, ya que nosotros hemos acompañados a muchos visitantes y todos han regresado con bien despreocupese...  
  
NICHOLAS: Excelente bueno que no se diga mas les diré el plan...  
  
Nicholas le cuenta sus planes a los sujetos que gustosamente aceptaron a pesar que se trataba de matar a personas inocentes...  
  
GAZEH: Eso suena muy bien señor Tao llevaremos a los visitantes a la pirámides hasta que encuentren el tesoro y cuando lo hagan los perderemos en las arenas de Egipto suena bien no te parece Yahir...  
  
YAHIR: Por supuesto que si de esa forma su amo estará complacido ¿No es cierto señor Tao?  
  
NICHOLAS: Claro que si pero recuerden nunca mencionarme en frente de esos chicos ¿Esta bien?  
  
GAZEH: Despreocupese señor Tao nosotros jamás lo hemos visto y mientras nos pague lo acordado toda estará bien...  
  
NICHOLAS: Y recuerden que habrá una mayor suma de dinero si me traen el tesoro del faraón y a su descubridor...  
  
YAHIR: ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué todos los forasteros no se quedaran en las arenas de Egipto?  
  
NICHOLAS: Mi señor desea tener aparte del tesoro del faraón también a su descubridor, ya que tiene un cierto presentimiento con este chico...  
  
YAHIR: ¿Quiere decir que este joven puede ser Liserith?  
  
NICHOLAS: No claro que no es la luz que liberara el alma del faraón, simplemente este joven tiene algo que mi señor quiere es todo... además deben registrar muy bien la pirámide ya que en ella, según mi señor se encuentra un articulo que por mucho tiempo a buscado tiene forma de un cetro...  
  
GAZEH: Despreocupase encontraremos lo que quiere y llevaremos a quien quiere con su señor confié en nosotros...  
  
NICHOLAS: Mas les vale que no me hagan una jugada sucia por que si es así mis hombres (Señalando a sus dos acompañantes) donde quieran que se escondan los encontraran (Y los sujetos enseñando sus armas) y después de eso jamás volverán a ver otro amanecer ¿Entendido?  
  
Los dos hombres solo asintieron con temor ante la amenaza de su empleador...  
  
NICHOLAS: Pero por otra parte si encuentran ese artefacto que mi señor quiere, traen el tesoro del faraón y al joven que lo encontró serán muy bien recompensados con muchas riquezas que sus ojos jamás hayan visto... pero hasta que no cumplan con su trabajo no habrá mas de lo que hablamos ¿Entendido?  
  
GAZEH Y YAHIR: Si señor...  
  
NICHOLAS: Excelente... bien ponganse a trabajar hay tanto que hacer hasta la llegada de los forasteros solo faltan 2 días para que ocurra así que preparen todo... necesitamos camellos, vehículos adecuados, agua etc. adelante...  
  
GAZEH Y YAHIR: Si señor...  
  
Con eso los 2 hombres se levantan y salen apresurados del lugar a preparar todo para la llegada de sus visitantes japoneses...  
  
NICHOLAS: Y eso fue lo que ocurrió señor ya ha pasado un poco mas de un día desde que contrate a esos hombres y hasta ahora han hecho todo tal como se lo he dicho y espero que sean confiables...  
  
//KAIBA//: Si no es así yo los haré pagar... (Pensando) Como le hice pagar por sus insolencias al tonto de Kaiba... excelente trabajo el que has hecho Nicholas espero tener noticias de mi artefacto pronto...  
  
NICHOLAS: Yo también lo espero señor pero hasta ahora no sabemos nada de el tal ves cuando los chicos vengan y vayan a la pirámide podamos encontrar algo en ella...  
  
//KAIBA//: Esta bien confió en ti... espero buenas noticias...  
  
NICHOLAS: Gracias por su confianza señor despreocupase así será su articulo será encontrado y el tesoro del faraón será suyo al igual que el chico que lo encuentre...  
  
//KAIBA//: Esta bien y espero que me hables pronto con buenas noticias...  
  
NICHOLAS: Así será señor...  
  
//KAIBA//: Hasta luego...  
  
Con eso Kaiba cuelga el teléfono y en su rostro se dibuja una malvada sonrisa en satisfacción de que sus planes estaban resultando como el esperaba...  
  
Por otra parte en una pequeña habitación se encontraba en joven de cabello curioso y ojos violeta que ahora estaban completamente cerrados indicando que el chico estaba profundamente dormido, pero al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla o algún sueño que lo molestaba por que estaba emitiendo sonidos de desesperación...  
  
En el sueño de Yugi se podía observar que el estaba parado en frente de una pirámide muy extrañado ya que este sueño le parecía conocido... es cierto era el mismo que tubo hace unos días atrás pero ¿por que otra ves? estaba en ese mismo lugar... antes que sus pensamientos se aclaran una extraña voz salio de la pirámide...  
  
¿?: Busca tu baraja...  
  
Yugi estaba a un más confundido ¿Que baraja? Si el no tenia una baraja el único que tenia una, era su abuelo pero ahora el no estaba en Japón ¿Cómo conseguiría lo que la voz decía?  
  
¿?: Quiero que traigas tu baraja...  
  
¿Traer mi baraja? ¿Adonde? ¿Se refería a Egipto?...  
  
¿?: Necesito que la traigas, por favor buscaba se que tu podrás encontrarla la necesito... tráela a Egipto tráela...  
  
Solo eso dijo la voz, Yugi se despierta bruscamente asustado por todo lo que había soñado, sin comprender el significado de las palabras de aquella voz extraña...  
  
YUGI: Otra ves soñé lo mismo ¿Qué significa? (Se acuesta) O dios que es todo esto...  
  
Observa a un lado el reloj para ver la hora indicando que eran las 3 de la mañana...  
  
YUGI: A un es muy temprano...  
  
Se levanta de la cama bruscamente...  
  
YUGI: Un segundo tengo que buscar lo que esa voz extraña me dijo ¿Pero donde conseguiré una baraja? Mi abuelo dijo que me daría la baraja de mi padre cuando terminara de enseñarme a jugar duelo de monstruos, pero jamás termino con sus lecciones como voy a conseguir lo que dijo...  
  
Se levanta de la cama...  
  
YUGI: Será mejor buscarla, ya que si la voz dice que una baraja esta aquí, debo encontrarla no va a venir sola hacia a mi...  
  
Estirándose un poco y luego bostezando...  
  
YUGI: Pero no tengo ni la menor idea por donde debo empezar... (Recordando) ya se tal vez este en el sótano, ahí guarda mi abuelo cosas que ni yo mismo sabia que existían iré a ver...  
  
Con esos últimos pensamientos el chico se dirige al sótano, intentado de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Joey pero con los ronquidos que venían del cuarto de su abuelo era obvio que no lo iba a despertar... por fin de tropezar una que otra ves observa la puerta del sótano, la abre y luego de encender la luz baja las escaleras muy despacio... buscaba por todas partes alguna señal para encontrar lo que dijo la voz pero nada por mas que buscaba no podía ver lo que desea encontrar... ya tenia un poco mas de una hora de buscar y buscar y nada de resultados... se encontraba cansado se sienta en el suelo y luego de que un suspiro saliera de sus labios se comenzaba a desesperar...  
  
YUGI: Creo que no esta aquí, tenia la esperanza que estuviera en este lugar ya que aquí existen muchas cosas que pertenecieron a mi papa, pero me equivoque tal ves esa baraja se la llevo mi abuelo... que mas da hoy creo que defraudare a esa extraña voz...  
  
Se levanta del piso para alejarse de la habitación... cuando lo hace no sabiendo por que, en un instante la habitación comienza a vibrar muy sutilmente como si se tratare de un temblor pero Yugi no sentía miedo, mas bien sentía curiosidad por lo que estaba pasando... después de que la vibración pasara, una caja en lo alto de un estante comenzó a deslizarse hasta caer en el suelo Yugi se acerco a ella descubriendo entre los papeles una especie de cinturón azul, que en un extremo traía una bolsa Yugi la abre y descubre...  
  
YUGI: O dios no puede ser...  
  
Yugi toma la baraja en sus manos y se da cuenta que era la misma que su padre utilizo cuando estaba vivo lo sabia ya que cada una de las cartas que contenía eran las mismas que su abuelo le había dicho... pero un segundo, si estuvo mucho tiempo buscando la baraja y no la había encontrado y cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido, un extraño suceso se la había entregado... ¿Qué seria lo que experimento? ¿Seria suerte, fue un milagro o simplemente coincidencia? No lo sabía pero prefería pensar que fue todo era obra de esa extraña voz aunque en ese momento no sabia porque había la posibilidad de que fuera así... ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? ¿Como puede comparar un sueño con la realidad?... bueno eso no importaba, quería pensar que esa voz le ayudo y eso era todo aunque tal ves no estaba del todo equivocado... de lo que si estaba seguro era que en su próximo viaje descubriría tantas cosas de su pasado, de su presente y hasta tal vez de su futuro tenia tantas preguntas ¿Quién seria esa extraña voz, que siempre le pedía algo y ese algo siempre se cumplía? ¿Por qué? ¿Era acaso la voz de su conciencia? ¿O era algo más? No lo sabía pero en su viaje a la tierra de los faraones descubriría mucho más de lo que se imaginaba....  
  
CONTINUARA......  
  
Hola a todos y a todas espero que este capitulo, haya sido de su agrado y que cualquier sugerencia me la envíen a mi cuenta de mail hollymotto@yahoo.com estaré esperando ansiosa sus comentarios y sus consejos o pueden dejar un review lo que ustedes preferían muchas gracias a los review de mis amigas Jennifer y Alejamoto y también a los mensajes de mi amiga Hannah Pegasus espero que me sigan escribiendo chicas...  
  
JENNYFER: Hola chica me alegra que el capitulo anterior te haya gustado bueno lo que nos enseña ese capitulo es a no meterte en donde no te llaman Yugi lo aprendió muy bien y hoy aunque los dos chicos se estén matando prefiere ser solo espectador que tomar parte en la pelea ya que si lo hace se atiene a las consecuencias es mejor prevenir que lamentar... La pelea de Bakura y de Yami llego hasta tu mensaje eso si que fue increíble pero aun así Yugi seguía haciendo el intento por calmarlo pero siempre sin resultados yo pienso que debe ser como dicen siempre lastimas a quien aprecias y por la forma de pelear de ambos deben de quererse mucho (Oh dios me están viendo con unos ojos de enojados pero lo que dije es verdad) pero bueno esto muy original tu mensaje muchas gracias y espero que sigas escribiendo...  
  
ALEJAMOTO: Hola chica que bueno que te este gustando la historia te prometo que pronto voy a leer las tuyas se que deben de ser muy buenas historias espero que me sigas escribiendo...  
  
HANNAH PEGASUS: Hola chica hey que bueno que te gustara el capitulo anterior y también mi parte favorita es el de la pelea entre Yami y Bakura espero que te hecho reír,  
  
Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y espero que me sigan escribiendo hasta el próximo capitulo....  
  
Atentamente.-  
  
HOLLY MOTTO.- 


	7. Capitulo 7: El Viaje

CAPITULO 7: "EL VIAJE"  
  
Yugi solo se quedo un momento sentado el suelo meditando algunas cosas y por alguna extraña razón presentía, que la voz que siempre escucha en sus sueños ya la había escuchado antes ¿Quién seria? Se preguntaba ¿Por qué se dirigía precisamente a el y a Egipto? Había alguna conexión entre ambas cosas, no estaba seguro pero tenía la impresión, de haberla escuchado anteriormente... luego de pensar en esa voz, se concentro en lo que tenía entre sus manos, lo abrazaba con fuerza. Esas cartas que por tanto tiempo su padre utilizo y que algún día deseo que le perteneciera a su hijo, hijo que no logro conocer. Recordar que su padre había muerto mucho tiempo atrás, antes de que el naciera le trajo tristeza y con ella siente en su corazón unas inmensas ganas de llorar, en unos instantes por las mejillas de Yugi comenzaron a deslizarse tibias gotas que se hacían cada ves mas y mas constantes al recordar a su padre, no pudo contener su llanto y sus preguntas ¿Por qué el destino había sido tan cruel que no le había permitido conocer a su padre? ¿Por qué? era lo que Yugi se preguntaba pero... su madre se convirtió en su mas grande apoyo y con ella pudo superar aquella perdida pero hace 9 años ella también lo había abandonado, se sentía tan solo en ese momento necesitaba tanto a sus padres y saber que contaba con su aprobación para su viaje, pero ellos ya no estaban, solo sabia que estaban junto a el en espíritu, pero eso no era consuelo para Yugi, el los queria ver, queria abrazar a su padre, besar a su madre, recibir sus carisias, queria sentir comprensión y apoyo, apoyo que no fue capaz de darle su abuelo... ¿Por qué no lo apoyo? ¿Acaso un sueño no es importante? ¿Acaso un sueño es imposible?... no, no podía ser cierto el iba a ver el tesoro del faraón, lo tendría en sus manos y con el apoyo de sus padres desde el cielo nada malo le iba a ocurrir pero... a pesar de tener esos pensamientos ¿Por qué no podía dejar de llorar? ¿Por qué? por mas que se esforzara el llanto en lugar de disminuir, aumentaba era algo inevitable, en el corazón del joven Yugi existía la tristeza, al recordar a su padre, al recordar la perdida de su madre y al recordar la falta de apoyo de su abuelo, su unico familiar y la única persona que no lo comprendió...  
  
Ya pasaban de las 4 de la mañana Joey raramente ya estaba despierto (N/A: Será el fin del mundo por ese gran milagro) después de darse un baño rápido, se alista y va hacia la habitación de Yugi, al ver la puerta medio abierta la abre por completo y descubre que su joven amigo ya se había levantado "tal ves este abajo" se decía Joey "debe estar preparando el desayuno" pensaba el joven, pero al bajar las escaleras y no ver a nadie en la cocina ni tan siquiera las luces estaban encendidas, ya comenzaba a preocuparse por Yugi, lo llamaba pero el no respondía... al ir recorriendo la casa ve que la luz del sótano estaba encendía y teniendo la esperanza de encontrar a Yugi en ese lugar se dirige hacia el. Luego de bajar por las angostas escaleras, buscaba por ese sitio que a pesar de tener luz, se veía escalofriante tantas cosas extrañas reunidas en un solo lugar, ya estaban poniendo nervioso a Joey pero tenia que encontrar a Yugi el era lo mas importante en ese momento, recordando esto olvidaba su miedo, se concentraba en buscar por la habitación... buscaba y buscaba lo llamaba pero no respondía... en una esquina del sótano Joey pudo oír el sonido de unos sollozos y luego observo a un chico sentado en el piso abrazando una especie de cartera y apoyando su cabeza en sus piernas, Joey se preocupo al ver a Yugi en ese estado... el chico de cabello tricolor estaban tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la presencia de Joey... luego dejo de llorar por un momento al sentir una mano en su hombro, muy despacio abrió sus ojos y levanto la mirada para encontrarse con unos calidos ojos color café con una marcada preocupación...  
  
JOEY: (En tono preocupado) ¿Estas bien viejo? ¿Te sientes mal?  
  
Yugi solo guardo silencio y comenzaba a sollozar de nuevo...  
  
JOEY: ¿Yugi estas bien?  
  
Pero Yugi no respondía solo tenia la mirada baja y sus lagrimas no dejan de salir de sus ojos eso ya estaba preocupando mucho a Joey al no recibir respuesta de su amigo...  
  
JOEY: ¿Algo te preocupa amigo?  
  
YUGI: Joey...  
  
Logro decir Yugi entre sollozos y falta de entendimiento en sus palabras...  
  
JOEY: Yugi por favor dime ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te lastimaste? ¿Te sientes enfermo? ¿Algo te esta molestando? Dime por favor viejo ¿Qué pasa?...  
  
YUGI: Joey... (Extiende sus manos y deja de abrazar el bolso donde estaba la baraja de su padre) sabes... esta baraja me la heredo mi papa... deseaba tanto que yo la tuviera y que me convirtiera en un duelista pero... no pudo entregármela por que... por que...  
  
Los ojos de Yugi comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas nuevamente y las palabras no querían salir de su boca, Joey viendo esto lo abraza cerca de su palpitante corazón, para darle seguridad y apoyo para que lograra tener el valor de seguir con su relato... Yugi sintiendo esto poco a poco se va tranquilizando y tomando un poco de aire pudo seguir...  
  
YUGI: El no pudo entregármela por que... murió antes que yo naciera Joey...  
  
JOEY: Pues ahora la tienes en tus manos, tal ves el te la entrego, no en persona pero si en espíritu amigo...  
  
YUGI: Mi abuelo dijo que me iba a pertenecer, cuando terminara con sus lecciones del duelo de monstruos pero jamás termino con ellas... todo por que... por que yo no le puse interés al juego, el abuelo es muy estricto y exigente, a mi no me gusta que me obliguen hacer las cosas y a mi abuelo nunca le parecía mi forma de jugar, solo pasaba regañándome y poniéndome muchas penitencias para que lograra aprender las estrategias del juego, pero nunca le preste atención, era mi forma de decirle que este juego no me gustaba, aunque mi corazón me decía que ese juego era lo mejor que había visto en mi vida, pero mi capricho pudo mas que el corazón, por eso abandone las lecciones y mi abuelo nunca me dio la baraja... y ya ves esta toda cubierta de polvo, ya ha pasado mas de 6 años desde sus lecciones y mi abandono de ellas, creo que el se rindió y ya no insistió en enseñarme a jugar por eso la guardo en este lugar, se olvido en cierta forma de ella... como hubiera deseado continuar con ellas pero ahora ya es muy tarde...  
  
JOEY: Y por eso estabas triste Yugi...  
  
Yugi lo voltea a ver siempre con una mirada triste pero ya no con lágrimas en sus ojos...  
  
YUGI: Los recuerdos de mi padre, la ausencia de mi madre, la falta de apoyo de mi abuelo contribuyo para que yo me sintiera... me sintiera muy solo Joey...  
  
JOEY: Amigo tu no estas solo, nos tienes a nosotros 4 cuentas con el apoyo de Tristan, Tea, Ryo y por supuesto con el mío viejo, tu nunca estas solo porque siempre estaremos nosotros tus amigos para apoyarte en todo lo que este a nuestro alcance y con lo que sabemos que te hará feliz no lo olvides...  
  
YUGI: (Limpiándose las lagrimas) Tienes razón Joey he sido un tonto ¿Por qué he de estar triste? Si cuento con el apoyo de todos mis amigos muchas gracias Joey...  
  
Joey levantándose del piso, poniendo una gran sonrisa le extiende la mano a Yugi para que se levante del piso...  
  
JOEY: Vamos viejo hoy comenzara la aventura de nuestra vidas... y no le digas a Tea pero serán también... (En tono muy feliz) nuestras vacaciones, vacaciones, vacaciones...  
  
Joey siempre se mostraba alegre y entusiasta a pesar que el tenia sus propios problemas y tristezas no los demostraba, siempre encontraba la forma de hacer reír a sus amigos y parecía que esta ves no iba hacer diferente por que con la canción de Joey de "Vacaciones" había hecho reír a Yugi y olvidarse por unos instantes de sus tristes recuerdos... Yugi observo por un momento a Joey mientras el seguía con su mano extendida con una gran sonrisa y cantado la canción favorita para Joey "vacaciones" luego toma su mano y se levanta del piso también intenta poner una leve sonrisa y dejar atrás ese mal rato...  
  
JOEY: Vamos viejo hoy será un gran día, ya es algo tarde será mejor que te bañes y te alistes o si no el gran (En tono sarcástico) Seto Kaiba nos va a matar...  
  
YUGI: Si tienes razón Joey...  
  
JOEY: Tranquilo tu duchate y yo preparare unos emparedados para el camino vamos que se nos hace tarde...  
  
YUGI: Si...  
  
Rápidamente subieron las escaleras del sótano y cada quien se dirigió a lo suyo Yugi al baño y Joey a la cocina...  
  
Por otra parte en Egipto... un chico con ojos desafiantes estaba contemplando al panorama aunque no había mucho que ver, ya que por la hora solo era oscuridad en su habitación... cuando repentinamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos por otro chico mas bajo que el, estaba tocando la puerta luego de decir un "pase" el chico se animo a entrar y a interrogar a su amigo ya que se veía triste y pensativo...  
  
MARIK: ¿Qué te ocurre Malik?  
  
MALIK: No se hikari tengo un terrible presentimiento...  
  
MARIK: ¿Qué clase de presentimiento Malik?  
  
MALIK: No se presiento que algo malo o no se si sea bueno va ocurrir...  
  
MARIK: Ya te pareces a Ishizu Malik...  
  
MALIK: La señorita Ishizu no esta equivocada Marik, algo sucederá no se que sea pero presiento que será de gran magnitud...  
  
MARIK: Ya no sigas pensando eso mejor concéntrate en otras cosas...  
  
MALIK: ¿Qué cosas?  
  
MARIK: Siempre he tenido curiosidad de saber como es posible que estuvieras en el cetro del milenio... ¿Alguien te encerró ahí?  
  
MALIK: Ya te lo he dicho Marik no lo se...  
  
MARIK: ¿Por qué?  
  
MALIK: Hay muchas cosas de mi pasado que no son claras como, ¿que hacia en el cetro del milenio?, ¿como llegue ahí?, ¿quien me encerró en ese artefacto?, ¿acaso hice algo malo para estar ahí?, ¿porque soy tan parecido a ti y a la ves tan diferente? ¿Que clase de sujeto era cuando estaba con vida?... hay tantas cosas que desconozco, que siento miedo de descubrirlas y darme cuenta que no merezco estar a tu lado...  
  
MARIK: (En tono triste y abrazando a Malik) No, no, no digas eso, tu debes estar conmigo siempre, lo prometiste no me puedes fallar por favor Malik no puedes dejarme solo, no podría vivir sin ti (Comienza a mojar muy sutilmente el hombro de Malik con sus lagrimas) No puedes hacerlo...  
  
Malik al sentir las tibias gotas se separa del abrazo y lo ve a los ojos poniendo una sonrisa...  
  
MALIK: Mi querido hikari jamás rompería una promesa, perdóname por pensar tonterías...  
  
Marik sintiendo esa calida sonrisa se limpias sus lágrimas e intenta poner una igual...  
  
MARIK: Gracias Malik... ¿En serio no recuerdas nada de tu vida anterior?  
  
MALIK: Te dije que algunas cosas no estas claras pero otras si lo están tal vez no del todo pero puedo recordar algo de mi antigua vida...  
  
MARIK: ¿Como que?  
  
MALIK: No estoy del todo seguro pero, siento que en la antigüedad tuve a un gran amigo que era como mi hermano, no recuerdo su nombre solo se que con el hacíamos muchas cosas juntos, crecimos juntos por que vivíamos en la misma casa...  
  
MARIK: ¿En la misma casa? ¿Pero como?  
  
MALIK: No se pero era si tal ves el llegaba a visitarme a menudo y por eso tengo la impresión que el vivía en mi casa o era yo quien vivía en la suya, no me acuerdo muy bien de los detalles, pero hacíamos muchas travesuras entre ambos siempre juntos ante cualquier reto...  
  
MARIK: ¿Y no recuerdas como era ese amigo tuyo?  
  
MALIK: Recuerdo que era de mi misma altura, el color de cabello era un poco mas claro que el mío pero muy parecido su mirada era igual a la mía su color de ojos era diferente... no recuerdo que color pero era muy diferente tal ves un color mas oscuro o mas claro no recuerdo muy bien...  
  
MARIK: Entiendo ¿Lo extrañas?  
  
MALIK: No sabes cuanto, hubiera deseado que tu lo conocieras a pesar de mostrarse siempre como una persona muy fría y calculadora conmigo era una buena persona... pero no es momento de traer recuerdos tristes, ahora te tengo a ti a mi lado y tu eres mi mejor amigo así que no estoy solo ¿Cierto?  
  
MARIK: Por supuesto que no amigo (Lo abraza) Yo siempre estaré a tu lado al igual que tu siempre estarás a mi lado también  
  
MALIK: Si por supuesto mi querido hikari (Pensado) Ojala y tengas razón Marik pero presiento que algo terriblemente malo se acerca y que ese mal podría llegar a separarnos ojala y no sea si... ojala y no sea así...  
  
Por otra parte en Japón, un dúo de "hermanos" se preparan para irse al aeropuerto, después de abordar un taxi le dan las indicaciones al conductor y emprenden el viaje... el mas alto de los jóvenes iba viendo el camino por una de las ventanas del vehículo tenia una mirada triste, de eso se pudo percatar el mas pequeño y por el vinculo que ellos comparten pudo sentir una ligera preocupación que estaba experimentando su compañero he intenta saber del porque de esos pensamientos...  
  
RYO: ¿Bakura estas bien?  
  
Pero el espíritu de la sortija no respondió, seguía viendo por la ventana era como si no lo hubiera escuchado... el mas chico ya estaba preocupándose, su compañero nunca se había mostrado tan distraído y menos con el, decide tocar su hombro para llamar su atención...  
  
RYO: ¿Bakura estas bien?  
  
Al fin logro la atención del espíritu, dirigió su mirada al dueño de la sortija del milenio y pudo ver en sus ojos la preocupación que el chico estaba experimentando...  
  
BAKURA: Perdóneme amo no lo escuche ¿Qué me decía?  
  
Ryo se extraño ante la pregunta ya que el espíritu podía leer sus pensamientos y saber lo que pensaba pero no lo estaba haciendo ¿Por qué?  
  
RYO: Te estaba preguntando ¿Si te ocurre algo malo?  
  
BAKURA: No se preocupe estoy bien, solo estoy algo cansado es todo...  
  
RYO: ¿Seguro?  
  
BAKURA: Si...  
  
RYO: Esa respuesta no es satisfactoria para mi, algo malo te pasa y me vas a decir que es por favor amigo confía en mi te lo ruego...  
  
Los ojos de Ryo comenzaban a brillar ligeramente indicando que comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas, eso estaba preocupando al espíritu nunca le había gustado ver llorar a Ryo y menos pensar que la causa de su llanto era por su culpa...  
  
BAKURA: Amo lo que ocurre es que estaba pensando muchas cosas, tengo un presentimiento que algo va a pasar, no se si sea bueno o malo solo se que pasara algo muy grande y por eso estoy preocupado...  
  
RYO: No entiendo...  
  
BAKURA: Usted sabe que hay tantas cosas de mi pasado que desconozco y descubrirlas me da un poco de temor...  
  
RYO: ¿A que te refieres?  
  
BAKURA: No se que hice para merecer estar en la sortija del milenio, pero si mas no recuerdo era una especie de castigo y por eso no se si hice algo terriblemente mal para merecer ese castigo... quizás mate a alguien, tal ves robe algo valioso, tal vez lastime al faraón no recuerdo y me da temor descubrir quien era yo hace 5 mil años...  
  
RYO: Bakura amigo, no creo que hayas hecho nada malo, tú eres una persona muy buena, te conozco muy bien así que tal vez no fue un castigo si no una prueba o algo por el estilo ¿No crees?  
  
BAKURA: No lo se, pero me da mucho miedo descubrir la verdad y tal ves darme cuenta que no merezca ser su guardián amo...  
  
Ryo al oír esas palabras no pudo evitarlo y las lagrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas jamás había pensado separarse de Bakura, el formaba una parte muy importante en su vida y sin esa parte lo mas probable era que el joven albino muriera...  
  
RYO: (En tono triste) No digas eso, tu nunca te separaras de mi lo prometiste, prometiste que siempre estarías a mi lado para protegerme y cuidarme pase lo que pase, tu dijiste que nunca me abandonarías no me puedas fallar... no me puedes fallar...  
  
Ryo abrazaba con fuerza a Bakura, como una forma de decirle que jamás lo dejaría irse, el mayor de los albinos abrió mucho sus ojos en impresión de saber cuanto lo queria su joven amigo, el sabia que lo apreciaba pero nunca se imagino que tanto y cuanto sufría solo de tener la idea de perderlo...  
  
BAKURA: Tranquilícese amo, yo jamás lo abandonaría es una promesa y nunca me ha gustado romperlas así que despreocupase yo estaré a su lado siempre...  
  
Ryo se separa del abrazo y mira a Bakura a los ojos y pone una sonrisa...  
  
RYO: Muchas gracias mi querido Bakura...  
  
BAKURA: Usted es lo mas importante que me ha pasado en estos 5 mil años ... y a pesar que todo este en nuestra contra saldremos adelante, pase lo que pase siempre estaremos juntos se lo prometo...  
  
RYO: Te quiero Bakura...  
  
BAKURA: Yo también lo quiero y mucho amo...  
  
RYO: Bakura hay una pregunta que queria hacerte...  
  
BAKURA: Dígame amo la que quiera  
  
RYO: ¿En la antigüedad no tuviste amigos?  
  
BAKURA: Usted sabe que hay tantas cosas que no recuerdo muy bien, pero presiento que tuve a un gran amigo que lo queria mucho y que siempre hacíamos toda clase de cosas juntos...  
  
RYO: ¿Lo extrañas?  
  
BAKURA: A veces, pero ahora lo tengo a usted y usted a logrado llenar ese espacio usted es lo mas importante de mi vida, yo siempre lo cuidare y lo protegeré no me importa si tengo que desaparecer en el intento siempre, seré su guardián pase lo que pase...  
  
RYO: Gracias mi querido Bakura...  
  
Ryo se mantenía en un abrazo con Bakura cuando de pronto el chico dejo de pronunciar palabra... Bakura se separa lentamente de el y se da cuanta que estaba profundamente dormido...  
  
BAKURA: O por Ra amo, usted aun esta muy débil será mejor que descanse aun falta un poco para llegar al aeropuerto... le debe de costar mucho trabajo mantener la energía mágica necesaria, para que yo tome forma humana, se lo agradezco mucho amo, usted lo hace para que yo pueda conseguir un cuerpo propio muchas gracias...  
  
Lo recuesta y lo sostiene en su regazo...  
  
BAKURA: (Pensando) No se que haría si algún día usted me faltara amo, yo no podría vivir sin usted y a pesar que yo logre o no tener un cuerpo siempre estaré a su lado no lo dejare solo... ahora que lo pienso usted estuvo solo por mas de 9 años, desde la muerte de su madre, siempre estuvo solo después que su padre en unos de sus viajes le entregara la sortija del milenio y me conociera siento que pude traerle un poco de compañía y por eso yo jure, que siempre seria su protector recuerdo que era un chico muy aislado, nunca le gustaba hacer amigos, en Inglaterra solo recuerdo a un chico que estuvo siempre con el su nombre era... Lyzerg Diethel, era un chico muy amable y gentil al parecer era el hijo de una gran detective de Inglaterra, el nombre del padre era Lyan Diethel. Fue el unico chico, mas cercano a convertirse en su amigo yo le decía que lo aceptara como uno, pero el amo Ryo siempre se negaba, supongo que no le gusta hacer amigos, pero el chico siempre estaba a su lado hasta que por fin se hicieron grandes amigos aun recuerdo la felicidad que sintió en ese momento mi querido amo, pero después vino la tristeza, debido que su padre estaba en constantes viajes y el era trasladado a diferentes escuelas de Inglaterra en unos de ellos nos fuimos muy lejos de Londres, el amo sufrió mucho por la separación de su amigo, el no lo demostraba pero recuerdo las muchas veces que lo encontré llorando, me sentía tan inútil solo de pensar que no podía hacer nada para aliviar su tristeza... me pregunto que habrá sido del chico Diethel ojala y el amo pueda lograr verlo otra ves por que se muy bien que lo extraña... ahora el amo es una persona feliz nunca lo había visto tan entusiasmado en algo, esos chicos Yugi, Tristan, Tea y Joey lo han hecho olvidar su tristeza y le han traído mucha alegría lo han hecho cambiar que en algunas ocasiones, ya no lo conozco desde que recuerdo siempre fue muy aislado y callado pero ahora se ha transformado. Es una persona mas alegre y mas extrovertido eso me llena de alegría saber que mi querido amo es feliz... yo jure protegerlo hice esa promesa hace 9 años cuando su madre murió yo jure que seria su protector pasara lo que pasara y la cumpliré no permitiré que nada malo le pase a mi hikari, primero tendrían que eliminarme para dañarlo, también protegeré a esas 4 personas que se han convertido en una parte muy importante para mi amo, jamás pensé que esos 4 chicos lo hicieran cambiar solo brindándoles su amistad el amo se transformo en un chico muy feliz y eso yo protegeré hasta el fin. No quiero verlo llorar otra ves, no quiero ver que esa tristeza por la soledad se refleje nuevamente en sus ojos, jamás permitiré que eso ocurra nunca mas...  
  
Bakura comenzó a sentir ligeros movimientos provenientes de Ryo, también unos suaves quejidos algo estaba molestando al chico y eso ya estaba poniendo inquieto a Bakura lo intentaba despertar ya que al parecer tenia una pesadilla pero el joven no respondía Bakura seguía insistiendo pero nada, el chico seguía profundamente dormido en un instante salio de la boca de Ryo una frase que dejo muy desconcertado al espíritu...  
  
RYO: (En tono de preocupación) No me dejes Bakura, por favor mí querido Bakura, no me dejes solo otra vez ¡¡Bakura!!...  
  
Las palabras de Ryo ya estaban poniendo a un mas nervioso al espíritu lo sacudía a un mas fuerte para lograr despertarlo y al fin lo logro... Ryo va abriendo sus ojos muy lentamente sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lagrimas, su respiración era agitada y su corazón palpitaba muy rápido...  
  
BAKURA: (Preocupado) ¿Amo esta bien?  
  
Ryo solo veía a Bakura con ojos de confusión y preocupación. El espíritu estaba tan preocupado por el llanto y los gritos de su hikari que no podía poner otra mirada...  
  
RYO: Siento haberte preocupado Bakura, lo que ocurre era que estaba teniendo una pesadilla es todo...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Esta seguro?  
  
RYO: Si no te preocupes...  
  
BAKURA: Amo me preocupo mucho por usted, no me pida que no lo haga eso seria imposible...  
  
RYO: Lo se, siento mucho haberlo dicho...  
  
BAKURA: No fue nada tranquilícese, ahora será mejor que se prepare dentro de poco llegaremos al aeropuerto...  
  
RYO: Si...  
  
BAKURA: ¿No se siente cansado?  
  
RYO: Algo pero podré resistir tal ves pueda dormir un poco en el avión...  
  
BAKURA: Bien...  
  
Por los 2 albinos llegaron al aeropuerto en la entrada de el ya estaban esperando Tea, Tristan y Kaiba pero ni señas de Yugi y Joey...  
  
TEA: (En tono alegre al ver a los dos chicos bajar del taxi) Hola chicos que bien que hayan llegado...  
  
RYO: Hola Tea, Tristan, Kaiba (Haciendo reverencia junto con Bakura) Muy buenos días...  
  
TRISTAN: Tú siempre tan cortes ¿Cierto Ryo?  
  
//KAIBA//: (Enojado) Basta de tonterías ¿Quién es este? (Dirigiéndose a Bakura)  
  
RYO: El es mi hermano Bakura, te dije que el nos acompañaría en el viaje ¿Lo olvidaste?  
  
//KAIBA//: Ha ya recuerdo es el arrimado...  
  
BAKURA: (Enojado) ¿Quien le dices arrimado mortal inútil? Más te vale medir tus palabras o lo lamentaras...  
  
//KAIBA//: ¿A quien le dices inútil? Tonto yo digo lo que quiero y si no te gusta puedes irte...  
  
RYO: Calma, calma por favor Bakura discúlpate...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué dijo?  
  
RYO: Que le pidas disculpas a Kaiba...  
  
BAKURA: Lo siento amo pero el que me tiene que pedir disculpas es el, no yo en eso no lo puedo obedecerlo...  
  
//KAIBA//: Ya cállense los 2 no me interesa que me pidas despulpas lo unico que me importa es saber ¿Dónde esta el tonto de Wheeler y Yugi?  
  
RYO: Me extraña que no hayan venido ya que Yugi y Joey siempre son puntuales...  
  
TRISTAN: De Yugi lo creo pero de Joey ese chico siempre llega tarde quizás no se quería levantar le debe de haber dado mucha lata a Yugi despertar a ese chico...  
  
//KAIBA//: Si no vienen en 5 minutos el viaje se cancela...  
  
Pero antes que pudiera seguir con sus amenazas los 2 chicos ya habían llegado al aeropuerto...  
  
YUGI: Hola chicos siento haber llegado tarde...  
  
//KAIBA//: Dijimos a las 5:30 no a las 6 Yugi ¿Qué ocurrió?  
  
YUGI: Una historia larga que si te la cuento no nos iremos hoy a Egipto será mejor irnos ya...  
  
TEA: ¿Trajiste todo para el viaje Yugi?  
  
YUGI: Si traje todos los libros de mi abuelo que hablan de la leyenda para que eso nos de mas pistas de su paradero no podemos confiar solo en el mapa no sabemos quien lo hizo y mucho menos si es autentico así que es mejor prevenir...  
  
TRISTAN: Me parece bien (Viendo el cinturón que traía Yugi en su cintura) Oye Yugi y ese cinturón es muy extraño, ¿Quién te lo dio?  
  
YUGI: Este era de mi padre, decidí traerlo para que nos de suerte...  
  
TRISTAN: Se que la tendremos amigo y tu encontraras el tesoro...  
  
//KAIBA//: (Pensando) Eso espero no quiero perder dinero en cosas inútiles... bueno chicos el avión esta apunto de despegar será mejor que suban...  
  
YUGI: Si...  
  
//KAIBA//: Unas indicaciones antes que aborden, primero al llegar se encontraran con un chico que trabaja para mi el les presentara a dos guías, también el será el encargado de darles el dinero y de los gastos extras cualquier cosa deben decírsela a el ¿De acuerdo?  
  
YUGI: Gracias Kaiba...  
  
//KAIBA//: Buen viaje...  
  
TODOS: Gracias...  
  
Todos suben al avión... Bakura iba ayudando a Ryo a subir al avión, ya que el joven estaba un poco mareado y no podía mantener el equilibrio muy bien los otros 4 suben rápidamente se encontraban muy emocionados por su aventura no sabían cuan peligrosa seria...  
  
//KAIBA//: Prontos nos veremos chicos...  
  
Los motores del avión comenzaron a encenderse y la nave comenzó a moverse logrando velocidad y tomar pista para el despegue luego de unas cuantas vueltas por la pista de aterrizaje el avión ya tenia la velocidad necesaria para el despegue, luego poco a poco se fue elevando hasta perderse de la vista de Kaiba en el cielo rombo a su destino... adentro del avión los chicos estaban emocionados y no podían dejar de hablar de su aventura... los asientos están distribuidos así... Yugi a la par de Joey y el chico viendo por la ventana le pudo ganar a Yugi la estancia cerca de ella... Tea a la par de Tristan y como buen caballero Dejo a Tea sentarse cerca de la ventana... y por ultimo Ryo y Bakura en este caso Bakura era quien estaba cerca de la ventana ya que como el joven albino estaba muy cansado preferiría dormir que ver por la ventana, dejo al espíritu sentarse cerca de ella para que no se aburriera ya que conociendo a Bakura por mas cansado que estuviera prefería que su amo durmiera y el velara sus sueños por si algo malo pasaba aunque estando en un avión era poco probable que algo malo ocurriera, pero así prefería Bakura... el que estaba mas emocionado por el viaje era Joey ya que nunca se había subido a un avión...  
  
JOEY: (En tono alegre) Vaya esta si que será una gran aventura, no me puedo aguantar para que lleguemos a eso país, nunca me había subido a una de estas naves y me siento muy contento...  
  
TRISTAN: Ya cállate Joey ya sabemos que estas contento pero no tienes por que gritarlo...  
  
JOEY: Tu estas celoso porque no puedes expresarte como yo lo hago bobo...  
  
TRISTAN: ¿Bobo? El unico bobo que veo en este avión eres tu Joey...  
  
JOEY: Cállate no me desanimaras eso es grandioso y punto...  
  
YUGI: Joey tiene razón esta será una gran aventura que nunca olvidaremos...  
  
TEA: Esperemos que todo salga bien...  
  
YUGI: Así será despreocupate... Ryo ¿Cómo seguiste? ¿Ya te sientes mejor?  
  
RYO: Si aun me siento algo mareado pero con la ayuda de mi hermano todo estará bien...  
  
JOEY: Ahora que lo recuerdo... RYO: (Pensando) Hay no...  
  
JOEY: Nunca nos quisiste decir por que tu hermano te dice "amo" en lugar de Ryo y siempre te trata con mucho respeto...  
  
RYO: (Nervioso) Pues yo, pues yo...  
  
BAKURA: Lo que ocurre es que le digo amo de cariño, es mi forma de decirle cuanto lo aprecio y lo trato con mucho respeto ya que a pesar que el es mi hermano es la persona mas valiosa para mi y por eso lo hago es todo...  
  
JOEY: Te entiendo...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Tú no tienes hermanos?  
  
JOEY: Si... (En tono triste) La tuve...  
  
BAKURA: ¿La tuviste? ¿Murió?  
  
JOEY: Si hace 5 años ella se fue de este mundo para estar alado de mi madre en el cielo...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Quieres hablar de eso?  
  
JOEY: Si esta bien a un me da mucha tristeza, pensar que ella ya no esta conmigo, yo jure que siempre la protegería y no logre cumplir con esa promesa, ella padecía una terrible enfermedad que le arrebato la vida, yo no pude hacer nada para salvarla... después que mi madre muriera todo cambio para mal, mi padre se volvió alcohólico la enfermedad de mi hermana empeoro. Yo trabaja muy duro para lograr juntar el dinero necesario para la operación que ella necesitaba pero jamás pude reunirlo por mas que trabajaba no era suficiente y todo... y todo por culpa de mi... (En tono enojado) padre el tubo la culpa...  
  
RYO: Si recordar eso te causa tristeza será mejor no proseguir Joey...  
  
JOEY: No esta bien, yo tenia la mitad del dinero en mi habitación en un compartimiento secreto de mi cama pero mi padre en su desesperación por el licor logro encontrarlo y me lo quito todo para sus borracheras, eso es algo que jamás le perdonare, por su culpa el dinero destinado para la operación de mi hermana se espumo en un segundo y por su culpa ella murió nunca lo perdonare nunca...  
  
YUGI: Calmate Joey se que tu padre hizo mal, pero no puedes tenerle rencor siempre debes de comprender, que el también sufrió mucho por la muerte de tu madre y de tu hermana...  
  
JOEY: Lo se Yugi pero jamás lo perdonare por su culpa Sereniti murió por su culpa ella ya no esta conmigo jamás lo perdonare jamás...  
  
RYO: Joey entiendo que estas sufriendo y que tu padre en alguna forma contribuyo para que tu hermana muriera muy joven, pero también debes agradecer por lo que tienes ahora y no por lo que pudo y no fue tu aun tienes a tu padre junto a ti y eso es muy valioso es tu unico familiar mas cercano y lo que debes hacer es ayudarlo para sacarlo de su vicio... (En tono triste) Como desearía que mi padre estuviera a mi lado pero hace 5 años el me dejo y no se que fue de el tengo la esperanza que este perdido en el desierto o tal vez esta en Egipto y ya no pudo regresar no lo se, me he sentido tan solo el unico que ha sido mi gran apoyo en mi querido Bakura, con el he logrado superar esa perdida pero no sabes como es tener la incertidumbre de no saber de tu familiar y la tristeza que causa que nadie te de información de su paradero y descubrir que ni tan siquiera les importa investigar al respecto, me da tanta tristeza que algunas veces preferiría morir y dejar este mundo he ir a reunirme con mi madre y hasta quizás con mi padre...pero no puedo hacerlo por alguna razón dios quiso dejarme aquí y me dio a Bakura para que no me sintiera solo, el es mi única compañía hasta hace poco pero ahora los tengo a ustedes nunca había tenido amigos, hace mucho tuve uno en Inglaterra pero con los viajes de mi padre nos mudamos de Londres y no volví a saber de el... volví a estar solo, hasta que me mude a Japón y los conocí a ustedes mi vida cambio me han traído mucha felicidad muchas gracias chicos...  
  
YUGI: Me alegra que nos aprecies tanto Ryo jamás imagine que tanto te habíamos hecho cambiar... nosotros te ofrecemos nuestra amistad con mucho gusto y es necesario que sepas que nosotros también te parecíamos mucho...  
  
RYO: Gracias, estoy muy alegre saber que ustedes me aprecian igual que yo los aprecio a ustedes...  
  
Solo esa pequeña conversación hubo en el avión y ya cada uno se dedico a lo suyo... Joey estaba profundamente dormido y una que otra vez parecía quererle caer encima a Yugi quien estaba muy concentrado leyendo los libros de su abuelo... Tristan también estaba descansado solo con los ojos cerrados pero sin dormir con el ruido del avión no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño... Tea iba viendo el paisaje por una de las ventanas sin parecer estar casada... Ryo al poco tiempo de hablar con sus amigos cayo profundamente dormido estaba muy cómodo había recostando su cabeza en las piernas de su espíritu poniendo sus pies en el asiento iba muy cómodo y a diferencia de la siesta en el taxi hoy parecía que el joven albino estaba teniendo unos muy buenos sueños ya que se pudo escuchar muy levemente una frase salir de sus labios...  
  
RYO: Te quiero... Kura...  
  
Bakura se extraño al oír las palabras de su hikari... ya no le decía Kura desde antes de la desaparición de su padre esta palabra la utilizaba el joven albino como una forma de cariño y de expresarle lo mucho que lo queria, pero después que su padre desaprecio dejo de llamarlo así, no por que había dejado de quererlo si no por que todas las cosas que hacia antes que su padre desapareciera las cambio para mal o para bien las cambio para olvidar las cosas que lo hacían sufrir...  
  
BAKURA: Vaya ya no me había llamado Kura desde que su padre... mi querido hikari no sabe lo mucho que yo también lo quiero...  
  
Todo parecía estar muy bien el avión y cada quien dedicado en lo suyo cuando después de largas horas de viaje se pudo escuchar la voz del piloto...  
  
PILOTO: Abróchense los cinturones de seguridad dentro de pocos minutos será el aterrizaje en el aeropuerto del Cairo Egipto...  
  
Todos se sintieron felices cuando oyeron esas tan ansiadas palabras del piloto, e hicieron lo que les pidió... y 10 minutos después, el avión hizo un perfecto aterrizaje en el aeropuerto, después que el piloto y la sobrecargo les dijeran que podían bajar todos se prepararon para hacerlo y con una enorme felicidad en sus rostros el que se mostraba mas emocionado era Yugi al fin tenia la oportunidad de ver con sus propios ojos esa tierra misteriosa que guardaba tantas leyendas y tantos secretos, se sentía muy emocionado y esperaba que al fin una de tantas leyendas el le daría respuesta lo que el no sabia era que buscar esa respuesta iba ser mas difícil de lo suponía...  
  
YUGI: Al fin estoy aquí, y el tesoro del faraón lo encontrare yo...  
  
También los demás pasajeros se sentían felices y aquí no lo expresara Bakura sentía una enorme alegría de regresar a su tierra donde alguna ves vivió...  
  
BAKURA: (Pensando) No puedo creer que este de nuevo en este lugar, después de 5 mil años de no verlo me doy cuenta que, todo ha cambiado ya no es como yo lo recordaba, era de esperarse los tiempos cambian y las cosas también lo hacen y las personas, ya que yo he cambiado aunque ha sido tan difícil adaptarme a una vida tan diferente a mis días en Egipto... (Viendo a Ryo con una sonrisa) gracias a mi amo todo ha sido un poco mas fácil, el es la persona mas impórtate de mi vida, jamás pensé en regresar pero ahora estoy aquí y tal vez descubra quien era yo hace mucho tiempo atrás... (En tono triste) Solo espero que cuando lo descubra no me arrepienta de haberlo hecho y que ese pasado no me aleje de mi amo...  
  
Todos bajaron del avión y después de reclamar sus maletas fueron llevados por un autobús al hotel, donde se hospedarían todos estos meses, en los cuales buscarían el tesoro. Esperaban encontrarlo lo mas pronto posible y descubrir que la leyenda era cierta pero encontrarlo seria mas difícil de lo que suponían iban a poner muchas cosas en riesgo, su amistad, su felicidad, y hasta su vida el enigma era si lograrían encontrar lo que deseaban ver o morirían en su intento, el futuro era incierto pero teniendo fe y confianza se esperaba que todo saldría bien...  
  
CONTINUARA......  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-  
  
Hola a todos y a todas espero que este capitulo, haya sido de su agrado y que cualquier sugerencia me la envíen a mi cuenta de mail hollymotto@yahoo.com estaré esperando ansiosa sus comentarios y sus consejos o pueden dejar un review lo que ustedes preferían muchas gracias a los review de mis amigas Jennyfer y Nathed y también a los mensajes de mis amigas Hannah Pegasus y Anahi Fanel Yuy espero que me sigan escribiendo chicas...  
  
JENNYFER: Hola amiga espero que este capitulo te haya gustado espero que no me haya quedado tan aburrido... bueno con respecto a tu petición, huy pues no se como voy a lastimar a tu querido Yahir (Es ironía no te enojes por lo de "querido") pero ya se me ocurrirá algo ya tengo unas cuantas ideas... que tal si el que los hace sufrir son las trampas en las pirámides o Yami no se que te parecería pero bueno intentare hacerlo sufrir... y con respecto al amor que se tienen Yami y Bakura espero que no se enojen como en tu mensaje por mi comentario, pero tal ves no es amor si no un gran aprecio de paisano a paisano teniendo en cuenta que son de la misma época, mismo país etc. eso creo pero no se, tal ves este equivocaba... muchas gracias por tu review siempre es muy divertido leerlo y ver la forma en que se quieren ambos personajes y hasta el pobre Yugi tiene que intervenir también pero bueno muchas gracias y espero que me sigas escribiendo...  
  
NETHED: Hola amiga espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, bueno gracias por la idea que me diste intentare incluirla en mi fic sabes no había pensando en poner a Tea de esposa de Yami en el fic pero es muy buena idea pero tal ves no sea esposa si no su novia o su prometida no se pero ya se me ocurrirá algo, la verdad es que en el fic no es tan romántico pero no le caería mal uno que otro capitulo repleto de amor, espero poder lograrlo. Muchas gracias por ayudarme en el fic y espero que me sigas escribiendo y dándome mas ideas ya que como dicen 2 mentes piensan mejor que una ¿Cierto?...  
  
HANAH PEGASUS: Hola amiga espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y bueno despreocupate Yami tiene palabra como todo buen faraón, deberá cumplir con su promesa por lo menos eso espera Bakura, huy tal ves en el próximo capitulo no se donde lo pondré pero de que dirá algo agradable del roba almas lo tendrá que decir yo lo obligare a que lo diga auque el no esta muy contento con eso pero bueno tendrá que resignarse y hacerlo... hey y también muchas felicidades hoy es tu gran cumpleaños wow ya son 16 años que bárbara (Es como decir que es lo máximo o que es genial, no se si me entendiste esa expresión pero la usamos mucho en mi país) espero que este día lo pases muy bien a lado de tus seres queridos y que sepas que tus amigos aunque lejanos estamos compartiendo este día junto a ti en espíritu... y también muchas gracias por tu historia te quedo muy bien mi personaje me halaga saber que te gustara muchas gracias y felicidades...  
  
ANAHI FANEL YUY: Hola amiga, tenia tiempos de no saber de ti pero te entiendo has estado ocupada yo también he estado un poco ocupada pero bueno intento actualizar lo más rápido que pueda. Bueno ojala y te haya gustado este capitulo y también el que Bakura y Yami intentan narrar la historia pero ninguna de los 2 se logra poner de acuerdo, tenias razón estuvieron a punto de matarse pero bueno espero que te haya gustado... y espera dentro de pronto veras la entrada triunfal de mi querido y lindo Yami pero será un poco mas adelante espero que te guste y me sigas escribiendo  
  
Espero que me sigan escribiendo ya que sus mensajes y sus review me ayudan mucho para la inspiración y las ideas que ustedes me dan también son muy importantes e intentare ponerlas en el fic ya estoy pensando la mejor forma de hacer sufrir a Yahir ja, ja... huy espero que te guste Jennyfer será algo muy pero muy malo pero a la ves gracioso hasta pronto y hasta el próximo capitulo...  
  
Atentamente.-  
  
HOLLY MOTTO.- 


	8. Capitulo 8: La Travesia Dara Inicio

CAPITULO 8: "LA TREVESIA DARA INICIO"  
  
Después de unos 30 minutos en carretera al fin llegaron al hotel y fueron recibidos por los empleados, quienes no dejaban de hacerles reverencia, en señal de respeto ya que bien sabían que venían de parte del gran Seto Kaiba y el les había dicho que los tenían que tratar igual que el y eso hacían...  
  
TODOS: Bienvenidos al hotel de la corporación Kaiba...  
  
Todos los chicos quedaron emocionados de la forma tan cortes en que se dirían a ellos los empleados...  
  
YUGI: (Sonrojado) Muchas gracias...  
  
JOEY: Dejémonos de tonterías, donde esta el restaurante me muero de hambre...  
  
TEA: (Dándole un golpe a Joey en la cabeza por su falta de modales) Que chico tan irrespetuoso eres Joey, como le dices eso a estas amables personas...  
  
JOEY: Comamos primeros e interrogamos después por favor me muero de hambre...  
  
Entre la gente salía un chico un poco mas alto que Ryo, el color de su cabello era negro ojos cafés, piel blanca y muy bien vestido con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro...  
  
¿?: Hola ustedes deben ser los chicos que invito el señor Kaiba...  
  
YUGI: (Dándole la mano) Mucho gusto, si somos nosotros tu debes ser el empleado de Kaiba ¿Cierto?  
  
¿?: Así es mi nombre es Nicholas y me da mucho gusto que hayan llegado con bien...  
  
YUGI: Así muchas gracias  
  
NICHOLAS: Bien síganme (Les hace indicaciones a dos chicos que eran los encantados de llevar las maletas) ellos se encargaran de su equipaje vamos al comedor, por que su amigo se esta muriendo de hambre...  
  
YUGI: Pues...  
  
JOEY: (En tono alegre) Que bien al fin...  
  
TRISTAN: No tiene modales  
  
JOEY: Tu estomago me lo agradecerá después ahora apresúrate...  
  
Ya en el restaurante...  
  
NICHOLAS: Muy bien el señor Kaiba, me dijo que harán una expedición hasta la pirámide del faraón, pero no específico detalles, pueden ustedes decirme que buscan exactamente...  
  
YUGI: Bueno lo que esperamos encontrar es el tesoro del faraón, se que esta en esa pirámide...  
  
NICHOLAS: Entiendo buscaran la leyenda ¿Cierto?  
  
YUGI: Así es...  
  
NICHOLAS: Les aseguro que no será fácil...  
  
YUGI: Lo se pero la encontraremos...  
  
NICHOLAS: Veo que eres un chico muy decidido...  
  
YUGI: Si  
  
NICHOLAS: Excelente, les deseo suerte, mañana cuando amanezca, vendrán los dos guías que he contratado, son personas confiables así que no teman ¿De acuerdo?  
  
JOEY: (Pensando) ¿Qué no teman? ¿Que quiso decir con eso?  
  
NICHOLAS: Disfruten de la cena mañana saldrán muy temprano...  
  
JOEY: ¿Qué tan temprano?  
  
NICHOLAS: A las 5 de la mañana. Al que madruga Ra lo ayuda ¿Cierto?  
  
JOEY: (En tono triste) No otra vez no, que castigo levantarme tan temprano...  
  
TEA: Cállate Joey, no hagas uno de tus berrinches...  
  
JOEY: (Llorando cómicamente) Hay pobre de mi...  
  
Mientras tanto los chicos discutían por la hora, Bakura no dejaba de observar a Nicholas algo en el, le decía que las intenciones de este joven, no eran las mejores...  
  
BAKURA: Se que este tipo nos esta ocultando algo pero...  
  
RYO: Mi querido Kura, tu siempre de desconfiado...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Amo usted no siente algo extraño?...  
  
RYO: Pues no...  
  
BAKURA: Yo si y es algo maligno, se que este tipo tiene malas intenciones, lo se y lo siento  
  
RYO: Kura tu siempre desconfías de todos, alguna vez desconfiaste de Yugi y los chicos, ahora de el ¿Por qué?  
  
BAKURA: Es algo difícil de explicar, pero siento la energía maligna de este tipo y con respecto a sus amigos, aun siento la energía mágica de su amigo Yugi y se que es una fuerza muy poderosa, pero no logro distinguir si es buena o mala aun sigo desconfiando de el...  
  
RYO: Kura eres un desconfiado, calma si algo malo ocurre tu nos defenderás ¿Cierto?  
  
BAKURA: Claro amo...  
  
RYO: Entonces tranquilízate y disfruta de la cena...  
  
BAKURA: Esta bien  
  
El tiempo paso y la cena termino todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones pues el viaje había sido muy cansado  
  
YUGI: Hasta mañana...  
  
TODOS: Buenas noches Yugi...  
  
La noche paso, en la habitación de Yugi por mas que intentara dormir no lograba conciliar el sueño, tanta emoción, tanta alegría y tanto... ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué ha de tener miedo? Todo saldrá bien ¿O no será si?, Yugi tenia un presentimiento y sabia que ese sujeto llamado Nicholas algo se traía entre manos y no era bueno... a pesar que no lo sabia, ya se estaba pareciendo a Bakura con esos pensamientos, pero aun así esos sentimientos no lo dejaban dormir... la noche transcurrió y el día en que saldrían en su viaje por fin llego, solo era de tener fe, en que nada malo iba a ocurrir... el despertador en la habitación de Yugi, sonó mucho después de que el joven de cabello tricolor despertara, apenas había dormido un par de horas pero la emoción era tanta que no se sentía cansado, ya estaba listo para emprender el viaje...  
  
Yugi salio de la habitación y se encontró con Tea, Tristan, Ryo y Bakura, Joey no estaba con ellos... cada quien estaba vestido de forma adecuada para el viaje, Tea llevaba una camisa blanca desmangada y unos pantalones acampanados color azul, que le llegaban hasta la cintura, también llevaba una camisa extra, atada a su cintura manga larga, por si el sol estaba demasiado caliente, Tristan vestía una camiseta celeste y un pantalón color azul también llevaba una camisa manga larga y un sombrero, Ryo vestía una camisa verde claro manga larga y una camiseta blanca en el centro, llevaba unos pantalones color azul, Bakura solo llevaba la camiseta blanca muy parecida a la de Ryo, al igual que sus pantalones y en su mochila llevaba una camiseta manga larga color azul, Yugi vestía un pantalón café claro y una camiseta blanca, al igual que sus amigos también llevaba un sombrero y una camisa manga larga. Todos parecían estar listos para el viaje, ¿Pero Joey? ¿Dónde estaba? "No puede ser, quizás a un no se ha despertado" se decía Yugi, para disipar sus dudas habla con Tristan para que le dijera de Joey...  
  
YUGI: ¿Dónde esta Joey?, ¿A un esta dormido?  
  
TRISTAN: Esta en su habitación, dice que no saldrá hasta tener la sorpresa que nos prometió ¿Lo recuerdas?  
  
-------- RECUERDO--------  
  
JOEY: Yugi hoy me pagaron mi salario en el restaurante y compre algo que nos servirá mucho en el viaje... YUGI: ¿En serio? ¿Qué es? JOEY: Es una sorpresa, lo sabrás dentro de 2 días cuando partamos a nuestra aventura...  
  
-------- FIN DEL RECUERDO--------  
  
YUGI: Es cierto pero ¿Por qué tanto misterio?  
  
TRISTAN: No lo se, solo me dijo que nos alcanzara en el comedor ¿No te parece extraño? Se despertó antes que yo...  
  
TEA: Eso ni tú te lo crees Tristan...  
  
TRISTAN: No es verdad, lo juro...  
  
TEA: Si claro, lo que digas...  
  
TRISTAN: Te digo que es cierto, ¿Por que no me crees?  
  
TEA: Pero si yo te creo...  
  
TRISTAN: Pues no lo parece...  
  
YUGI: Chicos, chicos ya basta esperemos que llegue Joey y después discutiremos ¿De acuerdo?  
  
TEA: Bien...  
  
Los dos chicos se adelantaron, he iban seguidos muy de cerca por Ryo, Bakura y Yugi...  
  
YUGI: ¿Te sientes mejor Ryo?  
  
RYO: ¿Ah?  
  
YUGI: Últimamente te he visto muy cansado, ¿Estas seguro que quieres continuar?  
  
RYO: Estoy bien, no te preocupes...  
  
YUGI: Te creo, pero si te sientes mal por favor te pido que me avises para ayudarte ¿De acuerdo?  
  
RYO: Despreocupate eso haré...  
  
YUGI: Cuídalo muy bien Bakura...  
  
BAKURA: No tienes ni que decírmelo...  
  
Los chicos por fin llegaron al restaurante, antes de encontrar una mesa se toparon con Nicholas...  
  
NICHOLAS: Me alegro que hayan despertado temprano, síganme las 2 personas que serán sus guías ya están aquí...  
  
YUGI: Si muchas gracias...  
  
Los 5 chicos siguieron a Nicholas, hasta donde estaban los 2 tipos con cara de maleantes, que según su joven anfitrión serian sus guías, según el eran unas personas confiables, de eso Bakura ya estaba desconfiando mas y mas... pero era mas sensato conocer mejor la situación, para saber lo verdaderos motivos de ese hombre, del cual Bakura no confiaba en lo mas mínimo, solo guardo silencio y observo al tipo gordo y al tipo delgado sentados en la mesa...  
  
NICHOLAS: Bueno les presento el es Gizeh... (Señalando al tipo pasado de paso) y el Yahir (El sujeto con cabello azul y mirada de malvado)  
  
GIZEH: Es un gusto conocerlos, será un honor para nosotros guiarlos hasta la pirámide del faraón...  
  
YAHIR: No teman, todo saldrá bien...  
  
Bakura solo los observaba con desconfianza y luego formulo una pregunta...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Ustedes han visto el tesoro?  
  
GIZEH: En realidad nunca  
  
BAKURA: ¿Han sabido de alguien que lo haya visto?  
  
GIZEH: No...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Entonces como es posible, que ustedes siendo unos mortales inútiles, nos guiaran hasta el? si ni tan siquiera saben donde esta...  
  
YAHIR: Nosotros los guiaremos hasta la pirámide, no hemos dicho que los guiaremos hasta el tesoro, nosotros desconocemos donde esta...  
  
BAKURA: Ha ya veo, sus intenciones son dejarnos perdidos en el desierto y que las serpientes acaben con nuestros cuerpos ¿Cierto?  
  
Los dos hombres no dijeron nada, solo miraron a Nicholas con una mirada de angustia, este sujeto había adivinado sus planes ¿Pero como?  
  
BAKURA: Veo que es cierto, no soy ningún tonto, se que ustedes y tu (Señalando a Nicholas) Desean tener ese tesoro y que después que lo encontremos, buscaran la forma de deshacerse de nosotros, pero no lo permitiré, si se atreven hacer algo indebido se arrepentirán, yo no acostumbro amenazar así que siéntense favorecidos por eso...  
  
RYO: (Por medio de su vinculo) Kura creo que hablaste demasiado...  
  
NICHOLAS: No se como puedes desconfiar de nosotros, claro que no los dejaremos abandonados en el desierto, ustedes regresaran con bien, ya se los había dicho...  
  
BAKURA: Por favor ¿Qué clase de idiota crees que soy?  
  
NICHOLAS: (Pensando) La clase de idiota, que arruinara mis planes...  
  
BAKURA: Bien se que nos abandonaran en el desierto, pero descuiden no moriremos, nosotros somos muy fuertes y teniéndome a mi en este grupo no voy a permitir que lastimen al amo Ryo, ni a ningunos de sus amigos ¿me entienden? y si mis sospechas son ciertas, te enviare a ti a tus empleaditos a un lugar lleno de sufrimiento eterno. Este sitio es peor que el infierno, así que será mejor que lo que tengas planeado lo pienses 2 veces, ya que si osas lastimar a alguien de este grupo me las pagaras lo juro...  
  
NICHOLAS: No se de que me estas hablando, pero bueno perdonare tus amenazas será mejor partir ya...  
  
BAKURA: Bien...  
  
YUGI: (Pensando) Espero que Bakura este equivocado pero yo también presiento algo malo, ojala y todo salga bien y regresemos a Japón todos juntos...  
  
Después de desayunar los 5 chicos se dirigieron a la entrada del hotel a esperar por la camioneta que los dirigiría a su destino y a esperar a un chico rubio, quien seguramente se había quedado dormido nuevamente. El tiempo paso y Joey no aparecía Yugi ya estaba preocupándose, pero luego de Tristan accediera ir a buscarlo antes de que fuera a la habitación un chico vestido de una forma extraña iba saliendo del ascensor al parecer era Joey... cuando llego hasta donde estaban sus otros amigos los saludo y todos comenzaron a reír, por la vestimenta de Joey llevaba un traje color café idéntico al de los arqueólogos, lo unico que al perecer la persona que se lo vendió era mucho mas bajo que el pues, el pantalón le llegaba hasta la rodilla, la camisa manga larga le llegaba hasta el codo y por ser tan pequeña le dejaba el ombligo descubierto y el sombrero el tipo debe haber sido una persona con enorme cabeza, pues a Joey era la única prenda que le quedaba grande y le tapaba los ojos no lo dejaba ver bien...  
  
JOEY: (Enojado) ¿De que se ríen?  
  
TRISTAN: ¿No te has visto en un espejo amigo?  
  
JOEY: ¿Sabes cuanto me costo este traje?  
  
TRISTAN: Lo que haya sido te estafaron viejo...  
  
JOEY: La mitad de mi salario y lo unico que recibo de su parte son burlas no puedo creerlo...  
  
YUGI: Yo pienso que... que te queda muy bien Joey... (N/A Que mentiroso)  
  
JOEY: (En tono emocionado y con ojos en forma de estrella) ¿En serio?  
  
YUGI: No...  
  
Una palabra basto, para todo el mundo de fantasía que Joey había hecho, se derrumbara y le cayera encima, como una docena de ladrillos, habían sido tan crueles con el pobre rubio el solo queria impresionarlos y nadie apreciaba su sacrificio... no dijo nada y comenzó a llorar en un rincón oscuro del hotel con una enorme estela color negro cubriéndole por la gran decepción que se había llevado...  
  
YUGI: No lo dije para que te sintieras mal, lo que ocurre es que como ese traje te deja muchas partes de tu cuerpo descubierto, te quemaras con el sol Joey podría darte insolación o algo, por vestir de esa forma...  
  
TRISTAN: No mientas mas Yugi, dile que se ve ridículo te estafaron viejo...  
  
JOEY: Me lo vendió un arqueólogo, solo que el era mucho más bajo que yo, por eso me queda de esta forma...  
  
TRISTAN: Ya se amigo, ¿por que no se lo das a Yugi? seguramente a el le quedara mejor que a ti...  
  
JOEY: Tienes razón, no lo había pensado pero es cierto...  
  
Una hora después... Yugi vestía el traje café el problema era el sombrero, no le quedaba a ninguno de los presentes Yugi prefirió tener el suyo a pesar que era de un café mas claro que el traje le quedaba bien...  
  
TEA: Yugi te ves muy guapo con es traje...  
  
Yugi se sonrojo ante el comentario... solo faltaba Joey, quien se cambio de rompa y vestía un pantalón celeste y una camisa café claro y en el centro de ella una camisa desmangada color amarillo claro se veía muy bien mucho mejor que hace un momento...  
  
TEA: Tú también te vez mejor que antes Joey...  
  
JOEY: Gracias Tea, debo admitir que a una persona que parece una estrella de cine, que tiene un cuerpo escultural, perfecto y que se nota que hace mucho ejercicio para mantenerlo de esa forma todo se le ve bien  
  
Tea lleva su mano a su frente como buscando algo...  
  
TEA: No lo veo Joey...  
  
Joey llora cómicamente por esa respuesta y dice en tono muy triste y señalándose a si mismo...  
  
JOEY: Me refería a mí...  
  
TRISTAN: Si que tienes un enorme ego amigo...  
  
JOEY: Si no te das ánimos tu mismo, nadie lo hará...  
  
TRISTAN: Tienes toda la razón...  
  
Los dos guías se dirigieron hacia los chicos para emprender el viaje...  
  
YAHIR: ¿Estas listos?  
  
YUGI: Si siento haberlos hecho esperar tanto...  
  
GIZEH: No se preocupe será un largo viaje hasta la pirámide, tal vez nos tome 3 o 4 días de camino pero estaremos bien... llevábamos lo necesario comida, abrigos, medicinas, agua en fin todo lo necesario...  
  
YUGI: ¿Qué clase de medicinas?  
  
YAHIR: Para el dolor de cabeza, el mareo, etc. son de muchas clases uno nunca sabe que puede encontrara en esos lugares...  
  
YUGI: Si entiendo... entonces ¿listos? Comenzamos la aventura...  
  
TODOS: Si  
  
Los chicos iban muy felices sentados y alguna que otra canción para el camino...  
  
âª-â«-âª-â«-âª-â«-âª-â«-âª-â« -------- CANCION--------âª-â«-âª-â«-âª-â«-âª-â«-âª-â«  
  
âª En este viaje que hoy comienza mil respuestas buscare, cruzare el desierto el tesoro encontrare...  
  
Tantas aduanas enredos y otros tantas fronteras volviéndonos locos, hay tantos muros entre las miradas, que aunque los vemos nunca vemos nada...  
  
He visto ruinas de sueños caídos, mares de fe, desiertos de olvido y cuando mas me encontraba perdido, encontré el mapa y con el apoyo de mis amigos se que el tesoro será descubierto por mi...  
  
Continuemos el viaje todos juntos, mismo cielo, mismo pensamiento y misma ilusión, ya no voy a buscar, lo más preciado de mi vida esta frente a mí y yo lo encontrare...  
  
Casi pierdo el automóvil por quedarme dormido, en el hotel por creerme vencido, corrí las calles del valor perdido pensé que el viaje no tenia sentido, no hay nadie quien me guié ni una mano que me de mas con fe, esperanza e ilusión la leyenda del tesoro perdido dejara de ser una leyenda y su descubridor será Yugi y sus sueños serán cumplidos...  
  
Continuemos el viaje todos juntos, mismo cielo, mismo pensamiento y misma ilusión, ya no voy a buscar lo más preciado de mi vida esta frente a mí y yo lo encontrare...â« (1*)  
  
Iban muy felices cantando esa canción, iba hacer un largo y cansado camino al igual que en el trayecto se toparían con muchas pruebas y penitencias llegar hasta ese sitio no iba ser fácil y mucho menos iba ser fácil encontrar el tesoro del faraón...  
  
Los chicos estaba muy cómodos iban en una camioneta con llantas especiales para terrenos difíciles, ya que la arena hacia el suelo blando no permitiendo la conducción de otros vehículos, cada chico llevaba lo necesario Yugi llevaba sus libros, varias botellas con agua un sombrero para el sol, una brújula y otras cosas sus amigos también llevaban en sus mochilas muchas botellas con agua y sombreros para ese quemante sol... el camino transcurría tranquilo iba hacer muy cansado y largo.  
  
El auto iba a toda velocidad por las arenas del desierto dejando en cada paso, una estela de polvo, pero al final de un sendero los guías no proveyeron y chocaron con una gran roca haciendo al vehículo tambalearse y voltearse por la velocidad, sus ocupantes se levantaron del suelo, la mayoría estaba bien solo, algo extrañados y asustados por el accidente, pero Bakura tenia una mueca de dolor, no dejaba de sostenerse el brazo izquierdo, debido a que había abrazado a Ryo para que el no se lastimara el espíritu se había golpeado muy fuerte el brazo y al parecer se lo había fracturado...  
  
RYO: (Preocupado) ¿Kura estas bien?  
  
BAKURA: No se preocupe amo... estoy... ¡Ah! bien...  
  
Ryo no dejaba de sentirse culpable, por que después de todo el pobre espíritu se había lastimado solo por pretejerlo. Yugi ya había prevenido algún accidente así que traía consigo un botiquín de primeros auxilios, saco de el un par de vendas, también traía entre otras cosas una clase de madera ideal para hacer un entablillado, luego de vendar el brazo de Bakura e inmovilizarlo el roba almas, ya sentía menos dolor solo que esa mueca de dolor no se quitaba de su rostro, por mas que intentara fingir le estaba doliendo mucho, eso eran los inconvenientes de tomar forma humana pues si se lastimaba, le dolería mucho y si sufría un accidente muy fuerte, podría desaparecer como cualquier mortal.  
  
YUGI: ¿Estas bien?  
  
BAKURA: Si yo soy muy fuerte y una simple fractura no me va a detener...  
  
YUGI: No te confíes, si haces un mal movimiento, podrías hacerte mucho mas daño, lo mejor será que no muevas el brazo ten (Le da un pedazo de venda para que se inmovilizara el brazo) tenlo así y ya no te dolerá tanto...  
  
BAKURA: Muchas gracias...  
  
JOEY: ¿Dónde aprendiste de primeros auxilios Yugi?  
  
YUGI: Hace mucho tiempo, mi abuelo me inscribió en un curso, que daban en la cruz roja de Domino, me dijo que cualquier día podría servirme y ya ves no se equivoco...  
  
JOEY: Entiendo...  
  
YUGI: Lo mejor será proseguir...  
  
RYO: ¿En serio te sientes bien Kura?  
  
BAKURA: Estaré bien no es grave se lo aseguro...  
  
RYO: Esta bien y...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Y?  
  
RYO: Muchas gracias  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué?  
  
RYO: Te lastimaste por mí, me protegiste y por eso te lastimaste muchas gracias mi querido Kura  
  
BAKURA: Amo Ryo...  
  
Después de ese pequeño incidente los guías, ya habían puesto en su posición al vehículo, los chicos subieron nuevamente a el y emprendieron otra vez se camino rumbo a su destino.  
  
Por otra parte en lo mas profundo del desierto se encontraban 4 personas una de ellas era una mujer, dos chicos, y hombre adulto, la mujer les estaba dando indicaciones a los presentes para que se prepararan para la llegada de sus visitantes...  
  
ISHIZU: Están todos listos, presiento que el mal que visualice anteriormente esta cerca...  
  
MARIK: ¿Qué tan hermana?  
  
ISHIZU: Muy cerca en unos 4 días podría venir a visitarnos...  
  
MARIK: Esta muy cerca pero tranquila Malik y yo estaremos preparados para recibirlos...  
  
ISHIZU: Hagan todo lo posible por ahuyentarlos del tesoro del faraón y si es necesario que los lastimen para cumplir su cometido... no duden y háganlo...  
  
MARIK: Por supuesto hermana, andando Malik...  
  
MALIK: Si...  
  
Los dos chicos salen de la habitación y solo se quedan conversando Ishizu y Odion...  
  
ODION: ¿Señorita Ishizu, por que le dijo a Marik, que no dudara en lastimar a los extraños?  
  
ISHIZU: Se que esta mal lastimar a otras personas, pero estos sujetos poseen una gran energía mágica maligna y por eso no es conveniente que el tesoro del faraón caiga en manos equivocadas pero...  
  
ODION: ¿Pero?  
  
ISHIZU: Me preocupa algo más...  
  
ODION: ¿Qué cosa?  
  
ISHIZU: Siento que en medio de esa oscuridad, también existe la luz  
  
ODION: ¿Qué quiere decir?  
  
ISHIZU: Presiento que uno de los que se acercan, posee energía mágica muy poderosa quizás al igual de fuerte que la del faraón, no es maligna si no todo lo contrario, es una energía con una gran pureza es decir la esencia mas pura y sincera de todas, también otro de ellos posee una energía mágica también es una esencia pura, solo que esta muy débil, pero siento que cada segundo que pasa se incrementa...  
  
ODION: ¿Qué?  
  
ISHIZU: Se hace mas fuerte se poseedor, atrás de el se encuentra un sujeto que posee una energía mágica maligna, esta débil no ha desarrollado todo su poder, al parecer su energía se alimenta de este que posee la esencia que se incrementa. Lo que me preocupa de este tipo, es que existió hace 5 mil y que junto con...  
  
ODION: ¿Malik el espíritu de Marik?  
  
ISHIZU: Si, les hicieron gran daño al faraón y a su hermano y a sus padres...  
  
ODION: ¿Quiere decir que ellos son lo que hace 5 mil años...?  
  
ISHIZU: Si Odion, Marik no sabe nada de ese espíritu y he querido que se mantenga en secreto no quiero que se desilusione de el, pero si este sujeto que se acerca llega a ver a Malik, los recuerdos de ambos regresaran a sus mentes y todo lo que hemos intentado ocultar se descubrirá, no se que magnitud tenga eso, por ello me preocupa que ocurra...  
  
ODION: ¿Ese sujeto podría volverse malo nuevamente?  
  
ISHIZU: No lo se, eso es lo que me preocupa, Marik lo quiere mucho y si descubre el pasado de Malik, seguramente no lo perdonara jamás, tu sabes lo tanto que respeta y admira Marik al faraón y a su hermano, si se entera que Malik hace 5 mil años les hizo ese acto tan terrible al faraón y a su hermano, presiento que jamás lo perdonara y mi pobre hermano será muy infeliz... por esa razón no quiero que ninguno de los extraños se acerque hasta aquí, si es necesario eliminarlos para evitar esa desgracia, que Ra nos perdone pero tendremos que hacerlo...  
  
ODION: Si señorita, como diga...  
  
ISHIZU: Te recomiendo que no permitas que Marik ni mucho menos Malik, vea a los extraños mantenlos alejados de ellos, solo actúen desde las sombras, no vean sus rostros no permitas que ese espíritu vea al otro, si no podría ocurrir una catastofre...  
  
ODION: Descuide, detendremos a esos extraños, con los sirvientes del amo Marik, no es necesario que los vea, con ellos se que será suficiente...  
  
ISHIZU: Eso espero...  
  
Mientras tanto los chicos iban a toda velocidad, al lugar donde aquella mujer no queria que se acercaran, sin saberlo estaba dirigiéndose a muchos peligros de los cuales podrían perder la vida... el tiempo paso y con el vino la noche el vehículo se detuvo, sus ocupantes se prepararon para campar, después de un largo viaje era mejor descansar un poco, las temperaturas que hace unas horas estaban muy calientes a mas de 46ºC ahora estaba muy frías, a unos 10-5ºC los chicos después de estar sudando sin control, ahora no podían dejar de temblar por el penetrador frió, el desierto si que era un lugar abominable, primero mucho calor, luego mucho frió, solo se pusieron los abrigos que traían pero a un así no dejaban de sentir frió...  
  
JOEY: Odio este lugar, primero calor luego frió y ahora esta apunto de congelación, ¡oh! dios creo que este será el fin de Joey Wheeler, nunca pensé morir en un lugar tan tétrico como este, pero ese será mi destino, adiós mundo cruel...  
  
TRISTAN: Ya cállate Joey, que con tus lloriqueos nos da mas frió a los demás toma... (Le da una tasa con chocolate caliente) esto te quitara el frió...  
  
Joey voltea hacia donde Tristan y ve que el resto del grupo estaba reunido alrededor de una fogata, sin pensarlo 2 veces corrió hasta ellos con una gran sonrisa...  
  
JOEY: ¿Quién hizo la fogata Tristan?  
  
TRISTAN: Los guías son muy diestros para eso, ya que la hicieron en un segundo ¿Puedes creerlo?  
  
JOEY: No, pero no importa al fin algo de calor a mi cuerpo...  
  
Los chicos comenzaron a reír, ante las acciones de un rubio casi congelado, solo Bakura no emitía sonido y se veía algo extraño, de esto se percato muy bien Yugi que estaba a su lado...  
  
YUGI: ¿Te sientes Bakura?  
  
BAKURA: A si...  
  
Ryo solo lo vio a los ojos y de inmediato se dio cuenta que algo no andaba nada bien con Bakura...  
  
RYO: Kura te ves muy mal ¿Qué tienes?  
  
BAKURA: No es nada estoy bien amo, no se preocupe...  
  
RYO: Kura...  
  
Bakura se veía muy mal, al parecer tomar forma humana ya lo estaba afectando y su energía mágica se estaba agotando y la fractura en su brazo empeoraba a un mas su condición...  
  
RYO: Kura lo mejor será que descanses en la sortija, no te preocupes, si los chicos preguntan por ti, les diré que te fuiste a dormir así que no dudes y hazlo...  
  
BAKURA: No amo, puedo resistir hasta que todos se duerman tranquilícese...  
  
Bakura no se queria irse del lado de Ryo, ya que el chico no dejaba de temblar y el cuerpo de Bakura le daba calor...  
  
RYO: Kura deja de preocuparte por mi, yo estaré bien lo importante aquí eres tu si te sucediera algo por mi culpa jamás me lo perdonaría...  
  
BAKURA: Tranquilícese amo estaré bien...  
  
Bakura era un espíritu muy obstinado y cuando decidía algo no había nadie que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión, así que Ryo ya no insistió mas y solo se aferro mas fuertemente al cuerpo de Bakura el cual lo proveía de calor... el tiempo paso y cada chico se acostó en su bolsa para dormir a esperar el siguiente día, pero en la bolsa de ambos hermanos el ambiente era diferente... Bakura estaba abrazando mas fuertemente a Ryo, el cual no dejaba de temblar por el frió, eso ya estaba poniendo nervioso al espíritu, que también ya se estaba sintiendo muy débil, por falta de descanso... pero el no era importante, lo que era importante en ese momento era Ryo, a pensando eso se levanta del lado de Ryo y se dirige a traer un baso con agua para calentar en la ya escasa fogata tal vez podría prepara chocolate o te, para darle a su querido hikari. Se levanta y casi pierde el balance por la falta de energía, pero tenia que ser fuerte y seguir su paso, la distancia hasta donde estaban las provisiones que los guías habían llevado, estaba mas lejos de lo que pensaba a cada paso que Bakura daba casi perdía el equilibrio pero no se rendía ya que si lo hacia su querido hikari podría enfermarse... al fin después de tropezarse una que otra vez, llego al vehículo busco rápido lo que necesitaba y se dirigió hasta Ryo pero al ver su mano noto que estaba haciéndose transparente, la energía que tenia en ese instante estaba haciéndose escasa en cualquier momento podría desaparecer pero tenia que lograr llevar esa agua hasta Ryo, seguía su camino hasta que el mundo a su alrededor comenzó a girar, cada vez mas y mas rápido, en poco tiempo perdió el balance y se desmayo en la arena cayendo sobre ella el vaso con agua... mientras tanto el chico presiento que algo le pasaba a Bakura y se despertó, al no sentirlo cerca se preocupo, tampoco respondía a través de su vinculo, así que decide ir a buscarlo, al ir caminado por la arena y llegar cerca del auto que los transportaba encontró tirado en la arena a una persona que casi ya no era visible, Ryo supo instantáneamente que se trataba de Bakura...  
  
RYO: (llorando) Kura... responde Kura...  
  
Ryo movía a Bakura constantemente, pero el espíritu no respondía, lo recoge de la arena y lo lleva a su regazo para examinarlo mejor y noto que el espíritu traía en sus manos un vaso al parecer alguna vez había contenido agua, Ryo se dio cuenta que ese liquido era para el...  
  
RYO: Kura lo hiciste por mí... ¡oh! Kura despierta por favor...  
  
Ryo abrazaba a Bakura para que despertara pero el espíritu no respondía, hasta que fue cubierto por una estela de luz que se convirtieron en miles de estrellas que se introdujeron a la sortija, al parecer el espíritu se había esforzado tanto que solo su energía magia pudo introducirlo a su resguardo... la sortija. Ryo solo observo sus brazos, que hace tan solo un instante habían abrazado a Bakura, se sentía tan culpable, por su causa el espíritu había llegado a estos extremos y no se sabia con certeza si se recuperaría nunca había llegado hasta el limite de su fuerza y el chico bien sabia que si el se esforzaba mas de lo que debía, podría desaparecer para siempre... no, no podía ser cierto su tan preciado Bakura, tenia que estar bien iba a estar bien y mañana cuando amaneciera podrá ver otra vez esos ojos color miel que le daban seguridad y cariño...  
  
Ryo se dirigió hasta su bolsa de dormir, pero no podía dejar de llorar y sentirse culpable por lo de Bakura, se le había olvidado el frió por la preocupación, solo deseaba que llegara el amanecer y saber que Bakura estaba bien...  
  
El ambiente en el desierto comenzó a calentarse nuevamente indicando que las arenas de ese lugar le daban la bienvenida a un día más. Todos se despertaron con el sol y después de desayunar se pusieron en camino nuevamente... los chicos estaban muy preocupados, por Ryo y Bakura el pobre chico estaba tan triste y no había rastros de su hermano mayor...  
  
YUGI: ¿Estas bien Ryo?  
  
Ryo solo miro a Yugi sin decir palabra y unas lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas, era obvio que algo estaba muy mal con el chico...  
  
YUGI: ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes enfermo?  
  
RYO: No es solo que... es que... (Comienza a llorar)  
  
YUGI: Si no quieres decírmelo no me lo digas, pero escucha esto nosotros, tus amigos siempre estaremos a tu lado pase lo que pase y a pesar que hay tantas cosas de ti que desconocemos, seremos amigos siempre y si hay algo que podamos hacer por ti, no dudes e intentaremos ayudarte...  
  
RYO: Muchas gracias Yugi, es solo que...  
  
En ese instante lo llama Joey...  
  
JOEY: Yugi los guías quieren hablar contigo...  
  
YUGI: Voy... perdóname Ryo regreso en un momento...  
  
RYO: Si descuida...  
  
Ryo solo observo a Yugi hasta que llego junto con Joey y luego las lagrimas en sus mejillas se hacían mas y mas constantes era tanto la desesperación, la impotencia y el sentimiento de culpa que era imposible hacer otra cosa, Ryo estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se percato que una persona estaba atrás de el y lo estaba abrazando, Ryo reconoció muy bien a esos calidos brazos dirigió su mirada hacia esa atrás y se encontró con la persona que mas queria...y dijo con mucha dicha y expectación  
  
RYO: ¡¡Kura!!  
  
Ryo volteo hacia atrás y se encontró con esos ojos color miel, que le daban seguridad e irradiaban cariño pero también estaban llenos de preocupación al ver a Ryo en ese estado. El chico se levanto del piso y abrazo fuertemente a Bakura y seguía pronunciando su nombre con gran alegría...  
  
RYO: Kura, Kura...  
  
Las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de Ryo ya no eran de tristeza, ahora eran de emoción de ver nuevamente aquella persona que tanto queria y que hace un instante sintió que perdía... Bakura se separo del abraso y limpio muy suavemente las lagrimas en el rostro de Ryo y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al ver otra vez a su protegido feliz, sabiendo muy bien que esa felicidad era por tenerlo cerca otra vez...  
  
RYO: Mi querido Kura, creí que te perdía para siempre...  
  
BAKURA: Amo usted nunca me perderá ¿Recuerda la promesa?  
  
RYO: Si...  
  
BAKURA: Yo siempre las cumplo lo sabe muy bien...  
  
RYO: Fui un tonto al dudar Kura, pero si te vuelves a sentir mal, por favor dímelo no quiero sufrir nuevamente...  
  
BAKURA: Si amo...  
  
Fueron interrumpidos por los chicos llamándolos...  
  
JOEY: Apresúrense... o los dejaremos...  
  
RYO: Démonos prisa...  
  
BAKURA: Si  
  
RYO: Más aventura nos espera...  
  
Con esos pensamientos, los dos chicos corrieron hasta reunirse con su grupo de amigos, Bakura se veía muy recuperado aunque no dejaba de sentir un ligero dolor en su brazo por el golpe, el descanso en la sortija lo había ayudado y el dolor estaba disminuyendo poco a poco... la aventura que les esperaba al grupo seria mas difícil y peligrosa, habría tantos retos esperándolos que aunque en ese momento no lo sabían, pondrían a prueba muchas cosas, sus habilidades, su confianza, su valor y su fe la pregunta era si ellos serian lo suficientemente capaces como para pasarlas o serian gravemente castigados por su error... el futuro que les esperaba era muy difícil lleno de sacrificios, pero también estaba lleno de alegría y descubrimiento solo habría que esperar y tener fe en lo que creían correcto, ya que solo con esos pensamientos podrían superar cualquier reto...  
  
CONTINUARA......  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-  
  
Hola a todos y a todas estoy muy pero muy triste por la noticia fatal que nos ha dado Yugi Moto2 de que nuestro querido programa anime Yu-Gi-Oh! Llego a su fin y de que no termino como todos habíamos pronosticado con Yami recuperando sus memorias, teniendo un cuerpo propio y teniendo la oportunidad de vivir el la época actual, si no todo lo contrario sencillamente no consiguió sus memorias y regreso al otro mundo, si es así el final a mi no me gusta, me gustaba mas el final que todos habíamos pronosticado pero bueno habrá que esperar tal vez hacen una continuación y en ella se resuelvan muchos enigmas que quedaron pendientes... pero por el momento a pesar que el final de Yu-Gi-Oh! No haya sido agradable para sus fans, a un así yo seguiré escribiendo del anime y le daré mi propio final a las historias aunque me da tristeza saber que mi querido faraón no se quedo en este mundo y simplemente murió... o bueno ya cambiando ese tema tan triste, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y que tengan paciencia para leer el otro ya que como dije en mi ultimo fic la otra semana será el turno de "Riesgo Total" y hasta la próxima actualizare este, solo espero que sigan leyendo y que sigan opinado al respecto...  
  
Les queria pedir su opinión en algo ya que no me decido 2 chicas me han puesto en un aprieto tremendo así que para salir de el necesito de su valiosa ayuda y de su opinión, bueno se trata de la novia de Yami, no me decido quien sea por eso quiero que me den su voto a las dos contrincantes siguientes ¿Quién les parece mejor para ser novia del faraón Tea, Mai o otra? Ya que Nathed vota por Tea y Anahi Vota por Mai o cualquier otra que no sea Tea, necesito su opinión si votan por Tea o por Mai les pido que me pongan su nombre en su mensaje "simplemente mi voto es por Tea o por Mai" y si escogen otra me dicen el nombre de esa otra y lo pondré a votación pero si hay suficientes votos para cualquiera de ambas chicas lo publicare en el próximo capitulo y si hay empate tendré que ponerlo a prueba otra vez al igual que si eligen a otra ojala y puedan ayudarme en esto ya que quiero ir pensando que diálogos le pondré a la chica ganadora aunque para la intervención del faraón falta mucho, mucho aun así quiero ir pensando en sus diálogos... también les adelantare algo en el próximo capitulo pondré a prueba a la pareja de Ryo pero eso será hasta el próximo capitulo les diré los nombres de sus pretendientes, por el momento espero su opinión a esta pregunta por medio de un review o por un mensaje a mi dirección de correo electrónico Hollymotto@yahoo.com esperare ansiosa su opinión. Agradezco mucho los review de Nathed, Hannah Pegasus, Jennyfer Lleneri, Gabe Logan y los mensajes de Anahi muchas gracias por sus opiniones...  
  
NATED: Hola amiga me alegra que te este gustando la historia y deseo que me sigas ayudando dándome ideas con el fics, espero que no te enojes por poner a votación a la novia de Yami pero ya que algunas a poyan a Tea y otras a Mai me pareció justo hacerlo de esa forma pero en fin... gracias por enviarme nombres para el hermano del faraón en verdad te lo agradezco, no había pensado en eso y ya me diste un rayo de luz para ponerle un nombre egipcio al chico, te quiero pedir un favor también quisiera que me ayudaras en decirme algunas de las 7 plagas de Egipto no se si las conoces, pero algunas de ellas salieron el la película "La momia" pero no fueron todas tal vez puedas ayudarme con eso ya que en el próximo capitulo tratara de eso y aun no tengo a las 7 plagas, espero que me ayudes... muchas gracias por tu review y hasta el próximo capitulo...  
  
HANNAH PEGASUS: Hola amiga me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y sigo manteniendo el faraón es un hombre de palabra, así que tendrá que cumplir con su penitencia dentro de pocos capítulos veras que cosas buenas le dice al roba almas. Por otra parte así me gusta Ryo y Bakura llevándose tan bien, pero en un capitulo habrá algo que los pueda separar espera y veras a que me refiero... muchas gracias por tu review y mucha suerte en tu concurso de canto no te dejes intimidar, por esa chica llamada Lluvia ¿De acuerdo? Ten confianza y se que lo harás mejor que ella, mucha suerte...  
  
JENNYFER S. LLENERI: Hola amiga, tu si que eres cruel con el pobre de Yahir pero bueno cumpliere tu sueño de verlo sufrir y empezara su tortura en el próximo capitulo así que estate atenta ya que pensé en la mejor forma de comenzar su martirio... con lo de "Respeto de Paisano a paisano" huy ni te imaginas que problemas me ha acarreado esa clase de comentarios, tanto por parte del roba almas y de parte de Yami, pero ya no se que mas decir así que ni modo tendrán que aceptarlo lo quieran o no pero en fin... hey tu viste una buena idea lastima que el capitulo del avión se acabo, eso del mareo de Yugi estuvo bien huy tal vez lo ocupe para el regreso a Japón ¿No te molesta verdad?... bueno como había dicho antes este fic es muy diferente tanto al anime como a otros, así que habrán muchas cosas que tal vez les parezca extrañas como la muerte de Sereniti me pareció mejor matarla y me alegra que te agradara eso... bueno matar a Tea huy pues no se pero el tiempo lo dirá... Muchas gracias por tu review, siempre me hace reír tantas discusiones entre Yami y el roba almas que esta muy original gracias y hasta el próximo capitulo...  
  
GABE LOGAN: Hola me alegra que te haya gustado la historia. espero que las sigas leyendo ya que tu opinión es muy importante para mi... bueno lo de dejar en suspenso a los lectores es mi fuerte me encanta el suspenso, espero que no te enojes conmigo por eso... bueno con poner mas intervención de Tea en el fic, pues bueno todo dependerá de la votación y de los lectores así que ten un poco de paciencia... y con respecto a tu petición de ver a Mai pues no lo había pensado pero en el próximo capitulo saldrá la rubia, espero que lo leas y gracias por recordarme poner a Mai en el fic... Gracias por tu review espero que este te haya gustado, hasta el próximo capitulo...  
  
ANAHI FANEL YUY: Hola amiga me alegra que los capítulos, anteriores te hayan gustado, y bueno me pareció buena idea darle un poco de sufrimiento a Yugi y al rubio, ya que el chico siempre se muestra alegre que mas sufrimiento que matarle a su hermana pero en fin...que bien que te gustara la idea de poner al lindo de Lyzerg en el fic, decide hacerlo ya que Ryo es de Inglaterra y Lyzerg también pues bueno pensé que seria bueno ponerlos de amigos y si pienso incluirlo en uno que otro capitulo pero eso hasta en los capítulos finales así que ten un poco de paciencia... bueno no he pensado en poner a Ryo de pareja de Bakura pero eso lo pondré a votación después, ya que bueno a mi no me gustan mucho las historias Yaoi pero si el publico quiere ver un poco de Yaoi con Ryo y Bakura no me quedara de otra que escribir sobre ellos... Acerca de tu trauma Psicológico pensé mejor ponerlo a votación no quiero pagar sola tu cuenta en el Psiquiatra, así que si algo malo te pasa con Tea como novia del faraón no va hacer solo mi culpa si no de todos los otros lectores... y con respecto al daño que los guías le puedan hacer a Yugi, pues a un no he pensado que tanto podrán dañarlo, espero que no sea nada tan malo... Muchas gracias por tu mensaje y hasta el próximo capitulo...  
  
Muchas gracias a todos los que me han escrito y me alegra que les este gustando el fic, también les pido que por favor voten por la novia de Yami y me saquen de esa duda... también que me ayuden si conocen las 7 plagas de Egipto y que me digan las que conoces, por favor hasta el próximo capitulo...  
  
Atentamente.-  
  
HOLLY MOTTO.- 


	9. Capitulo 9: Los Retos Parte 1

CAPITULO 9: "LOS RETOS PARTE 1"  
  
La camioneta iba a toda velocidad por las arenas del desierto dejando a cada paso una estela de polvo, los chicos tenían mucha expectación, por lo que estaba apunto de suceder, a pesar que no sabían que grado iba a tener su descubrimiento, tenían fe que el futuro a pesar de ser difícil y peligroso también traería a sus vidas mucha alegría...  
  
JOEY: Yugi te ves muy feliz...  
  
YUGI: Si lo estoy, no se como describir estos sentimientos pero se que algo extremadamente bueno ocurrirá...  
  
TEA: Es extraño, pero yo también lo siento...  
  
TRISTAN: Es cierto...  
  
JOEY: Por suerte no soy el unico...  
  
YUGI: Esta aventura cambiara, para siempre nuestras vidas hay tantas cosas que sabremos, después de encontrar el tesoro  
  
JOEY: ¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas?  
  
YUGI: No lo se, pero cuando encontremos el tesoro lo descubriré...  
  
JOEY: Que respuesta... pero te entiendo, te entiendo...  
  
Mientras los chicos conversaban de sus expectativas, en el asiento que compartían un par de hermanos, se sentía un ligero ambiente de preocupación por el estado de uno de ellos...  
  
RYO: Kura ¿Seguro que te sientes bien?  
  
BAKURA: Amo no se preocupe estoy bien...  
  
RYO: Si claro, eso fue lo mismo que dijiste antes y por confiar en ti casi te pierdo...  
  
BAKURA: Amo se que hice mal, por no decirle que me sentía débil, pero hoy me siento muy bien, usted sabe que el descanso en la sortija me ayuda mucho y puedo recuperar mis fuerzas a un 100%, además siento que usted se esta haciendo mas fuerte cada día...  
  
RYO: ¿Qué?  
  
BAKURA: Su energía mágica se incrementa y eso me ayuda a mí a mantener por más tiempo esta forma...  
  
RYO: Me alegra que me este volviendo fuerte y que eso te ayude a estar conmigo por mas tiempo...  
  
BAKURA: Si...  
  
Fueron interrumpidos por un entrometido rubio, que se sienta en medio de dos albinos distraídos...  
  
JOEY: ¿Cómo te sientes Bakura?  
  
Ambos se asustan por ver a Joey, sentado entre ambos como si nada, sin siquiera disculparse por su interrupción, Bakura podía ser muy tolerante con los chicos pero con las insolencias y la falta de modales no tenía ni las más mínima paciencia...  
  
BAKURA: (Enojado) ¿Y a ti quien te invito mortal entrometido?  
  
JOEY: Nadie me invite yo solo ¿Acaso no puedo?  
  
BAKURA: Claro que no ¿Cómo puedes interrumpir de esa forma tan estupida a dos personas que conversan? ¿Que clase de idiota te enseño modales Wheeler?...  
  
JOEY: Un idiota que se llamaba... ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Empezaba con "B"? ya me acorde se llamaba Bakura...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?  
  
JOEY: Tú fuiste el que pregunto, yo solo conteste a tu interrogante  
  
BAKURA: ¿A si? Pues...  
  
En ese instante tiene que intervenir Ryo...  
  
RYO: Calmense los dos...  
  
JOEY: Yo solo queria hablar tranquilamente y este se enoja, ¿que quieren que haga?  
  
TRISTAN: ¿Joey quieres ser inteligente?  
  
JOEY: Claro Tristan  
  
TRISTAN: ¿Y sabes como lograrlo?  
  
JOEY: ¿Usando el cerebro?...  
  
TRISTAN: No es algo mas sencillo ¿Quieres saber?  
  
JOEY: Claro  
  
TRISTAN: Mantén la boca cerrada Joey...  
  
JOEY: Ja, ja, ja que gracioso Tristan...  
  
TRISTAN: ¿Me ves riendo? Estoy hablando en serio...  
  
TEA: Es cierto Joey, no se por que te comportas como un niño de 3 años hasta quizás ellos tienen mas educación que tu...  
  
JOEY: Ahora empezaras tu, claro ataquen a Joey Wheeler, como es un chico tan inocente que no puede defenderse todos lo insultan ¿cierto?  
  
TRISTAN: ¿Chico inocente? Por favor amigo, te va a crecer la nariz o te va a caer un rayo por esa gran mentira...  
  
JOEY: Lo juro es cierto, que te caiga un rayo o que te atropelle un avión si no es verdad...  
  
TRISTAN: Estoy muerto... (Pone sus manos juntas en oración)  
  
JOEY: ¿Que haces?  
  
TRISTAN: Rezo por mi alma, por lo que acabas de decir ya soy hombre muerto...  
  
JOEY: Muy gracioso, ahora veras...  
  
Aquí comienza una de las tantas peleas entre un moreno y un rubio dolido por las palabras tan ciertas de su amigo...  
  
TEA: (En tono aburrido) Aquí van otra vez...  
  
YUGI: Déjalos...  
  
TEA: ¿Porque no intervienes Yugi? Siempre lo haces...  
  
YUGI: He aprendido a no entrometerme en sus pleitos...  
  
TEA: Haces bien...  
  
YUGI: (Pensando) Tal vez no de la mejor forma pero...  
  
-------- RECUERDO---------  
  
JOEY: ¿A quien le dices bobo? Bobo...  
  
TRISTAN: ¿Qué dices?  
  
JOEY: Te enseñare a respetar...  
  
TRISTAN: ¿Así? ¿Tú y cuantos más?  
  
JOEY: Ya veras... (Le laza un puñetazo a Tristan y para mala suerte de Yugi el por intentar calmarlos se lleva el golpe)  
  
YUGI: Ya basta... (Joey lo golpea en la cara haciéndolo perder el balance y se fue de espaldas a caer en el pavimento)  
  
JOEY: Lo siento Yugi ¿Estas bien?  
  
YUGI: (Al pobre chico le había dolido mucho) Hay dios eso si me dolió...  
  
-------- FIN DEL RECUERDO--------  
  
YUGI: (Sobandose la mejilla que esa vez se llevo la peor parte de la pelea) He aprendido a tener la boca cerrada, solo una vez se puede cometer un error no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo... (N/A: Bien dicho)  
  
Los dos chicos seguían discutiendo por tonterías, los hermanos iban platicando muy alegremente, Yugi y Tea simplemente observan a los demás cuando al final del camino se encontraban 2 personas bastantes extrañas, una de ellas era una mujer de larga cabellera rubia, el otro era un chico de unos 20 años vestido como árabe con turbante y todo, la mujer le hace señal para que pare la camioneta y los dos guías no perdiendo tiempo, al ver la belleza de esa mujer detienen el vehículo instantáneamente y se bajan de el dirigiéndose a la rubia con muchos corazoncitos rojos volando a su alrededor...  
  
GIZEH: Hola preciosa soy Gizeh y soy el mejor guía de todo Egipto, ¿No te gustaría ser mi novia? (Yahir le da un golpe en la cabeza y se pone en frente de la rubia)  
  
YAHIR: No le hagas caso a este gordo, yo soy más atractivo que el, mi nombre en Yahir y yo si soy el mejor guía de todo Egipto ¿No te gustaría ser la madre de mis hijos?  
  
La rubia solo le lanza una mirada asesina, ante el ofrecimiento dándole una gran cachetada haciendo que el pobre Yahir se fuera de espaldas y cayera sentado en la arena (N/A: Aquí comienza el sufrimiento de tu querido Yahir, Jennyfer)  
  
¿?: (Enojada) ¡¡Baka!! (N/A: Es como si alguien le dijeras idiota o algo parecido) solo les pido un aventón a la pirámide del faraón, no quiero un compromiso con unos idiotas, inútiles y cabeza hueca como ustedes (N/A: Que amable ¿No les parece?)  
  
YAHIR: Que agresiva, pero así me gustan las chicas, es mejor una chica fuerte que una chica débil  
  
¿?: Quieres otra probadita de mi puño invecil...  
  
YAHIR: (Nervioso) No, no...  
  
El chico que estaba a sus espaldas decide intervenir...  
  
¿?: Te comportas muy violentamente Mai...  
  
MAI: ¿Que quieres que haga Shadi? Estos dos idiotas, creen que soy alguna especie de ramera por mi vestimenta...  
  
La chica llevaba unas botas negras, que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, un short color café, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta café muy provocativa...  
  
SHADI: Si pero eso no te da derecho a tratarlos de esa forma, ya que bien sabes que ellos pueden ser nuestra única salvación, ya que casi no transcurren vehículos por este lugar...  
  
MAI: Si pero...  
  
Fueron interrumpidos por un grupo de chicos, algo confundidos y calorados por esperar el regreso de los guías al vehículo...  
  
YUGI: ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
YAHIR: Joven Yugi...  
  
Mai ve fijamente al chico de cabello tricolor y se acerca hacia el llevándose de encuentro a dos guías distraídos...  
  
MAI: Hola, soy Mai Valentine y me da gusto conocerte... (Lo toma de las dos manos)  
  
YUGI: Hola...  
  
MAI: Eres un chico muy guapo ¿sabias?  
  
Yugi solo se sonroja ante el comentario, recibiendo de parte de una chica de cabello castaño una mirada asesina y diciéndose a si misma "Atrevida, ¿Cómo le dice eso a Yugi? Que chica mas odiosa"...  
  
YUGI: (A un sonrojado) Muchas gracias, soy Yugi Moto y también me da gusto conocerte...  
  
Mai le da una sonrisa, mientras tanto Shadi, solo observaba al chico que habla con Mai y en un instante su llave del milenio comienza a brillar y a vibrar indicando que una gran cantidad de energía mágica estaba concentrada en ese chico...  
  
SHADI: No puedo equivocarme ese chico es...  
  
MAI: A mi también me da gusto conocerte, déjame presentarte ese chico con cara de idiota, que esta a mis espaldas...  
  
Shadi solo frunció el seño, en señal de disgusto por el comentario...  
  
MAI: Este es mi tonto medio hermano, su nombre es Shadi y es mitad egipcio por eso confié en el y por esa estupidez casi muero en este lugar tan abominable...  
  
YUGI: ¿Qué?  
  
MAI: Te explicare, lo que ocurre es que la madre de Shadi es egipcia y mi padre la conoció en unos de sus viajes a este lugar el es arqueólogo, bueno el siempre me contaba de lo bello de este país, de su gente y de la leyenda del tesoro perdido, yo quede fascinada con sus relatos, que quise venir a este país por dos cosas ver los tesoros del faraón y conocer a mi hermano...  
  
YUGI: ¿Lo tesoros del faraón?  
  
MAI: Claro, no me interesa conocer el de la leyenda, lo que quiero encontrar es la cámara donde ocultan los tesoros mas valiosos del faraón de Egipto...  
  
¿?: ¿Para que quieres ver esos tesoros?  
  
Mai mira a un chico rubio con cara de idiota, mirando fijamente a una parte de su cuerpo y no exactamente a su cara (N/A: Ustedes saben a que parte me refiero)...  
  
MAI: Oye baka mi cara esta aquí arriba  
  
JOEY: ¿Oye a quien le dicen baka, insolente?  
  
MAI: ¿Insolente? Estupido como le dices eso a una dama...  
  
JOEY: ¿Dama? Yo no veo a ninguna...  
  
Grave error... Tea le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, por su comentario...  
  
TEA: ¿Cómo que no ves a ninguna?  
  
JOEY: Tea, lo siento...  
  
Tea solo le lanza una mirada asesina sin decir palabra...  
  
YUGI: Chicos, chicos calma, Mai tiene un problema y en cierta forma un objetivo al igual que nosotros ¿Qué tal si viene con nosotros?  
  
TEA: ¿Pero Yugi?  
  
YUGI: No podemos dejarla en este lugar...  
  
TEA: Umm...  
  
MAI: Vamos Tea no voy hacer ruido además mi hermano, el es un idiota así que tampoco dirá nada por favor, por favor...  
  
Haciendo ojos de perrito callejero...  
  
TEA: ¿Ah? Esta bien...  
  
MAI: Bravo, gracias...  
  
TEA: Solo quiero que me digas una cosa...  
  
MAI: La que quieras...  
  
TEA: ¿Para que quieres ver esos tesoros?  
  
MAI: Cualquiera lo sabe, quiero ser rica, comprar autos, joyas, ropa, perfumes, pieles tener todo el mundo a mis pies, cualquier cosa para no trabajar...  
  
TEA: Que objetivos tan egoístas...  
  
MAI: Me vale tu opinión... vamos Shadi tenemos transporte...  
  
SHADI: Si...  
  
Cuando Shadi pasa al alado de Bakura, ambos sienten una enorme energía mágica... la sortija que trae Ryo en su cuello comienza a brillar indicando con una de sus puntas a Shadi, y la llave de Shadi comienza a vibrar indicando la energía mágica del espíritu...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué es esto?  
  
SHADI: Este ser es poderoso, debo tener cuidado...  
  
BAKURA: Este tipo tiene energía mágica muy poderosa, debemos tener cuidado...  
  
RYO: ¿Qué ocurre Kura?  
  
BAKURA: Nada amo...  
  
RYO: Umm...  
  
Ya en el auto...  
  
TRISTAN: ¿Cómo fue que terminaron en esta parte del desierto Mai?  
  
MAI: El auto donde me transportaba con mi hermano se lo trago la arena, no topamos con arenas movedizas y en un instante el auto desapareció fue un milagro que no hayamos muerto...  
  
TRISTAN: Entiendo...  
  
YUGI: ¿Ustedes saben donde esta el tesoro?  
  
MAI: Mi hermano conoce muy bien la leyenda y ha conocido a muchos que han llegado hasta la pirámide, pero nadie lo ha visto no se sabe que exista...  
  
YUGI: Entiendo...  
  
MAI: Pero no te desanimes guapo, seguramente tu lo encontraras. Lo unico que me interesa ver son las muchas riquezas que tenía el faraón...  
  
TEA: Que egoísta...  
  
MAI: Me vale tu opinión  
  
Mientras tanto Shadi no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Bakura...  
  
SHADI: Este tipo debe ser...  
  
Fue interrumpido por una rubia colgándose de su cuello para llamar su opinión...  
  
MAI: ¿En que piensas hermanito?  
  
SHADI: En... (Falta de aire) Na-da... suéltame me asfixias Mai...  
  
MAI: (Lo suelta) Que débil eres...  
  
SHADI: (Tosiendo) Casi me asfixias...  
  
MAI: No deberías de quejarte tanto, por tu culpa estamos perdidos, si no hubiera sido por estos chicos quien sabe lo que hubiera sido de nosotros...  
  
SHADI: Tu fuiste la que decidió venir a Egipto, a buscar las riquezas del faraón no te invite yo...  
  
MAI: Si claro evita la culpa, acéptalo cuando se trata de guiar a las personas por el desierto eres, un completo inútil...  
  
SHADI: ¿A quien le dices inútil?  
  
MAI: No veo a ningún otro egipcio que tenga un turbante en la cabeza...  
  
SHADI: Claro échale la culpa al pobre chico del turbante...  
  
MAI: Pobre, por favor pobre yo que confié en ti... además...  
  
JOEY: Ahí van de nuevo, se ve que se quieren mucho...  
  
TEA: Tienes razón se tratan como tu y Tristan...  
  
JOEY: Y TRISTAN: ¿Qué?  
  
TEA: Es solo la verdad...  
  
Cuando se armaba otra batalla entre amigos, al final del sendero había un chico muy extraño, vestido con una especie de falda color blanco, no traía camisa típico traje de esclavo egipcio, el vehículo hace parada al ver al chico...  
  
YAHIR: ¿Te ocurre algo malo?  
  
¿?: ¿Ustedes buscan el tesoro cierto?  
  
Todos en el auto solo se sorprenden ante el comentario...  
  
¿?: Pues no lograran llegar hacia el...  
  
JOEY: ¿Qué dices?  
  
¿?: Yo no permitiré que lleguen hacia el...  
  
JOEY: Como te atreves a decir eso...  
  
En ese instante el chico extiende su mano y de ella sale una luz dorada haciendo a los ocupantes del vehículo salir de el y caer sentados en la arena...  
  
JOEY: ¿Cómo hiciste eso?  
  
RYO: Kura...  
  
BAKURA: Calma amo el es un ser muy poderoso lo se, pero yo los protegeré...  
  
¿?: No voy a permitir que lleguen hasta el tesoro del faraón...  
  
YUGI: ¿Quién eres?  
  
¿?: Mi nombre es Kafren (N/A: Gracias Nathed) y no voy a permitir que lleguen hacia la pirámide del faraón... si quieren llegar hacia ella, tendrán que pasar una prueba y si no logran pasarla...  
  
Extiende su mano y una extraña enredadera se envuelve en el cuerpo de Yugi atándolo de pies y manos no permitiéndole movimiento...  
  
YUGI: (Asustado) ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
KAFREN: Si quieren salvar a su amigo, tendrán que contestar a un acertijo, tendrán 3 oportunidades y por cada vez que ustedes se equivoquen esa enredadera se colocara con gran fuerza alrededor del cuello de su amigo, cuando sea la ultima oportunidad su amigo habrá muerto... y si no contestan rápido será mucho peor...  
  
JOEY: ¿Qué clase de psicópata eres?  
  
KAFREN: Ningún psicópata, solo soy un ser, que no permitirá que unos individuos tan abominables como ustedes, vean el tesoro del faraón, pero eso no importa comencemos...  
  
YUGI: Confió en ustedes chicos...  
  
KAFREN: Este acertijo ha sido dicho por milenios y nadie en todo ese tiempo ha podido resolverlo ahí va... "Que clase de ser posee 4 pies en la mañana, 2 en la tarde y 3 en la noche" contesten rápido...  
  
El tiempo pasaba y los chicos pensaban, pero no encontraban respuesta. Al que le parecía conocido ese acertijo, era a Bakura pero no recordaba muy bien la respuesta, se le adelanto Joey...  
  
JOEY: Yo se, es una mesa en la mañana tiene 4 pies, luego se le quiebran 2 y cuando la reparan hacen un mal trabajo y solo le ponen 3... (N/A: Que imaginación Joey)  
  
TRISTAN: Que idiota...  
  
KAFREN: Error...  
  
La enredadera se comienza a posesionar del cuello de Yugi y comienza hacer una ligera presión...  
  
KAFREN: Solo les queda 2 oportunidades y en el próximo error esa enredadera sujetara mas fuerte a su amigo... piensen rápido...  
  
Todos comenzaron a pensar, Bakura parecía tener la respuesta pero no lograba recordarla muy bien, se le adelanto Tristan...  
  
TRISTAN: Yo se es una hormiga, al principio tiene 4 pies luego se le desprenden 2 y en la noche le nace uno y se convierten en 3... (N/A: Hablando de personas imaginativas)  
  
JOEY: Doble idiota...  
  
KAFREN: Error...  
  
La enredadera apretaba con más fuerza el cuello de Yugi, haciendo al chico ponerse rojo, por la falta del aire solo quedaba una opción y el unico salvador seria Bakura...  
  
RYO: ¿Kura ya recordaste la respuesta?, Yugi cuenta contigo...  
  
BAKURA: Si amo no estoy seguro pero no hay opción... Yo se cual es la respuesta...  
  
KAFREN: Dime recuerda que es la ultima oportunidad, de salvar a tu amigo...  
  
BAKURA: Lo se pero yo conozco la respuesta es el hombre...  
  
Todos los chicos murmuraban incrédulos ante la respuesta y decían "Yugi esta perdido" como ha de ser el hombre solo tiene 2 pies Bakura estaba equivocado ¿O no?  
  
BAKURA: En la mañana significa, cuando el hombre es bebe y gatea utiliza sus manos como pies dando la impresión de ser 4 pies, en la tarde es cuando el hombre es adulto, camina con 2 piernas y en la noche es cuando el hombre es viejo y por la debilidad en sus piernas necesita un bastón para caminar, dando la impresión de ser una pierna mas...  
  
Todos quedaron en silencio, solo observando a Yugi que paso de rojo a morado el oxigeno se le había hecho escaso al pobre chico...  
  
KAFREN: Es... correcto...  
  
La enredadera se separo del cuerpo de Yugi tirando al chico en la arena, tosiendo y respirando muy agitadamente por la falta de oxigeno, a su encuentro salen sus amigos...  
  
TEA: ¿Están bien? (N/A: Que pregunta mas obvia)  
  
Yugi no respondía, solo seguía en la arena respirando como podía y tosiendo... mientras tanto Kafren, estaba impresionado por que alguien haya descubierto su enigma...  
  
KAFREN: ¿Cómo es posible que tú hayas descubierto la respuesta? Nadie había podido hacerlo...  
  
BAKURA: Yo viví hace mucho tiempo atrás en Egipto y ese enigma era muy conocido por todo el pueblo fue fácil conocer la respuesta...  
  
Shadi solo miraba a Bakura ¿Cómo era posible que conociera la respuesta? Ese acertijo no se pronunciaba por Egipto en mas de 5 mil años cuando el faraón se lo formulo a un esclavo para salvarlo de la muerte ¿Pero como era posible que este sujeto conociera la respuesta? Ni el que había vivido toda su vida en Egipto la conocía, había algo atrás de ese sujeto y el iba a descubrir que era...  
  
Los chicos desviaron su mirada hacia Yugi y al regresar a ver a Kafren el chico había desaparecido, que extraño se decían ambos hermanos... solo se sintió un ligero viento, que se escucharon unas ultimas palabras...  
  
¿?: Ahora su única opción es seguir adelante, no podrán volver atrás...  
  
RYO: ¿Qué fue todo eso?  
  
Bakura pone un a mano en el hombro de Ryo para darle confianza...  
  
BAKURA: Amo no permitiré que nadie les haga daño descuide...  
  
RYO: Gracias mi querido Kura...  
  
BAKURA: Vamos a ver como esta Yugi...  
  
RYO: Si vamos...  
  
Los dos se dirigieron hacia Yugi, quien estaba sostenido por Tristan y Joey, ya que el aire había sido tan escaso para el chico que no podía sostenerse en pie solo...  
  
RYO: (En tono preocupado) ¿Cómo estas Yugi?  
  
Yugi no dijo nada solo miro a Ryo, por un momento, luego miro a Bakura le dedico una sonrisa en agradecimiento por salvarle la vida, luego pierde el conocimiento, sus amigos se preocupan mucho por eso...  
  
JOEY: ¿Yugi?  
  
TEA: Yugi por favor despierta...  
  
TRISTAN: Amigo...  
  
Shadi solo se acerca al chico y les da indicaciones a los dos que lo sostenían de que lo pusieran en la arena... Luego se acerca a el pone sus manos sobre el pecho de Yugi y de ellas sale una luz dorada, que solo podía ser vista por personas con magia, solo Ryo y Bakura se percataron de ese resplandor...  
  
RYO: ¿Viste eso Kura?  
  
BAKURA: Si... ese sujeto tiene un artículo del milenio también...  
  
RYO: ¿Qué dices?  
  
BAKURA: Si al parecer existen más artículos del milenio, además de los 5 que conozco...  
  
RYO: Entiendo...  
  
BAKURA: Solo contamos con 2 de ellos la sortija y el ojo del milenio tendremos que quitarle a este el suyo...  
  
RYO: (En tono triste) Si...  
  
Los otros 3 chicos solo miraban, con cara de signo de interrogación, a la acción que tomaba el hermano de Mai, no entendían que estaba haciendo con eso...  
  
SHADI: Con eso estará mejor...  
  
Al terminar de decir eso, Yugi despierta y ya no respiraba tan agitado, ni tan siquiera tosía era un milagro...  
  
JOEY: ¿Amigo estas bien?  
  
YUGI: Si...  
  
TEA: Me alegra que estés bien...  
  
YUGI: Es extraño sentí algo calido recorrer mi cuerpo...  
  
Todos se miraban unos a otros y luego miraban a Shadi ¿Qué había hecho ese chico para ayudar a Yugi?  
  
SHADI: Lo unico que hice, es darle un poco de mi energía, para que recuperara el conocimiento solo eso...  
  
Shadi se levanta de la arena y pasa alado de Bakura...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Quien eres?  
  
SHADI: Soy Shadi y poseo unos de los 7 articulo del milenio...  
  
BAKURA: ¿7? ¿Qué no eran 5?  
  
SHADI: Se crearon dos mas con poderes especiales, para ayudar al faraón y a su hermano, para cuando ellos regresaran a este mundo... mi artículo tiene entre otras habilidades, de dar energía mágica para salvar la vida de las personas y eso es lo que hice...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué?  
  
SHADI: (Lo ve a los ojos fijamente) Ahora puedo verlo tu eres Bakura, y eres un espíritu que existió hace 5 mil años atrás, no conoces nada de tu pasado y deseas saber que clase de personas eras...  
  
Bakura se quedo sin habla ante la respuesta, nunca nadie había adivinado su verdadera identidad, este sujeto era una persona muy especial y poderosa...  
  
SHADI: Te recomendó que no busques tu pasado, eras una persona muy cruel y despiadada y si descubres los detalles de tu pasado, jamás volverás hacer el mismo y podrías...  
  
Ve a Ryo quien estaba hablando con Yugi...  
  
SHADI: Lastimar a tu protegido...  
  
BAKURA: Eso jamás lo haré, primero preferirá desaparecer, que hacerle daño a mi amo...  
  
SHADI: Eso dices ahora, pero descubre tu pasado y lo lamentaras, se que deseas obtener mi articulo del milenio, pero eso jamás sucederá este objeto les pertenece al faraón y a su hermano nunca será tuyo...  
  
BAKURA: Eso ya lo veremos...  
  
SHADI: Lo mismo digo... Y otra cosa...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué?  
  
SHADI: Tu artículo también les pertenece a ellos, tu protegido tendrá que entregárselos cuando ellos retornen a este mundo...  
  
BAKURA: Eso nunca...  
  
SHADI: Lo siento ese es el destino...  
  
Shadi regresa a lado de Mai, la rubia le pregunta que tanto había hablado con ese sujeto tan extraño, el solo le dice que son cosas de hombres nada de su incumbencia eso hace enojar mucho a Mai, quien le quita el turbante y le da un golpe en la cabeza por tratar tan mal a una dama... mientras tanto, los chicos a pesar que Yugi ya estaba mucho mejor le ayudaban a sostenerse hasta llegar al vehículo...  
  
JOEY: ¿Seguro que estas bien amigo?  
  
YUGI: Si continuemos...  
  
JOEY: Bien...  
  
El vehículo se puso en marcha nuevamente... el tiempo paso y no se veía otro peligro, ni otro sujeto extraño solo arena y arena por donde miraban era lo mismo... pero de pronto ... se acerco hacia ellos un enorme remolino al parecer era una tormenta de arena... este remolino traía mucha fuerza, logrando levantar al vehículo de la arena y haciéndolo girar, luego cada uno de sus ocupantes desaparecieron... solo el vehículo cayo de nuevo en la arena... cada chico despertó y estaban tirados en la arena solo que cada uno, en lugares diferentes... con personas diferentes... Mai estaba junto con Yahir, que no le dejaba de hacer proposiciones bastante atrevidas y en cada una de ellas recibía en repuesta un golpe, en la cara, en el estomago en donde fuera... (N/A: Espero que te este gustando el sufrimiento de Yahir, Jennyfer) las otras parejas eran Bakura y Ryo Bakura estaba muy preocupado, bien sabia que era una especie de trampa pero había que esperar... Shadi y Yugi eso estaba bien para Shadi, queria conocer mejor a ese chico, el cual tenia la impresión de haber visto antes... Joey y Tea el chico no dejaba de abrazar a Tea, estaba tan asustado que no encontraba hacer otra cosa... (N/A: Así claro... Gran excusa) Tristan y Gizeh que pareja mas extraña se decía Tristan... cada cual decidieron ponerse en marcha para encontrar a sus amigos, el tiempo paso y luego de tanto buscar y caminar lograron reunirse nuevamente pero ese solo era el comienzo, cuanto soplo un viento muy helado extraño para el desierto, con el trajo a una voz bastante extraña que dijo...  
  
¿?: Esta será su segunda prueba y les aseguro que ninguno saldrá vivo de esta...  
  
JOEY: No seas cobarde y ven a enfrentarte conmigo...  
  
¿?: No tengo por que obedecerte... ahora si desean encontrar el vehículo tendrán que pasar la siguiente prueba se trata de amistad, valor, confianza y sacrificio...  
  
BAKURA: Habla rápido...  
  
¿?: Mejor no hablo y actuó...  
  
Las arenas de Egipto se tragaron a sus amigos primero Tea, Yahir, Mai y Joey luego Gizeh, Shadi y Ryo... solo quedaron Bakura y Yugi... el pobre espíritu estaba escarbando la arena con su mano derecha, en la cual había sido tragado Ryo pero no lograba encontrarlo...  
  
¿?: De nada sirve tu esfuerzo... tal vez si tuvieras tus dos manos buenas, hubieras podido encontrarlo...  
  
Eso hizo enojar al espíritu esa tonta voz, había insinuado que era un inútil...  
  
BAKURA: Hazte presente no seas un cobarde...  
  
¿?: Esta bien pero juro que te arrepentirás...  
  
Ante ambos chicos, apareció una mujer de largo cabello castaño, vestida con un vestido blanco sin mangas que le llegaba a la rodilla, en su cabello traía una diadema dorada y en las muñecas de sus manos 2 pulseras del mismo color, típica vestimenta egipcia... con mirada muy extraña llena de odio y maldad...  
  
¿?: Mi nombre es Libia y soy el espíritu del desierto (N/A: Creo que mucho Shaman King)...  
  
YUGI: ¿Espíritu del desierto?  
  
LIBIA: ¿Nunca has oído del desierto de Libia?  
  
YUGI: Claro pero donde estamos, no se llama así...  
  
LIBIA: Eso no importa, los dioses me han traído aquí, para evitar que ustedes logren pasar y llegar hasta la pirámide del faraón...  
  
YUGI: ¿Dónde están nuestros amigos?  
  
LIBIA: Ellos están aquí...  
  
La chica hace tronar sus dedos y ante ellos aparecen los chicos atados de las manos e inconscientes...  
  
YUGI: ¿Qué les has hecho?  
  
LIBIA: Nada, comparado con lo que les haré a ustedes ahora...  
  
Vuelve hacer sonar sus dedos y aparecen dos serpientes enormes, con muy afilados colmillos y al parecer muy hambrientas, viendo con cara de almuerzo a los chicos inconscientes...  
  
BAKURA: No te atrevas hacerles daño...  
  
LIBIA: Veamos ¿Quién será el primero? Ya se... chicas ataquen al chico albino...  
  
BAKURA: ¡¡No amo Ryo!!...  
  
Bakura usa sus poderes para inmovilizar a las serpientes, que querían a tacar a Ryo, Yugi se queda sin habla ante la acción...  
  
LIBIA: Que chico tan aguafiesta eres, pero en fin...  
  
Yugi solo miraba a Bakura, que tenia su mano extendida impidiendo el movimiento de las serpientes...  
  
YUGI: ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?  
  
LIBIA: Nada importante, solo sus vidas...  
  
YUGI: Por favor te pido que salves a nuestros amigos, no les hagas daño  
  
LIBIA: Esta bien, me siento generosa, podrán salvar a sus amigos pero...  
  
YUGI: ¿Pero?  
  
LIBIA: Solo podrán salvar a uno de ellos...  
  
YUGI: ¿Qué dices?  
  
LIBIA: Decidan rápido, solo uno de ellos, apresúrense mis amigas se mueren de hambre...  
  
YUGI: ¿Qué haremos?  
  
BAKURA: La respuesta es fácil, salvaremos a Ryo...  
  
YUGI: ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo puedes pensar así? ¿Y mis otros amigos que serán de ellos?  
  
BAKURA: No me importa...  
  
Yugi le da un golpe en la cara por su respuesta... haciendo a Bakura irse de espaldas y quedar sentado en la arena... Yugi podía parecer débil, pero cuando golpeaba parecía tener una gran fuerza... si no era así pregúntele a Bakura que sintió...  
  
YUGI: (Enojado) ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? Ellos son mis amigos y no quiero perder a ninguno de ellos...  
  
BAKURA: El amo Ryo esta en peligro y yo jure pretejerlo ante todo  
  
YUGI: Lo entiendo, pero eso no significa que tengamos que matar a los otros para lograrlo...  
  
Bakura se levanta del suelo y pone una mirada triste, comprendiendo que había cometido un acto egoísta...  
  
BAKURA: Lo siento...  
  
YUGI: No te preocupes... ahora salvaremos a todos... matame a mi si eso quieres...  
  
BAKURA: Y a mi pero salvarlos a todos...  
  
LIBIA: Que tiernos... pero eso será imposible uno de ellos será salvado o ninguno ustedes deciden cual...  
  
YUGI: (En tono suplicante y haciendo reverencia) Por favor matanos a nosotros pero no a ellos...  
  
LIBIA: Esta bien...  
  
Los chicos comenzaban a despertar y vieron a Bakura y a Yugi...  
  
LIBIA: Chicos despídanse de sus dos amigos, ellos se han sacrificado para salvarlos...  
  
Las dos serpientes obedecieron a su ama y se dirigieron a atacar a Yugi y a Bakura ellos solo bajaron su mirada y esperaban el ataque...  
  
YUGI: Hasta siempre amigos, abuelito lastima que no logre cumplir mi sueño...  
  
BAKURA: Amo siempre estaré a su lado, a pesar que usted ya no pueda verme, yo siempre estaré ahí junto a usted... hasta siempre...  
  
RYO: (Llorando) ¡¡Kura no lo hagas!!  
  
BAKURA: Soy un fracasado, no pude cumplir con mi promesa... hasta siempre amo...  
  
RYO: ¡¡Kura!!  
  
YUGI: Hasta siempre amigos...  
  
TODOS: ¡¡Yugi!!  
  
Con esos las dos serpientes se dirigieron con mayor velocidad a atacar a Yugi y a Bakura... Libia solo miraba a sus mascotas con una gran sonrisa, esperando que ellas hicieran su trabajo... los chicos que hace un instante estaban inconscientes no dejaban de llorar y gritarle a sus amigos que se salvaran, pero ellos no se movían solo esperaban el ataque de esas criaturas... ¿ahora cual será el destino que les espera a los chicos? ¿Tendrán que seguir su viaje sin Bakura y Yugi? ¿Podrán ambos chicos salvarse de una muerte segura? Esas eran las preguntas de sus amigos los cuales no sabían como harían para ayudar a los chicos, lo unico que quedaba era rezar por un milagro, ya que solo eso podría salvarlos...  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
-  
  
Hola a todos y todas reciban un caluroso saludo de se escritora Holly Motto, hoy estoy muy feliz tantos por sus reviews como también por la estupenda noticia que me dio Gabe Logan, que ha atraído otra vez alegría a mi vida, les contare nuestro programa favorito Yu-Gi-Oh! Es cierto termino pero, ya en febrero empezó la nueva temporada denominada KP algo así como el "Gran Prix" donde vuelven a aparecer los viejos personajes y mi querido faraón regresa a su lucha por sus recuerdos alado de Yugi, el cual parece ser el mas codiciado por 2 chicas que se pelean por el, ellas son Tea y Rebeca ¿Rebeca? Se preguntaran a mi también me dejo impresionada la noticia, nunca pensé que esta chica sintiera algo por Yugi, aparte del odio que demostró en la serie, pero como dicen el odio puede convertirse en amor, bueno habrá que ver quien será la ganadora también según Gabe Logan aparecen nuevos personajes el principal es un chico llamado León, el cual es como la versión masculina de Rebeca, ya me imagino que clase de chico será, pero el tiene una personalidad un tanto diferente es mas agradable, solo resta esperar a que lo transmitan lo mas pronto posible en Latinoamérica ¿No creen? Pero un así es una gran noticia que me ha llenado de inspiración, en honor a eso decidí publicar un nuevo capitulo, ya que según me contó Jennyfer desde que supo la noticia catastrófica del final de serie anime, se ha vestido de negro por la tristeza que le causo el final ahora, ya podrás quitarte esa vestimenta amiga, la segunda parte ya esta en Japón y solo habrá que esperar para verla... HOLLY: Bueno cambiando un poco el tema, gracias a sus reviews he logrado elegir a la futura novia de Yami...  
  
Aparece en un escenario el publico eran los personajes de "La Búsqueda del Tesoro Perdido"  
  
HOLLY: Tengo en mis manos el sobre con el nombre de la ganadora...  
  
La banda que estaba en el escenario, comienza a interpretar la música de suspenso, los personajes estaban a la expectativa en especial las dos contrincantes...  
  
HOLLY: Y el nombre de la ganadora es...  
  
Intenta abrir el sobre pero unas manos se posan sobre las suyas...  
  
¿?: Holly es justo que yo lo diga...  
  
Voltea hacia arriba y se encuentra con esos bellos ojos color violeta...  
  
HOLLY: ¿Yami?  
  
YAMI: Me parece justo que yo sea el que diga el nombre, de todas formas la chica hará el papel de mi novia así que...  
  
El público presente comienzan hacerle porras a Yami en especial las dos contrincantes...  
  
TODOS: Yami, Yami...  
  
HOLLY: Tienes razón, entonces dilo...  
  
YAMI: Excelente... bien el nombre de la ganadora es...  
  
La música del suspenso suena más fuerte, hasta que el faraón levanta su mano y la banda deja de sonar instantáneamente...  
  
YAMI: El nombre es... Tea...  
  
Todos los presentes a excepción de Mai aplaudían por la ganadora... Tea se levanta de su asiento toma el micrófono y da sus agradecimientos muy emocionada...  
  
TEA: Quiero agradecer a todos los que me apoyaron (Unas lagrimas se resbalan por sus mejillas) muchas gracias...  
  
HOLLY: Pienso que se merece un aplauso...  
  
Todos aplauden menos Mai...  
  
HOLLY: Mai no te sientas triste según el publico cuentas a un con Joey...  
  
El chico hace ojos en forma de corazón y ve a Mai muy emocionado, ella solo le tira una mirada fría llena de desprecio...  
  
MAI: Yo no quiero premio de consolación, yo queria al faraón...  
  
HOLLY: Lo siento el publico ha hablado, yo no puedo hacer nada...  
  
Tea le saca la lengua y le dice muy alegre...  
  
TEA: Perdedora, perdedora...  
  
MAI: Infantil...  
  
TEA: ¿Así? pero yo soy la ganadora, soy la mejor... Uuu digo yo (La típica canción de Adal Ramones, Otro Rollo) Uuu digo yo...  
  
Bailando como lo hace Adal Ramones y el resto del elenco la acompaña fastidiando más a Mai...  
  
YAMI: Veo que soy un chico muy arrasador...  
  
HOLLY: Hey no hables así que me voy a poner celosa  
  
YAMI: Esto solo es actuación mi corazón te pertenece a ti y lo sabes (La abraza)  
  
En le publico se oyen rumores...  
  
¿?: Eso solo es una farsa para que el faraón no cumpla con su palabra...  
  
¿?: Hey es cierto la escritora esta comprada  
  
¿?: Eso no se vale...  
  
Holly escucha perfectamente esos comentarios y se separa de Yami...  
  
HOLLY: Un segundo, es cierto me quieres conquistar para que no te obligue ha decir algo agradable de Bakura ¿Cierto?  
  
Yami se sonroja...  
  
YAMI: (Pensando) Maldito roba almas, como se atreve a arruinar mis planes...  
  
HOLLY: Pero no funcionara a pesar que tu eres mi personaje favorito, por intentar hacerme cambiar de parecer, tendrás que decir no solo una, si no varias cosas buenas de tu amigo Bakura...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué? eso no es justo  
  
HOLLY: ¿Y quien dijo que la vida es justa? Tendrás que hacerlo te guste o no...  
  
BAKURA: (Alegre) Excelente...  
  
YAMI: No me gusta tu idea Holly...  
  
HOLLY: Me vale tu opinión, mejor ayúdame a contestar los reviews ya que estas en el escenario has algo útil...  
  
YAMI: Que enojada...  
  
HOLLY: Tu te lo buscaste por aprovecharte de la situación... comienza...  
  
YAMI: Si jefa...  
  
HOLLY: Bien agradezco o mejor dicho agradecemos los reviews de Jennyfer, Nathed y Gabe Logan...  
  
JENNYFER:  
  
HOLLY: No puedo creer que hayas sido capas de enviarla al reino de las sombras Yami... que cruel eres...  
  
YAMI: ¿Yo? Pero si ella me provoco, estaba diciendo que Bakura hacia mejor pareja que mi Tea eso no es justo...  
  
HOLLY: ¿Tu tea? ¿Desde cuando?  
  
YAMI: En el fic ya vas de celosa...  
  
HOLLY: Umm...  
  
BAKURA: A mi me gusta Tea no tu y te la voy a quitar faraón...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?  
  
BKURA: Tea es mía, Tea es mía...  
  
YAMI: Ya veras... ¡¡Oblivion!!  
  
HOLLY: Hay no...  
  
YAMI: Eso le enseña al roba almas a respetar a su faraón...  
  
HOLLY: (Sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa, Enojada) ¿Cómo te atreves hacer eso? ¿Y mi fic? ¿Cómo haré para terminar este capitulo sin Bakura?  
  
YAMI: (Falta de aire) Me asfixias...  
  
HOLLY: Te lo mereces...  
  
YAMI: Ya me parezco a Shadi con tu comportamiento...  
  
SHADI: (Enojado) Hey a mi no me tas en tus problemas...  
  
YAMI: Juro que lo regresare, solo quiero que aprenda una lección...  
  
HOLLY: Esta bien pero...  
  
YAMI: Eso no me gustara...  
  
HOLLY: Tendrás que pedirle disculpas a Jennyfer por enviarla al reino de la sombras...  
  
YAMI: ¿Pero?  
  
HOLLY: Nada, nada habla o me las pagaras...  
  
YAMI: Hoy si esta enojada mas me vale obedecer... esta bien... de parte de faraón del antiguo Egipto Yami- Atem te pido disculpas y prometo reparar los daños psicológicos por haber estado en ese lugar...  
  
HOLLY: ¿Cómo harás eso?  
  
YAMI: No lo se pero me pareció buena idea decir eso...  
  
HOLLY: Jennyfer te va querer menos por hacerle eso la única forma de agradarla será que le presentes a Seto Kaiba  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué?  
  
HOLLY: Ya lo sabes...  
  
YAMI: ¿Cómo haré eso?  
  
HOLLY: Y yo que se, fuiste tu el que la envió al reino de las sombras serás tu el que salga del problema...  
  
YAMI: Esta bien...  
  
HOLLY: Eso te va a acostar caro... mejor Continuemos...  
  
NATHED:  
  
HOLLY: Esta chica se va a ir al cielo con todo y zapatos siempre me ayuda en el fics muchas gracias...  
  
Todos haciendo reverencia...  
  
YAMI: Ra te lo agradece...  
  
HOLLY: Muchas gracias por tus ideas y ya ves utilice un nombre de los que me mandaste, te lo agradezco mucho en el próximo capitulo pienso usar a las plagas de Egipto así que estate atenta... yo contestarte a tu petición bueno lo pensaba hacer un mi otro fic pero como me atrasare un poco con el, decidí hacerlo en este bueno hay te va mi idea...  
  
YAMI: La ha estado pensando por mucho tiempo al fin Ra la ilumino...  
  
HOLLY: Tu que sabes, cállate y solo escucha... bien te la diré haber que opinas "Ya que Tea será la madre de un hijo no se si de Yugi o de Yami no se como habrás pensado, que tal si el chico padece una enfermedad muy grave no se cáncer o otra enfermedad y el padre lo desprecia y abandona a Tea dejándola sola con el chico, teniendo ella que salir adelante sola con su hijo luchado y trabajando muy fuerte para evitar la muerte de su hijo" espero que te ayude esa idea...  
  
YAMI Y YUGI: Que crueles nos imaginas, jamás haríamos eso...  
  
HOLLY: Esto solo es ficción, no digo que ustedes serian capaces de hacer algo así... continuemos...  
  
GABE LOGAN:  
  
HOLLY: Hola y muchas gracias por tu voto y por decirme la noticia más genial de todas... Tea agrádesele...  
  
TEA: Esta bien (Un poco agitada ya que había pasado cantando la canción de Adal Ramones todo el día) muchas gracias por elegirme, soy la mejor...  
  
MAI: Tu cállate, además la idea de que yo perteneciera al fic se la dio Gabe Logan, así que tu deberías guardar silencio a lo mejor sintió lastima por ti por eso te dio su voto...  
  
HOLLY: Es cierto que Gabe Logan me dio la idea de incluirte en el fic pero no se peleen... muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado con la intervención de la rubia... Muchas gracias a todos los que me han escrito y espero saber más de ustedes pronto...  
  
RYO: Un segundo dijiste que pondrías a prueba mi pareja en este capitulo...  
  
HOLLY: Es cierto pero no he pensado en las contrincantes solo se que quieren que Bakura sea tu pareja pero no se ¿Tu que opinas?  
  
RYO: Pues no se Kura, es mi mejor amigo nunca he pensado que sea algo mas que eso...  
  
HOLLY: Espero que me ayuden con eso si les parece que Bakura esta bien de pareja de Ryo me lo hacen saber y si no ¿me podrían ayudar con un nombre para la novia de Ryo? ya que no he pensado en ninguno...  
  
RYO: Eso me parece bien... pero...  
  
HOLLY: ¿Pero?  
  
RYO: (En tono triste) ¿Yami regresara a Kura al mundo real cierto?  
  
HOLLY: Claro no te desesperes...  
  
RYO: Que alivio...  
  
HOLLY: Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo y que no se enojen conmigo por dejarlos en suspenso pero me pareció mejor hacer este capitulo en 2 partes o no se si en 3 o bueno, en el próximo descubrirán el destino de Yugi y Bakura... que mala es Libia ¿No creen?  
  
LIBIA: Yo no soy mala, solo soy una actriz muy buena por cierto...  
  
YUGI: Sin comentarios...  
  
HOLLY: Esperen por el desenlace en el próximo capitulo, ya saben pueden escribirme a mi dirección de correo electrónico hollymotto@yahoo.com o dejar un review lo que les parezca mejor... esperare ansiosa sus comentarios y la respuesta a la interrogante anterior...  
  
TODOS: Hasta la próxima...  
  
YUGI: Espero estar con vida para ese capitulo, esas serpientes se veían muy hambrientas...  
  
HOLLY: (Lo abraza) No dejare que nada malo te pase, ni a ti ni a Bakura...  
  
YUGI: (Sonrojado) Gracias...  
  
HOLLY: Nos escribimos pronto...  
  
Atentamente.-  
  
HOLLY MOTTO.- 


	10. Capitulo 10: Los Retos Parte 2

CAPITULO 10: "LOS RETOS PARTE 2"  
  
YAMI: En el capitulo anterior...  
  
LIBIA: Chicos despídanse de sus dos amigos, ellos se han sacrificado para salvarlos...  
  
Las dos serpientes obedecieron a su ama y se dirigieron a atacar a Yugi y a Bakura ellos solo bajaron su mirada y esperaban el ataque...  
  
YUGI: Hasta siempre amigos, abuelito lastima que no logre cumplir mi sueño...  
  
BAKURA: Amo siempre estaré a su lado, a pesar que usted ya no pueda verme yo siempre estaré ahí junto a usted... hasta siempre...  
  
RYO: (Llorando) ¡¡Kura no lo hagas!!  
  
BAKURA: Soy un fracasado, no pude cumplir con mi promesa... hasta siempre amo...  
  
RYO: ¡¡Kura!!  
  
YUGI: Hasta siempre amigos...  
  
TODOS: ¡¡Yugi!!  
  
Con esos las dos serpientes se dirigieron con mayor velocidad a atacar a Yugi y a Bakura... Libia solo miraba a sus mascotas con una gran sonrisa, esperando que ellas hicieran su trabajo... los chicos que hace un instante estaban inconscientes no dejaban de llorar y gritarle a sus amigos que se salvaran, pero ellos no se movían solo esperaban el ataque de esas criaturas... ¿ahora cual será el destino que les espera a los chicos? ¿Tendrán que seguir su viaje sin Bakura y Yugi? ¿Podrán ambos chicos salvarse de una muerte segura? Esas eran las preguntas de sus amigos los cuales no sabían como harían para ayudar a los chicos, lo unico que quedaba era rezar por un milagro, ya que solo eso podría salvarlos... de pronto Shadi que hace un instante, había logrado zafar uno de sus brazos de su atadura, lo levanta apuntando hacia las serpientes sale un rayo de luz dorada, haciendo a las serpientes detenerse y quedarse inmóviles, Libia solo miraba a Shadi con cara de querer asesinarlo por arruinar su diversión...  
  
LIBIA: (Enojada) ¿Cómo te atreves?  
  
Bakura abrió los ojos y se encontró que las dos serpientes estaban inmóviles ante el... aprovecho el momento para utilizar el también su poder y destruir a esas dos criaturas... pudo hacerlo, la energía mágica se concentro, tanto haciendo a las serpientes perder el conocimiento, cayendo en la arena y desvanecieron con el viento...  
  
LIBIA: ¿Cómo se atreven? arruinaron mi diversión me las pagaran...  
  
Yugi había aprovechado el descuido de Libia y había comenzado a liberar a sus amigos...  
  
YUGI: Ya es muy tarde, ya no podrás hacerles daño...  
  
LIBIA: Bien no me importa, pasaron la prueba...  
  
YUGI: ¿Qué? LIBIA: Esta prueba consistía en que si ustedes serian lo suficientemente capaces como para sacrificarse por sus amigos y lo lograron... ambos tenían que sacrificarse y lo hicieron pasaron pueden largarse...  
  
Una fuerte brisa comenzó a soplar la arena del desierto comienzo a levantarse, formado un pequeño remolino, que al desaparecer se llevo con el a la extraña chica, solo se escucho muy levemente su voz...  
  
LIBIA: Las otras pruebas serán mas difíciles, suerte...  
  
El silencio reinaba otra vez por el lugar y en el sitio donde una vez había estado Libia apareció el vehículo, los chicos quedaron sin habla ante tal acontecimiento... Yugi termino de desatar a los chicos y se abrazaron en señal de estar felices de verse otra vez...  
  
RYO: Kura creí que te perdía...  
  
BAKURA: Y yo a usted amo...  
  
Luego de ese enorme susto, se pusieron en marcha nuevamente rumbo a la pirámide y por lo menos eso creían...  
  
JOEY: Eso me dio mucho miedo...  
  
TRISTAN: Que extraño es todo esto ¿No les parece?  
  
TEA: Si... primero ese extraño chico y ahora una chica mucho mas extraña ¿Qué seguirá?  
  
YUGI: Me da miedo descubrirlo...  
  
RYO: Kura ¿Te sientes mal?  
  
BAKURA: Solo un poco débil, utilice 2 veces mi energía mágica, eso me ha debilitado mucho...  
  
RYO: Deberías dormir un rato...  
  
BAKURA: No estoy bien... lo que me molesta, es este tonto brazo que me esta matando...  
  
RYO: ¿Que dices?  
  
BAKURA: Cuando usted desapareció escarbe la arena y esforcé mucho mi brazo por eso me duele...  
  
RYO: Entiendo fue mi culpa...  
  
BAKURA: No claro que no, no lo dije para que usted se sintiera culpable...  
  
RYO: Tranquilo (Lo abraza) Te quiero... hace un instante sentí que no te vería nuevamente...  
  
BAKURA: Yo también...  
  
Se les acerca Shadi...  
  
SHADI: Yo puedo ayudarte...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué dices?  
  
Shadi pone sus manos juntas, sobre el pecho de Bakura, de ellas sale una luz dorada, haciendo al espíritu sentir algo calido recorrer su cuerpo, era un sentimiento de paz, lleno de tranquilidad, algo muy especial...  
  
SHADI: Con eso te sentirás mejor...  
  
RYO: Muchas gracias...  
  
SHADI: Tranquilo, se que tu amigo se debilita al tomar forma humana...  
  
RYO: ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
SHADI: Lo se y eso es todo, calmate no se lo diré a nadie mas...  
  
RYO: Umm...  
  
La camioneta seguía su camino... mientras tanto en lo más profundo del desierto...  
  
ODION: Amo los extraños han logrado pasar 2 de las pruebas...  
  
MARIK: Tranquilo Odion, faltan las más difíciles...  
  
ODION: Si...  
  
MALIK: Ya esta todo listo Marik, la diversión dará inicio...  
  
MARIK: Excelente... la verdadera acción comenzara...  
  
La luz del día estaba abandonando otra vez a las arenas de Egipto, indicando con el aparecer de las estrellas y una luna llena hermosa, posada en lo alto del firmamento, otra noche más en Egipto... y con ella el penetrante frió...  
  
JOEY: (Estornudando) ¡¡Achu!! (Limpiándose la nariz con los dedos) Creo que me voy a resfriar...  
  
TEA: (Con cara de asco, por 2 o tres gotas del liquido nasal de Joey, le había caído en su brazo) Que asco, tapate la nariz cuando estornudes, no contamines a los demás...  
  
JOEY: Me tomo de improviso ¿que quieres que haga?  
  
TEA: (A un cono cara de asco) Pero a un así tapate la nariz...  
  
La noche transcurrió tranquila, cada quien se acostó en su bolsa de dormir para descansar, menos Bakura el cual estaba descansando en la sortija, la energía mágica que le proporciono Shadi se le había hecho escasa y necesitaba descanso. Todo era silencio por el lugar, cuando de pronto un leve sonido rompió ese silencio, era muy suave y tenue una clase de zumbido, que se acercaba... los únicos que estaban despiertos eran Yugi y Shadi los cuales estaban hablando de la leyenda cuando ese extraño sonido los interrumpió...  
  
YUGI: ¿Qué será ese sonido?  
  
SHADI: Me parece conocido... pero...  
  
Observaron el cielo y notaron que una extraña nube se acercaba, a gran velocidad y de ella salía ese sonido...  
  
SHADI: O Ra esos son...  
  
Shadi no logro terminar con su frase, la extraña nube ya estaba muy cerca y notaron que eran miles y miles de langostas que se aproximaban hacia ellos...  
  
YUGI: Chicos despierten, ocúltense...  
  
SHADI: Despierten esas criaturas pueden acabar con todo...  
  
Los chicos que se encontraban descansando se despertaron ante los gritos de ambos chicos, solo vieron acercarse a la plaga de langostas, las cuales ya estaban demasiado cerca, unas criaturas que habían bajado a descansar se posaron sobre el cabello de Mai y de Tea, las chicas corrían en círculos para quitarse a las criaturas, pero las patas de los insectos se habían enredado con su cabello impidiendo que se las quitaran fácilmente... el resto de insectos se posaron a descansar, tanto sobre los chicos, como en los alimentos que los guías habían almacenado en la camioneta... arrasaron con la mayoría solo dejaron unas cuantas latas, al fin las criaturas emprendieron de nuevo su camino dejando a los chicos solo con unas cuantas latas de alimento, suficiente para una persona ahora que podrán hacer...  
  
YAHIR: Malditas criaturas, se comieron todo...  
  
GIZEH: Si que son unas criaturas voraces, a pesar de que el alimento estaba enlatado lograron perforar la lata y comerse su contenido hay Ra ¿Qué haremos ahora?  
  
YUGI: ¿Cuál es el daño?  
  
YAHIR: Joven Yugi, solo nos queda alimento suficiente para 1 persona, no creo que podamos resistir mucho tiempo...  
  
YUGI: Encontraremos la forma... ¿Y el agua?  
  
GIZEH: Es extraño pero eso fue lo unico que respetaron esas criaturas...  
  
De pronto escucharon dos gritos... Yugi y los guías se dirigieron hacia el sonido y encontraron a 2 chicas, corriendo en círculos y con 5 o mas langostas prendidas de su cabello...  
  
YUGI: ¿Qué ocurre? (Ve a las chicas) O dios...  
  
TEA: Por favor quínenme a estas criaturas, ¡auxilio!...  
  
MAI: Me estas arruinando la permanente...  
  
SHADI: ¿Mai estas bien?  
  
MAI: Hermanito haz algo útil y Quitame a estos repugnantes insectos, de mi hermoso cabello por favor...  
  
JOEY: Que chicas tan exageradas, esas criaturas no son repugnantes (Tomando una langosta con su mano) hasta me parecen agradables...  
  
TEA Y MAI: ¡¡Cállate Joey!!...  
  
Luego de quitarles las langostas a las chicas, estaban agotadas, sentadas en la arena respirando agitadamente por ese susto...  
  
TEA: No quiero oír mencionar la palabra insecto, nunca mas...  
  
MAI: Lo mismo digo...  
  
YUGI: Creo que eso será imposible  
  
TEA: ¿Porque?  
  
YUGI: Esas criaturas, se comieron todas las reservas de comida, no creo que podamos resistir mucho tiempo  
  
JOEY: ¿Cuantas lastas se comieron?  
  
YUGI: Solo dejaron 4 suficiente para una persona, ¿Qué haremos ahora? Somos demasiados no alcanzara para todos, aunque racionemos la comida, no ajustara para todos...  
  
De pronto en la oscura noche se escucho una tétrica voz...  
  
¿?: Ya entendieron su problema...  
  
JOEY: (Abrazando a Tristan) Hay dios no...  
  
TRISTAN: (Asustado) No otra vez... (Viendo a Joey)  
  
JOEY: ¿Qué haremos? Estamos muertos (Viendo a Tristan)  
  
En el instante que sus ojos se juntan se separan instantáneamente...  
  
TRISTAN: ¿Por qué me abrazas?  
  
JOEY: ¿Abrazarte Yo? Si fuiste tu el que me abrazo (Se separan y viéndose con cara de odio)...  
  
¿?: Esta será una prueba a un más difícil, no seré tan benevolente como mis otros dos compañeros...  
  
YUGI: ¿Quién eres?  
  
¿?: Soy el que acabara con ustedes...  
  
Bakura el sentir el temor de Ryo sale de la sortija...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Amo esta bien?  
  
RYO: Kura otro sujeto extraño...  
  
Solo eso puedo decir Ryo y en un instante desapareció...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Amo?...  
  
Levemente se escucho la voz del chico...  
  
RYO: ¡¡Kura!!  
  
BAKURA: ¡¡Amo Ryo!!...  
  
Los otros chicos se dirigieron hacia Bakura, encontrando al pobre espíritu impresionado por no haber sido capaz de salvar a Ryo...  
  
BAKURA: (Quedando hincado en la arena) Amo... Ryo... (Pone sus manos en la arena, su cabello albino tapaba sus ojos, impidiendo que los chicos vean, que de ellos comenzaban a salir gotas, que se evaporaban fácilmente en aquel árido lugar) le falle... (Golpeando la arena con su puño) soy un inútil, Amo...  
  
YUGI: Tranquilízate Bakura, lo encontraremos...  
  
¿?: Eso lo dudo, para ello tendrían que sobrevivir, por lo menos una semana sin comida, si logran resistir todos ustedes, les juro que les regresare a su amigo, esta prueba trata de resistencia, valor y fe pero... pero si algunos de ustedes no resiste el chico no saldrá vivo de esta...  
  
BAKURA: (Enojado) ¿Maldito dime quien eres?  
  
¿?: Que descortés eres, deberías de tratarme mejor, ya que soy yo quien tiene a tu preciado amigo...  
  
BAKURA: Dime quien eres o...  
  
¿?: No estas en posición de amenazar, pero a pesar de tu falta de modales, te diré mi nombre es Asuán recuerdalo bien... hasta pronto amigos...  
  
BAKURA: No espera no te vayas...  
  
Ya no se escucho nada solo era silencio, soledad, zozobra y desesperación...  
  
YUGI: (Pone una de sus manos en el hombro de Bakura) Calma lo encontraremos...  
  
BAKURA: Joven Yugi, perdóneme...  
  
YUGI: ¿Qué dices?  
  
BAKURA: Siento haber sido egoísta la vez anterior pero... hoy necesito mucho de ustedes, por favor joven ayúdeme...  
  
YUGI: No tienes por que ser tan cortes conmigo, somos amigos ¿Cierto?  
  
BAKURA: Joven por favor...  
  
YUGI: Tranquilo encontraremos a Ryo...  
  
BAKURA: Muchas gracias...  
  
JOEY: Pero ¿Dónde comenzaremos a buscar?  
  
SHADI: Lo más sensato seria obedecer a esa voz y resistir hasta encontrar al joven Ryo...  
  
BAKURA: Estoy de acuerdo...  
  
TRISTAN: ¿Creen que podamos resistir?  
  
TEA: Tenemos que hacerlo, por Ryo...  
  
TRISTAN: Si...  
  
YUGI: Recuerden que será una semana... sin alimentos, solo agua...  
  
SHADI: Debemos ser fuertes, ya que si desertamos, el joven Ryo podría pagar nuestro error...  
  
YUGI: Si, tenemos que sobrevivir solo con estas 4 latas de alimento... las utilizaremos cuando las energías ya no puedan más, ¿Esta bien?  
  
TEA: Estoy de acuerdo...  
  
JOEY: Si...  
  
TRISTAN: Por mi esta bien...  
  
YUGI: Perfecto, ahora descansemos, mañana será un día muy agitado...  
  
JOEY: Si...  
  
Todos los chicos se dirigen a dormir, solo se quedan Bakura y Shadi...  
  
SHADI: ¿Seguro que estarás bien?  
  
BAKURA: Si, el amo Ryo siempre se quita la sortija para dormir y la abraza para que yo en cierta forma lo llene de seguridad y cariño, por eso podré reponerme en la sortija pero...  
  
SHADI: Estas preocupado por el ¿Cierto?  
  
BAKURA: Si, tu lo viste no puede hacer nada para evitar que se lo llevaran, simplemente estuve cerca de el y no le fui útil a la persona mas importante de mi vida...  
  
SHADI: Mira tienes que tener fe, los chicos se ven cansados, han pasado muchas pruebas agotadoras y peligrosas pero...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
SHADI: Presiento que podrán salir de este aprieto, solo ten fe se que ellos lograran hacerlo por Ryo...  
  
BAKURA: Si...  
  
SHADI: Ahora será mejor descansar, no sabemos que nos espera mañana...  
  
BAKURA: Mañana comenzara nuestra lucha por sobrevivir... y por el amo Ryo...  
  
DIA 1: "El Comienzo"  
  
El auto emprendió su marcha minutos después, de que el sol se posara sobre el firmamento, el cansancio, la preocupación y la incertidumbre se reflejaban muy bien en la cara de los chicos...  
  
JOEY: ¿Yugi crees que resistamos?  
  
YUGI: Debemos hacerlo por Ryo...  
  
TEA: Yugi tiene razón... Ryo cuenta con nosotros no podemos fallarle...  
  
TRISTAN: Es cierto...  
  
MAI: Pero aun así me muero de hambre y eso que solo ha pasado ½ día...  
  
YUGI: Y este es solo el comienzo...  
  
DIA 2: "La Lucha"  
  
A la salida del sol que anunciaba que otro día más habría sus puertas para unos chicos muy hambrientos, preocupados y tristes...  
  
YUGI: Un nuevo día ha empezado y siento que ha pasado una eternidad...  
  
TRISTAN: Yo también...  
  
JOEY: (Ruido estomacal) Cállate aun te faltan 6 días mas...  
  
TEA: Bien dicho...  
  
YUGI: Estos días han sido terribles...  
  
TEA: Pero no podemos flaquear por Ryo...  
  
JOEY: Claro que no, el cuenta con nosotros...  
  
Bakura solo dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro por esos comentarios, esos chicos eran especiales, iban ha sacrificar cualquier cosa por salvar a Ryo...  
  
BAKURA: Muchas gracias...  
  
Nadie escucho las palabras más sinceras de un espíritu preocupado, pero sabían en su corazón de la existencia de esas palabras, así que no valía la pena de pronunciarlas nuevamente, esa sonrisa hablaba más que mil palabras y eso les dedicaba Bakura a los chicos...  
  
DIA 3: "La Traición"  
  
Ya era el final de otro día de no ingerir alimentos, los chicos estaban profundamente dormidos, menos Bakura que solo meditaba en la sortija, mientras tantos 2 guías, aprovechando el momento se encaminaron hacia la camioneta y tomaron las 4 latas de comida y se las llevaron lejos, a un lugar donde los chicos no podrían escuchar cuando las abrieran, mas no sabían que estaban siendo observados por un espíritu preocupado...  
  
YAHIR: Esos chicos tontos quieren, que nos muramos de hambre  
  
GIZEH: Es cierto, no tendemos por que sacrificarnos por un niño estupido...  
  
YAHIR: Es cierto, primero debemos pensar 3 cosas...  
  
GIZEH: Tienes razón...  
  
GIZEH Y YAHIR: Primero nosotros, segundo nosotros, y tercero nosotros...  
  
GIZEH: Bien dicho compañero...  
  
YAHIR: Gracias...  
  
Cuando se disponían abrir las latas de comida fueron interrumpidos por Bakura...  
  
BAKURA: Que mortales tan egoístas son...  
  
Los dos guías solo voltearon a ver a Bakura, el cual tenia sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y viendo a los guías con mirada de odio...  
  
BAKURA: Jamás imagine, que serian ustedes quienes nos traicionarían, pero presentí algo maléfico cuando los conocí, claro solo piensan en ustedes y nadie más, no son guías responsables de llevar a su destino a todos sus pasajeros...  
  
Los guías se quedaron sin habla, ante las palabras tan ciertas de ese extraño chico, solo soltaron las latas de comida y miraron otra vez al chico...  
  
YAHIR: Tú no eres nadie para criticarnos...  
  
GIZEH: Tonto, si nos delatas la pagaras...  
  
Bakura solo pone una sonrisa ante las amenazas, mas sin sentido que en todos sus 5 mil años había escuchado...  
  
BAKURA: (Riendo) Que tontos son, amenazan a la persona equivocada, yo soy capaz de acabar son ustedes en un suspiro y no necesitaría usar la fuerza con ustedes...  
  
GIZEH: ¿Así? Pruébalo...  
  
BAKURA: Esta bien...  
  
Bakura solo serró sus ojos y concentro su energía, la sortija apareció de forma inexplicable para los guías en el cuello de Bakura... ellos solo vieron que el extraño ojo que traía en el centro la sortija comenzó a brillar y nada mas... lo que no se percataron por no poseer energía mágica, era que el brillo se debía a la enorme energía concentrada del espíritu... al terminar de concentrarla, abrió sus ojos y les dirigió una mirada a los 2 guías, quienes miraban muy asustados a Bakura al sentir que no podían moverse y que estaban siento lastimados fuertemente de sus manos, sus piernas etc....  
  
YAHIR: ¿Qué haces?  
  
BAKURA: Nada...  
  
GIZEH: Suéltanos...  
  
BAKURA: Lo haré cuando se retracten de lo que dijeron...  
  
YAHIR: Esta bien lo sentimos perdónanos, pero ya suéltanos el dolor es demasiado...  
  
BAKURA: Que débiles, pero esta bien...  
  
La energía magia se disipo con el viento... los guías respiraban agitadamente, ya que el dolor que estaban experimentando iba en aumento...  
  
YAHIR: (Cae de rodillas en la arena en frente de Bakura junto con Gizeh) Perdónanos, jamás volveremos a traicionarlos...  
  
BAKURA: Mas les vale o se las verán conmigo, y para la próxima no tendré piedad con ustedes...  
  
DIA 4: "La Desesperación"  
  
Los chicos ya comenzaban a demostrar claramente la debilidad por falta de alimento, su mirada se había hecho borrosa, solo andaban con sueño y sus estómagos reclamaban en cada instante por comida...  
  
JOEY: Yugi ¿Qué haremos? No creo poder resistir un día más y aun faltan 3  
  
YUGI: Debemos hacerlo, no podemos rendirnos prácticamente hemos llegado a la mitad de la prueba no podemos flaquear...  
  
TEA: Lo se pero...  
  
YUGI: Chicos no le podemos fallar a Ryo...  
  
TRISTAN: Yugi tiene razón pero el hambre, la debilidad, el cansancio se esta incrementando a cada instante...  
  
YUGI: Lo se ya que yo también lo siento, pero debemos ser fuertes no podemos rendirnos, hemos llegado demasiado lejos como para defraudar a Ryo...  
  
JOEY: Si...  
  
Bakura solo miraba a los chicos, se veían tan cansados que sentía tanta culpa, ya que Ryo era su responsabilidad y no de ellos, además el se veía tan normal, nada cansado, nada agotado, ni con hambre que cualquiera pensaría que en su organismo no había pasado ni un día... su fuerza se debía a la sortija pero se estaba acabando, ya que sin estar Ryo, el que le brindaba energía mágica a la sortija el espíritu pronto comenzaría a dar muestras de debilidad al igual que los chicos...  
  
SHADI: Bakura ¿Te sientes bien?  
  
BAKURA: Por el momento si, ya que yo no necesito alimento para sobrevivir por eso no me afecta pero... al no estar junto a mí el amo Ryo el cual es la fuente de mi poder mágico no creo poder soportar tanto...  
  
SHADI: Te comprendo yo estoy pasando por lo mismo no creo poder aguantar mucho sin ingerir alimentos, he podido sobrevivir por la energía mágica concentrada en la llave del milenio, pero se esta agotando y ya comienzo a mostrar señales de debilidad igual que los demás...  
  
BAKURA: Creo que pronto las sufriré yo también, solo es cuestión de tiempo...  
  
DIA 5: "Los Indicios"  
  
La noche cubrió con su manto el desierto de Egipto, este día fue especial para los chicos, ya que tomaron la decisión de consumir su única fuente de alimento, no les quedo opción ya que su organismo, ya no soportaba sin tener energía en el, no hubo opción y tuvieron que abrir las 4 latas y racionarlas en porciones iguales para los 9 hambrientos chicos, la porción de cada uno era muy poco pero era algo, su organismo logro reponer algo de energía y decidieron dormir para recuperar a un mas fuerzas... el unico que estaba despierto era Bakura el cual comenzaba dar indicios de su falta de energía por la ausencia de Ryo...  
  
BAKURA: (Viendo su mano) Hay Ra no otra vez no...  
  
La mano de Bakura estaba desapareciendo, igual a la vez anterior y si continuaba así lo mas probable era que no resistiría mucho tiempo...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué haré? Si desaparezco el amo Ryo estará acabado no puedo rendirme, debo ser fuerte por el...  
  
SHADI: Yo puedo ayudarte...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Cómo?  
  
SHADI: Con esto...  
  
Shadi pone sus manos juntas sobre la sortija que Bakura, tenia en sus manos y de ella sale una luz dorada, de la cual Shadi transfiere una aparte de su energía hacia ella...  
  
SHADI: Creo que eso será suficiente (Shadi pierde el balance, cayendo en los brazos de Bakura)  
  
BAKURA: ¿Shadi?  
  
El pobre chico había transferido, gran parte de su energía al espíritu debilitándolo a un mas...  
  
BAKURA: Muchas gracias...  
  
Shadi estaba profundamente dormido en los brazos de Bakura, el cual lo encamino hasta recostarlo en su bolsa de dormir y luego observo nuevamente su mano la cual yo no estaba traslucida...  
  
BAKURA: Funciono...  
  
DIA 6: "La Recta Final"  
  
A pesar de haber consumido algo de alimento, las energías de los chicos se habían vuelto escasas, ya no tenían ánimos de nada, ni tan siquiera hablaban solo observaban y meditaban...  
  
BAKURA: Esto esta empeorando, si continúan así podrían...  
  
SHADI: Tranquilo ellos podrán lograrlo...  
  
BAKURA: Eso espero...  
  
La preocupación por desconocer el paradero de su amigo, era lo unico que los hacia resistentes a la adversidad...  
  
YUGI: Solo un día, solo un día...  
  
Yugi logro reunir sus últimas fuerzas y decir esas débiles palabras al viento dándose ánimos de que pronto todos sus esfuerzos serian recompensados con la llegada de Ryo...  
  
BAKURA: Solo falta un día y el amo regresara con nosotros...  
  
DIA 7: "El desenlace"  
  
Las energías se habían espumado casi en su totalidad, lo unico que los mantenía despiertos era la alegría que solo faltaba unas cuantas horas para que se cumpliera el plazo...  
  
BAKURA: Solo faltan 3 horas y el amo Ryo regresara junto a mí...  
  
El tiempo paso y los relojes de los chicos al fin marcaron la media noche indicando que el plazo se había terminado...  
  
YUGI: Me preocupa saber que ocurrirá...  
  
Pasaron los minutos y no ocurría nada, solo era silencio y nada mas cuando de pronto, apareció un chico joven de la misma estatura que Ryo, a decir verdad se parecía mucho, era la viva imagen del albino solo que el cabello de este chico era negro, sus ojos eran azules si piel era blanca y su vestimenta era igual a la de Ryo...  
  
¿?: Vaya veo que lograron resistir...  
  
Todos los chicos voltearon ha ver al chico frente a ellos el cual traía entre sus brazos a un inconsciente Ryo...  
  
BAKURA: (Preocupado) Amo Ryo ¿Qué le has hecho?  
  
ASUAN: Nada solo esta agotado (lo pone en la arena)...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué deseas? Cumplimos con nuestra parte del trato ahora devuelve al amo Ryo...  
  
ASUAN: ¿Y tú piensas que iba hacer tan fácil?  
  
BAKURA: Que mas deseas...  
  
ASUAN: Esto...  
  
El ambiente se volvió frió, a un mas oscuro y tenebroso los chicos quedaron inmóviles excepto Bakura y Shadi los cuales por poseer un articulo del milenio podían sobrevivir en un lugar tan abominable como este...  
  
ASUAN: Decidí conversar contigo, sin que nadie nos moleste...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué deseas? ¿Cómo fue posible que nos trajeras a este lugar?  
  
ASUAN: Los dioses me han otorgado poderes especiales, para mi no hay imposibles pero eso no importa, lo que quiero es que paliemos con un articulo del milenio y quien gane se quedara con tu hikari ¿estas de acuerdo?  
  
BAKURA: El amo Ryo no es un objeto...  
  
ASUAN: Eso no importa ¿Aceptas o no?  
  
BAKURA: ¿Tengo opción?  
  
ASUAN: Buen punto, la verdad es que no... pero como yo no poseo un articulo del milenio jugare con el ojo del milenio que tu tienes ahora dámelo...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Por qué haría eso?  
  
ASUAN: ¿Quieres que tu protegido muera? El no podrá resistir mucho tiempo en este lugar... tu decides  
  
BAKURA: Esta bien (Saca un extraño ojo dorado el cual tenia en su pantalón) toma...  
  
ASUAN: (Impresionado) El legendario ojo del milenio, nunca imagine tenerlo en mi mano...  
  
SHADI: Ten cuidado, solo los elegidos pueden utilizar sus místicos poderes...  
  
ASUAN: Tu cállate, nadie pidió tu opinión... ahora si gano me quedare con Ryo y con sus artículos del milenio...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué?  
  
ASUAN: Pero si ganas, juro devolverte a Ryo, y regresarte todas las reservas de comida que traían con ustedes...  
  
BAKURA: Esta bien... ¿Cuáles serán las reglas del juego?  
  
ASUAN: Simple utilizaremos los poderes mágicos de estos dos artículos, y no creas que me llevas ventaja por tener mayor conocimiento del uso de tu articulo que yo, ya que en una época este artefacto le perteneció a un descendiente de mi dinastía, ¿a el se lo quitaste cierto?  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué dices?  
  
ASUAN: Hace 5 mil años atrás existió un gran consejero real conocido como Maximillian Pegasus el cual era el dueño del ojo del milenio pero un esclavo lo traiciono arrebatándole el articulo, y ese esclavo eras tu...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
ASUAN: Se mucho de tu pasado, pero no te diré nada mas ahora comienza...  
  
BAKURA: Esta bien...  
  
ASUAN: Las reglas son simples, al primero que se termine sus poderes mágicos perderá...  
  
BAKURA: Si...  
  
ASUAN: Yo tengo una ventaja ya que estoy mucho mas fuerte que tu...  
  
BAKURA: Eso ya lo veremos...  
  
Los dos se pudieron en posición de ataque, concentraron su energía y de cada uno de los artículos, comenzó a salir una luz de distinto calor para cada uno. la que despedía el ojo del milenio era azul muy tenue pero poderosa, la de la sortija era verde también se veía muy tenue casi traslucida pero también se sentía poderosa, cada oponente no parecía ceder, las energías chocaron unas a otras produciendo un ligero resplandor por el encuentro pero aun así seguían teniendo igual grado de poder... el tiempo paso y la energía de Bakura se estaba acabando la luz azul avanzaba cada vez mas venciendo a la verde cuando se escucharon unas débiles palabras por parte de Ryo...  
  
RYO: Mi querido Kura... yo confió en ti...  
  
Esas palabras le dieron más ánimos a Bakura el cual logro concentrar todo su poder sobrepasando la energía azul y golpeando fuertemente a Asuán... el chico cayo en la arena agitado ya que se veía agotado al usar todo su poder en contra del espíritu...  
  
ASUAN: Ganaste...  
  
De pronto el chico concentro se energía y el ambiente se volvió muy brillante haciendo a Shadi y a Bakura cerrar sus ojos, cuando Bakura los abrió nuevamente se encontraba en la sortija mismo lugar que hace una semana atrás...  
  
BAKURA: (Confundido) ¿Qué ocurrió?  
  
Bakura sale de la sortija y el ambiente parecía ser el mismo de hace una semana, Ryo abrazaba muy fuerte la sortija, sus amigos se encontraban dormidos solo Yugi y Shadi estaban despiertos todo era igual como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado ¿habrá sido un sueño? Se decía Bakura pero...  
  
SHADI: Fue la realidad...  
  
De pronto ante ambos apareció el chico que se parecía mucho a Ryo...  
  
ASUAN: Pasaron la prueba me impresiona...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Por qué te pareces tanto al amo Ryo?  
  
ASUAN: Es muy simple me gusta su aspecto, por eso tome su forma aunque no puedo copiar todos su rasgos, siempre algunas cosas permanecen igual de ahí que en parte somos diferentes, lo que quiero decir, es que yo no tengo forma propia necesito copiar el aspecto de los mortales por eso decidí parecerme a el...  
  
BAKURA: Insolente...  
  
ASUAN: Tranquilo, cumplí con la parte del trato ¿cierto? Te envié al pasado antes que mis adorados insectos atacaran...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que tus los enviaste?  
  
ASUAN: Eso te queda de deber, hasta la próxima... cuídate espíritu de la sortija, el futuro para ti es incierto... disfruta estos momentos a lado de tu hikari ya que luego será muy tarde...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué dices?  
  
ASUAN: Adiós...  
  
De pronto el chico se hizo traslucido hasta desaparecer como el agua en la arena, dejando a 2 chicos sumamente confundidos...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué quiso decir?  
  
SHADI: No lo pienses tanto, solo el futuro rebelara sus secretos  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué?  
  
SHADI: Lo mejor será esperar...  
  
BAKURA: Si, e cierto por que preocuparse por lo que dijo ese chico tal vez sea una mentira...  
  
SHADI: Si, tal vez...  
  
BAKURA: Me preocupa saber si los chicos recordaran algo de lo ocurrido...  
  
SHADI: No se, estuve hablando con Yugi y el no me comento nada al respecto, es como si no lo recordara  
  
BAKURA: Entiendo, ¿Entonces los chicos no recordaran nada?  
  
SHADI: Quizás...  
  
BAKURA: Supongo que eso será lo mejor...  
  
SHADI: Si  
  
Los dos chicos no sabían que alguien los escuchaba...  
  
YUGI: Todo esto es muy extraño, se perfectamente que algo malo ocurrió en esa semana pero... ¿Por qué estamos de nuevo en el pasado? ¿Habrá sido un sueño? ¿O me estaré volviendo loco? Se que no es así ese sujeto llamado Asuán, se llevo a Ryo y nos reto a resistir 1 semana sin alimentos pero ahora parece no haber ocurrido nada... no entiendo...  
  
Yugi tenia recuerdos muy vagos de lo ocurrido pero sabia muy bien lo de hace una semana, lo que no se explicaba ni encontraba una respuesta era que como fue posible regresar al pasado, antes que esas criaturas aparecieran, antes que se raptaran a Ryo todo era muy extraño, solo Shadi y Bakura sabían muy bien lo sucedido ya que como poseían un articulo del milenio y energía mágica muy poderosa no perdieron sus recuerdos, solo los humanos comunes los perderían... pero ¿por que Yugi podía recordar muy bien aquel suceso? ¿Acaso el era igual de poderoso que esos 2 chicos? ¿O lo era a un mas? No lo sabía pero con el pasar del tiempo todas sus preguntas serian contestadas, y descubriría que había muchos mas secretos que esas simples preguntas... solo era cuestión de tener fe y paciencia...  
  
CONTINUARA.......  
  
-  
  
Hola a todos y a todas logre cumplir, me inspire mucho esta semana así que decidí subir nuevos capítulos de ambos fics, espero que les haya gustado este y que no se haya enojado conmigo por dejarlos en suspenso la vez anterior, pero creo que mas adelante haré mas capítulos así de 2 partes me encanta el suspenso...  
  
YAMI: Que mala eres...  
  
HOLLY: No soy mala, solo soy un apersona que me encanta dejar en suspenso a los lectores... pero cambiando un poco el tema agradezcamos los reviews de Jennyfer, Nathed y Gabe Logan y los mensajes de Anahi Yuy...  
  
JENNYFER:  
  
HOLLY: Yami me alegra que cumplieras con tu palabra y que hayas regresado a Bakura justo a tiempo para terminar este capitulo...  
  
BAKURA: Me divertí mucho con Jennyfer jugando póquer aunque debo admitir que hizo trampa...  
  
HOLLY: Bakura ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?  
  
BAKURA: Siempre me ganaba no es justo...  
  
YAMI: Te lo mereces...  
  
BAKURA: Juro que me las pagaras, faraoncito por tu culpa me perdí la participación anterior...  
  
YAMI: Mejor, estaba tan a gusto sin ti...  
  
BAKURA: Si claro, si no estoy yo no hay alegría...  
  
YAMI: Eso ni tú te lo crees...  
  
HOLLY: Chicos, Chicos calmense mejor ayúdenme a responder a una pregunta que me hizo Jennyfer...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué pregunta?  
  
HOLLY: ¿Quién es Libia?  
  
LIBIA: Yo puedo responder a eso...  
  
HOLLY: Hola ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
LIBIA: Ayudándote a responder a esa pregunta... bueno Libia, te explicare Holly tiene un atlas geográfico de Egipto y según este libro dice lo citare textualmente "El territorio Egipcio esta divido en 2 zonas desérticas que enmarcan el valle del Nilo, el rió que da riqueza y carácter al país. La banda oriental (desierto arábigo) es montañosa. La occidental es la continuación del desierto de "Libia" y esta rodeada por muchos oasis" de aquí Holly saco mi nombre...  
  
HOLLY: Es cierto, me gusta usar nombres reales, ya que tengo esta atlas aquí he obtenido nombres egipcios y algunas cosas acerca de esta cultura, ya que yo no conozco mucho de ella tengo que informarme... y por si tienes curiosidad dile Asuán de donde proviene tu nombre...  
  
ASUAN: Mi nombre proviene de la presa de Asuán que baña con sus aguas al valle del Nilo, eso es todo...  
  
HOLLY: Es tu turno Kefren...  
  
KEFREN: Yo no me complicare tanto, lo citare tal como dice en el libro "Los monumentos mas característicos del antiguo Egipto, fueron las pirámides, cuyos máximos exponentes son los de Keops, "Kefren" y Micerinos" de ahí proviene mi bello nombre...  
  
HOLLY: Otro dato curioso es que el nombre de "Kefren" salio en Shaman King, no se que capitulo es, pero es uno donde Lyzerg Diethel, ya esta convertido en un soldado X, esta es su primera batalla y lucha contra los Shamanes egipcios uno de estos tipos se llamaba Kefren y su poder espiritista provenía de las almas de 1000 constructores de pirámides, es extraño por que yo me entere luego de que termine el capitulo donde apareció este chico, pero bueno este nombre me lo proporciono Nathed y debo agradecérselo a ella por que este también es real...  
  
KEFREN: ¿Y que creías que solo era un invento?  
  
HOLLY: No te enojes...  
  
LIBIA: Espero que tus dudas haya sido aclaradas...  
  
ASUAN: Nuestra clase de historia estuvo muy interesente...  
  
HOLLY: Muchas gracias chicos por su ayuda... espero que esa respuesta haya aclarado tus dudas, yo como no se me muchos nombre egipcios, tengo que recurrir a este libro para que me de algunos ahí he encontrado los de los personajes, y son reales son nombres que en verdad existen y creo que continuare de esa forma en otros personajes que puedan surgir después...  
  
YAMI: Me parece bien...  
  
HOLLY: Yami hablando de otra cosa... ¿Ya hablaste con Kaiba? Jennyfer quiere conocerlo  
  
YAMI: Claro que si... lo traje para que hable con ella, Kaiba es tu turno...  
  
KAIBA: Espero que sea bueno, deje muchos asuntos pendientes con tal de conocer a esa chica...  
  
HOLLY: Siempre de amable Kaiba, ella es una de tus admiradoras ¿Sabias?  
  
KAIBA: Era de esperarse, siendo yo tan atractivo cualquiera se derrite por mi...  
  
HOLLY: Que modesto, ya te pareces a Duke Debling, hablando de esa forma...  
  
KAIBA: No me compares, con la competencia...  
  
YAMI: Bien Jennyfer, me costo todas las arenas de Egipto, traer a Kaiba pero cumplí, la palabra de un faraón vale su peso en oro, tu dirás cuando te decides a conocerlo...  
  
KAIBA: La invitare a una cena romántica, a la luz de las velas, un uno de mis muchos restaurantes... te pasara a recoger mi limosina ¿De acuerdo?  
  
HOLLY: Que galante, ¿Yami cuando me invitaras a salir a mi?  
  
YAMI: Cuando quieras...  
  
KAIBA: Cita doble, genial eso me gusta a un mas...  
  
HOLLY: Eso estaría muy bien... hay ve Jennyfer solo dile a Kaiba el día y la hora y nos vemos en su restaurante...  
  
KAIBA: Pero eso si, Yami que pague la cuenta de ustedes 2 no crean que yo los invitare...  
  
YAMI: Yo soy el faraón de Egipto, que pensabas que voy andar mendigando por un plato de comida...  
  
KAIBA: Ojala, ojala...  
  
HOLLY: Chicos calmense... muchas gracias por tu review y hasta el próximo capitulo...  
  
NATHED:  
  
HOLLY: Muchas gracias por tu comentario...  
  
YAMI: Esta chica siempre esta presta para ayudarte...  
  
HOLLY: Por eso estoy muy agradecida con ella... y como dijiste que me podías seguir ayudando... quisiera que me ayudaras en algo... ¿Me podrías dar un nombre para el padre de Ryo? No se me ha ocurrido ninguno a mí y como el señor se supone que es ingles talvez puedas ayudarme con eso...  
  
RYO: ¿Saldrá mi padre en el fic?  
  
HOLLY: Es sorpresa, no comas ansias...  
  
RYO: Que bien lo veré otra vez... genial...  
  
HOLLY: No te emociones tanto...  
  
YAMI: Gracias de ante mano y mucha suerte con tus fic, Ra te iluminara siempre...  
  
HOLLY: Muchas gracias por tu review y hasta el próximo capitulo  
  
GABE LOGAN:  
  
HOLLY: Tea ayúdame con este review por favor...  
  
TEA: Esta bien... escogiste a la mejor muchas gracias por votar por mi, te envió y enorme abrazo y buenos deseos...  
  
HOLLY: Que buena eres Tea...  
  
TEA: Así soy yo...  
  
HOLLY: Gabe Logan me ha dejado a opción escocer la pareja de Ryo... ¿Tu que opinas?  
  
TEA: Pienso que lo que escojas estará bien...  
  
HOLLY: Me dejan en una encrucijada pero en fin, tendré que decidirme por alguien...  
  
RYO: Espero con ansias tu elección...  
  
BAKURA: Y yo también...  
  
HOLLY: Espero hacer la mejor... muchas gracias por tu review, hasta el próximo capitulo  
  
ANAHI:  
  
HOLLY: Me alegra que hayas podido, hacer un chance y hayas logrado leer los fic y me alegra saber que te hayan gustado... solo espero que no te enojes conmigo por la decisión, pero no la hice yo, la hicieron los lectores, por eso me matute al margen de la votación y no hice comentarios pero ya que me lo has pedido comentare al respecto... bueno en realidad yo pienso que Tea hace buena pareja con mi faraón, mejor que Mai por eso apoyo la moción del publico, con que Tea sea la novia de Yami, espero que no te enojes conmigo por ese comentario ya que se que Tea no te cae muy bien...  
  
MAI: Ni a mí...  
  
TEA: ¿A ti quien te pregunto?  
  
HOLLY: Con tu pregunta si Yugi y Yami van hacer personas diferentes, pues he pensado que si me inventere la mejor forma de lograrlo...  
  
MAI: Habla sobre su petición...  
  
HOLLY: Bueno con tu petición de que Mai, sea la novia de Yugi pues no se, habrá que esperar haber si no se decide la rubia por Joey...  
  
MAI: Yugi es muy lindo y Joey es un idiota ahí esta tu respuesta...  
  
HOLLY: Solo el tiempo lo dirá... a un no me he decido por la pareja de Ryo pero gracias por tu idea quien sabe tal vez consiga un nuevo amor en Egipto el chico albino...  
  
RYO: (Sonrojado) Eso me gusta...  
  
BAKURA: A mi no...  
  
HOLLY: Muchas gracias a todos y a todas por sus reviews, espero que sigan leyendo el fic y que me sigan escribiendo a mi dirección de correo electrónico hollymotto@yahoo.com o dejen un review lo que gusten y hasta el próximo capitulo...  
  
Atentamente.-  
  
HOLLY MOTTO 


	11. Capitulo 11: El Fin de la Travesia

CAPITULO 11: "EL FIN DE LA TREVESIA"  
  
YUGI: Supongo que será aquí donde las cosas se pondrán a un mas interesentes...  
  
YAMI: ¿Tú lo crees?  
  
YUGI: Si, hay tantas cosas que tu desconoces que cuando las descubras no te vayas a ponerte sentimental como hace un momento...  
  
YAMI: (Sonrojado y abrazando a Yugi) Creí que te perdía Yugi...  
  
YUGI: Que exagerado eres, si estoy vivo como iba a morir en aquel momento...  
  
YAMI: Me entro el sentimiento...  
  
YUGI: Bueno no importa ahora viene lo mejor y consiste...  
  
Lo interrumpe el timbre de la puerta...  
  
YAMI: No te preocupes iré yo, ¿Quién será tan impertinente? Juro que lo enviare al reino de las sombras, sea quien sea...  
  
Yami habré la puerta y se encuentra con 2 personas...  
  
YAMI: (Preocupado) Hay no...  
  
¿?: ¿Cómo estas faraón?  
  
YAMI: Hace unos segundos bien...  
  
¿?: Pues yo estaré muy bien dentro de pocos segundos...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?  
  
¿?: ¿Que formas son esas de recibir a un invitado sorpresa?  
  
¿?: No deberías de extrañarte el faraón siempre es así de adorable...  
  
¿?: Huy ¿Y esa clase de declaraciones en publico Bakura?  
  
BAKURA: Sin comentarios...  
  
YAMI: Déjense los dos de tonterías...  
  
YUGI: ¿Yami quien es?  
  
YAMI: Son 2 amigos tuyos Yugi...  
  
YUGI: ¿Quienes?  
  
Yugi se dirige al recibir y de encuentra con sus dos invitados...  
  
YUGI: Hola, ¿Qué hacen aquí?  
  
¿?: Pues ya ves que los milagros existen...  
  
YUGI: Que bien  
  
YAMI: Yo no estoy tan contento con verlos precisamente a ustedes 2  
  
¿?: Que malo eres faraón...  
  
YUGI: Pero pasen...  
  
BAKURA: Ya era hora, íbamos a echar raíces, el faraón no es nada de amable...  
  
YAMI: Cállate...  
  
Ya en al sala...  
  
YUGI: Dime ¿Cómo fue que decidiste venir Malik?  
  
MALIK: Pues llegue hace un momento a la ciudad junto con Marik e Ishizu y pensé visitarte, en el camino me encontré a Bakura y decidí venir con el a tu casa ¿Espero no incomodarte?  
  
YUGI: No para nada...  
  
MALIK: Estuve hablando con Bakura y me contó que el faraón le debe no se que cosa... ¿Qué es Yugi tu sabes?  
  
YUGI: No se ¿Qué me dices Yami?  
  
YAMI: (Se sonroja) No es nada...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Cómo que nada? Deje al amo Ryo solo con las compras para venir a visitarte, me debe de estar echando bendiciones por eso...  
  
MALIK: Y lo hará a un mas si le cuentas que veniste conmigo a la casa de Yugi...  
  
BAKURA: Ni lo menciones, el amo es muy celosos en ese aspecto, pero eso lo dejaremos para después, quiero que cumplas con la promesa y bueno ahora que contamos con una espectador mas eso será mejor...  
  
YAMI: Un segundo acordamos en frente de Yugi, y nadie más...  
  
MALIK: ¿Qué quieres decir con nadie más?  
  
YAMI: No te ofendas pero estas aquí, por que te invitaste solo, que yo recuerde Yugi no lo hizo...  
  
MALIK: ¿Me esta llamando entrometido faraón?  
  
YUGI: Retráctate Yami...  
  
YAMI: Esta bien lo siento, todo es culpa del roba almas y de este también que me saca de mi casillas...  
  
BAKURA: Que yo sepa siempre estas fuera de tus casillas, pero eso ahora no importa di algo agradable enfrente de Yugi y de mi amigo...  
  
MALIK: Bien dicho...  
  
BAKURA: Así soy yo, siempre digo la verdad, además nunca conocí a alguien tan incompetente como ciertos faraones que conozco  
  
YAMI: ¿Te estas refiriendo a mi?  
  
BAKURA: No hablo de otro faraón llamado Yami-Atem idiota...  
  
YAMI: ¿Idiota? ¿Idiota?...  
  
BAKURA: Dices algo desagradable de mi y eso demostrara que no tienes palabra...  
  
Yami solo se digno a verlo con cara de odio sin decir palabra...  
  
MALIK: Me tendrás que enseñar esa forma de dominar al patético del faraón amigo...  
  
BAKURA: Cuando quieras... Bien faraoncito, el micrófono es todo tuyo...  
  
MALIK: Yo pienso que solo con una cosa buena de ti no bastara que sean varias...  
  
BAKURA: Estoy de acuerdo...  
  
YAMI: El tratado era...  
  
BAKURA: Que mas da, una o varias solo habla y se acabo el problema...  
  
YUGI: (Pensando) Yami se arrepentirá de esto...  
  
Yami se pone de pie, toma mucho aire para tener el valor de hablar y encontrar las palabras necesarias para describir de la mejor forma a Bakura, creanme para Yami eso fue muy difícil...  
  
YAMI: Bien lo reduciré en pocas palabras tu eres un espíritu optimista, caritativo siempre preocupado por Ryo y eres muy astuto para los retos... (Respira con un gran alivio) bien lo dije...  
  
BAKURA: Yami nunca pensé que me amaras tanto...  
  
MALIK: A mi casi me haces llorar  
  
YAMI: Déjense de estupideces...  
  
BAKURA: El faraón me aprecia (En tono alegre y abrazando a Yami)  
  
YAMI: (Separándose de Bakura bruscamente) ¿Qué dices?, cállate roba almas...  
  
BAKURA: Nunca pensé que me apreciaría tanto...  
  
YAMI: Dije todo eso por que lo prometí, no por lo sintiera...  
  
BAKURA: Sabes que no es cierto...  
  
YUGI: Eso estuvo bien  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Yugi?  
  
YUGI: Nada, solo dije que estuvo bien que Malik nos acompañe este día...  
  
YAMI: umm  
  
MALIK: No creo que te haya creído Yugi...  
  
YUGI: Mejor continuemos...Bakura ya que estas aquí ¿Quieres ayudarme a contar la historia?  
  
MALIK: Baku, Baku...  
  
Echándole porras a Bakura...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Baku?  
  
MALIK: ¿Te gusta ese diminutivo? Se que Ryo te dice Kura pues yo te diré Baku...  
  
YAMI: Se entera Ryo que le dices diminutivos a su Yami y seguramente ya no verías otra amanecer  
  
BAKURA: Es cierto...  
  
YUGI: Que bien al fin están de acuerdo en algo...  
  
YAMI Y BAKURA: ¿Qué?  
  
YUGI: Upss creo que ya hable demasiado... mejor continuemos, comenzare yo y luego terminaras tú ¿De acuerdo?  
  
BAKURA: Me parece bien  
  
MALIK: Déjenme decir a mi las presentaciones...  
  
YUGI: Bien dilas...  
  
MALIK: (Aclarando la voz) Bueno entonces luces, cámara en posición... acción  
  
YUGI: Todos los retos que nos habían puesto aquellos espíritus solo seria el comienzo de una travesía llena de peligros y no me refiero a solo en las arenas de Egipto si no también en la pirámide, todos aprenderíamos que había mucho más en riesgo que solo perder en aquellos retos...  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
JOEY: ¿Crees que estemos cerca Yugi?  
  
YUGI: Es raro pero siento que si  
  
TEA: Yo también lo siento... es muy extraño...  
  
TRISTAN: Pues yo no se de que hablan yo no siento nada...  
  
JOEY: Yo tampoco...  
  
TRISTAN: ¿En serio? Que extraño solo Yugi y Tea lo sienten...  
  
Haciendo ojos picaros y viendo a los dos chicos...  
  
YUGI: (Sonrojado) Hay no...  
  
Yugi sabía perfectamente el significado de aquellos ojos, pero antes que pudieran decir algo, una chica de pelo castaño los amenaza con sus puños...  
  
TEA: Dicen algo indebido y les juro que será lo ultimo que digan...  
  
JOEY: (Temblando de miedo) Si no hemos dicho nada, si que eres mal pensada...  
  
TRISTAN: Es cierto...  
  
TEA: Por si las dudas...  
  
Le da un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno...  
  
JOEY: (Sobandose su cabeza) Oye...  
  
TRISTAN: No es justo...  
  
TEA: Eso fue por lo que pudieron, pueden o pudieran pensar en un futuro...  
  
JOEY: Que chica más mandona es esta...  
  
TRISTAN: Es cierto...  
  
TEA: ¿Qué fue lo que dijeron?  
  
YUGI: Hay vamos otra vez...  
  
Comienza una pelea entre amigos... el tiempo paso y otra noche mas cubrió con oscuridad las arenas de Egipto...  
  
YUGI: Señores ¿Ya estamos cerca?  
  
YAHIR: Si joven mañana por la mañana llegáramos...  
  
YUGI: Que bien...  
  
Minutos después todos se dirigen a dormir... los chicos descansaban placidamente solo Shadi estaba despierto y meditando algunas cosas...  
  
SHADI: Mañana será el día, puedo sentirlo el destino de ese joven llamado Yugi pronto se revelara, solo espero que sea capaz, de aceptar lo que Ra ha dispuesto para el...  
  
De pronto una persona se sienta a su lado...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Estas preocupado?  
  
SHADI: Solo estaba pensando muchas cosas, nada importante...  
  
BAKURA: Quiero hacerte una pregunta...  
  
SHADI: Esta bien hazla...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Tú sabes que clase de persona era hace 5 mil años?  
  
SHADI: Lo siento yo se igual que tu, se muy poco del pasado pero se que pronto lo descubrirás...  
  
BAKURA: Ya veo, me preocupa saber quien era hace 5 mil años atrás, e descubierto algunas cosas, ese chico Asuán me dijo que yo era un esclavo y que le robe a un consejero real el ojo del milenio, eso explica muchas cosas siempre me pregunte como ese artefacto llego a mis manos, pero a un así no puedo recordar muy bien...  
  
SHADI: Te lo dije antes Bakura, tu eras una persona muy cruel en un pasado y si averiguas a un mas podrías cambiar y regresar hacer el mismo de antes...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Cómo sabes que fui cruel?  
  
SHADI: Lo puedo ver en tus ojos, además tengo conocimiento de un ladrón que existió hace 5 mil años...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Era yo?  
  
SHADI: No lo se, este ladrón tenia a un amigo también...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Una especie de cómplice?  
  
SHADI: Si, estos 2 chicos llenaban de terror a todo el pueblo egipcio, ya que sus habilidades sobrepasaban las de cualquiera, se especializaban en robar no solo joyas si no también almas...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Almas de mortales?  
  
SHADI: Si, estas almas que se robaban eran enviadas a un lugar oscuro, frió y lleno de sufrimiento...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Igual que el lugar que fuimos hoy? ¿El reino de las sobras?  
  
SHADI: No se pero así dicen los escritos... por ello se ganaron el sobre nombre de "Los Roba Almas"  
  
BAKURA: (Pensando) No se pero ese nombre me es familiar...  
  
SHADI: Según dicen esos grabados, estos sujetos no tenían limite y hasta atentaron contra los padres el príncipe Yami, en ese entonces el faraón Yami a un no era faraón...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué les hicieron esos tipos?  
  
SHADI: Les robaron sus almas a sus padres...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué?  
  
SHADI: Eso sucedió cuando el faraón y su hermano eran muy jóvenes Yami tenia 10 años y su hermano 5 años, el joven príncipe reto a estos sujetos para que le devolviera el alma de sus padres, a pesar que estos dos sujetos eran muy fuertes y tenían grandes poderes el príncipe ya estaba desarrollando sus habilidades y logro derrotarlos castigando a ambos maleantes y condenados a vivir toda su vida como esclavos reales... el príncipe por ser una persona justa, no aceptaba esa regla, pero el pueblo había hablado, además gracias a la ayuda de Ra logro quitarles unos objetos que utilizaban como su fuente de poder...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué objetos?  
  
SHADI: No lo se, los escritos no dicen mas...  
  
BAKURA: (Pensando) Tal vez uno de esos "Roba Almas" era yo... no se pero presiento que era así...  
  
SHADI: Lo mejor será esperar, tal vez al final de esta aventura, logres dar respuesta a tus muchas preguntas... solo espero que no te arrepientas de averiguarlas...  
  
BAKURA: Me da mucho miedo saber la verdad...  
  
SHADI: Solo hay que esperar...  
  
BAKURA: Supongo que no hay otra opción...  
  
SHADI: Si (se levanta y se estira) Será mejor ir a dormir...  
  
BAKURA: Esta bien...  
  
SHADI: Si Ryo al despertar, no te comenta nada de la noche anterior, tu tampoco lo hagas hay que ser muy cauteloso en este asunto, no sabemos que nuevos peligros puedan surgir, debemos estar alertas pero siempre siendo cuidadosos...  
  
BAKURA: Si tienes razón...  
  
SHADI: Que pases buena noche Bakura...  
  
BAKURA: Igualmente...  
  
Cada quien se dirigió de vuelta a su lugar, Shadi se acomodo en su bolsa para dormir y casi al instante se quedo dormido... Bakura se introdujo a la sortija nuevamente, pero le costo mucho trabajo lograr dormir, había descubierto tantas cosas en un día que los pensamientos en su cabeza estaban todos revueltos y no podía hacerse una idea clara, del por que era catalogado como una persona cruel, y también por que sentía un tremendo temor de que esa crueldad regresara otra vez a su corazón... las ideas venían y se iban tan rápido, que Bakura no lograba hacerse de un pensamiento claro, de lo unico que estaba seguro era que iba a proteger a Ryo pasara lo que pasara, y que iba a conseguir el cuerpo que tanto deseaba, a pesar que en su lucha, descubriría muchas cosas que hubiera deseado que quedaran ocultas por una eternidad... solo el tiempo diría si Bakura seria lo suficientemente capaz, como para seguir con su misión de guardián de un chico tan inocente y frágil como Ryo... la noche transcurrió serena y calmada solo se escuchaban uno que otro ronquido y nada mas Bakura, ya había logrado dormir a pesar del desorden de ideas y pensamientos en su mente, logro quedarse profundamente dormido... solo era silencio en todo aquel sitio cuando aquella calma fue interrumpida por los gemidos de uno de los chicos... provenían de Yugi al parecer el chico estaba teniendo un sueño que lo estaba incomodando... solo se escuchaban gemidos de molestia y preocupación de parte de Yugi, se movía de un lado a otro en su bolsa de dormir ese sueño lo estaba incomodando...  
  
En el sueño de Yugi, era el mismo que Había tenido veces anteriores, estaba parado frente a una de las pirámides, solo que esta vez esa impresionante construcción, producía un brillo muy hermoso e intrigante...  
  
YUGI: ¿Quién eres?  
  
Yugi queria saber quien producía ese brillo, y como era posible que el estuviera otra vez en ese lugar...  
  
YUGI: ¿Solo quiero saber quien eres?  
  
¿?: Tu me conoces muy bien...  
  
Yugi se quedo sin habla ante tales afirmaciones, el no conocía ese lugar, no sabia quien era el dueño de aquella voz, entonces por que lo afirmaba, no lo entendía...  
  
YUGI: No se quien eres, tampoco se como es posible que este en este lugar ¿Tu me trajiste?  
  
¿?: Tú me conoces muy bien, ¿acaso lo olvidaste?  
  
YUGI: No se de que hablas, nunca te he visto, nunca había escuchado el tono de tu voz, no me es familiar...  
  
¿?: Por favor, si me conoces muy bien, este lugar es tu hogar, en este lugar fue donde tú y yo crecimos no puede ser que no lo recuerdes...  
  
YUGI: Te equivocas, nunca había estado en Egipto, nunca te he visto, además mi hogar esta en Japón, yo crecí en ese país, no en Egipto ¿Por qué lo afirmas con tanta seguridad?  
  
¿?: Pero si tú y yo crecimos en este lugar, tú y yo vimos el terminar de esta pirámide donde jugábamos y corríamos juntos ¿Por qué lo olvidaste?  
  
YUGI: Yo jamás he estado en Egipto y yo no te conozco...  
  
¿?: Es cierto me pongo muy feliz de verte otra vez, después de tanto tiempo, que olvide que muchas cosas de tu pasado fueron borradas, no quiero confundirte pero cuando logres encontrar lo que buscas, descubrirás muchas cosas de las que nunca habías imaginado...  
  
YUGI: Estas asustándome...  
  
¿?: Lo siento no quise hacerlo  
  
YUGI: ¿Me dejarías verte?  
  
¿?: Me encantaría hacer eso, pero hasta que no encuentres lo que buscas, no puedo hacer eso...  
  
YUGI: ¿Por qué siempre te diriges hacia mí? No entiendo por que siempre lo haces...  
  
¿?: No puedo hablar mucho al respecto, solo te confundiría pero debes saber esto, Ra te protege, y te protegerá siempre nunca lo olvides...  
  
YUGI: ¿Ra el antiguo dios Egipcio? ¿Por qué ha de protegerme? ¿El solo protege a los príncipes a los hijos de los faraones? ¿O no?  
  
¿?: Pronto lo sabrás, el futuro te rebelara muchos secretos y por fin tu y yo estaremos juntos al igual que hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero... debes tener cuidado...  
  
YUGI: ¿Qué dices?  
  
¿?: El mal esta cerca, muy cerca de ti y si no andas con precaución podría hacerte mucho daño, y no permitir que tú y yo nos reunimos nuevamente...  
  
YUGI: ¿Qué mal? ¿De que hablas?  
  
¿?: Pronto lo descubrirás...  
  
YUGI: Espero que te equivoques, pero conociéndote creo que no es así...  
  
¿?: Yo también te cuidare, este donde este siempre, te cuidare lo prometí antes y te lo prometo ahora, yo siempre estere a tu lado para cuidarte y protegerte no permitiré que nada malo te pase...  
  
YUGI: ¿Cuándo lo prometiste? ¿Quién eres? ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?  
  
¿?: Mi nombre es...  
  
En ese instante Yugi se despierta, cuando siente que alguien lo estaba sacudiendo muy fuerte...  
  
YUGI: (Algo soñoliento) ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
TEA: Al fin despiertas, ya estabas preocupándome, estabas hablando de cosas muy extrañas y pensé que tenias una pesadilla ¿Estas bien?  
  
YUGI: Si, estoy bien...  
  
TEA: Me preocupaste pensé que algo malo te ocurría...  
  
YUGI: No solo era un sueño... solo un sueño...  
  
TEA: Que bien...  
  
De pronto los llama un chico rubio muy feliz...  
  
JOEY: Tea, Yugi vengan a comer...  
  
TEA: Ya vamos...  
  
Yugi se miraba muy pensativo y algo confundido de eso se pudo percatar muy bien Tea...  
  
TEA: ¿Seguro que estas bien?  
  
Yugi salio de sus pensamientos y miro a Tea dedicándole una sonrisa...  
  
YUGI: Tranquila estoy bien, solo con (estirándose) algo de sueño pero bien, vamos con los chicos...  
  
TEA: Si...  
  
Yugi se levanto de la cama y se dirigió con el resto de los chicos los cuales ya estaban ingiriendo sus alimentos... cuando a Yugi le sirven su porción la toma y comienza a consumirla pero siempre pensando muchas cosas, sobre el sueño, sobre la noche pasada tan extraña y sobre sus preguntas al respecto...  
  
YUGI: (Pensando) ¿Qué habrá sido todo eso? ¿Por qué esa prueba tan extraña? Debo admitir que quizás me este volviendo loco, nadie comenta al respecto... pero esa actuación (Viendo a Shadi y a Bakura) y miradas tan extrañas por parte de Bakura y Shadi me dicen que hay algo mas tras todo esto pero... no me atrevo a preguntarles porque no se lo que precisamente vi, todas las imágenes están en desorden en mi mente pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo hacerme una idea clara de lo sucedido? ¿Por que este presentimiento de que algo terrible esta por suceder? ¿Y también algo grandioso?... además aquel sueño otra vez, me pregunto... ¿Quién será el dueño de esa voz? ¿Por qué dice que yo lo conozco? ¿Y por que dice que el y yo crecimos en Egipto? Yo nunca había venido a este lugar, claro si no se cuenta cuando venia en mi imaginación... pero ¿Por qué diría esas afirmaciones con tanta seguridad? ¿Será que hay algo que desconozco? No lo se pero me da temor descubrirlo...  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
YUGI: Por mas que yo queria encontrar una respuesta, mil preguntas se formulaban en mi cabeza y cada una sin respuesta...  
  
YAMI: Pero tus respuestas llagarían pronto ¿Cierto?  
  
YUGI: Tal vez pero tendría o mas bien tendríamos que pasar algo un mas difícil que unas simples preguntas, como pronto lo sabrás...  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
El desayuno de esa mañana era diferente, nadie hablaba todos estaban callados y pensativos, tal vez estaban emocionados por que la pirámide del faraón estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros, o tal vez tenían miedo... no se sabia con certeza su comportamiento, solo se podía decir que simplemente estaban disfrutando su comida ¿o no era si?... Yugi no era el unico que pensaba en muchas cosas también la mente de Bakura volaba con todos sus pensamientos, el cuerpo del espíritu estaba junto a Ryo disfrutando de su desayuno pero su mente estaba en otro lugar...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Ra que habré hecho en mi vida pasada? ¿Seré uno de aquellos conocidos como "Los Roba Almas"? tengo tanto miedo de descubrir la verdad... ¿Qué pensaría si el amo Ryo se entera que no soy la persona que el creía? ¿Podría alejarme de el y volverme a encerar en la sortija? ¿Seria capaz de hacerlo?... (Bakura niega con su cabeza) no claro, que no... pero si descubre que era un ser malvado y cruel como dice Shadi, podría causarle un gran sufrimiento a mi amo... Ra ayúdame, permite que este siempre alado de mi amo, yo no soy nada sin el ¿Qué haré si el me aleja de su lado? Solo me quedara la desaparición... y buscar el castigo en el mas allá, donde por causas del destino me fue negada la entrada en aquel místico lugar, ¿Si soy un espíritu por que no me fui al mas allá? ¿Será que por mi alma cruel y despiadada ni allá me quieren? Pero tengo la impresión que estoy aquí por otro razón, que el destino me trajo hasta el amo Ryo, para lograr algo de gran importancia ¿Pero que puede lograr alguien como yo?, lo unico que se hacer es proteger a mi amo ¿será para eso que estoy aquí?... no lo se de lo unico que estoy seguro es que el amo Ryo me estima demasiado, me tiene gran cariño, ¿Pero ese cariño será lo suficientemente capaz como para aceptar mi pasado?...  
  
Ryo voltea a ver a Bakura y ve la enorme tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, no había que ser un experto, ni conocer tan bien a Bakura para darse cuenta de eso pero el por que esa tristeza era desconocido para Ryo...  
  
RYO: (Preocupado) ¿Kura te sientes mal?  
  
Bakura solo miro a Ryo y negó con su cabeza...  
  
RYO: Si te sientes mal dímelo no quiero perderte...  
  
Bakura abre sus ojos en impresión... ¿Cómo era posible que pensara que Ryo la persona que mas lo estimaba y lo queria seria capaz de abandonarlo? Era un tonto en pensar así... Ryo aceptaría su pasado cualquiera que fuera y perdonaría fuera lo que fuera hubiera hecho hace 5 mil años...  
  
BAKURA: Amo usted sabe que lo quiero mucho ¿Cierto?  
  
RYO: Claro que lo se...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Usted me quiere?  
  
Ryo se impresiono ante le pregunta...  
  
RYO: ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Kura? Si tu eres la persona mas importante de mi vida ¿A caso lo dudas?  
  
BAKURA: No claro que no ¿Qué clase de idiota soy? ¿Cómo puedo hacerle esa pregunta? Discúlpame...  
  
RYO: Algo malo te ocurre ¿Cierto?  
  
BAKURA: No se equivoca, no me pasa nada malo...  
  
RYO: Kura, tu eres una parte de mi, ¿como quieres que no me de cuenta que algo malo esta ocurriéndote?  
  
BAKURA: Yo solo...  
  
RYO: ¿No cofias en mí?  
  
BAKURA: No es eso, yo confío plenamente en usted...  
  
RYO: ¿Entonces por que dudas en decirme lo que te pasa?  
  
BAKURA: No es que no le tenga confianza, pero no quiero que se preocupe por mí...  
  
RYO: Me preocupo a un mas, al no saber lo que ocurre Kura... dime que esta molestándome...  
  
BAKURA: Esta bien, pero prométame que no se va a preocupar...  
  
RYO: Lo intentare...  
  
BAKURA: Bien, lo que pasa es que me da mucho miedo descubrir mi pasado y saber que no merezco estar a su lado amo...  
  
RYO: Kura, ya habíamos hablado de eso antes, sea cual sea tu pasado, yo lo aceptare por que tu eres mi amigo y el lazo que nos une, nada lo podrá romper pase lo que pase...  
  
BAKURA: Gracias...  
  
Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa y cada quien continuo comiendo, tranquilamente...  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
BAKURA: A pesar de las declaraciones del amo Ryo de que el siempre estará a mi lado, en mi mente seguían revoloteando muchas palabras en especial las que dijo aquel chico... "Cuídate espíritu de la sortija el futuro para ti es incierto... disfruta estos momentos a lado de tu hikari luego será muy tarde..." me preguntaba cual será su significado y si valdría la pena averiguarlo...  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Los chicos ya habían termino el desayuno solo esperaban a Yahir y a Gizeh los cuales había desaparecido de la vista de los chicos...  
  
Los dos guías estaban en lo más profundo del desierto hablando con la persona que los había contratado...  
  
YAHIR: Señor Nicholas, todo esta listo dentro de pocas horas lo chicos llegaran a la pirámide del faraón, solo será cuestión de tiempo para que el tesoro del faraón sea de su amo...  
  
NICHOLAS: Eso me alegra, avísenme cuando el chico encuentre el tesoro... y ya saben captúrenlo cueste lo que cueste...  
  
YAHIR: Si  
  
NICHOLAS: Pero... no lo lastimen (Risa) Demasiado...  
  
YAHIR: Así será... a los otros chicos...  
  
NICHOLAS: Ellos no me importan, ya saben a ellos maténlos...  
  
YAHIR: Eso me gusta, hasta luego señor...  
  
NICHOLAS: Si...  
  
YAHIR: Pronto los mas grandes tesoros serán nuestros solo es cuestión de tiempo...  
  
GIZEH: Y de tener paciencia de que ese chico encuentre lo que el señor Tao quiere...  
  
YAHIR: Así será, descuida...  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
YUGI: Ninguno de nosotros sabia de los planes de esos sujetos, pero no tardaríamos mucho en averiguarlo... de la peor forma...  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
JOEY: Al fin aparecen ¿Dónde estaban?  
  
YAHIR: (Nervioso) Esa clase de cosas no se preguntan...  
  
JOEY: ¿Qué?  
  
YAHIR: Estábamos en el salón privado, ¿acaso quieres saber los detalles?...  
  
JOEY: (Con cara de asco) Guacara, no me interesa conocerlos...  
  
GIZEH: Eso pensamos...  
  
YUGI: ¿Podemos partir ya?  
  
YAHIR: En seguida joven...  
  
Con esa pequeña plática los chicos se subieron a la camioneta nuevamente rumbo a su destino, destino que estaba muy pero muy cerca...  
  
Mientras tanto en los mas prefundo del desierto...  
  
ISHIZU: Esos forasteros lograron pasar las pruebas de los dioses...  
  
MARIK: Tranquila hermana, eso no significa que lograran encontrar el tesoro del faraón, mis sirvientes, Malik, Odion y yo los detendremos...  
  
ISHIZU: ¿Seguro que con ustedes bastara?...  
  
MARIK: No lo se pero estoy seguro que lograremos vencerlos...  
  
ISHIZU: Eso espero hermano, ya sabes no dudes si es necesario elimínalos...  
  
MARIK: No tienes ni por que decirlo...  
  
El chico de rubia cabellera ceniza sale de la habitación y solo se queda Ishizu meditando algunas cosas...  
  
ISHIZU: Dioses de Egipto ¿Por qué han permitido que esos forasteros lleguen hasta aquí? ¿Por qué lo han permitido? ¿Por qué han sido tan flexibles con ellos? ¿Es acaso que desean que ellos encuentren el tesoro? ¿Será posible que entre ellos se encuentre el elegido? Por favor dioses déjenme ver una respuesta...  
  
La camioneta seguía su camino cruzando las arenas de Egipto, cuando al final del sendero vieron una enorme construcción, unas de las mas espectaculares de todo Egipto, que tanto tiempo habían querido ver, por fin su sueño se habían cumplido habían llegado a la pirámide, donde su aventura mas peligrosa estaba por iniciar...  
  
YUGI: Ahí esta...  
  
JOEY: Es cierto, al fin llegamos...  
  
BAKURA: Todo se descubrirá a partir de hoy...  
  
RYO: El destino nos traerá grandes sorpresas...  
  
El largo camino había llegado a su fin, la camioneta hizo parada frente la majestuosa construcción, todos sus ocupantes bajaron de ella y la admiraron, Yugi se dio cuenta al estar tan cerca de aquella construcción, que era la misma que había visto en sus sueños...  
  
YUGI: (Impresionado) Pero si es la misma que he visto en mis sueños ¿Por qué? si yo nunca había estado frente a ella ¿Por qué?...  
  
Yugi no era el unico que tenia preguntas, también Bakura en la mente se hacía muchas preguntas...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué ocurrirá a partir de hoy?  
  
RYO: (Lo toma de la mano) Kura no importa lo que pase yo siempre estaré a tu lado siempre...  
  
Las palabras de aliento de parte de su hikari, hicieron sentir mejor al espíritu, pero aunque los chicos no lo sabían su aventura mas peligrosa estaba por dar inicio y en el camino descubrirían, que iban a perder mucho mas de lo que pensaban, mucho mas de lo que estuvieron apunto de perder en aquellas pruebas, solo era cuestión de tiempo...  
  
CONTINUARA............  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .  
  
HOLLY: Hola a todas y a todas espero que este capitulo les haya gustado... les cuento que estoy de vacaciones de verano ¿Qué tal?  
  
BAKURA: En el mar la vida es mas sabrosa, en el mar todo es felicidad...  
  
HOLLY: ¿Y esa canción Bakura?  
  
BAKURA: Me la inspiro el momento... ¿Holly iras a la playa?  
  
HOLLY: No se, yo pienso que no, tengo vacaciones pero estoy mas atareada que nunca, al entrar a clases nuevamente en la universidad me darán la bienvenida con exámenes, tareas, trabajo etc., etc....  
  
BAKURA: Oye esas no son vacaciones entonces...  
  
HOLLY: Es cierto... es cuando mas estaré ocupada, pero en fin esos son los sacrificios si quieres ser profesional ¿No crees?  
  
BAKURA: Es cierto por eso mi amo Ryo siempre estudia mucho...  
  
HOLLY: Así es... aunque ya solo me quedan pocos días mas de vacaciones el martes entro de nuevo a clases y el trabajo que me espera al iniciar de nuevo, que a veces hubiera preferido no salir de vacaciones... pero dejando a un lado los malos recuerdos ¿Qué hay de la historia?  
  
YUGI: Es aquí cuando la diversión comenzara...  
  
YAMI: A mi no me gusto...  
  
HOLLY: ¿Por qué?  
  
BAKURA: Yo se por que... (Viendo a Yami con ojos picaros)  
  
YAMI: Tu no te metas roba almas...  
  
BAKURA: Pero si fueron tan emotivas tus palabras...  
  
MALIK: Que casi me hacen llorar...  
  
BAKURA: A mi también, nunca pensé que me apreciaras tanto...  
  
YAMI: Ni yo pensé que fueran tan ingenuos como para creerse esas mentiras...  
  
BAKURA: Eso ni tu te los crees se que fue la verdad y punto...  
  
HOLLY: Chicos tranquilos... además faraón cumpliste con tu palabra y eso es de admirarse...  
  
YAMI: Yo siempre cumplo con lo que prometo...  
  
HOLLY: Bien dicho... espero que les haya gustado y agradezco muchos los reviews que me han mandado, Nathed, Gabe Logan, Jennyfer y los mensajes de Hannah Pegasus muchas gracias...chicos ayúdenme a contestarlos...  
  
YAMI: Me parece bien...  
  
BAKURA: Hey dijo "Chicos" no solo faraones...  
  
YAMI: Ya veras...  
  
YUGI: Yami tranquilízate...  
  
YAMI: Esta bien pero solo por que hay damas presentes...  
  
HOLLY: Pues muchas gracias... comencemos...  
  
NATHED:  
  
YAMI: Hey agrádeseme a mi que fui yo quien te dio la idea de pedirle ayuda a esta chica...  
  
HOLLY: (Abrazando a Yami) Es cierto muchas gracias mi faraón...  
  
YAMI: (Sonrojado) No fue nada...  
  
HOLLY: Gracias Nathed, por darme un nombre para el padre de Ryo y te aseguro que aparecerá en el fic, solo te diré que usare el nombre ingles, ya que el padre del chico es de esa nacionalidad...  
  
RYO: Muchas gracias por tu ayuda...  
  
HOLLY: Pero no solo tenemos que agradecer a ella si no también a su hermano y a su padre quienes le ayudaron también a pensar un nombre... de parte de los personajes de "La búsqueda del tesoro perdido" y de parte de su escritora, muchas gracias Nathed, hermano y padre de la chica, mas colaboradora del fic...  
  
YAMI: Es cierto muchas gracias, les aseguro que Ra les enviara muchas bendiciones por su ayuda...  
  
HOLLY: Bien continuemos...  
  
GABE LOGAN:  
  
HOLLY: ¿Hola como estas? Oye quería saber que es "Orialchos Doom"  
  
YAMI: Yo creo que es un programa de anime...  
  
BAKURA: No tanto es una serie de televisión...  
  
MALIK: Ambos se equivocan es una telenovela...  
  
HOLLY: Pues sea lo que sea me dejo con una pequeña duda ese nombre pero según le entendí es una serie que le hace recordar a Mai y a Joey ¿Cierto? Bueno pues gracias por tu comentario y si pienso dejar a Mai de pareja de Joey pero al pobre rubio le costara mucho conquistarla como pronto lo veras...  
  
JENNYFER:  
  
HOLLY: Hola chica tenias razón Yugi llego muy puentual el día de hoy...  
  
YUGI: (Sonrojado) Me dio gusto trabajar en el review de esta chica...  
  
HOLLY: ¿Y ese sonrojó Yugi?  
  
YUGI: (A un mas sonrojado) No se de que hablas...  
  
HOLLY: Eso me gusta de ti siempre de inocente Yugi...  
  
YAMI: Hey, hey ¿Y yo estoy pintado o que?  
  
HOLLY: Ya vas de celoso, pero tendrás toda mi compañía todo un fin de semana a lado de Kaiba y de Jennyfer...  
  
KAIBA: ¿Y eso cuando será?  
  
HOLLY: Supongo que entre mas pronto mejor...  
  
KAIBA: Eso espero tengo muchos asuntos pendientes...  
  
HOLLY: Que frió eres... pero en fin...  
  
KAIBA: Me quiero disculpar con mis otras admiradoras, se están poniendo celosas por mi cita con Jennyfer... pero tranquilas chicas hay Seto Kaiba para todas...  
  
HOLLY: Que presumido eres...  
  
KAIBA: Es cierto... soy un chico muy codiciado ¿Qué puedo hacer?  
  
HOLLY: Mejor dejémoslo hasta ahí... pero continuando con lo de la cita doble...  
  
KAIBA: ¿Que tal este fin de semana?...  
  
HOLLY: A mi me parece bien  
  
KAIBA: Tengo libre cancele una reunión en Kaiba Corp justo para atender a Jennyfer...  
  
HOLLY: ¿Será cena o almuerzo?...  
  
KAIBA: Cena es más romántico...  
  
HOLLY: ¿Desde cuando te dio por ser romántico?  
  
KAIBA: Yo siempre soy romántico... bueno pues este fin de semana ira mi limosina por ti ¿Cómo a las 6 esta bien?  
  
HOLLY: ¿Y tu Yami en que pasaras a traerme?  
  
YAMI: Upss...  
  
HOLLY: ¿Y esa cara?  
  
YAMI: Supongo que en taxi... sabes perfectamente que no tengo auto, además no se manejar...  
  
HOLLY: Eso no es romántico...  
  
YAMI: Es eso o un auto de ½ millón  
  
HOLLY: ¿Auto de ½ millón?  
  
YAMI: (Pensando) Hablo del camión, pesero, bus o como se llame...  
  
HOLLY: ¿Desde cuando tienes auto tan costoso Yami?  
  
YAMI: ¿Kaiba será en tu restaurante cierto?...  
  
HOLLY: ¿Hey por que me cambias el tema?  
  
KAIBA: Y recuerda Yami, yo no pagare tu cuenta ni la de tu novia ¿De acuerdo?  
  
YAMI: Ya te lo había dicho, yo no andaré mendigando un plato de comida de parte tuya Kaiba...  
  
KAIBA: Bien mas te vale...  
  
HOLLY: La cita esta hecha, este fin de semana habrá fiesta en el restaurante de Seto Kaiba...  
  
KAIBA: Excelente quiero conocer a mi admiradora...  
  
HOLLY: Bien Jennyfer ahí le confirmas a Kaiba y nos vemos en su restaurante...  
  
BAKURA: Hey un segundo... ¿Y yo?  
  
HOLLY: ¿Tu que?  
  
BAKURA: Jennyfer ya no me quiere en sus reviews...  
  
YAMI: Es cierto ni a mí...  
  
Llorando de ambos de forma cómica...  
  
HOLLY: Ya, ya chicos no lloren que me van a poner triste a mi también... pero tiene razón ustedes son muy escandalosos, no dejan a la chica concentrarse... a mí me cuesta tanto hacerlo estando ustedes presentes en mis historias...  
  
YAMI: No es justo...  
  
BAKURA: Nosotros somos dos angelitos bajados del cielo...  
  
HOLLY: Sin comentarios...  
  
BAKURA: Además sigo pensando que hizo trampa...  
  
HOLLY: Seria bueno que tomaras otra actitud, que con esa menos te querrá Jennyfer en sus reviews...  
  
YUGI: No se por que se quejan tanto, ella me trata tan bien a mi...  
  
HOLLY: Es que tu (Lo abraza) Quien no te va a tratar bien, con es acara de ángel que tienes...  
  
YAMI: Jen, jen... (Sonido de aclarar la voz)  
  
Holly suelta a Yugi...  
  
YAMI: Mejor continuemos...  
  
HANNAH PEGASUS:  
  
KAIBA: Esta chica se esta poniendo celosa por mi cita con Jennyfer ¿Qué hago?  
  
HOLLY: Supongo que tendrás que arreglártelas tu solo...  
  
KAIBA: Así es... después de la cita con Jennyfer tendré otra con Hannah eso estaría muy bien...  
  
HOLLY: Que presumido eres...  
  
KAIBA: No tengo culpa de ser tan guapo...  
  
HOLLY: Mejor lo dejamos hasta ahí...  
  
KAIBA: Hannah, después nos ponemos de acuerdo con nuestra cita ¿De acuerdo?  
  
YAMI: Holly y yo te acompañaremos de nuevo ¿Cierto Holly?  
  
HOLLY: Por mi esta bien...  
  
KAIBA: Espero que también pagues la cena de esa otra cita Yami...  
  
YAMI: Así será...  
  
HOLLY: ¿Kaiba no crees que por tu forma de hablar puedas poner celosa a Jennyfer?  
  
KAIBA: Es cierto mejor me callo... no vaya hacer que ya no quiera salir conmigo  
  
HOLLY: Mejor después de esa cita arregla la cita con Hannah ¿De acuerdo?  
  
KAIBA: Eso será lo mejor...  
  
HOLLY: Amiga muchas gracia por tus comentarios, y no te preocupes yo cuidare muy bien a tu Setito no permitiré que haga algo indebido ¿De acuerdo?  
  
KAIBA: Hey un segundo... ¿Cómo que me vas a cuidar? Era mi mama, mi niñera o mi novia ¿Que diablos te crees?  
  
HOLLY: No me hables así (Jalándole la oreja) o ya veras... Setito (En tono sarcástico)  
  
KAIBA: Oye suéltame... (Lo suelta) Este bien me comportare  
  
HOLLY: Más te vale...  
  
YAMI: Tiene razón, mas te vale compórtate, ya que ella puede vengarse de ti de la peor forma te lo digo por experiencia  
  
KAIBA: Es cierto... mejor guardo silencio...  
  
HOLLY: Muchas gracia a todos los que me han escrito, sus comentarios son muy validos para mi, así que espero que sigan opinando al especto... otra cosa me han preguntado mi dirección de MSN pues no tenia, pero recientemente abrí una así quien quiera hablar conmigo o tenerme en su bandeja de entrada estará bien el correo es: hollymotto@hotmail.com espero saber de ustedes y si no seria mucha molestia que ustedes también me mandaran sus correos para platicar un poco me encantaría que lo hicieran... bueno yo me contacto mas que todo el fin de semana, ya que día de semana no tengo chance por la universidad solo me quedan los fines de semana, así que ya saben si quieren hablar conmigo o mandar un mail ahí tienen mi dirección... también sigo tendiendo la otra de Yahoo Hollymotto@yahoo.com así que a cualquiera de las 2 pueden mandarme mail...  
  
Hasta la próxima.-  
  
Atentamente.-  
  
HOLLY MOTTO.- 


	12. Capitulo 12: Adios Parte 1

CAPITULO 12: ADIOS... PARTE 1:  
  
YUGI: Por fin todos mis sueños se vieron cumplidos, estaba frente a la construcción que por 5 mil años, sirvió de resguardo para el tesoro del faraón, pero una extraña sensación me hacia sentir que ya había visto ese lugar y que lo conocía muy bien ¿pero por que? Me preguntaba ¿Por qué sentía esos pensamientos? ¿Seria porque he visto esta construcción en mis sueños? ¿O será por algo más? No estaba seguro pero pronto cuando tuviera el tesoro del faraón en mis manos y lograra armarlo, todas mis preguntas serian contestadas y hasta las que jamás imagine que existieran también...  
  
YAMI: ¿Pronto seria nuestro encuentro?  
  
YUGI: No antes de encontrarte tendríamos que pasar muchas situaciones peligrosas, mas sacrificios y mas... perdidas...  
  
YAMI: ¿Perdidas?  
  
YUGI: Esta parte será mejor que la cuente Bakura, ya que el fue el protagonista...  
  
YAMI: Hay no, otra vez tendré que soportar los patéticos relatos del roba almas...  
  
BAKURA: Mira faraón será mejor que te calles, ¿O quieres otro reto para descubrir quien es el mejor?  
  
YAMI: No mejor dejémoslo en el anonimato (Pensando) no quiero perder otra vez...  
  
BAKURA: Bien dicho faraón aprendes rápido...  
  
YAMI: ¿A si pues?  
  
YUGI: Ya cállense los 2...  
  
MALIK: Los hubieras dejado continuar, esto se estaba poniendo bueno...  
  
YAMI: ¿Y tu que haces a un aquí?  
  
MALIK: Que te importa...  
  
YAMI: ¿Cómo te atreves hablarle así a tu faraón?  
  
MALIK: A ti te hablo como quiero...  
  
YAMI: ¿A si pues?  
  
YUGI: Ya van ustedes, hagan lo que quieran, Bakura relatas la historia mientras intento separar a Yami y a Malik por favor...  
  
BAKURA: Claro...  
  
YUGI: Gracias... (Preocupado) Yami, no agarres a Malik de ese lugar (Un ruido extraño, como algo cayéndose) auch eso debe doler...  
  
BAKURA: (Riendo) ¡Eso te dejara una marca permanente faraón!  
  
YAMI: ¡¡Tú cállate!!...  
  
BAKURA: Que carácter, pero en fin continuare... en este viaje descubriría tantas cosas, y perdería también otras...  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
RYO: ¿Kura seguro que estas bien? Has estado muy callado desde que llegamos a este lugar...  
  
BAKURA: (Con una leve sonrisa) Estoy bien...  
  
RYO: Umm...  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
BAKURA: El amo sabia que algo me pasaba, pero yo no podía decirle lo que había descubierto y también el extraño presentimiento que recorría mi cuerpo...  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
YUGI: Chicos ¿Están listos?  
  
TODOS: (Levantando su brazo derecho) ¡¡Si!!  
  
YUGI: Pues bien entremos...  
  
YAHIR: Joven Yugi, nosotros los esperamos aquí...  
  
YUGI: Esta bien...  
  
Con eso los chicos entran a la pirámide y los guías se quedan observándolos recostados en el vehículo, hasta que desaparecieron en la oscuridad de que aquella construcción...  
  
YAHIR: Perfecto...  
  
GIZEH: ¿Cuál será el siguiente paso?  
  
YAHIR: El amo del señor Tao, quiere ese objeto el que nos dijo que estaba en las arenas de Egipto, esta ese objeto en forma de cetro, si logramos obtenerlo y le damos también ese objeto que encuentre el ingenuo de Yugi, obtendremos mas riquezas de las que jamás habíamos imaginado...  
  
GIZEH: Tienes razón...  
  
YAHIR: Será mejor buscar, el señor Tao, me dijo mas o menos la ubicación de un pasadizo oculto en el desierto donde esta el objeto de su amo...  
  
GIZEH: ¿Y si ya tiene otro dueño? ¿Qué haremos?  
  
YAHIR: (Sacando una un arma de la camioneta) Tendremos que eliminarlo (Cargando el arma)  
  
GIZEH: (Risa) Eso me gusta...  
  
YAHIR: Manos a la obra...  
  
Con eso los 2 guías se pusieron encamino a buscar algo que seria mucho mas difícil de encontrar de lo que imaginaban...  
  
Mientras tanto en la pirámide... los chicos iban caminando por los pasillos del lugar, Yugi llevaba en su mano una antorcha que había encontrado en la entrada de la construcción, era extraño que aun funcionara, tal vez algún otro expedicionista la había dejado en ese sitio. Lo que haya sido era una ayuda tener algo de luz por aquel lugar tan oscuro...  
  
MAI: Hermanito, no te pierdas... (Lo abraza)  
  
SHADI: ¿O ye que te pasa?  
  
MAI: Estoy asustada...  
  
Oyendo esto un rubio que estaba de ellos decide intervenir...  
  
JOEY: Si tu hermano, no quiere servirte de consuelo, yo si tómame de mi mano preciosa y nada malo te sucederá...  
  
Mai mira al rubio con ojos de rabia, le da un puñetazo en su estomago, y sigue sosteniéndose del brazo de Shadi...  
  
JOEY: (Casi sin aire) Nunca pensé que una mujer tan hermosa... tuviera tanta fuerza...  
  
MAI: Y será mejor que no lo dudes...  
  
JOEY: No lo dudo lo se, y lo siento también...  
  
TEA: Te lo mereces, por andar de perrito faldero tras Mai...  
  
JOEY: Oye sabes perfectamente Tea, que odio que digan perrito faldero...  
  
TRISTAN: Pero si Kaiba te dice de esa forma...  
  
JOEY: No me traigas a la mente a ese rico caprichoso, que puedo vengarme con cualquiera que este al frente mío (Mai estaba frente a Joey) Hay mejor no...  
  
TEA: Bien dicho Joey...  
  
TRISTAN: La seguridad ante todo...  
  
JOEY: Mejor cállense y caminen...  
  
TEA: Oye no te desquites con nosotros...  
  
JOEY: ¿Y con quien más me desquitare?  
  
TEA: Con la persona que te provoco ese cambio de actitud...  
  
JOEY: (Mirando a Mai) Ni loco... quiero vivir un poco mas...  
  
MAI: Bien dicho, ya que si me provocas me encuentras (Enseñando su puño)  
  
Joey solo mira a otro lado, tratando de ignorar aquellos movimientos, mientras tanto dos chicos atrás de el reían recordándole al rubio a cada momento aquellas amenazas... el tiempo transcurría y no existía nada mas que oscuridad y cansancio por aquel pasadizo, sus visitantes ya estaban desesperándose sin lograr encontrar lo que tanto buscaban  
  
YUGI: Chicos tranquilos, no se alejen... (Viendo el mapa) según esto, por aquí hay un pasadizo secreto, tengan cuidado no se separen...  
  
MAI: Ya oíste hermanito... mantengámonos juntos...  
  
SHADI: Mai, no me apretes tan duro... ya no hay circulación...  
  
MAI: Eres un exagerado...  
  
SHADI: (respirando cansado) Casi me muero ahí...  
  
MAI: Pues antes de que te mueras, protegeme ¿quieres?  
  
SHADI: Eso no me parece gracioso...  
  
MAI: ¿Me ves riendo?  
  
Los interrumpe Yugi...  
  
YUGI: Chicos tengan precaución, la puerta al pasadizo esta en el piso, tengan cuidado donde se paran...  
  
JOEY: ¿Y como veremos la dichosa puerta? Aquí esta muy oscuro... no veo ni mis manos...  
  
YUGI: Tengan cuidado, ya que según el mapa ese pasadizo comunica a no se que clase de trampa, y según me contaba mi abuelo pueden ser cosas muy peligrosas...  
  
JOEY: ¿Qué clase de cosas?  
  
YUGI: Pues no lo se... serpientes, lanzas, rocas gigantes... etc., etc....  
  
JOEY: Y ni quiero saber de los etc.... ya me imagino que clase debe ser...  
  
TEA: Tranquilízate Joey, solo ten cuidado...  
  
JOEY: Yo siempre tengo cuidado...  
  
BAKURA: Amo no se aleje de mí...  
  
RYO: Nunca lo haría Kura...  
  
BAKURA: Tenga cuidado al caminar...  
  
RYO: Lo haré...  
  
Bakura llevaba abrazado a Ryo, por la oscuridad del sitio podría perderse, solo iba escuchando la conversación de los chicos al frente sin decir nada...  
  
YUGI: Bakura Ryo ¿Están bien?  
  
RYO: Si estamos bien...  
  
YUGI: Me alegro, como no puedo verlos me tenían preocupado, hagan un poco de ruido de vez en cuando, para saber que está bien ¿De acuerdo?  
  
RYO: Si esta bien...  
  
YUGI: Chicos ya estamos cerca miren al suelo...  
  
JOEY: No miro nada ¿Qué quieres que vea? Upss...  
  
TEA: Hay no eso no me gusto...  
  
JOEY: Chicos se hundió mi pie en algo, no puedo sacarlo...  
  
YUGI: ¡¡Joey no!!  
  
Muy tarde, Joey ya había sacado su pie abriendo unos compartimientos abajo de los chicos... primero Tea y Tristan desaparecieron en la oscuridad, luego Shadi, Mai y Joey desaparecieron en el segundo, después Ryo y Bakura y por ultimo Yugi...  
  
Los chicos gritaban cuando iban cayendo en aquel abismo, sin ver claramente el fondo por la oscuridad de aquel sitio, Ryo iba abrazado de Bakura, el cual no lo soltaba para que el chico no se separara de el...  
  
Por fin tocaron fondo, los chicos estaban inconscientes en lugares diferentes y con diferentes personas... solo Yugi estaba solo en aquel lugar...  
  
Mientras tanto en algún escondite cerca de los chicos estaban 3 misteriosas figuras conversando de lo bien que había resultado su plan...  
  
MARIK: Excelente ya está separado, ahora solo será cuestión de tiempo...  
  
MALIK: ¿Quien atacaremos primero Malik?  
  
MARIK: Veamos, el primer grupo es una y un chico el siguiente son dos chicos y una chica, luego 2 chicos y el ultimo es solo de un chico, atacaremos primero al grupo de estos dos chicos... veamos que podemos hacer...  
  
MALIK: ¿Qué tal si traemos a tu sirviente mental Marik?  
  
MARIK: ¿A cual de todos?  
  
MALIK: Aquel señor de cabello cortó albino, piel blanca, ojos cafés  
  
MARIK: ¿El arqueólogo?  
  
MALIK: Así es...  
  
MARIK: No se ese, señor es muy problemático...  
  
ODION: ¿Qué sucede amo Marik?  
  
MARIK: Malik y yo hemos decido divertirnos un poco, con el grupo donde están dos chicos...  
  
ODION: ¿Y que sucede con eso?  
  
MARIK: Malik quiere traer a ese arqueólogo que es muy violento...  
  
ODION: Al hombre albino...  
  
MARIK: Así es ¿Tu que opinas?  
  
ODION: (Pensando) Este seria el momento adecuado para terminar con el amigo del espíritu de Malik, así nunca sabrá este espíritu su oscuro pasado...  
  
MARIK: ¿Odion? ¿Qué opinas?  
  
ODION: Estoy de acuerdo con Malik... trae a ese arqueólogo, ya sabes si esos chicos están muy cerca del tesoro el faraón habrá que actuar...  
  
MARIK: Esta bien... pero ese sujeto me cuesta mucho dominar su mente, pero en fin lo intentare...  
  
Una celda en lo mas profundo de la pirámide, se habré automáticamente dejando ver en su interior a un hombre mayor cabello corto albino, piel blanca ojos color café claro, de mediana estatura y vestido al parecer de arqueólogo aunque su atuendo estaba muy desgastado y roto, se levanta del piso y una voz en su mente se hace resonar...  
  
MARIK: Esclavo mental obedece a tu amo Marik, quiero que detengas la llegada de dos extraños un chico joven y otro chico un poco más mayor que el primero están muy cerca de ti así que apresúrate...  
  
El hombre ve al frente suyo y observa una espada colgando de la pared, la sostiene en sus manos...  
  
MARIK: Detén a esos dos extraños como sea...  
  
¿?: Si amo...  
  
Dijo el hombre con voz cansada, muy suavemente luego de tomar aquella espada, se dirige donde le indico Marik que estaban los dos chicos, que gran sorpresa se llevaría al averiguar la identidad de aquellos desconocidos...  
  
Mientras tanto 2 chicos albinos ya estaban despertando, estaban tirados en el suelo se levantan sienten un ligero dolor en sus manos pero nada mas, observaban hacia arriba, al parecer en ese lugar eran donde habían caído. No ven nada mas que oscuridad al parecer estaba alto, pero parecían estar bien solo asustados pero bien...  
  
BAKURA: Amo ¿Esta bien?  
  
RYO: Tranquilo, tu amortiguaste mi caída estoy muy bien...  
  
BAKURA: Me alegro... ¡¡Ah!! (Se sostiene el brazo lastimado)  
  
RYO: ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
BAKURA: Me golpee otra vez este tonto brazo, que inútil soy, no puedo resistir ni un segundo sin que me duela...  
  
RYO: Hay Kura otra vez, y todo por mi culpa...  
  
BAKURA: No, no tranquilícese yo estaré bien no se preocupe...  
  
RYO: Ven, no puedo hacer mucho pero...  
  
Ryo le da un beso en el brazo a Bakura y extrañamente el dolor había desaparecido había sido un milagro...  
  
RYO: ¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
BAKURA: Gracias amo, ya no me duele  
  
RYO: Me alegro  
  
BAKURA: Será mejor caminar ¿Usted esta bien cierto?  
  
RYO: Si no te preocupes, será bueno buscar a los demás  
  
BAKURA: Si...  
  
Con eso los dos chicos se pusieron en camino...  
  
RYO: Me alegra haber traído esta lámpara, si no quien sabe como nos hubiera ido  
  
BAKURA: Si tiene razón...  
  
RYO: ¿Esta preocupado Kura?  
  
BAKURA: No solo un poco confundido  
  
RYO: ¿Confundido?  
  
BAKURA: Si no se como explicarle, pero siento que no estamos aquí por simple casualidad, siento como si alguien nos hubiera traído aquí...  
  
RYO: (preocupado) ¿En serio?  
  
BAKURA: No olvídelo, debo estar imaginando cosas...  
  
RYO: Pues no creo, ya que tú eres muy sensible a ese tipo de situaciones y por lo general siempre tienes razón...  
  
BAKURA: No Calmese, solo hay que buscar a los demás...  
  
RYO: Si...  
  
BAKURA: No se aleje de mi, no sabemos que clase de trampas hayan en este sitio...  
  
RYO: De acuerdo, andando...  
  
Con esas últimas palabras se pusieron en camino... cuando de pronto un extraño sonido alerto al menor de los albinos...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué sucede?  
  
RYO: (Asustado) No se, escuche algo por ahí...  
  
BAKURA: Yo también lo escuche déjeme ver...  
  
Ryo estaba apretando fuertemente el brazo de Bakura, para suerte de el no era el lastimado si con al presión que estaba ejerciendo el chico, le hubiera causado mas sufrimiento a Bakura... el espíritu toma la lámpara de Ryo y dirige la luz hacia una esquina de aquel sitio oscuro, ya que en ese lugar se percibió el sonido, Ryo tenia los ojos cerrados esperando que fuera lo que fuera, esa criatura no le hiciera daño...  
  
BAKURA: Amo puede abrir los ojos...  
  
Ryo abre los ojos muy despacio, encontrándose a Bakura sosteniendo una rata de la cola, al ver a la criatura le dio mucho mas miedo, ya que el chico le temía a ese tipo de animales...  
  
BAKURA: Mire era esta criatura (Viendo a la rata que sostenía en su mano) me parece, que ella esta mas asustada que nosotros, no es cierto cosa rara...  
  
RYO: (Asustado) ¡¡Kura suelta a esa criatura!!  
  
Bakura obedeció e instantáneamente soltó a la rata, la cual al verse liberada salio corriendo hasta perderse nuevamente en aquella oscuridad. Bakura se quedo viendo a Ryo al parecer el chico estaba enfadado, pero no entendía el por que de ello ¿Acaso había dicho algo que molesto al chico?  
  
RYO: Kura no agarres a esa clase de criaturas...  
  
Bakura no dijo nada solo bajo la mirada, creyendo que Ryo estaba enojado con el...  
  
RYO: Kura esas criaturas pueden tener enfermedades peligrosas, como rabia o malaria o no se que otra cosa... ¡¡te ordeno que no vuelvas hacerlo!!...  
  
Bakura abrió muchos sus ojos en impresión, hacia mucho que Ryo no usaba la palabra "ordeno" ¿Por que la usaba ahora? ¿Por qué?  
  
BAKURA: (Con mirada baja y llena de tristeza) Yo... lo siento amo... no sabia que lo había desobedecido... perdóneme...  
  
Ryo se siento culpable por la tristeza reflejada en aquello ojos color café, sabia que era por su causa, pero esa criatura le había asustado mucho, no sabia lo que decía y su reacción fue sin pensar... tenia que explicarle su temor a esa clase de criaturas, si no Bakura mal interpretaría su reacción  
  
RYO: (Le sostiene las manos para que lo viera a los ojos) Kura perdóname, no quise gritarte, lo que sucede es que no soy muy compatible con esa criaturas, es decir, me dan mucho miedo me parecen tan repugnantes, debes de pensar que soy un cobarde ¿Cierto?  
  
BAKURA: No amo claro que no, pienso eso...  
  
RYO: Soy un tonto ¿Por que he detener miedo? Si te tengo a mi lado ¿cierto?...  
  
Ryo recuesta su cabeza en le pecho de Bakura y el lo abraza poniendo una sonrisa, al saber que su hikari no estaba enfadado con el, mas bien fueron las circunstancias las que lo hicieron actuar así...  
  
BAKURA: Amo yo siempre estaré ahí para usted, yo siempre lo protegeré a pesar que arriesgue mi propia seguridad... lo sabe bien...  
  
RYO: Gracias...  
  
Mientras tanto el grupo de 3 chicos ya estaban despertando... este grupo estaba compuesto por Mai, Joey y Shadi. Mai había abrazado Joey inconscientemente antes de caer por aquel abismo, extraño ya que había preferido resguardarse en el cuerpo del rubio que en el de Shadi. Ahora ya estaban comenzando a despertar la primera en despertar fue Mai y de lo que primero se percato es que estaba abrazando el cuerpo de alguien, creyendo que era Shadi se acomodo mas en el, al sentir esto Joey también se despierta y mira a Mai abrazándolo... lo primero hizo el rubio es lanzar un grito por ver a la rubia tan cerca de el...  
  
JOEY: ¡¡MAI!!  
  
Mai al oír la voz y descubrir que no era Shadi, instantáneamente se separa de Joey, completamente sonrojada por su actitud...  
  
SHADI: Ya cállense dejen dormir a los demás.  
  
Mai reconoció la voz de Shadi atrás de ella, se levanta del piso y corre abrazar a Shadi que al sentir el peso de Mai en su cuerpo se despierta...  
  
MAI: Hermanito...  
  
SHADI: Ma-i (Falta de aire) me- estas- asfixiando...  
  
MAI: Hermanito, hermanito...  
  
SHADI: (Completamente sin aire) Mai... Su-suéltame  
  
MAI: Hermanito creí que moría...  
  
JOEY: ¿Oye y yo?  
  
MAI: ¿Tu que?  
  
JOEY: Yo te estaba protegiendo, ven a mis brazos preciosa  
  
Mai le da una cacheta por su atrevimiento...  
  
MAI: Aléjate o te hecho a mi hermano... (Suelta a Shadi)  
  
SHADI: (Tosiendo) A mi no me metas en tus problemas Mai  
  
MAI: Ves mi hermanito te hará puré, ahora dice que no se mete en mis problemas, pero es por que no quiere demostrar su fuerza...  
  
SHADI: ¿Qué?  
  
JOEY: No importa, (Sobandose la parte afectada por la cacheta de la rubia) pero pegas duro, no se por que te comportas tan a la defensiva conmigo no te voy a comer  
  
MAI: Mejor cállate  
  
JOEY: Te veías tan pacifica durmiendo en mis brazos, que nadie pensaría que fueras tan enojada con la persona que te protegió de la caída  
  
MAI: El pasado se quedo en el pasado y el presente es que tu me pareces un niño engreído e inmaduro, que cree que todas las chicas se desmayaran ante ti, solo con que las veas, pues si piensas eso conmigo estas muy equivocado niñito...  
  
JOEY: ¿Niñito? Si soy todo un hombre ¿Por qué me crees inmaduro?  
  
MAI: Ahí esta mi punto, siempre quieres aparentar algo que no eres...  
  
JOEY: ¿Así? pues tu tampoco eres una miss universo ¿Sabias?  
  
MAI: ¿Qué?  
  
JOEY: Eso es lo que te crees, que los hombres caerán ante tus pies solo con que les sonríes pues estas equivocada, existen muchas mas chicas en el mundo y son mucho mejores que tu  
  
MAI: Mejor cállate  
  
JOEY: Veo que te duele la verdad  
  
MAI: ¿Cuál verdad? Lo unico que veo es...  
  
SHADI: Ahí van estos paliando... creo que terminaran siendo novios o terminaran casados (Suspiro y se sienta en el piso) bueno debo estar agradecido con Ra, por estar con vida, (Ve hacia arriba) al parecer ese tremendo agujero arriba de nuestras cabezas, demuestra que tuvimos mucha suerte de poder seguir respirando... creo que estos dos, ni se dan cuenta que estamos en otro lugar, me pregunto ¿Dónde estarán? Y si estarán bien. Espero que así sea... lo mejor será iluminar un poco el camino...  
  
Shadi concentra su energía mágica, en la llave del milenio la cual colgaba de su cuello haciendo que despidiera una luz dorada, que logro iluminar el lugar donde estaban, eso hizo a los chicos guardar silencio y mirar a Shadi por que no sabían que había hecho exactamente...  
  
MAI: ¿Hermanito?  
  
SHADI: ¿Qué sucede?  
  
MAI: ¿Cómo hiciste eso?  
  
SHADI: No importa, lo que importa es encontrar a los demás  
  
MAI: Si esta bien...  
  
JOEY: Me impresionas viejo  
  
SHADI: (Pensando) ¿Viejo? Si solo tengo 21 años, como se atreve este a llamarme así, solo por que se mire más joven que yo, no justifica que pueda llamarme de esa forma  
  
MAI: Hermanito vamonos  
  
SHADI: Esta bien...  
  
Y con eso los 3 chicos se pusieron en camino a buscar al resto del grupo sin saber si los encontrarían...  
  
JOEY: Solo espero que los demás estén bien  
  
En otro lugar de la pirámide el grupo compuesto por Tea y Tristan ya se habían puesto en camino, para suerte de ambos en el lugar donde cayeron había una antorcha la cual estaba encendida, que extraño pero no era momento de pensar eso era una suerte de que ese artefacto aun funcionara  
  
TEA: ¿Seguro que es por aquí?  
  
TRISTAN: No lo se, pero supongo que deben estar adelante  
  
TEA: ¿Supones?  
  
TRISTAN: ¿Qué quieres que diga? Si no tengo ni la menor idea como salir de aquí  
  
TEA: (Preocupada) ¿Estaremos atrapados en este lugar para siempre?  
  
TRISTAN: Espero que no, tranquila solo debemos seguir adelante y esperar encontrar al resto de los chicos  
  
TEA: Si, solo espero que estén bien...  
  
Mientras tanto Yugi, aun estaba tirado en el piso inconsciente y se encontraba soñando con aquella voz extraña que siempre se le aparecía en sus sueños...  
  
¿?: Al fin te tengo tan cerca  
  
YUGI: ¿Qué deseas de mí?  
  
¿?: Pronto todas tus preguntas serán contestadas... Liserith  
  
YUGI: ¿Liserith?  
  
En ese instante despierta... se sostiene su cabeza ya que sentía un ligero dolor en ella, se levanta del piso observa a todos lados esperando ver a alguien pero nada a su alrededor no había mas que oscuridad... ya estando un poco mas lucido recuerda el sueño...  
  
"¿?: Pronto todas tus preguntas serán contestadas... Liserith"  
  
YUGI: ¿Liserith? ¿Qué quiso decir? Si mas no recuerdo ese nombre era el que le otorgaron al hermano del faraón ¿Por qué me llamo de esa forma aquella voz? ¿Será acoso que yo...? (Se sacude la cabeza) ¿Estas loco Yugi? Tu no puedes ser aquel personaje que mencionaba el abuelo... pero a un así siento que cuando el tesoro del faraón sea encontrado por mi, descubriré algo que jamás había imaginado... o bueno lo mejor será buscar a los demás y esperar que están bien...  
  
Mientras tanto al otro lado del mundo en América la situación se estaba complicando mucho para un conocido y modesto personaje...  
  
(N/A: Por si hay alguna confusión: sepan que //KAIBA// = Kaiba poseído por el espíritu maligno y KAIBA = Pues el es simplemente Seto Kaiba el mismo que todos conocemos... bien continuemos)  
  
//KAIBA//: Esto se esta tardando mucho, si esos hombres no logran encontrar mi cetro lo más probable sea que el patético de Seto Kaiba logre liberarse de su prisión...  
  
KAIBA: ¿A quien le dices patético? Maldito espíritu roba cuerpos  
  
//KAIBA//: Setito tiempo sin oírte ¿Qué tal te va en tu prisión?  
  
KAIBA: Solo espera cuando me libere de ella, me las pagaras lo juro  
  
//KAIBA//: Sitito recuerda, que tengo el control de tu cuerpo y dices otra estupidez como esa, tú y tu querido hermanito Mokuba te hará compañía en tu prisión  
  
KAIBA: No te atrevas hacerle daño a Mokuba o juro que yo te...  
  
//KAIBA//: ¿Tu que? Si ahora no eres más que un simple recuerdo tirado al olvido, solo espera y tu cuerpo será regresado a ti, solo ruega a los dioses por que Nicholas encuentre lo que le dije, ya que si no es así me tendré que quedar en tu cuerpo para siempre  
  
KAIBA: Malvado me las pagaras  
  
Mientras tanto los dos albinos, ya se habían puesto en camino buscando a los chicos y luego de aquel mal entendido con el animal más espantoso que Ryo pudo ver, todo estaba caminando bien, sin saberlo una extraña figura se acercaba hasta ellos...  
  
¿?: Esos chicos serán historia  
  
Los dos albinos iban agarrados de la mano para que ninguno se separar del otro...  
  
RYO: ¿Kura seguro que ya no te duele tu brazo?  
  
BAKURA: No solo un ligero malestar pero nada de cuido no se preocupe...  
  
RYO: Si... Kura en verdad yo siento, haberte gritado no fue mi intención hacerlo, yo no queria que tu te sintieras mal y se que lo hice, Kura lo lamento (un lagrima se resbalaba por su mejilla) lo siento Kura...  
  
Bakura suela a Ryo toma muy sutilmente la barbilla del chico, para que lo viera a los ojos...  
  
BAKURA: Amo usted no me hizo sentir mal (N/A: Que mentiroso) Es solo que a veces se me olvida que usted a un es un niño, que le teme a muchas cosas y yo soy su guardián que debo protegerlo de ellas... el que debe estar apenado aquí soy yo, ya que tiene razón tome a esa criatura sin medir las consecuencias, descuide le prometo que nunca volveré hacerlo  
  
RYO: (Abraza a Bakura) Mi querido Kura, tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que mi padre...  
  
En ese instante se escucha un extraño sonido, como alguien acercándose apresuradamente... al oír esos extraños pasos acercarse, Ryo siente miedo y sujetaba mas fuerte a Bakura, a pesar que esos pasos podían pertenecer a sus amigos, algo en ellos le decía que no se trataba de los chicos, si no de alguien mas...  
  
BAKURA: Tranquilo, nada malo va a pasarle, mantengase cerca con mi poder lo defenderé cueste lo que me cueste...  
  
Por fin los pasos se escuchaban ya muy cerca; cuando entre aquella oscuridad pudieron notar la sombra de una persona... el sujeto los estaba mirando con rostro de odio y rabia...  
  
BAKURA: ¡¡¿Quién eres?!!  
  
Le grito Bakura a la persona, cuando lo alumbraba con la tenue luz de la lámpara, pudo apreciar mejor el rostro de aquel sujeto... piel blanca, cabello albino, mediana estatura, una enorme barba, que no lo dejaba reconocer mejor aquel rostro, sus ojos eran cafés que se veían sin vida era como vacíos no mostraban ninguna expresión de alegría solo odio y rabia...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Te exijo que me digas quien eres?  
  
Bakura estaba interponiéndose entre el sujeto y Ryo el chico solo abrazaba a Bakura por la espalda pero al oír los gritos del espíritu y no tener respuesta de parte de aquel extraño abre sus ojos y observa mejor la figura frente a el e instantáneamente lo reconoció...  
  
RYO: (Con miedo y asombro) Pa, pa, ¿Padre?  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué su padre?  
  
Los ojos de Ryo se llenaron de lagrimas al descubrir la identidad de aquel hombre, se suelta de Bakura y corre abrazar a su padre que por tantos años no veía...  
  
RYO: (Emocionado) Padre, padre no sabes cuanto te extrañe  
  
BAKURA: Amo seguro que es su padre...  
  
RYO: Es el es el...  
  
BAKURA: Pues no parece ser William Bakura amo...  
  
RYO: ¿Ah?  
  
Ryo observaba el rostro de aquel hombre, el cual se quedo estático ante el abrazo del chico y no articulaba palabra, ni reacción era como si su cuerpo estuviera junto a el, pero su mente y sus pensamientos volaban en otro lugar...  
  
RYO: ¿Padre te has olvidado de mí?  
  
Una voz dentro de la cabeza del sujeto lo hizo recapacitar  
  
MARIK: Apresúrate esclavo mental la diversión dará inicio Con eso el hombre abre sus ojos como en impresión y aquella mirada lleno de odio y resentimiento regreso a su rostro, solo miraba al chico que lo abrazaba y comienza a sentir gran rabia por esa acción  
  
RYO: Padre, padre te he extrañado tanto...  
  
El sujeto se separa bruscamente del abrazo de Ryo...  
  
RYO: ¿Padre que ocurre?  
  
Le decía le chico preocupado por aquella reacción e intenta acercase nuevamente a el, sin decir nada el sujeto solo le da un golpe con el mango de la espada directo al rostro, haciendo al chico perder el equilibrio y caer en el piso asustando y preocupado por la reacción del que el creía su padre  
  
RYO: (Llorando) Padre ¿Qué te sucede no me reconoces? Soy yo, Ryo tu hijo...  
  
Decía el chico con su rostro lleno de lagrimas, Bakura se acerco a el y noto que el golpe que le dio el hombre a Ryo, le había hecho una herida que emanaba sangre, eso le dio gran rabia a Bakura lo que menos soportaba era que alguien lastimara a Ryo sin importar quien fuera...  
  
BAKURA: Maldito, me las pagaras  
  
Bakura extiende su mano y de ella sale una luz que se dirige al hombre agresor haciendo que el sujeto, por la fuerza del impacto cayera al piso, Ryo solo miraba a Bakura con rostro de preocupación por la reacción de su espíritu...  
  
RYO: ¡¡Kura no!!  
  
Bakura mira a Ryo por el grito producido por el chico... he intentaba abrazarlo  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué sucede amo?  
  
Ryo se resistía aquel abrazo empujando a Bakura lejos de el...  
  
RYO: Kura el es mi padre, no te permito que lo lastimes...  
  
Ryo se levanta del piso se aleja completamente de Bakura y ayudando a su padre a ponerse de pie, el hombre solo mira otra vez a ese chico y vuelve a golpear esta vez con su mano cerrada en puño directamente en el estomago de Ryo...  
  
¿?: No me toques estupido...  
  
Le dijo el hombre con gran frialdad en sus palabras, Ryo se encontraba tirado en el piso y retorciéndose por el dolor mientras miraba aquel hombre, no era el mismo que recordaba, la mirada no era la misma que su padre tenia, el tenia una mirada llena de cariño, esperanza, comprensión igual a la mirada de Bakura, pero este hombre, tenia una mirada llena de odio, rabia, resentimiento y venganza no era igual pero sentía a un, que el era su padre, que lo era a pesar de ser diferentes...  
  
RYO: (Levantándose del piso sostenido de Bakura) Pa-padre... ¿dime que te ocurrió?...  
  
¿?: Niño tonto...  
  
RYO: Padre soy yo Ryo ¿No me recuerdas?  
  
¿?: Me la pagaras...  
  
El hombre corre intentando golpear nuevamente a Ryo pero Bakura se interpone y el recibe el golpe directo en el brazo izquierdo, el brazo lastimado del espíritu...  
  
BAKURA: ¡¡Haaaa!!!  
  
Grito Bakura al sentir el golpe en aquel brazo tan sensible, el espíritu cae al piso de rodillas sosteniéndose el brazo lastimado le había dolido demasiado el golpe producido por aquel hombre... Ryo se asusta al oír el grito de dolor de su amigo y corre a ayudarlo a ponerse de pie...  
  
RYO: ¡¡KURA!!  
  
Ryo lloraba por la salud de Bakura, sentía en cierta forma que había sido su culpa...  
  
RYO: ¡¡Kura!!  
  
Bakura a pesar del dolor intenta poner una sonrisa en su rostro, para tranquilizar a su protegido...  
  
BAKURA: Amo... ¡¡Ah!!... estoy bien...  
  
RYO: No es cierto es mi culpa, es mi culpa...  
  
Las lágrimas de Ryo rodaban por sus mejillas, hasta caer en el rostro de Bakura, el cual al sentir lo calido de aquellas gotas intenta levantarse y limpiar el rostro de quien las producía  
  
BAKURA: Ya no llore yo soy fuerte resistiré todo lo que este sujeto me haga no tenga pena...  
  
Y con eso el espíritu se pone de pie viendo fríamente al hombre frente a el...  
  
BAKURA: Juro por los dioses que si te atreves a tocar al amo Ryo yo, yo...  
  
RYO: No Kura no lo estimes... (Llorando nuevamente) El es mi padre lo se, por favor no el hagas daño...  
  
BAKURA: (Con una sonrisa) Se lo prometo... (Viendo al sujeto con mirada fría y llena de desprecio) Atacame si te crees tan valiente...  
  
¿?: Juro que te arrepentirás...  
  
Con eso el hombre desenfunda la espada y la dirige hacia Bakura, el espíritu se encontraba delante de Ryo, sin demostrar ninguna reacción en su rostro solo esperando el golpe de aquel hombre... Ryo solo miraba la reacción del hombre agresor, y de pronto solo se escucho un sonido como un apagado murmullo, la lámpara había caído al piso apagándose al instante de hacer contacto con el piso, Ryo ya no observaba nada pero sentía un terrible presentimiento...  
  
CONTINUARA......  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
HOLLY: Hola a todos no saben cuanto los he extrañado... pero al parecer ustedes no me han extrañado ¿O me equivoco?  
  
YAMI: Como que no te íbamos a extrañar mi querida Holly...  
  
HOLLY: Umm...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Oye y por que te fuiste? La cita con el faraón duro mucho ¿Cierto?  
  
HOLLY: De eso hablaremos después... pero el motivo de mi ausencia fue por causas técnicas...  
  
BAKURA: ¿?  
  
HOLLY: Les explicare, a mi computadora le entro un virus medio raro, que no permitía abrir Windows y según el técnico se llamaba "Troya" o algo así tengan cuidado... pero bueno ya la arreglaron, y gracias al antivirus ese virus no pudo hacerle mucho daño a mi computadora y mis historias, los trabajos de la "U" y las fotos de Yu-Gi-Oh y de Shaman King a! quedaron intactos por suerte no hubo necesidad de borrar nada... otra cosa si desean fotos de estas dos series animes, están ha disposición de todos ustedes solo me mandan sus mails y yo les enviare las fotos con gusto... y también para quienes les gustan Digimon 1 y 3 pues ahí tengo dos que tres fotos en un CD. Solo me avisan si las quieren para buscarlas, ya que no tengo ni idea, donde las tengo pero en fin...  
  
YAMI: Ya me parecía raro no saber de ti por mas de 1 semana desde (Sonrojado) Nuestra cita...  
  
HOLLY: Bueno de eso hablaremos luego... huy ahí si que hay mucha tela que cortar, pero hablaremos luego...ya entrando en materia estoy muy pero muy alegre...  
  
Caen miles de globos, serpentinas y confetis y los personajes estaban bailando... ¿La danza de Adal Ramones? Todos guiados por Tea, creo que el concurso de la búsqueda de pareja para Yami, desde esa vez le gusta bailar, a ¡¡Uh, Uh digo yo!! Ya saben... ¿Hasta Yami, Bakura y Malik? Eso no se ve todos los días...  
  
HOLLY: Estoy muy feliz, ya que gracias a ustedes he logrado llegar a 27 reviews muchísimas gracias a todos mis preciados lectores, les agradezco mucho que sigan opinando acerca de esta humilde historia...  
  
TEA: Ven a bailar Holly...  
  
Tea toma de la mano a Holly y empieza a enseñarle a bailar al estilo Adal Ramones...  
  
YUGI: Bueno pues, yo ya me canse y mientras Holly baila... (Viendo a los chicos bailar) y creo que no lo hace mal... (Sonrojo) por suerte no me escucho Yami... bueno mientras se desocupa agradeceré yo...  
  
Llegan Malik y Bakura...  
  
MALIK Y BAKURA: Y nosotros Yugi...  
  
YUGI: Bien nosotros agradeceremos, los reviews mandados por Gabe Logan, Nathed, Alejamoto y Jennyfer  
  
MALIK: Bien empecemos...  
  
GABE LOGAN:  
  
YUGI: Pues más o menos me leyó tu review Holly y bueno me pareció que redujiste muy bien la pregunta...  
  
Yami se sienta a su lado...  
  
YAMI: Y por cierto yo gane... mejor dicho yo les gane... ¡¡bravo por mi!!...  
  
BAKURA: Cállate ¿Quieres?  
  
YAMI: Les gane, les gane... ¿Qué clase de idotas son ustedes? Diciendo que era una serie de TV. y una telenovela... que idiotas  
  
MALIK: ¿Así pues?  
  
YUGI: Chicos estamos contestando un... mejor me callo cuando estos comienzan no hay fuerza humana quien los paré... bueno y continuando... pues a Holly le encanta saber de Yu-Gi-Oh! y mas si se trata de avances de lo que sucederá en el transcurso de la serie, así que no le pareció nada aburrido tu extensión en la explicación a su pregunta, al contrario quiere saber mas al respecto y si puedes mandarle mas sobre avances de la serie o de otras cosa que involucre a Yu-Gi-Oh! pues no lo dudes y hazlo ella te lo agradecerá mucho, yo se lo que te digo... pues muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo... hasta pronto...  
  
NATHED:  
  
YUGI: Yami... Yami deja de pelear y ven ayudarme a contestar este review...  
  
YAMI: Esta bien...  
  
YUGI: Esta chica te manada saludos... y un gran abrazo por desearle suerte en sus fics...  
  
YAMI: (En tono suave) Shhh... que no te escuche Holly, se pondrá celosa si sabe que una admiradora me manda saludos...  
  
YUGI: Se que no habría problema... pero continuando, te envía a dar las gracias, ya que gracias a Ra ella esta avanzan mucho y mejorando cada día...  
  
YAMI: (Sonrojado) Pues muchas gracias y te deseo a un mas suerte... y recuerda tu siempre estarás en el corazón del faraón Yami-Atem... pero eso que solo quede entre nosotros ¿De acuerdo?  
  
YUGI: (Riendo) Siempre de pícaro Yami...  
  
YAMI: ¿Yo que he dicho Yugi dime?  
  
YUGI: Claro hazte el inocente.... Pero en fin muchas gracias por tu review y hasta pronto...  
  
ALEJAMOTO:  
  
YUGI: (Llorando) Snif...snif...  
  
YAMI: (Preocupado) ¿Qué ocurre Yugi por que lloras?  
  
YUGI: Esta chica ya no quiere saber de mí... ¡¡Haaaa!!  
  
YAMI: Eso no es cierto...  
  
YUGI: Claro que si, ella escribió que quiere que hable menos y que cuente rápidamente como encontré el rompecabezas del milenio...  
  
YAMI: No es que no te quiera, lo que sucede es que esta deseosa por saber como hiciste para encontrar el rompecabezas y como me conociste es todo...no tienes por que ponerte así...  
  
YUGI: ¿Seguro?  
  
YAMI: (Limpiando las lagrimas en el rostro de Yugi) Si ahora tranquilo.... Ya teníamos tiempo de no saber de esta chica y tú como reaccionas...  
  
YUGI: Lo siento... pero tendrás que esperar lo siento, mucho mas habrán tantas cosas que sucederán antes de encontrar el tesoro y las que vendrán después serán mucho mejor... en estos capítulos yo casi no voy ha tener mucha participación se basara únicamente la mayoría entre Ryo, Bakura, Malik, Marik de vez en cuando Kaiba y habrá un invitado especial... que también tendrá gran participación... de hecho ha venido hoy a saludarte...  
  
¿?: Pues yo estaré en el siguiente capitulo, y seré el dueño de la balanza del milenio ¿Qué tal? Se la quite a Holly... Este artículo es su favorito pero eso es... como dice mi amiga Tea... "Otro Rollo"... pues esperen mi participación dentro de poco y podrán sabrán mi nombre... nos veremos pronto... ojala y sigan escribiéndonos querida Alejamoto... hasta pronto...  
  
YUGI: Muchas agracias por tu review y tranquila procurare hablar menos y actuar mas... solo espero que lo que viene no te decepcione...  
  
JENNYFER:  
  
YUGI: Ya vino lo bueno... aquí ustedes (Dirigiéndose a los otros chicos sentados en un sofá) me sacaron de su review no puedo creer que hayan hecho eso, con alguien que no puede defenderse...  
  
BAKURA: No te pongas dramático... ya te estas parecido al faraón... ella nos quiso de regreso y nosotros ¿Qué culpa?  
  
YUGI: Si claro libérense de las responsabilidades... estábamos tan bien ella y yo, ahora ustedes bien a arruinarlo todo...  
  
YAMI: Hey, hey ¿Cómo que "Ustedes?  
  
YUGI: Pues es cierto tu también arruinas todo Yami junto con Bakura...  
  
YAMI: Gracias Yugi...  
  
YUGI: Pero ya vasta de rabietas será mejor contar (Con ojos picaros) Tu cita Yami...  
  
YAMI: (Sonrojado)  
  
BAKURA: Eso estaría bien... ¡¡Cita!! ¡¡Cita!!  
  
YAMI: (Nervioso y mas sonrojado) ¡¡Cállate!!  
  
MALIK: (Se une al grupo) ¡¡Cita!! ¡¡Cita!!  
  
YAMI: Tú también cállate, controla mentes...  
  
YUGI: Pues creo que esta parte le corresponde contarla a Holly... ¡¡Holly!! Te esta esperando tu relato...  
  
HOLLY: (Fatigada) Huy... (Suspiro) Tea no se cansa pero hablando de otra casa... ¿En que van chicos?  
  
YUGI: En la... (Ojos picaros otra vez) Cita...  
  
HOLLY: A... que bien... ¿Qué como?... ¿La cita?... hay dios...  
  
MALIK: ¿Nerviosa?  
  
HOLLY: Bueno pues hay mucho que contar, que no se por donde comenzar...  
  
BAKURA: Por el principio...  
  
HOLLY: Gracias Bakura tu siempre de amable (Es sarcasmo)... pero aquí también necesito a Kaiba... (Viendo a los chicos) vaya Kaiba si que baila bien... ¡¡Kaiba!!  
  
KAIBA: Voy...  
  
HOLLY: Ha llegado el momento de contar lo que sucedió en la cita...  
  
KAIBA: (Sonrojado) ¿Tan rápido?  
  
HOLLY: Así es... bueno comenzare... (Pensando) Esto me va a gustar... la cita estuvo inolvidable, todo estuvo perfecto, el ambiente, la comida, la atención pero mas que todo la compañía con Seto Kaiba y mi querido y lindo Yami...  
  
YAMI Y KAIBA: (Sonrojados)  
  
HOLLY: Me encanto también ver a estos dos galanes vestidos de etiqueta... Yami te ves a un más lindo vestido tan elegantemente...  
  
YAMI: (Nervioso) Pues yo...  
  
HOLLY: (Pensando) Les dije que me iba a gustar... y tu Kaiba no te quedas atrás...  
  
KAIBA: Bueno a alguien como yo, todo le queda bien...  
  
HOLLY: Vaya y no sabia que ustedes dos eran tan insaciables para el baile, bailaron hasta que sus piernas ya nos les dieron mas... Jennyfer parecía también no cansarse, pero era de esperarse estando a lado de la persona que le gusta no te cansas nunca... por eso yo también no me rendía... ¿Cierto Yami?  
  
YAMI: (Nervioso) Pues yo...  
  
BAKURA: (Riendo) El tonto del faraón esta sonrojado ¿Qué cosa hiciste faraón? ¿Era un baile muy sexy o que?  
  
YAMI: Eso te quedara de deber tonto...  
  
BAKURA: Pues si lo pones así, mi imaginación volara y te aseguro que no me imaginare nada bueno...  
  
YAMI: Solo eso te imaginas tú...  
  
HOLLY: Pero continuando... Kaiba tu restaurante es uno de los mejores, a mi criterio claro, no se que opina Jennyfer pero se ella también esta de acuerdo...  
  
KAIBA: Muchas gracias...  
  
HOLLY: Solo espero que se vuelva a repetir...  
  
KAIBA: Todo depende de Jennyfer y de mi tan apretada agenda de trabajo y... si mis otras admiradoras no se pongan celosas...  
  
HOLLY: Estoy segura que Jennyfer aceptara con gusto... y Kaiba recuerda lo que dijo Jennyfer "Que no la estés engañando" ¿De acuerdo?  
  
KAIBA: Yo no la engaño...  
  
HOLLY: Umm...pero un segundo y ustedes...  
  
YAMI Y KAIBA: ¿Nosotros que?  
  
HOLLY: Yo he hablado de lo bien que la pasamos junto a ustedes, pero ustedes no han dicho nada de la cita, han estado muy callados...  
  
YAMI: Pues... me pareció hermoso tu vestido color azul... enmarcaba muy bien tu figura...  
  
HOLLY: ¿Solo en eso te fijaste?  
  
YAMI: Eh... pues no... también disfrute de tu compañía jamás me había divertido tanto como esa vez...  
  
HOLLY: Pues muchas gracias... ¿Y tu Kaiba?  
  
KAIBA: Yo también el pase muy bien, gracias Jennyfer, gracias a ti me divertí como nunca...  
  
HOLLY: Y para que Kaiba diga algo así es por que es cierto... bueno pues muchas gracias a mis queridos lectores y espero que sigan opinando al respecto... y que este capitulo los haya dejado en suspenso... ese era el objetivo...  
  
RYO: A mí si me dejaste con una tremenda duda y mas saber ¿Qué le paso a Kura?  
  
BAKURA: Es cierto ¿Qué me pasara? Nadie sabe, nadie supo... solo espero que no vaya ser horrible...  
  
HOLLY: Huy pues...  
  
BAKURA: Hay no eso no me sonó nada bien...  
  
HOLLY: En el próximo capitulo habrá romance... entre Ryo y... ¿? Ya me decidí por su pareja, solo espero que no los decepcione... esperen el próximo capitulo y lo sabrán, pero será tan, pero tan corto que espero no se enojen conmigo, por lo que he pensado... por que tengo dos que tres ideas muy pero muy malas para Ryo y su estimado espíritu que... los dejare en suspenso...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué te hemos hecho? Ah, ah dinos...  
  
HOLLY: Pues nada... pero esto ya lo tenia pensado... y pues que mejor oportunidad que esta... pero tranquilos también haré sufrir a otros personajes y no solo a ustedes...  
  
¿?: Hey no te olvides de mí...  
  
HOLLY: Es cierto mi querido... ¿?... también estará en el próximo capitulo, le preste la balanza del milenio por el fic, pero al final el me la regresara... ya que ese articulo es solo mió...  
  
¿?: Y mió ¿Cierto?  
  
HOLLY: En el fic, pero lejos de el, ese artefacto es mió... bueno espero saber pronto de ustedes, nos escribimos pronto...  
  
Atentamente.-  
  
HOLLY MOTTO (hollymotto@yahoo.com, hollymotto@hotmail.com)  
  
HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.... 


	13. Capitulo 13: Adios Parte 2

CAPITULO 13: ADIOS... PARTE 2  
  
BAKURA: En el capitulo anterior....  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
BAKURA: Juro por los dioses que si te atreves a tocar al amo Ryo yo, yo...  
  
RYO: No Kura no lo estimes... (Llorando nuevamente) El es mi padre lo se, por favor no el hagas daño...  
  
BAKURA: (Con una sonrisa) Se lo prometo... (Viendo al sujeto con mirada fría y llena de desprecio) Atacare si te crees tan valiente...  
  
¿?: Juro que te arrepentirás...  
  
Con eso el hombre desenfunda la espada y la dirige hacia Bakura, el espíritu se encontraba delante de Ryo sin demostrar ninguna reacción en su rostro, solo esperando el golpe de aquel hombre... Ryo solo miraba la reacción del hombre agresor, y de pronto solo se escucho un sonido, como un apagado murmullo, la lámpara había caído al piso apagándose al instante de hacer contacto con el, Ryo ya no observaba nada pero sentía un terrible presentimiento...  
  
De pronto sin ninguna explicación la suplicas de Ryo por ver que ocurría, fueron escuchadas por la sortija del milenio, ya que estaba transmitiendo una luz dorada que iluminaba toda aquella oscuridad, Ryo dirige la sortija sosteniéndola en sus manos, hacia al frente donde estaba Bakura y puede observar que su padre esta delante del espíritu, Bakura solo estaba en su misma poción, sin ninguna reacción cuando de pronto el hombre, hace un ligero moviendo hacia atrás, Ryo pudo apreciar mejor el por que del moviendo, estaba sacando la espada... del cuerpo de Bakura, el cual al sentir el jalón de la espada fuera de su cuerpo cae al suelo... Ryo solo observaba con su rostro lleno de lágrimas por su reacción.  
  
RYO: ¡¡KURA!!  
  
Ryo abraza a Bakura y hacia ligera presión en la herida hecha en su abdomen la cual no dejaba de emanar sangre, Ryo sacudía a Bakura pero el espíritu no respondía, lo movía desesperadamente para que reaccionara pero nada, luego miro al hombre agresor el cual se había mantenido, sin moverse al parecer no creía lo que acaba de hacer...  
  
RYO: ¡¡Te odio padre!!... ¡¡Te odio!!  
  
Le dijo el chico llorando y sosteniendo en sus brazos a un inconsciente Bakura...  
  
RYO: Te odio, te odio, largate no quiero saber nada de ti... nunca... nunca...  
  
Le seguía repitiendo Ryo al hombre, esas palabras tocaron algo dentro del sujeto ya que se abrieron mucho sus ojos en impresión, tira la espada llena de sangre a un lado y sale corriendo del lugar...  
  
RYO: ¿Por qué? Kura por favor despierta... ¡¡KURA!!...  
  
Las lágrimas del chico no dejaban de fluir por su rostro y caer en el de Bakura el cual al sentir esa calidez nuevamente, abre sus ojos muy despacio indicando una marcada debilidad en ellos... Ryo al ver a Bakura despierto se alegra y lo abrazaba más fuerte...  
  
RYO: Kura, Kura ¿estas bien?... Kura...  
  
Bakura no sabía con exactitud lo que había pasado y solo miraba a Ryo confundido y desorientado...  
  
RYO: ¿Kura estas bien? ¿Puedes oírme?  
  
BAKURA: (En tono cansado) A-amo...  
  
RYO: Kura me alegra oír tu voz nuevamente, pensé que te perdía...  
  
BAKURA: Amo...  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
BAKURA: Fue la primera vez en todos mis 5 mil años de existencia, que sentía un dolor tan grande tanto por la herida, como por el sufrimiento del amo Ryo  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
RYO: Mi Kura estas bien...  
  
Ryo había puesto su rostro rozando el de Bakura, cuando sintió que el espíritu hacia su más grande esfuerzo para jalar su mano para que no siguiera presionando la herida y que lo viera a los ojos  
  
BAKURA: Amo...  
  
RYO: Kura no hables tu herida podría...  
  
BAKURA: Amo, ¿Podría hacerme un favor?  
  
RYO: ¿Qué deseas Kura?  
  
BAKURA: Se que le parecerá atrevido y quizás usted no sienta lo mismo pero...  
  
RYO: ¿Qué quieres? dime lo que quieras  
  
BAKURA: ¿Me podría regalar un beso?  
  
RYO: Claro...  
  
Con eso el chico, con su rostro sonrojado besa la frente del espíritu...  
  
BAKURA: No amo, no en ese sitio...  
  
RYO: ¿Entonces?  
  
BAKURA: En este...  
  
Bakura toma a Ryo por su espalda y hace una ligera presión para que el chico se agachara y estuviera justo a su nivel... el espíritu hizo lo que por muchos años esperaba Ryo, lo estaba besando en sus labios, se sentía tan bien, el chico había deseado por tanto tiempo hacer eso con su espíritu, pero jamás había tenido el valor para pedirle algo así, pero ahora era el quien tomaba acciones y se posesionaba de sus labios...  
  
Era lo mas maravilloso que Ryo haya sentido, cada roce, cada caricia, cada sensación, de aquel beso era algo unico y especial nunca pensó que su primer beso fuera en aquella situación tan preocupante...  
  
De pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir al espíritu separarse de el...  
  
BAKURA: Gracias amo por hacerme tan feliz... yo nunca se lo dije pero yo... pero yo... lo amo... lo amo... no sabe cuanto... ni las arenas de Egipto son suficiente para determinar el amor tan grande que siento por usted mi dulce hikari...  
  
RYO: Yo también... (Sonrojo) te amo mi querido Kura...  
  
BAKURA: Me alegra saberlo...  
  
Bakura extiende su mano hasta tocar la mejilla donde su padre le hizo la herida con al espada a Ryo la cual aun emanaba sangre y de la palma del espíritu sale una luz dorada que al desaparecer se lleva con ella la herida, Bakura aparta su mano y de la mejilla del chico estaba normal, como si nunca hubiera sido lastimada... de eso se percata Ryo extiende su mano tocando la mejilla donde alguna vez existió una herida pero no siente nada ni humedad por la sangre, ni el dolor por la cortada...  
  
BAKURA: Un rostro tan hermoso no puede estar marcado con feas heridas...  
  
Ryo se sonrojo ante la respuesta de Bakura y eso se le hizo gracioso al espíritu que le dedico una leve sonrisa... ya que el espíritu cada vez se veía mas cansado y débil sus ojos estaban a medio cerrar, sus movimientos eran lentos y demostraban agotamiento esto estaba preocupando al chico...  
  
BAKURA: Es gracioso, puedo sanar sus heridas pero no puedo sanar las mías...  
  
RYO: (Llorando) Kura no digas eso...  
  
BAKURA: Amo, yo siempre lo amare nunca lo olvide siempre, estaré a su lado aunque usted ya no me vea...  
  
RYO: (Llorando mas desesperadamente) No, no, no te estés despidiendo por favor Kura, por favor... si sabes que yo te amo, calma todo estará bien, tu estarás bien... prométemelo, prométemelo por favor...  
  
El chico sonaba cada vez mas desesperado eso hacia que el corazón de Bakura se partiera en mil pesadazos lo que menos le gustaba ver era que Ryo sufriera y verlo llorar y suplicar era algo que Bakura no podía soportar... De pronto sin que Ryo se diera cuenta, las piernas de Bakura estaba desapareciendo pero esa transparencia era diferente a la que había ocurrido antes...  
  
BAKURA: Lo siento amo no pu-puedo hacerlo... mi hora de reunirme con los dioses ha llegado...  
  
RYO: ¿Qué dices?  
  
BAKURA: Siento no haber cumplido con mi promesa de siempre estar a su lado... pero ya no puedo mas...  
  
RYO: Kura por favor no...  
  
Ryo lo abrazaba mas fuertemente sin importarle mancharse con la sangre de Bakura... presintiendo que quizás esa seria la ultima vez que lo haría...  
  
BAKURA: Hasta siempre mi dulce Ryo...  
  
Con esas ultimas palabras el rostro de Bakura cayo a un lado en debilidad y todo su cuerpo desapareció... dejando a un chico lamentándose por lo sucedido...  
  
RYO: ¡¡KURA!! Por favor no me dejes mi querido Kura por favor...  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
BAKURA: Fue la primera vez que le dije mis sentimientos al amo Ryo... y también fue la ultima...  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
La sortija apago su luz y la cueva donde se encontraba Ryo se lleno de oscuridad nuevamente, era como su corazón, sin luz, sin esperanza, sin... amigo... sin ilusión...sin amor... al desaparecer aquella luz, indicaba mas que solo el retorno de la oscuridad, indicaba que el residente de la sortija también había desaparecido... y ahora no se sabia si algún día regresaría a estar en ella, o si jamás iba a regresar... solo era cuestión de tiempo para descubrir la respuesta...  
  
Por otra parte en el país de Inglaterra se encontraba un chico sentado en un escritorio, al parecer estaba estudiando, ya que tenia un libro sobre la mesa y en su mano sostenía un pequeño péndulo de cristal, a un lado de el estaba una especie de balanza dorada, cuando de pronto el artefacto comenzó a producir una luz dorada indicando una dirección al frente, el chico voltea a ver el artefacto asustado ante la acción del objeto y luego el péndulo que sostenía en su mano también apunta la misma dirección que la luz de la balanza y el chico se da cuenta del por que de ello y dice muy sutilmente con una sonrisa en su rostro...  
  
¿?: El tiempo ha llegado...  
  
Con esas ultimas palabras se levanta de su escritorio y se lleva con el, la extraña balanza que al ser sostenía por el chico deja de producir la luz...  
  
¿?: Todo se decidirá a partir de ahora... el tiempo en que la luz libere a la oscuridad ha llegado... sucedió tal como me lo dijo aquel tipo extraño de sotana blanca...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* RECUERDO -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Un chico de cabello verde y ojos del mismo color, estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos de una pirámide cuando de pronto sin ninguna explicación apareció ante el un chico de extraña sotana blanca sosteniendo en sus manos una especie de balanza...  
  
¿?: ¿Quién eres?  
  
Pregunto asustado el chico y lo unico que recibió por respuesta fue que el tipo frente a el levantara un objeto en forma de balanza y de el saliera una luz que atravesó el cuerpo del chico, era una luz extraña, llena de calidez y un sentimiento de paz al parecer no era maligna... el chico quedo sin habla ante tal suceso y solo volvió a preguntar al chico frente a el...  
  
¿?: Te exijo que me digas ¿quien eres?  
  
Ahora el chico sonaba amenazante y decido en su pregunta y el chico solo sonrió y hablo con el joven...  
  
¿?: Soy Shadi y soy el guardián de dos artículos del milenio...  
  
¿?: ¿Artículos del milenio? ¿Qué son?  
  
SHADI: Son unos objetos, que guardan en su interior energía mágica muy poderosa, que solo el elegido y el faraón podrán liberar pero mientras ellos regresen a la tierra, nosotros debemos cuidar de estos objetos... podrás usar parte de su potencial pero el total de su fuerza jamás será libera por ti...  
  
¿?: ¿Qué quieres decir con nosotros?  
  
SHADI: La balanza es un objeto místico lleno de secretos, secretos que tú tendrás de descifrar y este artefacto te ha escogido para que tú seas su poseedor, mientras Liserith no regresa a este mundo...  
  
¿?: ¿Qué dices?  
  
SHADI: Yo estaba cuidando estos dos objetos la llave y la balanza del milenio, pero cuando obtuve este objeto, supe que yo no era el indicado para descifrar el potencial den la balaza, solo era su guardián temporal y ahora que ella te ha elegido significa que tu eres el que debe poseerla...  
  
¿?: ¿Qué significa?  
  
SHADI: La balanza debe estar en tus manos...  
  
Shadi le lanza la balanza al chico y el levanta su mano derecha sosteniéndola en el acto... impresionado por la belleza de aquel misterioso artefacto...  
  
SHADI: Pero no te ilusiones tu también eres un guardián temporal, cuando la luz de la balanza salga del símbolo del milenio, indicando el regreso de Liserith trayendo con el, la liberación del alma del faraón...  
  
¿?: ¿Qué dices?  
  
SHADI: Cuando la luz dorada aparezca del símbolo del milenio, sabrás en ese instante que la luz libera a la oscuridad y tú tienes que entrarle este objeto a Liserith y al faraón...  
  
¿?: ¿Cómo podré reconocer a esos dos personajes?  
  
SHADI: La balanza producirá una luz similar a la que produjo cuando te conoció, solo que esta vez ya no estará en tus manos se dirigirá a las manos de sus dueños... el faraón y su hermano...  
  
¿?: ¿En serio?  
  
SHADI: Cuando la luz haga su aparición, sabrás que ese es el momento que el faraón esta próximo a regresar y tú tendrás que ponerte en camino en su búsqueda...  
  
¿?: ¿Cómo los encontrare?  
  
SHADI: La balanza te guiara...  
  
¿?: Pero...  
  
SHADI: Nos volveremos a ver... hasta pronto...  
  
Con eso el extraño chico con la sotana blanca desapareció y se adentro más en la oscuridad...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* FIN DEL RECUERDO -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
¿?: Ya ha pasado más de 2 años desde aquel encuentro y hoy ha llegado el momento de actuar...  
  
Por otra parte...  
  
Un chico de cabello albino y ojos color café esta acostado en el piso abrazando su unico resguardo la sortija del milenio, la misma que alguna vez poseyó Bakura y ahora el a desaparecido y el chico siente en su corazón... tantos sentimientos por esa perdida...  
  
RYO: Oscuridad, la oscuridad podría tener tantos significados diferentes, extraños, vacíos y ahora es cuando me doy cuenta que también... dolorosos... pero ¿Qué es la oscuridad? ¿Que puede guardar aquella palabra tan simple? Pues podría reducir su significado... la "Oscuridad", es lo que hay ahora en mi corazón... "Oscuridad", es la desesperación que siento por no haber hecho algo por salvarlo, "Oscuridad", es la ilusión que se llevo con su partida, "Oscuridad", es la impotencia de no poder hacer algo, por que el este a mi lado otra vez, "Oscuridad", es la tristeza que siente mi corazón al ya no estar a su lado... ¿Por qué? ¿Por que?, si yo lo amo con todo mi corazón, alma, cuerpo, espíritu, pensamiento... ¿Por qué la vida fue tan cruel para arrebatarme, en un segundo todo lo bueno que sentía mi corazón al estar a su lado? ¿Por qué me siento tan miserable al no estar con el? ¿Por qué si el también me amaba, con igual intensidad que yo lo amo me tenia que dejar?... supongo que mi destino es no ser feliz nunca... primero fue mi madre... se alejo de mi lado... luego mi padre me alejo de mi mejor amigo Lyzerg... luego mi padre se alejo de mi lado... y ahora mi padre es el que me quita lo mas valioso que tenia...  
  
La cara del chico cambio drásticamente al recordar a su padre, ya no tenia una llena de angustia, tristeza, desesperación ahora era una llena de odio y resentimiento...  
  
RYO: El, el tiene la culpa... mi padre el es culpable... mi padre dejo morir a mi madre por andar con otras mujeres... mi padre me alejo de Londres por su tonto trabajo... mi padre me hizo abandonar Inglaterra por seguir su recuerdo... y ahora es mi padre quien me alejo de... (Lagrimas) Mi... (Voz quebrada) ¡¡KURA!! ¿Por qué?... ¿Solo dime por que padre? ¿Por qué tenias que quitarme lo unico, por lo que me sentía vivo? ¿Por qué me quitaste a la persona que mas amo y amare? ¿Por qué me quitaste mi única esperanza?... te odio... te odio... y juro... por la memoria de mi querido Kura que me... que me... (Con cara de odio) vengare de ti... William Bakura.... Tu no eres mi padre... tu eres la persona que se llevo la vida de mi Kura... eres la persona que pagara por eso... eres la persona que... ya no vera otro amanecer... yo me encargare de que así sea...  
  
Antes de perder el conocimiento Ryo sin siquiera percatarse por la tristeza, en su abdomen, en el mismo lugar donde Bakura fue herido comienza a brotar sangre y ahora su camisa color blanco estaba pintada de rojo, el chico sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido y sentía debilidad las misma reacciones, que Bakura hubiera sentido si hubiera estado en ese momento, era de esperarse que la herida causada por aquella espada en el cuerpo de Bakura, ahora se reflejara en el cuerpo del chico, ya que ambos en resumidas cuentas, eran uno solo a pesar de estar separados lo que sufría uno el otro, también lo sentiría tal vez con menor intensidad, pero eso ahora no importaba, el dolor que el chico sentía en su corazón era mas grande que las heridas en su cuerpo, era mas profundo y hasta quizás jamás se repondría... poco, poco, las fuerzas lo abandonan y se queda dormido abrazando la sortija, que alguna vez le produjo, sentimientos que jamás pensó sentir, lleno de calidez, esperanza, cariño, compañía, ilusión y ahora... era un simple objeto de metal que solo transmitía sentimientos vacíos y llenos de sufrimiento... pero no era la sortija, era el corazón de quien la sostenía el que producía esos sentimientos...  
  
RYO: (En sueños) Juro... que te vengare... Kura...  
  
En una celda muy alejada de aquel incidente estaba un hombre sentado en el piso, sus ojos ya no se veían vacíos, ahora tenían un brillo que irradiaba calidez pero también... tristeza e incredulidad... el hombre no podía creer que haya sido capaz de matar a una persona...  
  
¿?: ¿Por que?, ¿Por qué lo hice?... merezco morir...  
  
Con eso las fuerzas lo abandonaron y cae al piso inconciente...  
  
En otro rincón oscuro de la pirámide estaba un chico de cabello rubio cenizo, con un rostro lleno de asombro al ver lo que su "esclavo mental" hizo tenia una merada que mostraba clara impresión y tristeza... de eso se percataron las 2 personas junto a el he intentan interrogarlo...  
  
MALIK: ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
ODION: ¿Se encuentra usted bien?  
  
MARIK: He... he... matado...  
  
Con eso el chico pierde el balance y antes de caer al suelo Malik lo sostiene, al parecer el joven había utilizado toda su fuerza por intentar, detener aquel hombre sin resultados...  
  
MALIK: ¿Qué habrá ocurrido?  
  
ODION: ¿No puedes leer sus pensamientos?  
  
MALIK: El no me ha permitido leerlos... bloqueo su vinculo, al parecer hasta el esta confundido... por eso hasta que ordene sus pensamientos podremos saber que sucedió...  
  
En unos de los pasillos de la pirámide iba un extraño y curioso animal color blanco, iba caminado muy tranquilamente, cuando en su camino se encuentra con un obstáculo era, era... el cuerpo de una persona, el animal se acerca a el, olfateando como era de costumbre en su especie, y puede sentir el olor a sangre proveniente de la persona acostada en el piso, y por lo que nadie podría imaginar la extraña criatura se siente preocupada por el... y corre de inmediato por ayuda... al cruzar lo mas rápido que podía aquel sitio, llega a una cámara al parecer estaba oculta y muy alejada de la pirámide y de donde el animal vio a la persona en el piso, pero a pesar de su lejanía el sitio estaba iluminado y parecía que ¿Entraba la luz del sol? Era extraño ya que no se observaban ventanas pero... al ver hacia arriba, había un enorme agujero que permitía la entrada del sol pero también existía un pequeño techo, hecho al parecer de alguna especie de paja, ya que la luz se colaba a través de esa protección hasta llegar a la parte baja de la cámara... por fin el animal aparece y una joven de largo cabello color café claro, ojos grises y piel blanca sale a su paso, la joven estaba vestida con unos pantalones color café que le llegaban asta la cintura y una camisa color blanco su vestimenta se notaba rota y vieja al parecer la joven llevaba mucho tiempo en ese sitio... al ver a la criatura blanca acercarse la toma del piso y la sostiene con la mano, la criatura parecía estar inquieta como si algo le molestara, la chica conocía demasiado bien a su mascota como para evitar notarlo...  
  
¿?: ¿Qué te ocurre Nasser?  
  
Ante la pregunta la joven recibió por respuesta, que la criatura saltara de entre sus manos al piso y la volteara a ver en constantes ocasiones como indicándole que la siguiera...  
  
¿?: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres que te siga?  
  
Pregunto incrédula la chica era la primera vez que su mascota actuaba tan inquieta... así que sin mas preguntas decidió seguirla, el camino era difícil, tantas rocas que saltar, tantos lugares tan estrechos por donde pasar, hasta que por fin de tanto correr llegaron hasta donde la criatura queria llevar a la chica, a ver el cuerpo de una persona en el piso... ¿?: (Preocupada) Por Ra Nasser es un joven...  
  
Se acerca hasta el y observa las heridas en su cuerpo en especial la de su abdomen...  
  
¿?: Por todos los dioses esta herido... y al parecer es una herida profunda...  
  
La chica estaba preocupada, ya que la herida en el abdomen del chico no dejaba de emanar sangre...  
  
¿?: Debo ayudar a este joven...  
  
La chica carga al joven en su espalda, para suerte de la joven, el chico albino no era muy pesado y pudo sostenerlo, pasando por el mismo camino que ahora parecía ser a un mas difícil, llevando en su espalda a una persona con ella... por fin la chica llega hasta su humilde resguardo, acuesta al chico en unas mantas y pieles en el piso al parecer era la cama de la joven...  
  
¿?: Apenas y llevaba algunas clases de medicina y las deje hace un año, pero como dicen lo que se aprende nunca se olvida, espero poder ayudar a este chico...  
  
La joven le quita la camisa al chico y observa mas fácilmente la herida en su abdomen era muy profunda, también tenia moretones por su cuerpo, la luz del sol que entraba por el agujero que esta en el techo, dejaba ver mas detalladamente el rostro del chico recostado en aquellas pieles, tenia moretones, la chico lo observa mas detalladamente y se sonroja al verlo, le parecía extremadamente perfecto, nunca había visto algo igual, tanta belleza, tanta perfección, tanta pureza y tanta ¿Tristeza? Era cierto el chico, a pesar de estar inconciente no había abandonado una mueca de tristeza, además ¿Qué era lo que traía entre sus manos? La chica intenta quitarle el objeto, pero el joven lo tenia tan sujetado que no había fuerza humana mundo que se lo quietara... ¿Qué seria ese objeto? ¿Y por que este joven lo sostenía con tanto recelo? Era algo que la joven no entendía pero... era mejor curar, coser y vendar las heridas, ya que si no lo hacia el chico propia morir...  
  
¿?: ¿Qué haré? No tengo todo lo que necesito para curarlo pero... (Rompe tela de una camisa) podemos improvisar... que suerte que no me deshice de mi maletín, si no este joven estaría perdido...  
  
Las horas pasaron y la chica parecía estar terminado... hasta que por fin al darle la ultima vuelta a un nudo y... ya esta el vendaje en el abdomen del chico estaba listo... ahora solo faltaba esperar por que el joven reaccionara...  
  
¿?: Solo resta separar... (Le soba la mejilla con la mano) No se preocupe estará bien... me pregunto ¿Qué le paso? ¿Y por que esa tristeza en su rostro no ha disminuido? ¿Será que no he aliviado su dolor?...  
  
Lo que la chica no sabía que había mucho más dolor en el corazón del chico que esas heridas en su cuerpo...  
  
¿?: Es usted... (Sonrojo) Muy guapo... ¿Cómo llego aquí? ¿Quién es? Parece un príncipe azul... (Sonrojo mas pronunciado) ¿Qué estoy diciendo? (Risa) nunca he visto a un príncipe pero... si lo viera seria idéntico a usted mi joven amigo...  
  
El sol se oculto en el horizonte, trayendo con ese acto el manto de oscuridad que se enmarcaba en aquel lugar tan cerrado y oscuro la pirámide... los chicos que caminaban por sus pasillos supieron al instante que la noche había llegado otra vez a tocar tierras egipcias, ya que ahora el ambiente se lleno con la oscuridad y el tiempo que había trascurrido también se enmarco en su cansancio...  
  
TEA: Tristan tengo mucho miedo...  
  
TRISTAN: Calma, nos detendremos aquí por un momento y cuando descansemos nos pondremos en camino nuevamente ¿Estas de acuerdo?  
  
TEA: Me da mucho miedo ¿Qué tal si viene un animal extraño y nos muerde en la noche?  
  
TRISTAN: Calma mira, es una suerte, encontré unas varas para hacer un fogata y según se, los animales no se acercan donde haya luz... además jamás nunca permitiría que algo malo te sucediera... (Tea Sonrojo) pronto encontraremos a los demás...  
  
TEA: Si... gracias por animarme Tristan...  
  
TRISTAN: Para esos son los amigos... además traigo en mi mochila algo de agua y comida... no pasaremos hambre esta noche...  
  
TEA: Yo también traído un poco de comida y agua, perfecto podremos cocinar algo auque sea en la lata...  
  
TRISTAN: Me parece bien... manos a la obra...  
  
TEA: Si... (Ruido estomacal) Al parecer tengo hambre (Risa)  
  
TRISTAN: (Risa) Ya te pareces a Joey...  
  
TEA: ¿Oye?  
  
Por otra parte el grupo de tres...  
  
SHADI: Ya es hora de parar estoy muy cansado...  
  
MAI: Hermanito ¿Crees que estaremos bien?  
  
SHADI: Tranquila, mi llave del milenio no permitirá que nada malo nos pase...  
  
MAI: Que bien (Ruido estomacal) Tengo hambre (Emocionada) ¿No traes algo de comer?  
  
SHADI: Lo siento no...  
  
MAI: Moriré de hambre...  
  
De repente siente un ligero olor a... ¿Dulce? ¿Dulce en un lugar así? voltea a ver a Joey, quien estaba comiendo una enorme barra de chocolate... Mai corre hacia el con ojitos en forma de estrella por la emoción... Joey tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba sentado en el piso sin percatarse de la reacción de la rubia...  
  
JOEY: (Poniendo sus manos atrás de su cabeza para estar mas cómodo) Esto es vida...  
  
Mai ya estaba enojada (Ruido estomacal) y muy hambrienta como para soportar ese comportamiento, sostenía a Joey de sus hombros y lo sujetaba muy fuerte para que la viera...  
  
MAI: ¿Qué no piensas compartir?  
  
JOEY: La verdad...  
  
MAI: ¿Qué? (Con su puño en la cara de Joey)  
  
JOEY: No... (Sigue comiendo)  
  
MAI: ¿Cómo te atreves?  
  
JOEY: Jam, jam mira esta demasiado rico, como para compartirlo...  
  
MAI: Joey dame un poco de ese chocolate o (El puno en la nariz de Joey) ese chocolate, no será lo unico que sea tu cena niño engreído...  
  
JOEY: (Ojos picaros) Si me das un besito... (Dando besitos en el aire)...  
  
MAI: (Cara de asco) Guacala...  
  
JOEY: Bueno pues... (Sigue comiendo) tu te lo pierdes...  
  
MAI: (Pensado) Creo que no tengo opción...  
  
Shadi solo miraba curioso la escena sentado a espaldas de Mai...  
  
MAI: Mira niño, esta bien te daré un beso, pero no es donde tu piensas (Le guiña el ojo) es en otro lugar...  
  
JOEY: (Sonrojo) Esta bien...  
  
MAI: Cierra los ojos y camina hacia mi de acuerdo...  
  
JOEY: Si... (Cierra los ojos)  
  
MAI: Hermanito me estas poniendo nerviosa no quiero que me mires cierra los ojos...  
  
SHADI: ¿Qué?  
  
MAI: Porfa ¿Si?  
  
SHADI: Esta bien...  
  
Mai estaba guiando a Joey por aquel estrecho pasillo hasta hacer que se agachara... y...  
  
MAI: ¡¡Sorpresa!! (Hace al chico unir sus labios con los de Shadi) ¿Te gusto? Ambos al sentir el contacto se separan y se miran con cara de asco y tosiendo y escupiendo lo más que podían, al solo pensar en el contacto anterior... Mai estaba divertida ante la reacción de los chicos, le había arrebatado el chocolate a Joey el cual estaba a un poco mas de la mitad y estaba comiendo muy feliz de al fin tener algo en su estomago...  
  
MAI: Esta delicioso...  
  
SHADI: (Enojado) ¿COMO TE ATREVISTE HACER ESO?  
  
JOEY: ¿ES CIERTO?  
  
SHADI: ¡¡NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE MAI!!  
  
MAI: Si son el uno para el otro...  
  
Ambos chicos se ven de reojo y se quitan la mirada a un escupiendo al recordar el corto beso...  
  
MAI: Miren lo siento, pero los dos ya me estaban fastidiando tu (Dirigiéndose a Shadi) no te importa que tu hermana pase hambre simplemente me ignoras y eso no lo soporto, que las personas no me pongan atención y tu (Dirigiendo se a Joey) No le querrías dar un poco a una dama ¿Qué clase de bestia eres?  
  
JOEY: (Aun mas enojado) ¿Qué ahora soy bestia? Genial solo me tratas con sobrenombres (Poniendo ojos picaros) Te gusto ¿Cierto?  
  
MAI: (Se puso muy pero muy sonrojada) Claro que no tonto...  
  
JOEY: ¡¡Te gusto!! , ¡¡Te gusto!!...  
  
MAI: Ya te dije que no...  
  
JOEY: Eres una chica difícil, pero así me gustan que se hagan las interesantes (Pensando) Aunque todas las que he pretendido siempre se han hecho las interesentes y nadie me ha correspondió pero... ella es la primera que se sonroja antes de pegarme claro... amo esto... (N/A: Masoquista ¿No creen?)  
  
MAI: Ya basta... Toma hermanito quítate ese sabor amargo al tocar la boca de este...  
  
SHADI: Era lo menos que podías hacer...  
  
Toma el chocolate y cuando Mai se descuida, Joey le toma de la mano y la braza ella se queda sorprendida ante la reacción y luego la a cerca hacia el lentamente, hasta unir sus labios con los de ella y a la chica parecía gustarle ya que no se resistió...  
  
Por otra parte un chico solitario, va caminado por uno de los pasillos hasta que su estomago pide algo de comer y sus piernas piden descanso...  
  
YUGI: Uff esto si que es cansado... creo que lo mejor será descansar y proseguir después de dormir un poco (Sacando agua y una lata de comida de su mochila) tenia mucha sed, espero que encuentre pronto a los chicos (Abriendo la lata de comida) esto sabe bien... solo espero que mis amigos se encuentren a salvo... Por otra parte el chico de cabello albino parecía reaccionar, estaba muy inquieto en su sueño de eso se percato su joven vigilante... quien intenta despertarlo ya que el chico estaba gritando al parecer ese sueño lo estaba perturbando...  
  
¿?: Joven, joven despierte por favor...  
  
RYO: Kura, por favor no te vayas... ¡¡KURA!!  
  
La joven quedo sin habla ante el grito desesperado de su joven paciente ¿Quien seria Kura? ¿Era su madre?... ¿Su padre?... algún amigo quizás o... ¿Su novia? Que sorpresa se llevaría al descubrir el dueño de aquel nombre...  
  
¿?: ¿Qué puedo hacer? El esta subiendo... Ra ilumíname...  
  
Ante tal petición, la luna que se encontraba posada en el firmamento dirigió su tenue luz al pequeño resguardo de la joven y de ella salieron 2 pequeños rayos de luz que se asomaban por el techo, cruzando la barrera hecha por la paja y llagando hasta donde estaba el chico inconciente, hasta señalar con aquellos rayos de luz la cara del chico y la sortija que el joven sostenía en su mano...  
  
¿?: ¿Qué tratas de decirme Ra?  
  
Pregunto incrédula la chica al ver la reacción, pero solo se escucho muy levemente el viento contestar su pregunta que se convirtieron en palabras, suaves, cansadas y tristes...  
  
¿?: Mi mas preciado tesoro hoy... esta un tus manos...  
  
¿?: ¿Quien dijo eso?  
  
Pregunto la chica al viento por todos lados pero no hubo respuesta...  
  
¿?: ¿Habrá sido Ra? (Sacudiendo su cabeza) ¿No que estas diciendo? ¿Estas loca? El encierro en este sitio te esta afectando...  
  
Y luego observa al chico, gracias al rayo de luz podía observar mejor su rostro el cual estaba... ¿Sonrojado?... eso preocupa a la joven, le toca la frente a Ryo... y el chico estaba... muy caliente... estaba hirviendo en calentura a eso se debía sus gritos tan desesperados, era que el pobre esta alucinado ¿Pero porque si ella lo había estado observando toda la noche, por que no se dio cuenta de su condición? ¿Por que? Al parecer eso era lo que quería indicarle aquella voz ya que la luna fue quien dejo ver con su reflejo el sonrojado rostro del chico...  
  
¿?: Ra ayúdame...  
  
El chico respiraba con dificultad, y pausado al parecer le costaba hacerlo, además su piel estaba sudorosa, a pesar del frió que esta haciendo esa noche, su rostro estaba muy sonrojado indicando claramente su estado... su delicado estado...  
  
¿?: Lo unico que puedo hacer es... (Sonrojo) bañarlo pero... eso significa que tengo que quitarse su ropa... hay Ra ayúdame...  
  
Con esos últimos comentarios la chica toma a Ryo en sus brazos y lo lleva hasta un pequeño manantial muy cerca de la cámara donde estaban antes... solo esperando que el tocar la tibia agua la piel del chico aliviara su condición y que el chico no fuera a empeorar, solo había que rogar a Ra para que al chico ese suave baño le trajera la salud...  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
HOLLY: Hola a todos y a todas espero que este capitulo divido en dos partes les aya gustado...  
  
¿?: Hey a mi no me gusto que no dijeras mi hermoso nombre  
  
HOLLY: No comas ansias pronto se sabrá aunque creo que los lectores ya saben quien eres... este personaje va dedicado a mi querida amiga Anahi ya que ella fue quien me dio la idea de ponerlo en el fic...  
  
¿?: Gracias a ella estoy aquí... bravo muchas gracias chica...  
  
HOLLY: Espero que les haya gustado la pareja que le puse a Ryo, recibí muchos reviews que me decían que Bakura seria mejor pareja que cualquier chica u otro chico por eso... espero que les haya gustado...  
  
RYO: Hey y por que tan corto...  
  
HOLLY: Tranquilo, el fic traerá sorpresa tanto para ti, como para los otros personajes tu solo aguarda... bueno mis queridos y apreciados lectores agradezco mucho sus reviews y que sigan opinando a cerca de este humilde fic, ya que creí que no lo iban hacer por desaparecerme por tanto tiempo pero sepan que no fue mi intención ¿De acuerdo? O bueno... agradezco los reviews mandados por Gabe Logan, Nathed Alejamoto, y Jennifer S. Lleneri muchas gracias...  
  
YAMI: Hey ya me tenias abandonado ahora solo te interesa tu nuevo personaje ¿Cierto?  
  
HOLLY: (Lo abraza) Claro que no mi lindo faraón... tu eres el unico lo sabes pero debes tener en cuenta que hay que tratar bien a todos por eso lo hago jamás te abandonaría...  
  
YAMI: (Sonrojado) Gracias...  
  
HOLLY: Ahora agradezcamos Reviews ¿De acuerdo?  
  
YAMI: Bien...  
  
¿?: Yo también participare...  
  
YAMI: Grrrr... dijo Yami... no tu entrometido...  
  
¿?: Que carácter pero no me importa lo que digas yo participare y punto...  
  
YAMI: ¿Así? Pues...  
  
HOLLY: Shhh... cállense los dos si me van a ayudar lo harán en silencio y solo hablaran cosas del fic y de los reviews nada mas...  
  
YAMI Y ¿?: Esta bien...  
  
HOLLY: Así esta mejor... comenzamos...  
  
GABE LOGAN:  
  
HOLLY: Si como podrás a ver visto ahora que los chicos están separados todo se les complicara y te aseguro que será mucho mas difícil reunirse nuevamente pero como prometí ¿Qué tal te pareció el beso entre Joey y Mai? ¿Y el de Shadi con Joey? Eso se me hizo gracioso por eso lo puse espero que te haya hecho reír... Muchas gracias por tus avances de la serie y espero verla pronto... si me siento muy feliz que dentro de poco será la película de Yu-Gi-Oh! no me la pierdo... estoy ansiosa para que llegue agosto por verla...  
  
YAMI: Aparece muy guapo en ella...  
  
HOLLY: Tú siempre eres así mi querido Yami...  
  
¿?: (Sacándo la lengua) guacala...  
  
HOLLY: Espero que me sigas escribiendo acerca de avances ya que me encanta saber de Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
ALEJAMOTO:  
  
HOLLY: Chica no te enojes con Odion, Marik y Malik ya que ellos solo están haciendo su trabajo a pesar que no es de la mejor forma pero bueno...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Mejor forma?, ¿Mejor forma?... me mataron en tu fic ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
HOLLY: No te enojes, cuando regreses a este mundo te prometo que recompensare lo que te hice ¿De acuerdo?  
  
BAKURA: Más te vale  
  
YAMI: Un segundo roba almas no amenaces a Holly eso no te lo permito...  
  
BAKURA: Tú cállate...  
  
HOLLY: Chicos, chicos ya se alejaron de la realidad... ¿Hola? ¿Alguien me escucha? Creo que no... o bueno tranquila amiga te aseguro que no matare al padre de Ryo... pero lo haré sufrir y ahora que se ha libera del control de Marik quien sabe lo que ocurrirá...  
  
RYO: Solo espero que no me espere más sufrimiento...  
  
HOLLY: Pues... lo siento, lo siento pero... si habrá mas sufrimiento pero no solo para ti si no que para todos, todos los personajes...  
  
RYO: Hay no eso no me gustara lo presiento...  
  
HOLLY: Que perceptivo eres, tranquilo como dicen después de la tormenta viene la calma y después de todo tu sufrimiento vendrá la felicidad lo prometo...  
  
RYO: Umm... sálvame Alejamoto por favor....  
  
HOLLY: Tan exagerado, bueno continuemos...  
  
NATHED:  
  
HOLLY: Hola chica hey muchas gracias por ayudarme tanto en este fic, gracias a ti obtuve un nombre para el padre de Ryo muchas gracias chica, ya que según se Yugi y compañía no te agradecieron la vez anterior...  
  
YUGI: Upss  
  
HOLLY: Niños en que andan pensando bueno... (Con ojitos picaros) ¿Yami?  
  
YAMI: Dime  
  
HOLLY: ¿Joey?...  
  
JOEY: Hola chica que sucede...  
  
HOLLY: Chicos, Nathed ha preguntado que tal les parecieron las fotos...  
  
JOEY Y YAMI: Se pusieron rojos hasta más no poder... mientras tanto Bakura de los más divertido por su reacción...  
  
HOLLY: Me parece chica que no hay palabras...  
  
YAMI: Pues... yo... no... se que decir a mí...  
  
HOLLY: Yami que sonrojado te has puesto, et ves muy lindo me gustan a un mas cuando te pones nervioso...  
  
YAMI: (Pensando) ¿Por que dijo eso?  
  
El pobre se puso a un más rojo si es que se podía claro...  
  
HOLLY: ¿Y tu Joey? Que sexys aparecieron tu y Mai... huy chico si que arrasas...  
  
JOEY: Umm...  
  
HOLLY: Seré buena con ustedes cambiare de tema... chica una pregunta ¿Iras a ver la película de Yu-Gi-Oh!? Que pregunta mas obvia ¿No te parece?... bueno espero que si en tu país la pasan primero me la cuentes o por lo menos me digas de que se trata porfis ¿Si?... y muchas gracias ya lo sabia... se que siempre puedo contar contigo y cual cosa que necesite te pediré tu ayuda y también ten por seguro que cuentas con la mía... y también espero con ansias ese tu nuevo fic ya que según dices será muy, pero muy interesente... mucha suerte y...  
  
YAMI: Ya sabes he Ra te ayudara en todo lo que hagas... mucha suerte....  
  
HOLLY: Otra cosa Seto recibió tus saludos pero cuidado con Jennifer se puso un poquitin celosa pero Kaiba de lo mas sonrojado y encantado por tener mas admiradoras... Y bueno "La Pasión de Cristo" no aun no la veo todos me la han recomendado aunque dicen que es un poco sangrienta ¿No? Pero cuando salga en video la rentare y la veré te lo prometo... hasta pronto...  
  
JENNYFER S. LLENERI:  
  
HOLLY: Hola chica...  
  
YUGI: Bravo al fin solo ella y yo... eso es genial nada de (En tono suave) entrometidos  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?  
  
YUGI: Hey como fue que te quitaste la mordaza ¿Ah?  
  
BAKURA: Para un roba almas eso es fácil, no quise hacerlo en el review de Jennyfer por que ella no quería escucharme y todo es culpa del tonto del faraón  
  
YAMI: A mi no me metas tonto...  
  
BAKURA: Si claro libérate de la responsabilidad...  
  
YAMI: Así pues...  
  
HOLLY: ¡¡Cállense!! Ahora me arrepiento de haberlos liberado...  
  
YUGI: ¿Con que fue Holly?  
  
BAKURA: (Sonrojado) Bueno yo...  
  
YUGI: Tuve que aguantar hambre todo este tiempo, Bakura se comió mi pizza snif... snif...  
  
HOLLY: (Abrazando a Yugi) Pobrecito ven ahora y te comprare una yo ¿De acuerdo?  
  
YUGI: Snif... esta bien pero que sea de peperoni...  
  
HOLLY: De lo que quiera mi niño lindo...  
  
YAMI: ¿Y a mi?  
  
HOLLY: Tu me tienes enojada, por que solo piensas en estar peleando con Bakura no me dejas concentrarme... ummm (Viendo a otro lado)  
  
YAMI: Holly, linda perdóname ¿Si?  
  
HOLLY: Ummm... ¿Kaiba?  
  
KIABA: ¿Qué sucede?  
  
HOLLY: Jennyfer quiere salir a pasear otra vez... le encanto... o bueno creo ya lo sabias ¿Cierto?  
  
KAIBA: Por supuesto... pero linda Jennyfer bailas espectacularmente no me pareció que lo hacías torpemente yo bailo genial por que tengo maestros de danza...  
  
HOLLY: ¿Maestro de danza?  
  
KAIBA: ¿Qué tiene de malo?  
  
HOLLY: Nada, nada... (Pensando) Que extraño... o bueno...  
  
BAKURA: La chica deseaba que en tu fic no me pasara nada y que me mataste...  
  
RYO: (llorando) No me lo recuerdes... ¡¡haaa!!  
  
HOLLY: (Abrazando a Ryo) Shhhh. Calma calma todo saldrá bien...  
  
RYO: Gracias...  
  
HOLLY: ¿Yugi lindo ya pediste la pizza?  
  
YUGI: Jan, jan... si y ya vino también, esta excelente... al fin puedo comer decentemente...  
  
BAKURA: Eso es... (Viendo a Yugi) ¡¡Pizza!! Yugi ven acá dame un pedazo...  
  
YUGI: (Sale corriendo) No es solo mía déjame ¡¡Auxilio!!  
  
YAMI: Oye aléjate de Yugi o...  
  
BAKURA: Yugi solo un pedacito pequeñito por favor no seas tacaño...  
  
YUGI: No es solo mia... ¡¡Holly!!  
  
HOLLY: (Sonteniendo a Bakura de la camisa) Aléjate de Yugi o seré yo quien te envié al reino de las sombras...  
  
BAKURA: (Pataleando y queriendo perseguir a Yugi) Suéltame entrometida quiero pizza...  
  
HOLLY: ¿Cómo me llamaste?  
  
BAKURA: ¡¡Pizzaaaa!!  
  
HOLLY: Hey ¿? Dame mi balanza del milenio...  
  
¿?: (Asustado al ver a Holly tan enojada) Claro...  
  
HOLLY: Oblivion....  
  
YAMI: Se lo tenia bien merecido...  
  
RYO: Kura...  
  
HOLLY: Lo siento Ryo no regresara hasta dentro de muchos capitulos, ya me tenia cansada con su actitud...  
  
RYO: Si esta bien...  
  
KAIBA: Bueno y cambiando de tema... chica hay te avisare cuando tengo libre pero como sabes Kaiba Corp no se puede manejar sola y la ves anterior deje a Mokuba a cargo y...  
  
MOKUBA: ¿Yo que hice?  
  
KAIBA: Y a un preguntas... hiciste fiesta con tus amigos... destruiste mi oficina y mi valiosa computadora portátil... Kaiba corp casi se quema por tu descuido...  
  
MOKUBA: Pues la próxima vez llévate a Kaiba Corp contigo y no me pidas ayuda...  
  
KAIBA: Eso es lo que are, será mejor que hagamos la cita en mi empresa ¿Qué tal un duelo virtual? Eso seria genial... quisiera derrotar a Yami...  
  
YAMI: Eso ni en tus mejores sueños...  
  
KAIBA: Ya lo veremos... solo avísame y diremos juntos ¡¡Es hora del duelo!!  
  
YAMI: Shhhh... esa parte es mía...  
  
HOLLY: Bueno chica me deshice de Bakura y no regresara a molestarte a ti tampoco... solo el lindo de Yugi estará contigo, no permitiré que Yami se mueva de aquí... así que tranquila, todo será paz y tranquilidad... bueno mis estimados lectores gracias a todos y a todas las que me han escrito sus opiniones son muy valiosas para mí espero saber de ustedes pronto...  
  
Atentamente.-  
  
HOLLY MOTTO.-  
  
HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO..... 


	14. Capitulo 14: Soledad

CAPITULO 14: "SOLEDAD"  
  
La chica le quito muy sutil mente las vendas en el abdomen de Ryo luego su camisa color verde, luego la parte mas difícil... sus pantalones y... el sonrojo de la chica se incremento al llegar a lo rapa interior de Ryo.... No era mejor dejársela... si claro por el frió... buena excusa...  
  
¿?: Ra Por favor que este baño le ayude y pueda conocer su nombre, por favor...  
  
La mascota de la chica hace su aparición y se sube por el cuerpo de su joven amiga, hasta llegar a sus hombros ahí observaba mejor el panorama, el sonrojo de la chica, la inconciencia del chico... en fin todos los detalles que podía captar con su estatura... luego de pasados unos minutos por fin termino el baño la chica tenia una tela algodón con la cual seco a Ryo suavemente, para que su condición no fuera a empeorar, luego de terminar de sacarlo... le coloco una nueva venda en la herida del chico, después de eso lo llevo hasta la cama donde tenia que quitarle la única prenda que tenia Ryo que aun estaba escurriendo gotas aguas...  
  
¿?: (Muy sonrojada) Hay Ra ayúdame...  
  
La chica cierra los ojos mientras le quietaba la única prenda que tenia Ryo a un puesta luego lo cubre y abre sus ojos... no seria correcto ver al chico desnudo y mas sabiendo que el estaba inconciente seria como abusar de el, ya que el joven no sabia nada al respecto...  
  
¿?: Supongo que (Suspiro) No fue tan malo...  
  
Mientras tanto en otro lugar se encontraba un chico de cabello rubio cenizo recostado en una cama, a su lado estaba Malik, y su hermana cuidando de su sueño, cuando observan que el joven ya estaba despertando apretando su ojos antes de abrirlos por completo... observa muy bien a sus jóvenes vigilantes y solo los mira confundido sin decir nada...  
  
ISHIZU: Hermano que bien que despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
MARIK: Me duele mucho la cabeza  
  
Dice en tono cansado sin saber el por que de aquel dolor...  
  
MARIK: ¿Cómo fue que llegue aquí?  
  
ISHIZU: Malik y Odion te trajeron, dijeron que te debilitaste ¿No recuerdas nada al respecto?  
  
MARIK: Bueno (Tocando su cabeza con la mano derecha) Bueno lo que sucedió fue... (Abre sus ojos en impresión al recordar lo sucedido) O por Ra... yo, yo... snif, snif...  
  
ISHIZU: O hermano...  
  
Ishizu lo abraza...  
  
MARIK: Hermana... yo... yo he, he... matado...  
  
ISHIZU: ¿Qué dices?  
  
MALIK: Eso fue lo mismo que dijiste antes de desmayarte Marik... ¿Qué significa?  
  
MARIK: ¿Qué no lo sabes?  
  
MALIK: Intente leer tus pensamientos, pero no me diste entrada, estaba bloqueado tu vinculo y no quise inmiscuirme mas, sabia que si lo tenias cerrado, era por alguna razón, por ello preferí mejor esperar... ahora dime ¿Qué ocurrió?  
  
MARIK: Los recuerdos a un no son muy claros pero puedo recordar... le dije a mi esclavo mental que detuviera a los intrusos pero...  
  
-------- RECUERDO ---------  
  
MARIK: Detén a esos dos extraños como sea...  
  
¿?: Si amo...  
  
El hombre se puso en camino, a pesar que en aquel momento obedeció a su contralor, pronto se revelaría aunque el no lo supiera...  
  
MARIK: Pronto los veras así que estate atentó... ahora date prisa la diversión comenzara  
  
¿?: Si... amo...  
  
Dice el hombre en tono de fastidio, por decir esas palabras...  
  
MARIK: Esos chico son los intrusos, ahora escucha mi plan...  
  
El sujeto no le puso atención a Marik, solo golpeo al chico albino con el mango de la espada sin decir palabra...  
  
MARIK: Esclavo mental te exijo que te detengas...  
  
El sujeto solo golpeo al chico en su estomago... y luego golpeo al otro en su brazo... y todo lo hacia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro como si aquello lo disfrutara...  
  
MARIK: Detente, te exijo que te detengas...  
  
¿?: Ya cállate, no puedes controlarme tonto ¿Qué pensabas? Que era tan estupido como para dejarme controlar por alguien tan débil como tú... eso jamás sucederá...  
  
MARIK: Esclavo mental... obedéceme...  
  
¿?: ¿Qué no entiendes que hago lo que quiero? Y lo que quiero en este momento es...  
  
Viendo al mayor de los albinos que estaba protegiendo al más pequeño... y provocándolo también...  
  
¿?: Es acabar con ese sujeto fastidioso...  
  
MARIK: No... ¡¡No lo hagas!!  
  
¿?: Ya es tarde tú no puedes controlarme...  
  
Con esas ultimas palabras el sujeto desenfunda la espada, enterrándola en el abdomen de Bakura, sonriendo al hacerlo se sentía extremadamente feliz pero...  
  
MARIK: (Con lagrimas en sus ojos) ¿Qué he hecho?....  
  
Marik pudo ver todo lo que hizo ese sujeto, el cual al verse liberado del control mental se quedo inmóvil ante el hecho de que... había matado a una persona...  
  
MARIK: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?... yo no queria hacerlo... juro por Ra que yo no queria hacerle daño a nadie...  
  
-------- FIN DEL RECUERDO ---------  
  
MARIK: Hermana, mi oscuridad yo he matado... yo he matado...  
  
Marik se da vuelta en la cama y de sus ojos comienzan a salir lagrimas de tristeza, de impotencia y de dolor por no hacer sido capaz de detener aquel hombre... Malik era el único que podía aliviar esa tristeza se acerca a el y lo lleva a un abrazo... y le acariciaba muy suavemente el cabello, eso hacia que el chico se tranquilizaba y así fue...  
  
MALIK: Mi pequeño hikari a un eres un niño... que no entiende las cosas...  
  
MARIK: (Separándose del abrazo y viendo a Malik a los ojos) ¿Qué hay que entender? He matado... yo he matado...  
  
MALIK: Claro que no, según nos contaste, el sujeto ya se había liberado del control mental, no fue tu culpa entiende eso no fue tu culpa...  
  
MARIK: Si lo fue... (Lloraba más inconsolablemente) Lo fue, lo fue...  
  
MALIK: Ya basta deja de decir eso...  
  
MARIK: Fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa no merezco tenerte junto a mi, no merezco estar junto a ti... seria mejor que yo muriera...  
  
MALIK: Ya cállate eso no es cierto... no lo digas...  
  
MARIK: Merezco morir... debo yo, debo...  
  
Malik se estaba desesperando al no ver la forma de hacer entender a Marik... lo aleja del abrazo, levantándose de la cama, para ver mejor al chico desesperado y llorando sin llegar a detenerse... no hubo opción y tubo que...  
  
MALIK: Te dije que no fue tu culpa...  
  
Malik le da un fuerte golpe en la cara al chico para que reaccionara y dejara de culparse sin motivo...  
  
MALIK: Ahora escúchame, (Lo sostiene de los hombros) no fue tu culpa ¿Entendido? (Marik, lo ve a los ojos) Deja de culparte sin motivo... el se libero antes de que tu pudieras hacer algo, por lo tanto no fue tu culpa deja de decir tonterías...  
  
MARIK: (Abrazando fuertemente a Malik) Gracias...  
  
MALIK: (Se separa del abrazo y lo ve a los ojos) Ese es mi hikari me encanta cuando sonríes, así te ves mas lindo (Limpiando las lagrimas en el rostro del chico) Cuando lloras me haces sufrir a mi también, entiende nada de lo que ocurrió fue culpa tuya, tal vez era el destino de ese chico de morir a temprana edad y contra el destino no se puede luchar...  
  
MARIK: Esta bien...  
  
MALIK: Ahora (Le da un beso en la mejilla lastimada) Será mejor seguir con nuestra misión ¿Estas de acuerdo?  
  
MARIK: (Sonrojado) De acuerdo...  
  
MALIK: Bien pues vamos...  
  
ISHIZU: Que bien que todo se arreglo iré preparar el desayuno...  
  
MARIK: Si...  
  
Mientras tanto en la cámara...  
  
La chica se había quedado dormida alado del chico albino... cuando un pequeño rayo de luz hace su aparición colándose a través de la paja, tocando de forma tibia y delicada el rostro de aquel dormido en la cama... cuando el chico siente lo rubio de aquel rayo color oro lentamente comienza a despertar... abriendo sus ojos muy despacio, al principio todo era una mezcla de clores, todos en forma borrosa, no podía hacerse de una imagen clara... vuele a cerrar sus ojos y los abre nuevamente, tratando de aquellas imagines pudieran ser visualizas... al fin luego de abrirlos nuevamente las imágenes poco a poco se van aclarando, dando lugar a un lugar desconocido para el chico... mira el techo y observa la paja, siente algo calido cubriéndolo era una manta muy suave que esta sobre su cuerpo, también algo húmedo en su cabeza... lo toca con su mano y se da cuenta que era un pequeño pañuelo humedecido por alguna razón... ¿Pero que razón seria? ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar? ¿Quien lo llevo hasta ahí? Eran muchas las preguntas que rondaban la mente del chico, cuando de pronto intenta levantarse pero un dolor en su cabeza y en su abdomen se lo impiden que por el movimiento despierta a la persona a su lado...  
  
¿?: Ya despertó... que alegría...  
  
Ryo solo le dedica la mirada intrigado por la dulce voz a su espalda, encontrándose con una chica de largo cabello color café casi rojo y ojos cerrados y dedicándole una gran sonrisa...  
  
¿?: Hola ¿Cómo se siente?  
  
Ryo no dijo nada, solo la seguía mirando... poniendo a la chica nerviosa al sentir la mirada de aquellos ojos color miel, tan calidos...  
  
¿?: ¿Se siente bien?  
  
Ryo seguía sin decir palabra...  
  
¿?: ¿Puede entenderme?  
  
Ryo solo movió su cabeza en afirmación...  
  
¿?: ¿No puede hablar?  
  
Ryo negó con su cabeza, acompañada con una marcada tristeza... a pesar que en su mente habían mucho pensamientos, muy confusos y en desorden, los traumas del día anterior lo habían impresionado mucho que había optado por no volver hablar nunca, nunca mas... de que servia hablar, si con ese don no logro salvar a la persona que amaba... de que sirve hablar, si el ya no esta a su lado... de que sirve hablar, si todo lo que hay en su corazón es soledad y desesperación... queria gritar pero se contenía... queria correr pero no podía... queria morir pero... no ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Bakura jamás lo había permitido... entonces queria vengarse... si vengarse de aquello que le hizo daño tal vez no de la persona pero si de las circunstancias, vengarse del destino, vengarse de su realidad, de si triste realidad, vengarse de todo, de todo lo que le había hecho daño toda su vida pero... ahora el estaba muy débil, además su cuerpo... Ryo hace una marcada mueca de dolor sosteniendo la herida en su abdomen... le dolía demasiado como para pensar claramente en su próximo proceder... la chica al ver a Ryo sostenerse la herida se preocupa por el...  
  
¿?: Joven ¿Se siente bien?  
  
Ryo negó con su cabeza, se sentía extremadamente mal, su cabeza le dolía su herida le dolía todo su cuerpo se sentía entumecido y muy pesado pero lo que mas le dolía era... su corazón al traer el recuerdo de aquel amor que perdió tan rápido como lo encontró... eso lo hace llorar y entristecer...  
  
¿?: No, no llore...  
  
La chica lo abrazaba para que dejara de llorar y... extrañamente... lo logro, Ryo se tranquilizo esos brazos eran como los de... ¿Bakura?... no, no era cierto los de el eran mas calidos y reconfortantes, pero los de esa chica eran demasiados cómodos como para sentirse triste y deprimido...  
  
¿?: Así se ve mas lindo sin lágrimas opacando la belleza de sus ojos...  
  
Ryo se sonroja ante el cumplido...  
  
¿?: Ahora ¿Puede escribirme su nombre?  
  
Ryo afirmo y la chica le acerco un trozo de papel acompañado de una pluma...  
  
¿?: Huy no entiendo que dice...  
  
Ryo le había escrito su nombre en japonés pero la chica no podía leer ese idioma... bueno entonces si no podía leer japonés quizás... quizás ¿Ingles?... Ryo le escribe su nombre en su idioma natal y le acerca el trozo de papel a la chica...  
  
¿?: Bravo si este idioma si puedo leerlo... ¿Sabe? Yo soy de Londres...  
  
Ryo pone una sonrisa al escuchar la ciudad donde nació...  
  
¿?: Yo nací aya auque ahora viva aquí...  
  
Ryo toma el trozo de papel y escribe otra frase para la chica...  
  
¿?: Que bien, usted nació aya... somos paisanos ¿No le parece?  
  
Ryo pone un sonrisa... escribe otra frase para la chica...  
  
¿?: ¿Quiere saber mi nombre?  
  
Ryo solo afirmo...  
  
¿?: Buenos pues hace mucho que no lo digo que creo que hasta ya se me olvido...  
  
Ryo abre sus ojos en impresión ante la respuesta...  
  
¿?: Estoy bromeando, pero bueno mi nombre es Serena Dean me da gusto de conocerlo Ryo Bakura...  
  
La chica le extiende la mano y Ryo la toma dándole un leve apretón por su debilidad...  
  
SERENA: Me alegro que se le haya bajado la fiebre...  
  
El chico siente algo extraño entre sus piernas y al levantar las mantas que lo cubrían se encontró con... la escena mas vergonzosa de su vida estaba... estaba o por dios... estaba desnudo y por lo que veía en la habitación solo estaba la chica eso significaba que... Ryo se pudo extremadamente sonrojado ante la idea... la chica le había quitado la ropa... la chica observo el moviendo del chico, y luego el sonrojo de vergüenza que se pintaba en sus mejillas... le dedica una sonrisa y decide hablar con el...  
  
SERENA: Joven yo no vi nada mas de lo que debía, se lo juro cerré mis ojos cuando le quiete su... pues su... (Sonrojo) Ya sabe lo bañe con su ropa interior puesta para no tener ningún problema además eso no seria correcto verlo de una forma comprometedora estando usted inconciente no me parecía bien... no se preocupe lave su ropa a estas horas ya debe estar seca solo que su camisa blanca creo que esa si no la podrá usar, pero su otra camisa esta un poco manchada de sangre pero esa si la podrá utilizar de nuevo... y es mejor así que no le de mucha presión a su herida...  
  
Ryo abre sus ojos en impresión ¿Herida? Es cierta tenia una herida en el abdomen en el mismo lugar que Bakura... Ryo al traer a Bakura a sus pensamientos llora por recordar que el ya no esta a su lado...  
  
SERENA: ¿Qué le sucede? (Lo abraza) ¿Se siente usted muy mal?  
  
Ryo afirma...  
  
SERENA: Pues no se que mas hacer, mire será mejor que descanse y cuando duerma un poco mas se sentirá mejor... le traeré su ropa para que se cambie ¿De acuerdo? (Afirmación) bien...  
  
La chica le lleva la ropa a Ryo... y sale de la habitación para dejar que el chico se cambiara, por su condición se le iba hacer muy difícil hacerlo sin ayuda pero por las circunstancias, claro que no le iba a pedir ayuda a ella... el tiempo paso, tiempo que la chica no supo calcular ya que había optado por preparar algo de comer, terminada con esa labor, decidió entrar preguntando si podía hacerlo, pero no obtuvo respuesta... Ryo se había quedado dormido vestido sin cubrirse con las mantas... la joven se acerca a el y le acaricia el cabello eran como ver a un ángel dormir, lleno de paz, pureza, sin malicia pero también... esa tristeza no disminuía hasta parecía incrementarse... ¿Por qué?... eso era lo que queria saber la joven... pero... recordando el chico había hablado la noche anterior ¿Por qué no lo hacía nuevamente? ¿Seria que lo que sufrió le impedía hacerlo? ¿Seria algún trauma? ¿O algo más? No se sabia solo era cuestión de esperar y que las cosas se fueran descubriendo por si solas...  
  
Mientras tanto los otros visitantes ya se habían puesto en camino en busca de sus otros amigos y el grupo de tres extrañamente estaba alegre además no estaban discutiendo y... un segundo... Mai y Joey iban tomados de la mano... eso si era extraño...  
  
MAI: ¿Crees que estemos cerca?  
  
JOEY: No lo se pero yo... no permitiré que nada malo te pase...  
  
MAI: (Sonrojada) Muchas gracias...  
  
JOEY: (Sonrisa) Vamos tranquila sigamos buscando...  
  
MAI: Si...  
  
SHADI: (Sonriendo) ¿Tenia o no tenia razón?...  
  
La noche anterior había sido especial para Joey y Mai... después del beso todo comenzó a surgir y al chico se le escapo la frase "Quieres ser mi novia" sonrojándose, al decirla sin darse cuenta al momento de formular esa pregunta si recibiría un "si" por respuesta, o una tremenda cachetada pero lo que recibió fue...  
  
MAI: Claro que acepto pelos necios...  
  
Otro beso por respuesta acompañado de una gran sonrisa, todo se había transformado en una noche y ahora ellos estaban juntos, cuanto les costo aceptar, que aquel odio que decían tenerse en realidad era algo mágico y especial... llamado... amor...  
  
SHADI: Yo siempre lo he dicho entre el odio y el amor...  
  
Viendo a Mai abrazar a Joey al ver una rata por aquel lugar...  
  
SHADI: Hubo alguien que me salvo la vida...  
  
Mientras tanto el grupo de dos la situación era otra...  
  
TEA: Solo espero que Yugi este bien y que a Joey no lo haya matado Mai...  
  
TRISTAN: (Con ojos picaros) ¿Matado? Yo dejaría que me matara esa rubia si con eso me gano su escultural figura...  
  
Tea ve a Tristan con ojos de furia por lo que dijo y le da un golpe en el estomago para que guarde la compostura y deje a un lado sus bromas de mal gusto...  
  
TEA: Estoy hablando en serio Tristan, deja de decir tonterías...  
  
TRISTAN: (Sin aire) Auch eso duele...  
  
TEA: Pues te lo mereces por comportarte como Joey, ahora camina que tenemos que encontrar a los demás...  
  
TRISTAN: (Sobandose su estomago) Si... jefa...  
  
El chico solitario seguía su camino, confundido, preocupado y mas que nada desorientado, el mapa ya no marcaba el lugar donde se encontraba no podía ser visualizado por ningún lado ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía hacerse una idea clara de su ubicación?  
  
YUGI: Supongo que por eso no ha sido encontrado, claro que tonto fui si no hay indicios de que alguien lo ha visto, como pude creer que este tonto mapa me diría la ubicación del tesoro...  
  
Toma el libro en sus manos y lo intenta lanzar cuando de pronto entre lo mas profundo de la cámara se escucha una voz una misteriosa y mistica voz  
  
¿?: Hijo de los dioses, el destino te ha bendecido con el encuentro de tu más grande deseo...  
  
A Yugi se le helo la sangre, al oír aquella voz mira por todas partes para encontrarse con el dueño de la voz pero nada... y sentía que esa extraña vos no la escuchaba con los oídos si no que con la mente ¿Telepatía? O dios ahora si que se había vuelto loco... pero aun así esa voz era diferente a cualquier otra que haya escuchado antes, no era como la que escuchaba en sus sueños era diferente y mas misteriosa...  
  
¿?: Hijo de los dioses, pronto tu más ansiado deseo será cumplido pero, ese libro es el medio de transporte para que se cumpla cuídalo con tu vida, ya que si lo pierdes todo en lo que haz soñado jamás se cumplirá...  
  
Yugi se asusto a un mas ante las palabras de aquella vos, pero presentía que tenia que obedecer así que sostuvo el libro en sus manos y lo llevo en un abrazo...  
  
¿?: Pronto todas tus preguntas serán contestadas, pronto el regreso de aquellos que desaparecieron hace 5 mil años se aproxima...  
  
YUGI: ¿Qué quiere decir?  
  
Solo era silencio en aquel lugar, solo la voz de Yugi se hacia resonar en forma de eco por aquella ruta extremadamente oscura...  
  
YUGI: ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Quién seria el dueño de esa voz? Y un segundo ¿Cómo me llamo?... "Hijo de los dioses"... eso fue lo mismo que me dijo aquella voz extraña "Que Ra siempre me protegería" pero que será lo que quiso decir con el regreso de aquellos que existieron hace 5 mil años... que extraño pero me siento emocionado por todo lo que esta ocurriendo...  
  
El libro ya no le era útil a Yugi, pero si esa voz tenia razón no había otra opción que cuidarlo, tal vez ese libro lo haría reunirse con sus amigos... por favor que así fuera... era lo que mas deseaba Yugi, ya no estar solo y encontrarse con los chicos, odiaba la soledad y le hacia helar la sangre la oscuridad pero con fe todo saldría bien...  
  
Mientras tanto fuera de la pirámide un duo de malvados guías estaba organizando sus planes...  
  
GIZEH: Señor Tao...  
  
NICHOLAS: ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Ya lo encontraron?  
  
GIZEH: Si...  
  
NICHOLAS: Excelente... ¿Lo tienen con ustedes?  
  
GIZEH: No señor...  
  
NICHOLAS: Que incompetente eres ¿Dónde esta?  
  
GIZEH: Lo tiene un chico, pero...  
  
NICHOLAS: ¿Qué sucede? termina de hablar rápido  
  
GIZEH: Intentamos quitárselo junto con Yahir pero el objeto es protegido con una estela extraña que apenas lo tocamos y nos tiro lejos, ni tan siquiera pudimos hacerle daño al chico no pudimos ni acercarnos...  
  
NICHOLAS: Me lo temía de eso me hablo mi jefe, esto iba hacer mas difícil de lo que yo esperaba pero...  
  
GIZEH: ¿Señor?  
  
NICHOLAS: Hablare con mi jefe y según lo que el me diga pronto hablare con ustedes ¿De acuerdo?  
  
GIZEH: Esta bien señor...  
  
NICHOLAS: Ahora dime una cosa... ¿Y los chicos?  
  
GIZEH: A un no salen de la pirámide señor y rogamos a Ra por que aun no lo hagan, necesitamos tiempo para entregarle el objeto que tanto quiere...  
  
NICHOLAS: Bien... mantén vigilado a ese chico... te hablare luego...  
  
GIZEH: Si...  
  
YAHIR: ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Estaba enojado?  
  
GIZEH: Me parece extraño pero estaba de los mas normas, ni enojado, ni tan siquiera me presiono por lo que estaba ocurriendo simplemente le alegro... presiento que ya se lo esperaba...  
  
YAHIR: Me alegro...  
  
GIZEG: Solo me dijo que había que tener vigilado al chico...  
  
YAHIR: Eso me gusta, solo esperemos que los otros tantos no salgan de la pirámide aun...  
  
GIZEG: Tranquilo, piensos que esos chicos se quedaran ahí un buen rato... vamos...  
  
YAHIR: Si...  
  
Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de Londres un chico estaba apunto de emprender su viaje, rumbo a su encuentro con el pasado... el chico estaba vestido con unos pantalones negros, camisa blanca un listón rojo atado al cuello y llevaba entre sus manos una capa color verde por el frió... cuando de pronto en el lugar se hace resonar una voz..."Pasajeros del vuelo 315 rumbo a Egipto por favor ir a la sala 15"...  
  
¿?: Ese es mi vuelo...  
  
Dijo al chico a una pareja que estaba a su lado, el hombre era un señor mayor vestido con una capa color verde muy parecida a la que el chico llevaba solo que era mas larga, la mujer llevaba un vestido color anaranjado adornado con flores al parecer eran sus padres...  
  
¿? ¿Hijo estas seguro que quieres hacerlo?...  
  
Pregunto dudoso el hombre ya que sabiendo que su hijo solo tenia 16 años no estaba seguro que peligros tenia que enfrentar... eso era lo que lo inquietaba...  
  
¿?: Tranquilo padre estaré bien, si algo llegase a ocurrir la balanza me protegerá lo se...  
  
Le dice el chico con una leve sonrisa...  
  
¿?: Cuídate mucho, mi niño se que dios siempre estará contigo...  
  
Le dice la mujer, abrazando al chico de ojos verdes...  
  
¿?: Muchas gracias mama... debo irme...  
  
¿?: Confió en ti...  
  
¿?: Gracias padre...  
  
Le dice el chico agitando su mano en despedida...  
  
¿?: Pronto nos veremos...  
  
Con eso entra a la sala donde su vuelo estaba a punto de despegar...  
  
¿?: Lyan ¿Crees que nuestro hijo estará bien?  
  
LYAN: Tranquila el es fuerte... se que Lyzerg podrá lograrlo... no por nada es un Diethel...  
  
Dice el hombre dándole una sonrisa a su esposa luego dedicándole un abrazo, dando un último vistazo a la puerta donde entro el chico se alejan del lugar...  
  
LYZERG: Pronto estaré de nuevo aya... y todo se descubrirá...  
  
El chico llevaba la balanza entre sus manos y la sujeta fuertemente cuando decía estas palabras, de alguna forma esperaba que este objeto le diera una luz, le diera una esperanza de su próximo proceder  
  
Mientras tanto en la camara...  
  
El chico de cabello albino, esta despertando con una marcada debilidad en sus ojos y también la misma tristeza que no parecía disminuir... mira el lugar y se encuentra con la chica mirándolo y dedicándole una sonrisa...  
  
SERENA: Hola ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Siente algún dolor?  
  
¿Algún dolor? ¿Algún dolor? Se preguntaba el chico... le dolía su cabeza, le dolía su cuerpo... pero esos eran dolores pequeños, comparado con el que sentía en el corazón, ese dolor parecía que jamás desaparecía y hasta perecía que iba en aumento ¿pero que hacer?... lo mejor seria resignarse y pensar en otras cosas... pero... Ryo comienza a llorar... no podía todos sus recuerdos, todos sus pensamientos dictaban solo un nombre... Bakura... ese era el nombre que rondaba en su cabeza... y por más que queria sentirse mejor y ya no sufrir era imposible...  
  
SERENA: Veo que se siente usted muy mal, pero... para que reponga fuerzas debe comer tenga...  
  
Dice la chica acercado un plato de sopa caliente...  
  
SERENA: Se que esta bueno solo pruébala... no me va a desairar ¿Verdad?  
  
El chico se siento apenado, limpio sus lagrimas, tomo la cuchara que estaba en el plato, soplo un poco el poco de sopa en la cuchara para no quemarse y luego se la llevo a la boca y la saboreo... vaya estaba muy buena, a pesar que era sopa de verduras... sopas que no eran muy agradables para Ryo estaba muy buena... logro terminársela, eso hacia a la chica feliz de que el chico comiera por que solo de esa forma podría recuperar la salud...  
  
SERENA: Me alegro que le haya gustado...  
  
Dice quitándole los paltos a Ryo...  
  
SERENA: Hoy es un día muy hermoso, Ra siempre nos bendice con sus bellos y espectaculares paisajes...  
  
Decía la chica inspirada al ver el cielo y ver ese sol brillante que a pesar que estaban en el desierto y el sol era muy cruel en esos lugares la pequeña camara se sentía fresca y solo el contemplar aquel paisaje tan bello era para alegrarse...  
  
De pronto en la camara hace la aparición una criatura color blanco subiéndose en el hombro de la chica mientras ella lavaba los platos... al terminar se dirigió con el chico llevando con ella a la criatura...  
  
SERENA: Cuando se sienta mejor lo llevare de paseo por la camara es un lugar hermoso se que le encantara...  
  
Decía la chica en tono emocionado y alegre, haciendo que el chico volteara a verla y se encontró con... ¡¡oh por dios!!...  
  
RYO: ¡¡Haaaa!!  
  
Grito el chico al ver a la criatura que llevaba en su hombro... la joven volteo en seguida preocupada por el grito...  
  
SERENA: ¿Se siente mal?  
  
La chica a un llevaba a la criatura con ella haciendo a Ryo asustarse a un mas al ver tan cerca a esa animal que para Ryo era de temer...  
  
RYO: ¡¡Haaaa!!  
  
SERENA: ¿Pero que le pasa?  
  
Ryo le hacia señas indicándole a la criatura...  
  
SERENA: ¿Le tiene miedo a Nasser?  
  
Ryo afirmo...  
  
SERENA: El es mi mascota, no hace nada... hasta creo que el esta mas asustado que usted  
  
Esas palabras lo hicieron recordar...  
  
-------- RECUERDO ---------  
  
BAKURA: Mire era esta criatura (Viendo a la rata color blanco, que sostenía en su mano) me parece, que ella esta mas asustada que nosotros, no es cierto cosa rara...  
  
RYO: (Asustado) ¡¡Kura suelta a esa criatura!!  
  
Bakura obedeció e instantáneamente soltó a la rata, la cual al verse liberada salio corriendo hasta perderse nuevamente en aquella oscuridad. Bakura se quedo viendo a Ryo al parecer el chico estaba enfadado, pero no entendía el por que de ello ¿Acaso había dicho algo que molesto al chico?  
  
RYO: Kura no agarres a esa clase de criaturas...  
  
Bakura no dijo nada solo bajo la mirada, creyendo que Ryo estaba enojado con el...  
  
RYO: Kura esas criaturas pueden tener enfermedades peligrosas, como rabia o malaria o no se que otra cosa... ¡¡te ordeno que no vuelvas hacerlo!!...  
  
Bakura abrió muchos sus ojos en impresión, hacia mucho que Ryo no usaba la palabra "ordeno" ¿Por que la usaba ahora? ¿Por qué?  
  
BAKURA: (Con mirada baja y llena de tristeza) Yo... lo siento amo... no sabia que lo había desobedecido... perdóneme...  
  
-------- FIN DEL RECUERDO ---------  
  
Ryo observa mas detalladamente a esa criatura no había duda era la misma que Bakura había sostenido ¿Pero como?...  
  
SERENA: Le aseguro que Nasser es inofensivo... el fue quien lo encontró y me llevo hasta usted supongo que a el le debe la vida...  
  
El chico se sorprendió ante las afirmaciones y se siento de alguna forma triste por menospreciar a esa criatura...  
  
Mientras tanto en Londres...  
  
El chico de ojos verdes ya se había puesto en camino a reunirse con su destino... y con viejos amigos que jamás pensó que estarían ahí, el seria una pieza clave en la vida de Ryo, cuando su encuentro fuera una realidad este chico le traerá otra vez la felicidad al chico albino...  
  
LYZERG: A veces extraño tanto a Ryo... que siento que... no, no ahora estoy en otra misión y el esta en quien sabe que lugar... que quizás ya se olvido de mi...  
  
Que equivocado estaba, pero cuando el destino los uniera nuevamente este chico se convertiría en la única esperanza y hasta quizás en su mas grande ilusión... el destino era incierto, tanto para los que estaban en la pirámide como para el que estaba lejos de ahí y para su nuevo visitante... pronto muchas interrogantes serian contestadas juntos con nuevos retos, deseos y recuerdos solo habría que esperar y tener fe que el destino que les esperaba fuera lleno de alegría y que los reencuentros con un pasado casi olvidado se hicieran realidad...  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
HOLLY: Hola a todas y a todas hey me da tanta alegría que continúen leyendo esta humilde historia... quiero avisarle que la próxima semana no habrá actualizaciones de ninguno de mis fics...  
  
TODOS: ¿Qué?  
  
HOLLY: Les explico, pues en una materia de la universidad nos llevaran a Guatemala, nos iremos el jueves próximo y regresaremos el lunes por ello no creo poder avanzar en las historias por tal motivo me apena decirles que tendrán que esperar una semana mas en saber de mis fics...  
  
YAMI: ¿Me llevaras?  
  
HOLLY: (Abrazando a Yami) Claro que si mi lindo faraón...  
  
YUGI: (Sonrojado) ¿Y a mi?  
  
HOLLY: Mi querido Yugi tu tampoco te quedaras, claro que iras conmigo así les cuestas a nuestros lectores de tu viaje a ese país... y tu también Yami...  
  
YAMI: Claro, claro que si...  
  
YUGI: Excelente preparare todo para irnos...  
  
HOLLY: Si esta bien... bueno mis lectores espero que continúen leyendo esta historia y que no se enojen conmigo por no actualizar pronto, pero tenga en cuenta que no es por diversión que vamos por estudio iremos a ver la tecnología que tiene en ese país adaptada a frutales ya que bueno yo estudio ingeniería agronómica, y por tal motivo nos llevan allá... espero traer buenos recuerdos...  
  
YAMI: Así será  
  
HOLLY: Solo con tu compañía ya son buenos recuerdos mi faraón... bueno ahora ya entrando en materia agradezcamos reviews...  
  
YUGI: Eso me encanta...  
  
YAMI: Comencemos...  
  
YUGI: Yo lo diré... agradecemos los reviews mandados por Gabe Logan, Nethed, y los mensajes de Anahi Fanel Yuy...  
  
Muchas gracias por sus comentarios...  
  
HOLLY: Bien chicos empecemos...  
  
GABE LOGAN:  
  
HOLLY: ¿Cómo te va? Me alegra que la historia te este gustando y que te mantenga en suspenso es aun mejor me encanta el suspenso y saber que lo logro me llena de alegría... bueno pues cumplí tu petición y ya las cosas están muy pero muy claras entre Joey y Mai ¿No te parece?...  
  
JOEY: Yo pienso que siempre lo estuvieron...  
  
HOLLY: Pues no se pero las cosas surgieron, ya ves poco a poco hasta que se dieron... con respecto a Tea y a Yami pues a un falta unos cuantos episodios para que eso suceda, he pensado en hacer sufrir a Yugi antes de que logre armar el rompecabezas y los guías serán los principales protagonistas como pronto lo veras...  
  
YUGI: Eso no me parece justo...  
  
HOLLY: Lo siento Yugi esa es el fic y tendrás que resignarte, pero descuida luego conocerás la felicidad en manos de una persona que ni te imaginas...  
  
YUGI: Eso me alegra...  
  
HOLLY: Bueno pues el sufrimiento es ahora mi fuerte y que más sufrimiento que matar a la persona que amas... si no me crees pregúntale a Ryo...  
  
RYO: ¡¡Haaaa!!  
  
HOLLY: Ahí esta tu respuesta, pero también después de la tormenta viene la calma y tienes razón, adivinaste la desaparición de Bakura es solo temporal pronto reuniré al espíritu con su hikari... hey muchas gracias por tus noticias y en cuanto a tu encargo pues me encantaría ver los videos que tienes y no te preocupes tengo Real One Player este programa lo utilizo para oír música o ver dvd así que todo esta listo solo mándamelos a hollymottoyahoo.com o si se te hace mas fácil a hollymottohotmail.com espero con ansias verlos y por cierto no se si has visitado www.kingofgames.com es una pagina muy buena de Yu-Gi-Oh! esta en ingles pero en ella tiene el openings de la nueva generación de la serie, te recomiendo que la veas, tienen muy buenas fotos, hay avances de los nuevos capítulos, en fin muchas cosas cuando tengas oportunidad en visitarla no lo dudes y hazlo... espero que logres enviarme los archivos que dices... muchas gracias por tu review y espero no haberte decepcionado... pero tendrás que esperar un poco antes de ver un poco mas de acción entre Tea y Yami o Yugi ya que las cosas se darán, claro que se dará romance pero muy, pero muy lentamente solo tenme paciencia porfis ¿Si?... hasta pronto...  
  
YAMI: (En tono suave) Yo me muero de ganas por que ese día llegue pronto...  
  
HOLLY: (Enojada) ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?  
  
YAMI: (Nervioso) Nada, nada...  
  
HOLLY: Umm...  
  
YAMI: Mejor continuemos...  
  
HOLLY: Si claro cambia el tema...  
  
NETHED:  
  
HOLLY: Chicos vengan acá...  
  
YAMI Y YUGI: ¿Si?  
  
HOLLY: Todos vengan, tengo un mensaje para ustedes...  
  
YAMI: ¿De que se trata?  
  
HOLLY: Primero... Kaiba la chica piensa que eres muy lindo y te envía saludos...  
  
KAIBA: (Sonrojado) Pues... pues... jem, jem... chica yo ten envió muchos abrazos y besos claro... (En tono suave) Pero no le cuentes a nadie... ¿De acuerdo?  
  
HOLLY: Pero ahí no termina todo... Yugi la chica piensa igual que yo que tu eres muy pero muy lindo...  
  
Yugi el pobre se puso muy rojo... no pudo decir palabra...  
  
HOLLY: Y Yami, (Suspiro) Hay tantas palabras para descubrirte, que no se encuentran las adecuadas... por eso (Le da un beso) eso es lo que eres mi querido faraón...  
  
YAMI: Increíblemente el faraón se puso muy rojo al igual que Yugi y no hubo palabras que decir...  
  
HOLLY: Y pues auque Bakura no esta por el momento también le envían saludos...  
  
BAKURA: (En algún lugar del reino de las sombras) ¡¡Achu!!... creo que me estoy resfriando...  
  
HOLLY: Lo siento pero para el, no abra abrazos... pero... (Abrasando a Ryo) Pera su hikari si...  
  
YAMI: Hey me estoy poniendo celoso...  
  
HOLLY: Hay mi faraón no hay motivo mi corazón te pertenece...  
  
YAMI: (Nervioso y sonrojado) Pues yo... si claro que lo se...  
  
HOLLY: Y ¿Joey?  
  
JOEY: ¿Qué sucede linda Holly?  
  
YAMI: ¿Oye?  
  
JOEY: Lo siento...  
  
HOLLY: La chica piensa que eres un... ¡¡Bombón y un ángel!! ¿Qué tal?  
  
JOEY: Se puso en extremo rojo y muy pero muy nervioso, al sentir la mirada asesina de Mai...  
  
HOLLY: Tranquila Mai, no te ponga celosa la chica también les envía saludos a Malik, Marik, Odion, a ti, a Ishizu, y Tea también esta chica espera pronto el romance entre ella y mi faraón... tenme paciencia pronto todos sus pedidos serán cumplidos solo tengan paciencia, ya que el encuentro tardara un poco en suceder...  
  
TODOS: ¡¡Gracias por tus saludos Nethed!!...  
  
HOLLY: A todos les encanto chica, espero que pronto subas un nuevo episodio de tu grandiosa idea convertida en fic...  
  
JOEY: A mi no me gusta... Sereniti embarazada de... (Viendo con ojos de asesino a Kaiba) yo lo mato... (Mai lo detiene)  
  
MAI: Calmate...  
  
JOEY: ¡¡¡Déjame!!!, ¡¡¡déjame!!!...  
  
HOLLY: Lo siento Joey, esta un poco indispuesto por la noticia... y yo... (Viendo a Yami con los mismo ojos que Joey) si tu resultas que haz embarazado a Tea yo... yo...  
  
YAMI: (Asustado) ¿Qué? si yo no he hecho nada, yo te guardo respeto Holly...  
  
HOLLY: Si claro... ¿o eres tu Yugi?  
  
YUGI: Se puso muy sonrojado y no pudo decir palabra...  
  
HOLLY: Pues sus actitudes no me dicen nada...  
  
JOEY: (Enojado) ¡¡KAIBA YO TE MATO!!  
  
KAIBA: ¿Y a este que le pasa?  
  
JOEY: ¡¡KAIBA!!  
  
YAMI: (En tono nervioso) La situación se esta poniendo muy tensa mejor cambiemos de tema ¿Si?  
  
HOLLY: (Enojada) Yami si me traicionaste mejor dímelo...  
  
YAMI: Pero si solo es ficción mi corazón te pertenece lo sabes...  
  
HOLLY: Yami... no cambies el tema...  
  
YAMI: Mejor continuemos...  
  
ANAHI FANEL YUY:  
  
YAMI: bueno muchas gracias por opinar de la historia chica...  
  
HOLLY: Te escapas tan rápido de las responsabilidades Yami-Aten Moto...  
  
YAMI: (Risa nerviosa) Esta chica pregunta ¿Por qué mataste al roba almas? En el fic claro...  
  
HOLLY: Bueno pues... (En tono suave) Me encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes...  
  
RYO: Oye eso no es justo ¿Y por que yo? ¿Y por que Kura?  
  
HOLLY: Tranquilo, solo será temporal, pronto habrá un final feliz y el que lo convertirá en realidad será el nuevo personaje...  
  
LYZERG: Al fin puedo hablar tranquilamente, al fin dijiste mi bello nombre...  
  
HOLLY: Y todo se lo debo a esta chica ella fue quien me dio la idea de incluirte en el fic, por eso lo hice...  
  
LYZERG: Pues muchas gracias, amiga...  
  
HOLLY: Por favor chica no te enojes, pronto veras en acción al roba almas, solo ten paciencia todo a su tiempo... pero ni te imaginas lo que le espera a Yugi, sufrimiento, dolor, desesperación y muchas pero muchas lagrimas... y su única salvación será armar el rompecabezas del milenio si desea salir de su infelicidad...  
  
YUGI: Que cruel eres...  
  
HOLLY: Tranquilo, luego habrá mucha felicidad también pero por el momento habrá sufrimiento, sufrimiento y más sufrimiento para todos los personajes por igual... así que chicos prepárense...  
  
TODOS: Hay no...  
  
HOLLY: Hasta el próximo capitulo...  
  
Atentamente.-  
  
HOLLY MOTTO.- 


	15. Capitulo 15: Reencuentros parte 1

HOLLY: Hola queridos lectores, huy no saben cuanto los he extrañado, me ausente por mucho tiempo por ello quise empezar de forma diferente este fic ya que quiero disculparme por la demora para subir nuevos capitulo, pero mi computadora tubo un serio problema que se extendió por mas de un mes, llego a tal grado que ahora cuando ya la repararon nos la entregaron como nueva es decir sin ninguna información en el disco duro para mi suerte todos mis fics, fotos y otros documentos los gravaron en un CD para que no se perdiera apenas hace 2 días la han traído y me estoy acostumbrando a ella hay algunas cosas que le agregaron y bueno pero en fin aquí esta el nuevo episodio de este fic espero que les guste y recibir sus comentarios... otra cosa estoy preparando un fic especial el cual será un fic interactivo, cuando termine el primer capitulo de ese fic les explicare que quiero decir con eso... el titulo será "LOST IN LOVE" espero que lo lean y espero que les guste... dentro de poco lo subiré quería terminar con "RIESGO TOTAL" primero pero por el problema que tuve mejor lo subiré pronto esténse preparados, bueno mucho preámbulo comencemos con el fic...  
  
CAPITULO 15: "REENCUENTRO... PARTE 1"  
  
Ya habían pasado varios días, desde que los chicos llegaron a la pirámide y se separaron, ninguno había logrado encontrar a sus amigos... se están desesperando, la comida se les estaba acabando, la esperanza de encontrar la salida o alguno de sus amigos se estaba desvaneciendo... todo era soledad, desesperación no había salida, no había forma de encontrar a alguien conocido, lo mas probable era que se quedarían en este lugar por toda la eternidad...  
  
TEA: Tristan ¿crees que encontremos pronto la salida?  
  
TRISTAN: No lo se... todo se esta complicando Tea el agua se esta agotando la comida también y no vemos ni tan siquiera una chispa de luz que indique que logremos salir de aquí... la voz de los chicos no se escucha por ningún lado...  
  
TEA: ¿Crees que la tumba del faraón será la nuestra?  
  
TRISTAN: Espero que no, ya que no creo verme bien si soy tratado como momia...  
  
TEA: ¿Oye? Eso no me pareció gracioso...  
  
TRISTAN: Lo siento... pero si esto continúa como hasta ahora, lo más probable sea que nos quedaremos en este lugar para siempre...  
  
TEA: Espero que te equivoques...  
  
TRISTAN: Yo también lo espero, la comida y el agua no nos ajustaran por mas tiempo solo tenemos una ración... para este día y si se alarga la situación...  
  
TEA: Tendremos que aguantar hambre...  
  
TRISTAN: Así es, lo mejor será comerla toda hoy y luego rezar por que logremos salir de aquí...  
  
TEA: Supongo que no hay opción...  
  
TRISTAN: Así es...  
  
Mientras tanto el grupo de 3...  
  
JOEY: (Desesperado) Hay ya no soporto mas, tengo ¡¡HAMBRE!! Llevamos 2 días sin comer y donde veo hay solo rocas y más oscuridad... ¿POR QUE? Este será le fin de Joey Wheeler...  
  
MAI: Ya cállate, no gastes energías en tontas preguntas, mejor guárdalas para seguir con la travesía...  
  
JOEY: No servirá de nada... a cada segundo... (Ruido estomacal) Mi estomago me recuerda que tengo hambre... mis piernas ya no soportan mas, están cansadas y mi garganta reclama por agua... ¿Qué puedo hacer?  
  
SHADI: Lo mejor será continuar, si nos quedamos en este lugar no conseguiremos nada, y lo mas probable sea que nos de insolación y muramos... mejor caminemos...  
  
MAI: Esa es la voz de la razón...  
  
JOEY: No lo halagues, que no tiene la razón... si camino me dará mas hambre, mas sed, me sentiré mas cansado y me dará mas calor y si me quedo en este lugar lo mas probable sea que algún animal extraño me ataque y me mate... juzguemos... calor... muerte... calor... muerte... calor... muerte... lo siento pero yo me inclinó por quedarme aquí, así tal vez alguien acabe con mi vida y me libere de esta hambre...  
  
Mai se levanta del suelo donde estaba sentada y se dirige hasta Joey y le da una cacheta haciéndose resonar a un mas por el eco que había en ese pasadizo...  
  
MAI: Deja de decir estupideces Joey... el calor y el cansancio ya te esta afectando como puedes decir que quieres morir ¿Qué clase de cobarde eres?  
  
JOEY: Oye yo no soy ningún cobarde...  
  
MAI: Pues no lo pareces si dices esa clase de comentarios, solo me hace pensar que eres un completo cobarde... demuestra que eres un hombre y caminemos... tal vez esta vez logremos dar con el paradero de los demás o legremos dar con una salida...  
  
JOEY: Esta bien...  
  
SHADI: Bien pensando pero esto será mas difícil de lo que se imaginan...  
  
El único que estaba solo en aquel pasadizo tan oscuro la situación era otra...  
  
YUGI: O por dios la comida se me ha terminado... por mas que intente racionarla no me duro mucho... estos días han sido terribles... no tengo la menor idea donde estoy, no se donde esta el tesoro del faraón, no encuentro la salida y la comida y el agua han pasado a la historia... espero que esto no empeore...  
  
De pronto toda la cueva empieza a temblar...  
  
YUGI: Creo que me equivoque...  
  
Una rocas gigantescas caen desde lo mas alto de la cámara hasta donde estaba Yugi el intenta apártese para no ser lastimado... o mejor dicho matado por esas grandes rocas... logra evitarlas, pero luego una de menor tamaño cae y Yugi no la ve y antes de salir rodando lejos del lugar golpea fuertemente la pierna izquierda de Yugi, provocándole dolor y que la roca al rozar con la pierna del chico le abriera una herida muy profunda...  
  
YUGI: ¡¡HAAAA!!  
  
Grito Yugi al sentir la herida en su pierna, se la sujeta fuertemente, botando al suelo todo lo que traía en sus manos y lo único que siente es humedad una humedad que no cesaba, era por que la herida no dejaba de emanar sangre eso lo preocupo... rompe un poco su camisa para hacer un vendaje y detener un poco la hemorragia pero no bastaba, el dolor era insoportable... todo el mundo comenzó a girar, la cueva parecía mas oscura... en un ínstate todo se oscureció por completo... Yugi se había desmayado...  
  
Tiempo después despertó... estaba en un lugar que no conocía... mira el cielo y observa un techo de paja... siente algo frió en su frente toca un pequeño pañuelo con su mano estaba humedecido con agua tibia... su pierna a un le dolía pero no tenia la intensidad de antes... la toca y siente un vendaje que impedía el paso de la sangre, eso lo extraña e intenta levantarse de la cama pero un dolor en su cabeza se lo impide enfoca la mirada y observa a alguien conocido para el...  
  
YUGI: ¿Ryo?...  
  
Dice en tono suave, el chico solo se levanta de la silla y lo abrasa con una gran sonrisa por verlo nuevamente...  
  
YUGI: ¿Qué heces aquí? ¿Tú me salvaste Ryo?  
  
El chico albino solo negó con su cabeza y aparece ante sus ojos una bella joven, de cabello café y ojos grises...  
  
SERENA: Me alegra que ya hayas despertado, es un honor para mi conocerte Yugi...  
  
YUGI: ¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?  
  
SERENA: Ryo me lo dijo, y me contó que tu eres su amigo ¿cierto?  
  
YUGI: Así es... ¿Pero donde estamos?  
  
SERENA: Es una parte alejada de la pirámide del faraón...  
  
YUGI: ¿En serio?  
  
SERENA: Así es... pero ¿Te sientes mejor?  
  
YUGI: En realidad a un me duele la pierna, pero lo que mas me esta incomodando es la sed que tengo...  
  
SERENA: No te preocupes iré por agua y por algo para comer ¿De acuerdo?  
  
YUGI: Muchas gracias...  
  
SERENA: Ahora vuelvo...  
  
La chica se marcha y Yugi queda solo con Ryo...  
  
YUGI: ¿Has estado con ella desde que nos separamos Ryo?  
  
Ryo solo afirmo con una mirada seria...  
  
YUGI: Ya veo por eso no te encontraba... ¿Oye que no estaba contigo Bakura?  
  
Ryo cambio totalmente su expresión a una muy triste y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar como queriendo derramar lagrimas, y así fue Ryo tapo sus ojos con sus manos, pero las lagrimas se iban desbordando de sus ojos sin control, la tristeza se apodero del corazón del pequeño, Yugi se levanto de la cama y a pesar del dolor en su pierna intento dar unos pasos y llegar hasta donde Ryo y lo abraso...  
  
YUGI: Calmate... dime que paso...  
  
Ryo no supo decirle que había ocurrido a Yugi por que en aquel instante desde todos los incidentes dolorosos que le habían ocurrido al pequeño albino había perdido y decidido no volver hablar... no tubo mas opción, escribió lo mejor que pudo en un trozo de papel relatando lo sucedido a pesar que no era la mejor forma... pero por el momento era la única...  
  
YUGI: Ya veo... en verdad lo siento Ryo se lo mucho que querías a tu hermano... y se que todo es mi culpa... snif...  
  
Yugi deja escapar pequeños sollozos y las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, mojando la vestimenta que llevaba... Ryo se acerca a el y niega con su cabeza como contradiciendo las palabras de Yugi y luego le limpia la lagrimas y pone una sonrisa haciendo saber a Yugi que ya no estaba triste...  
  
YUGI: Lo siento Ryo es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa, por mi tu hermano ya no esta a tu lado y por mi ahora todos estamos perdidos... mi abuelo tenia razón, lo mejor será regresar a Japón y olvidarnos de todo esto...  
  
Ryo miro a los ojos a Yugi y le dedico una mirada seria como dándole a atender que no quería marcharse, que ese solo era una salida cobarde habría que tener valor y seguir adelante a pesar de la adversidad...  
  
YUGI: ¿Estas seguro?  
  
Pregunto dudoso Yugi creyendo recibir un no, por respuesta pero recibió una sonrisa y una afirmación...  
  
YUGI: Esta bien continuaremos adelante...  
  
Mientras tanto afuera de la pirámide la situación era diferente... un chico de cabello verde sostenía en sus manos un extraño objeto en forma de balanza, que dirigía una luz dentro de la pirámide indicándole su camino...  
  
LYZERG: Por fin he llegado...  
  
Dijo el chico con una sonrisa y siguiendo su paso hacia el interior de la pirámide... sin imaginarse que el destino lo reunía con una persona que pensó que jamás volvería a ver...  
  
LYZERG: El destino pronto se revelara...  
  
Lejos de la pirámide la situación era otra... un egocéntrico multimillonario se encontraba en su lujosa habitación, preparándose para su próximo proceder...  
  
NICHOLAS: Señor Kaiba todo esta listo- dijo el elegante hombre haciendo reverencia al sujeto sentado en el escritorio  
  
KAIBA: (Con una sonrisa) Me alegra saberlo...Pensando pronto el cetro del milenio regresara a mis manos...  
  
NICHOLAS: Señor los chicos a un no salen de la pirámide ¿Seguro que ellos lograran traer lo que quiere?  
  
KAIBA: Si de eso no me cabe la menor duda, no te preocupes Nick... todo saldrá tal y como lo planeo, pronto ese chico llamado Yugi, sufrirá las consecuencias de haberse cruzado en mi camino...  
  
NICHOLAS: Si...  
  
KAIBA: Avísame cuando sea la hora de actuar...  
  
NICHOLAS: Si señor...  
  
Dijo el sirviente de Kaiba haciendo una última reverencia para luego marcharse... quedando solo el joven multimillonario en su lujosa habitación... meditando, pensando y maquinando sus nuevos planes...  
  
KAIBA: Yugi, Yugi, Yugi ni te imaginas los horrores que te esperan...  
  
KAIBA: ¿Qué piensas hacerle a Yugi?  
  
KAIBA: Tranquilo Setito te prometo que no le dolerá mucho... pensándolo bien mejor, no te lo prometo por que ten por seguro que si le dolerá... demasiado...  
  
KAIBA: ¿Oye?  
  
KAIBA: ¿Que te pasa? Si ese chico te desagrada ¿O no?  
  
KAIBA:......  
  
KAIBA: Que patético eres... no me digas que te gusta el patético de Yugi...  
  
KAIBA: ......  
  
KAIBA: Pues tu falta de palabras me lo confirma, si que eres un tonto patético...  
  
KAIBA: Mira maldito espíritu, a mi no me gusta Yugi, pero no puedo soportar que hagas mas de tus fechorías escudándote bajo mi nombre, eso es algo que no puedo soportar lo sabes...  
  
KAIBA: Que rápido cambiaste de actitud... pero no me importan tus gustos lo que importa es que Yugi sufrirá... sufrirá... y sufrirá... solo espera ya sabes no me gusta amenazar, prefiero las acciones y eso es lo que haré... le duela a quien le duela... y te aseguro que al que le dolerá mas será a Yugi... eso no lo dudes...  
  
KAIBA: ¿Por qué haces esto? El no te ha hecho nada, en realidad ninguno de los chicos te ha hecho nada ¿Por que los quieres lastimar?  
  
KAIBA: Setito, si te lo explicara no lo entenderías... solo te diré que es una deuda que tienen ellos conmigo desde hace 5 milenios atrás ¿Entiendes?  
  
KAIBA: ¿5 milenios atrás? ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
KAIBA: Tu amigo eres un ser que ha reencarnado desde hace 5 milenios atrás, tal vez tu patético espíritu es débil y no recuerda lo que sucedió, mas digamos que yo soy algo así como tu antecesor mi nombre real es Seth... ¿te suena?...  
  
KAIBA: ¿Te refieres al dios egipcio del mal, las tinieblas, la tempestad y las armas?...  
  
KAIBA: No me halagues... pero exacto ese soy yo... y tú querido Setito eres mi descendiente... ¿Por que crees que te llamas Seto? Se deriva de mi nombre patético niño...  
  
KAIBA: ¿Cómo quieres que crea tu patraña? Eso jamás, tu dios egipcio que broma... por favor pon los pies en la tierra y deja de decir tonterías...  
  
KAIBA: No son tonterías y pronto los sabrás cuando el pasado se revele, tú serás mi aliado para destruir al faraón a su hermano y su patético sequito de aliados, pronto el futuro esta cerca y tu futuro es estar a mi lado...  
  
KAIBA: Eso jamás el gran Seto Kaiba, jamás te apoyara...  
  
KAIBA: Ya me hartaste niño... regresa a tu jaula... Setito el futuro esta cerca y tu futuro es pelear a mi lado te guste o no así será... y tu mismo me lo pedirás...  
  
Mientras tanto en la casa Ishtar...  
  
ISHIZU: El futuro que visualizo es de mal, sufrimiento y además reencuentros...  
  
MARIK: ¿Segura hermana?  
  
ISHIZU: No se con exactitud quien o quienes intervendrán en esto pero lo mejor será estar preparados para todo...  
  
MARIK: Les avisare a Malik y a Odion para que se preparen...  
  
ISHIZU: Si...  
  
Con eso el pequeño rubio, sale de la habitación de Ishizu buscando a su amigos, mientas ella se queda meditando un poco mas sus premoniciones...  
  
ISHIZU: El compañero de Malik, regresara... el regresara y con su retorno traerá dolor, sufrimiento, desesperación y desengaño al inocente corazón de mi hermano... por Ra que el futuro que miro próximo no se cumpla, no quiero que mi pobre hermano sufra por la culpa de esos dos espíritus...  
  
En la pirámide, el joven de cabello verde ya había entrado por el lugar y había cruzado un extraño portal que contenía una extensa cámara, por donde miraba todo era oscuridad, la única luz que se visualizaba era la producida por la balanza y era su única guía también, el chico confiaba fielmente en su artefacto, por difícil e ilógico que pareciera el confiaba por que sentía que tenia que hacerlo...  
  
LYZERG: Yo confió en ti... guía mi camino... poderosa balanza...  
  
La luz se incremento el chico continuo con su travesía, hasta que logro llegar a un extraño lugar... donde solo se observaba pasadizos estrechos, caminos difíciles y un enorme acantilado, por donde la luz lo estaba guiando pero si confiaba en ese artefacto tenia que seguir adelante...  
  
LYZERG: Bien, Lyzerg no mires hacia abajo...  
  
Dijo el chico sujetando la balanza y amarándose más fuertemente el lazo de su capa color verde... continúo su marcha, el camino era estrecho tenia que caminar pegado ala pared para no resbalar, que para suerte del chico todo era oscuridad y no lo dejaba ver el fondo...  
  
LYZERG: Solo un paso mas... solo un paso mas... ¡¡Haaaa!!  
  
El pie del chico dio un mal paso, parándose en un roca suelta haciendo al piso ceder y el chico cayera por el precipicio, pero antes de caer, logro sujetarse con su mano izquierda a la orilla del camino...  
  
LYZERG: Eso estuvo muy cerca...  
  
Dijo el chico colgado en aquel abismo, hace su más grande esfuerzo por subir y lo logra sin soltar ni un momento la balanza del milenio...  
  
LYZERG: Hay dios la vi cerca... por un momento pensé que moriría...  
  
Con ese pequeño incidente, el chico continuo con su camino por el mismo lugar, teniendo ahora mas cuidado en donde se paraba...  
  
Mientas tanto en la cámara donde se encontraban una joven y dos chicos a su cuidado la situación era otra...  
  
YUGI: ¿Quieres decir que es criatura fue la que me encontró?  
  
Pregunto incrédulo Yugi, al ver a la rata blanca posada en el hombro de Ryo y el la acariciaba, parecía que el tiempo que vivió con la joven perdió, el miedo a estos animales, y al contrario ahora los apreciaba y mucho...  
  
YUGI: No puedo creerlo...  
  
SERENA: Pues es cierto pequeño, Nasser te encontró y el me guió hacia ti, el esta entrenado para eso...  
  
YUGI: Entiendo ¿Oye cuanto tiempo llevas en este lugar?  
  
SERENA: Tengo algo, un poco mas de 1 año...  
  
YUGI: ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?  
  
SERENA: Es algo difícil de explicar...  
  
YUGI: (En tono triste) No me cuentes si no te crees capas...  
  
Ryo se acerco a la chica y le sostiene las manos dándole seguridad, la chica se sonrojo y decidió contar su historia...  
  
SERENA: Muchas gracias...-dijo con una sonrisa al joven albino que le daba seguridad...- Te contare... el grupo de mi padre, vino hacer una inspección a la pirámide del faraón, el era arqueólogo y yo por ser estudiante de medicina decidí venir con el... para ayudar en lo posible, ya que según se nos había contado un grupo de arqueólogos estaba sepultado en las arena de Egipto... los días pasaron y no encontramos rastros del grupo, decidimos marcharnos... cuando una noche antes de marcharnos sucedió la desgracia...  
  
--------- RECUERDO ---------  
  
SERENA: Parecía que esa noche pasaría rápido igual que las anteriores lo había hecho... que equivoca estaba...  
  
Era una anoche tranquila, cuando de pronto unos gritos alteraron la armonía que existía en el lugar...  
  
¿?: Dénos todo lo de valor que tenga...  
  
Se escucho la voz de un hombre resonar por la silenciosa noche...  
  
¿?: Pero si no tenemos nada de valor por dios se lo juro...-dijo un viejo hombre, el terror estaba reflejado en sus ojos...  
  
¿?: No juegue conmigo... se que debe tener algo de valor, si no para que tantos arqueólogos vienen a este lugar... apresúrese no nos iremos con las manos vacías...  
  
¿?: Pero si yo no tengo...  
  
¿?: Ya lo veremos...  
  
El hombre le da un fuerte golpe a su victima haciendo caer al suelo inconsciente y derramando de su boca una gran cantidad de sangre... la chica que esta durmiendo en una de las carpas cercanas, al oír el alboroto sale de ella esperando poder ayudar, grave error...  
  
¿?: Pero si tenemos a una linda pollita...  
  
Dijo el tipo acercándose a la chica y poniéndole un cuchillo en su cuello para que no se escapara...  
  
SERENA: Suéltame mugriento animal...  
  
¿?: Que agresiva... pero mejor así la pasaremos... (Pasa su lengua por los labios) Extraordinario...  
  
El hombre inconsciente logro escuchar las declaraciones del maleante y se levanta del piso intentado alejar al agresor de su hija...  
  
¿?: Suéltala mal nacido...  
  
¿?: Pero si es el anciano... mira patético viejo, si no quieres ver la sangre de tu hija correr, no te interpondrás en nuestros planes...  
  
SERENA: No suéltame... suéltame...  
  
La joven forcejaba con su agresor, pero el era mas fuerte que ella, no le permitía el movimiento... el agresor y la joven estaba por irse cuando el padre de la chica ve un tubo de madera tirado en el suelo espero que el sujeto se confiara, luego toma el tubo y lo golpea fuertemente en la cabeza haciendo al tipo soltar a la chica...  
  
¿?: Maldito viejo me las pagaras... Gizeh...  
  
Dijo el de los pelos azules, acercándose al lugar un tipo regordete y con cara de asesino...  
  
¿?: Amigo ayúdame a deshacerme de este...  
  
GIZEH: Con mucho gusto... Yahir...  
  
Ningunos de los presentes logro entender, ambos hablaron en tono muy bajo, las victimas solo temían lo peor...Ambos se dirigen al hombre, la joven se interpone, mas ellos le dan un fuerte golpe en la cara haciendo a la joven caer al piso desmayada... su inconciencia no le permitió ver lo que sucedió... lo que supo cuando despertó fue el resultado de aquel ataque... el padre de la joven tenia una era muy profunda en el pecho hecha por algún arma, seguramente los agresores se la provocaron, intento ayudar a su anciano padre, pero ya era tarde el había muerto... las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus ojos al ver tan escalofriante escena y sentirse culpable e impotente, mas nada podía hacer por cambiar el futuro...  
  
Las horas pasaron y ella a un seguía abrazando el cuerpo de su padre, cuando sintió que un extraño animal se subió a su hombro y la miro, con una expresión triste...  
  
SERENA: ¿Quién eres?  
  
Pregunto viendo a la criatura color blanco en su hombro...  
  
SERENA: ¿Puedes ayudarme?  
  
La criatura no le contesto con palabras, mas bien se dio a entender con acciones salto al piso y la miraba como indicándole que la siguiera y así fue la joven siguió a su guía hasta adentrarse en un lugar que estaba detrás de la pirámide del faraón, era un sitio muy oscuro aun especie de cueva, que se notaba amplia a pesar de ser de noche se podía hacer de una idea de lo grande que era, ya que su vos se hacia resonar por la cueva... mira al techo y observa un gran agujero arriba de su cabeza... se podían observar las estrellas, tan brillantes, tan pacificas y llenas de esperanza... mas ahora en su corazón había dolor y tristeza... sigue caminando y llega a un pequeño manantial adentro de la cámara... se agacha y se sostiene de sus rodillas, tomando un poco de la cristalina agua en sus manos, luego la bebe se sentía tan fresca, que la hace sentirse feliz y olvida por un instante la escena tan escalofriante que habían visto sus ojos...  
  
---------FIN DEL RECUERDO ---------  
  
SERENA: Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí desde hace mucho...  
  
YUGI: ¿Por qué no intentaste regresar a tu país?  
  
SERENA: No quise hacerlo, mi padre murió aquí, su alma se quedo en Egipto y yo no quiero abandonar su recuerdo...  
  
YUGI: Se que es doloroso perder a un ser amado, mi madre también me dejo cuando yo era muy joven... pero los recuerdos se guardan en el corazón y a pesar de la distancia ella sigue aquí junto a mi, ya que su recuerdo vivirá en mi corazón siempre....  
  
SERENA: Tal vez pero yo no tengo donde ir, no tengo familia nadie que pregunte por mi, solo somos Nasser y yo simplemente, ¿así que para que regresar a Inglaterra si aquí tengo lo que necesito?... y lo que quiero...  
  
YUGI: Estas equivocada debías volver y dejar descansar a tu padre el debe estar muy triste, al ver a su hija sufrir a un por el...  
  
SERENA: Tal vez pero yo no me iré de aquí jamás y nadie me hará cambiar de parecer... si regreso a Inglaterra moriré de tristeza... entiende no tengo a nadie en este mundo estoy sola... solo Nasser es mi compañía, ahora que todo se ha acabando para que regresar a sufrir a un mas... no, no quiero, no quiero...  
  
Ryo se acerca ella y pone su mano en su hombro... le dedico una débil sonrisa...  
  
SERENA: Joven Ryo...  
  
YUGI: Ryo sabe muy bien lo que es perder a un ser querido...  
  
Ryo solo afirmo...  
  
SERENA: Joven yo lo siento...  
  
Serena se voltea y abraza a Ryo y las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos... Ryo le acariciaba el cabello para que se calmara, eso mismo hacia Bakura, cuando el lloraba y cuando el espíritu le acariciaba de esa forma el cabello, lo tranquilizaba y lo hacia sentir mejor... pero quizás no eran las caricias las que lo hacían sentir mejor mas bien, era quien las hacia lo que lo reconfortaba...  
  
El chico d cabello verde ya estaba llegando al final del sendero...  
  
LYZERG: (Feliz) Por fin...  
  
Dijo el chico sentándose en el piso de un extenso camino, al fin había pasado ese abismo tan espantoso...  
  
LYZERG: Bien... debo continuar...  
  
Se levanta y concentra sus poderes para que la balanza lo ayudara...  
  
LYZERG: Bien, poderosa balanza, yo confió en ti...  
  
Luego de decir eso la balanza despide una luz a un mas brillante haciendo referencia que su destino estaba cerca... el chico observo la luz de la balanza y siguió con su camino... hasta que llego a un apartado y lejano lugar, estaba seguro que no era la pirámide del faraón... era un sitio diferente...  
  
LYZERG: ¿Qué es este lugar?  
  
Dijo en asombro al ver el lugar... un pequeño manantial es visualizado, se acerca a el y bebe un poco del reconfortante liquido... cuando en foca mejor su mirada observa la figura de una persona... conocida para el... no lo podía creer su voz se noto quebrada al recocerlo era Ryo...  
  
LYZERG: ¿Ryo?  
  
Dijo el chico al ver la figura de su amigo ante sus ojos... el otro lo voltea a ver también, no creía lo que sus ojos veían era su amigo, al chico que tenia tantos años de no verlo... corrió a su lado y lo abrazo...  
  
LYZERG: ¡¡Ryo!! ¡¡Ryo!! ¡¡Ryo!!... no puedo creer que seas tu... mi amigo... snif... pensé que jamás volvería a verte...  
  
Las lágrimas de ambos se desbordaban de sus ojos... pero a pesar de la felicidad que sentía el corazón de Ryo al ver a su amigo otra vez, las palabras en sus labios no surgían y de eso se pudo darse cuenta el otro...  
  
LYZERG: ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres hablar?  
  
Esa pregunto hizo que Ryo no dijera nada y solo abrasara mas fuertemente a Lyzerg... eso extraño al chico, se separo del abrazo y miro a Ryo a sus ojos para que respondiera, volvió a formular su pregunta esta vez en tono d preocupación...  
  
LYZERG: ¿Te ha sucedido algo malo?  
  
Ryo afirmo y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos...  
  
LYZERG: ¿Quieres contarme?  
  
Ryo no contesto, y comenzó a llorar aun más... Lyzerg no encontró que hacer, ya no pregunto nada solo abrazo a Ryo... se sentía triste por ver a su amigo llorar de esa forma tan desesperada, fuera lo que fuera que haya le sucedido le afecto mucho... demasiado como para que reaccionara así... solo una vez lo vio en ese lastimero estado... fue en el funeral de su madre hace tanto tiempo, que aun lo recodaba como si fuera ayer... seguramente fue algo igual de grave lo que toco la vida de su amigo... ¿O era algo a un peor? No lo sabía pero lo descubriría y sabría mucho mas de lo que imaginaba... ambos descubrirían secretos que ambos sin quererlo habían ocultado hace tanto tiempo...  
  
LYZERG: Oh Ryo...  
  
Lyzerg se sentía triste, no había algo que pudiera hacer por su amigo... lo sabia bien... se sentía tan inútil por no poder ayudarlo, ¿por que?, ¿por que? Se decía... cuando sus preguntas ya no pudieron continuar... la balanza comenzó a brillar... e inexplicablemente la sortija que hace ya tanto tiempo, no despedía ni una chispa de luz hoy producía una segadora luz iluminando todo aquel sitio... ambos miran sus objetos extrañados por su reacción... cada quien tenia sus propias preguntas y reacciones ante tal acontecimiento... Ryo se sintió inmensamente feliz... al ver a su articulo brillar que desde que su habitante había desaparecido, el se llevo con el la luz calida y reconfortante de su articulo... mas ahora el brillaba tal vez significaba el regreso de su mas grande amor... Bakura... Lyzerg miraba la balanza, el bien sabia que su articulo era especial, sabia de la existencia de otros 6 pero según aquel chico extraño de sotana blanca, la balanza, con la llave que ese chico poseía eran artículos muy poderosos con poderes especiales casi tanto como lo era el que una vez perteneció al faraón y que ahora estaba escondido en algún lugar de la pirámide... pero nunca se les explico que podía reaccionar con la presencia de otros artículos y además... ¿Ryo tenia uno? Eso lo dejo aun mas confundido...  
  
LYZERG: ¿Qué es esto?  
  
La balanza producía una luz dorada a mas fuerte que la vez anterior y la luz se posaba en el símbolo del milenio que relucía en la sortija que Ryo sostenía en sus manos... algo le quería indicar su objeto pero ¿Qué seria? No lo comprendía... cuando sin quererlo o mejor dicho sin desearlo una voz se escucho... una sombría voz, se escuchaba lejana mas no la escuchaban con sus oídos mas bien en su mente, se preocuparon al saberlo pero luego las palabras que aquella voz les dijo los tranquilizo...  
  
¿?: Pequeños guardianes de los artículos del milenio... ambos han sido muy afortunados por poseerlos... hemos visto su sufrimiento y tú... guardián de la balanza puedes aliviar el sufrimiento del guardián de la sortija...  
  
Lyzerg abrió sus ojos lo mas que pudo, estaba sorprendió, asustado, desconcertado todo era una mezcla de sentimientos, tantas preguntas, tantas dudas, incertidumbre... sin respuesta... seria mejor seguir escuchando y conocer algunas de ellas...  
  
¿?: Solo tú puedes hacerlo... los dioses confiamos en ti... pronto la llegada del faraón recompensara tus actos...  
  
LYZERG: ¿Como...? Dudo al continuar, tomo aire y prosiguió ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?  
  
¿?: Las palabras saldrán de tu boca, nosotros nos encargaremos de eso... pero... puedes arriesgar mucho si lo haces... nosotros no queremos presionarte pero si te decides... solo concéntrate, todo estará claro... solo hazlo... solo hazlo...  
  
LYZERG: ¿Pero...?  
  
Ya no escucho mas, solo silencio y en su mente preguntas muchas preguntas sin respuesta...  
  
LYZERG: ¿Qué haré?  
  
Ryo sostuvo la mano de Lyzerg y le dedico una sonrisa, fuera cual fuera la decisión del chico de cabello verde el la apoyaría... esos pensamientos le trasmitió con solo una sonrisa... Lyzerg ve aquellos ojos color miel, a un con aun marcada tristeza en ellos... eso lo hizo recapacitar y lo hizo actuar... si podía aliviar la tristeza presentes en ellos, lo haría costara lo que costara.  
  
LYZERG: Bien lo haré...  
  
Dijo el chico con una sonrisa... la balanza y la sortija comenzaron a brillar de nuevo la luz era un mas fuerte... haciendo que los que estaban lejos de la cámara fueran hacia ella para observar mejor el resplandor... Yugi por su herida no poseía movilizarse bien... fue ayudado por Serena para hacerlo, y ambos fueron a la cueva... observaron la luz, se preocuparon y al ver a un chico estando cerca de Ryo se asustaron y se dirigieron hacia ellos...  
  
SERENA: Joven Ryo ¿esta bien?...  
  
Ryo afirmo, con una gran sonrisa, eso hizo sonrojar a la chica nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa manera... en realidad nunca lo había visto sonreír, hace tanto que no lo hacia... tal vez desde que le sucedió su desgracia mas ahora ese chico de cabello verde le había devuelto la sonrisa... estaba agradecida con el, era un chico muy lindo también...  
  
YUGI: ¿Quién eres tú?  
  
Lyzerg miro hacia el chico de cabello tricolor sostenido por la única chica que existía en el lugar, le sonrió y contesto muy amablemente...  
  
LYZERG: Soy Lyzerg Diethel, soy un amigo de Ryo y vengo de Inglaterra...  
  
Yugi abrió muchos sus ojos en incredulidad...  
  
LYZERG: Ahora si me permites tengo que hacer algo...  
  
La luz se iba haciendo a un mas intensa también se podía percibir una gran cantidad de poder mágico concentrado en ella, como esperando que algo lo liberada...  
  
LYZERG: ¿Bien estamos listos?... la acción comenzara...  
  
Yugi y compañía no creían lo que veían sus ojos... la luz se hacia cada vez mas brillante... y la energía se desbordaba necesitaba ser liberada...  
  
LYZERG: Bien la hora ha llegado...  
  
Ninguno comprendió lo que quería decir el chico, solo observaron como el joven podía sus manos juntas cerca de un extraño objeto... Yugi lo conocía bien era... un articulo del milenio al ver el símbolo del milenio, lo supo y luego observa a Ryo... ¿Qué?... traía otro en sus manos... nunca lo había visto pero... sabia que era otro de los articulo del milenio... ¿Qué significaba todo esto?  
  
LYZERG: Prepárense comenzare...  
  
El chico cerro los ojos y concentro toda su energía en su articulo... las palabras comenzaron a surgir... ninguno de los presentes supieron su significado... a pesar de estar en su idioma eran demasiado confusas, sabían tan poco de lo sucedido que no llegaban a comprenderlas... pronto lo sabrían y descubrían mucho mas de lo que esperaban, pronto cuando el regresar del habitante de la sortija fuera un hecho real, las preguntas, las dudas, la incertidumbre podían ser todas contestadas, tal vez no todas pero si solo unas cuantas seria suficiente... cuando el destino se revelara y también alumbrara la realidad de un pasado tan bien guardado, las respuestas serian claras... solo era cuestión de esperar y tener fe... del que el pasado que se revelara, tuvieran la suficiente fortaleza y madurez para aceptarlo... por mas difícil y confuso que pareciera... solo el tiempo lo diría, el destino que les esperaba pronto se revelaría...  
  
CONTINUARA.....  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
HOLLY: gente linda no saben cuantos los he extrañado y a ustedes también mis personajes especialmente a ti Yami- de da un beso y un gran abraso...  
  
YAMI: Yo también te he extrañado pero- falta de aire- tranquila no quiero morir  
  
HOLLY: Esta bien- lo suelta- en verdad gente quiero disculparme me tarde demasiado en subir nuevos capitulo pero mi computadora tubo un serio problema con el procesador, se lo pusieron nuevo, del que tenia un había en el país hubo que cómprale de otra clase que se adapto a la marca de la computadora, y lo mas terrible fue que le hicieron una limpia total al disco duro a tal grado que borraron todo lo que había en el pero me tranquilizo ya que el técnico logro rescatar los archivos y las fotos que tengo en la comp. Y bueno por eso logre subir este capitulo ya que lo tenia listo mucho antes que el problema se suscitara fue tan suerte espero que lo haya disfrutado y que me disculpen por la tardanza...  
  
YAMI: Pensábamos que ya no ibas a continuar escribiendo Holly  
  
HOLLY: No eso no sucederá y si otro problema se suscita en el trascurso del fic ya veré como salgo con los capitulo pero no dejara de escribirlo hasta terminar...  
  
YAMI: Ese es una gran noticia...  
  
HOLLY: Bueno gente en verdad estoy muy agradecida con ustedes especialmente con la gente que me a escrito y que nunca me abandonan gracias a los reviews de Nethed y Gabe Logan espero que les haya gustado este capitulo... empecemos...  
  
NETHED:  
  
HOLLY: Hola chica, ya en otros fic me habías preguntado por el nuevo capitulo de este pero ya ves llego la inspiración y pude subirlo en realidad tenia una especie de bloqueo no sabia como continuarlo pero bueno espero que les haya gustado y ojala y ya no vuelva a ocurrir...  
  
YAMI: ¿Por que te dio eso? Si me tienes a mi que puedo ayudarte en lo que sea ya sabes...  
  
HOLLY: Si pero algunas cosas se dan pero en fin aquí esta listo y espero que ya no vuelva a suceder... y con respecto a tu fic...  
  
YAMI: (Preocupado) Hay no...  
  
HOLLY: (Enojada) Yami me traicionaste y no tuviste el suficiente valor para decírmelo no puedo creerlo  
  
YAMI: Oye yo no sabia nada... hasta que Nethed me dijo después-pensando- mucho después...  
  
HOLLY: Si claro libérate de las responsabilidades...  
  
YAMI: (Nerviosos) Bueno yo...  
  
HOLLY: Si claro ahí si estas nervioso cierto pero cuando dejaste embarazada a Tea no dijiste nada....  
  
YAMI: (Sonrojado) Oye ese no es cierto... ¿Embarazada? Yo no he dejado a Tea embarazada... discúlpame pero....  
  
HOLLY: Ya no quiero escuchar tus excusas... y Yugi tampoco no se salva....  
  
YUGI: (Muy rojo) ¿Qué yo que?  
  
HOLLY: No te hagas que bien que sabes... dejar embarazada a Nethed eso si me sorprendió...  
  
YUGI: ¿Que?...  
  
HOLLY: Oye chica yo pensé que eras tu... pero me contaste que era otra en fin... pienso que Shadi hace buena pareja con Ishizu a la cual también dejo embarazada también... pero bueno continua con tu fic y mucha suerte...  
  
TODOS: Hasta pronto...  
  
GABE LOGAN:  
  
HOLLY: Hola chico ¿como has estado?... hey no he tenido noticias tuyas... pero bueno... espero que esta capitulo te hay gustado...  
  
YAMI: Las memorias del faraón es decir mis memorias esta yendo por buen camino...  
  
HOLLY: Opino los mismo según lo que me envió Gabe todo esta muy interesante... y que bien sale Bakura en la serie... pero lo que no me gusta es que y... ¿Yugi? ¿Donde quedo?  
  
YAMI: Hey recuerda que son mis memorias y no conoceré a Yugi hasta 5 mil años después por eso el no sale...  
  
HOLLY: Pero si lo hace Bakura, Ishizu. Odion, el abuelo de Yugi pensé que lo incluirían.... Pero en fin esta bueno...  
  
YAMI: Y s opondrá mejor eso tenlo por seguro...  
  
HOLLY: Hey gracias por enviarme la pagina chico esta muy interesante... hasta luego y espero que me sigas escribiendo... bueno gente muchas gracias por escribirme y por la espere en verdad disculpas, despulpas y mas disculpas... y una cosa estoy haciendo un pagina en los grupos de MSN espero que cuando la termine la visiten y si no les molesta a los que tengo sus correos los invitare a unirse a mi grupo... bueno me despido hasta el próximo capitulo....  
  
Atentamente.-  
  
HOLLY MOTTO. - (hollymottohotmail.com, hollymottoyahoo.com) 


	16. Capitulo 16: Reencuentro parte 2

CAPITULO 16: "REENCUENTRO... PARTE 2"  
  
Aquella oscura cámara que solo había sido alumbrado por la tenue luz del día ahora estaba siendo iluminada, por una brillante luz que producían ambos objetos era extraño a pesar de ser tan brillante, a ninguno de los presentes les lastimaba sus ojos, quizás seria por que aquel resplandor era en realidad energía, una energía tan poderosa guardada por milenios en ambos objetos...  
  
YUGI: ¿Que significa esto?  
  
Yugi estaba confundido hacia tan poco que había conocido a ese chico, y ahora el parecerá que le devolvería la alegria a Ryou... sin saberlo la luz no solo inundaba la cámara sino toda la pirámide, los chicos que estaban con cada grupo la vieron y por alguna extraña razón, sintieron la necesidad de seguía esa luz seria como su guía teniendo fe que al llegar a donde estaba la fuente ahí estarían sus amigos...  
  
SHADI: Sigamos la luz...  
  
JOEY: O rayos la luz al final del túnel esta es mi muerte ¿cierto?  
  
MAI: Joey no seas dramático y mejor camina...  
  
JOEY: Iré a reunirme con dios...  
  
MAI: O diablos Joey ya cállate...  
  
Mientras tanto el grupo de 2...  
  
TEA: ¿Tristan crees que sea seguro seguir ese resplandor?  
  
TRISTAN: Pues no tenemos nada que perder, es eso o quedarnos aquí a solo pensar en nuestras desgracias...  
  
TEA: O vaya que maduro te escuchaste- le toca la frente- no tienes fiebre, sin duda la falta de alimentos te esta haciendo tener alucinaciones, vamos a seguir esa luz ojala encontremos algo de comer para que te comportes infantil como siempre lo haces...  
  
TRISTAN: Oye eso no es cierto  
  
Tea sale corriendo perseguida por un furioso Tristan molesto por su comentario...  
  
Mientras tanto la energía que se concentraba en la cámara, se desbordaba cada vez más hasta que el chico por fin supo que todo lo que había acumulado necesitaba ser liberado y aquel momento había llegado...  
  
LYZERG: Bien la hora de la verdad ha llegado...  
  
La energía se concertó y la luz se incremento, Ryou solo se mantenía atento ante el acontecimiento sin entender en realidad que pasara pero tenia un agradable presentimiento, era como si supiera que esa energía al liberarse trajera lo que tanto rogó que retornara a este mundo...  
  
LYZERG: Bien... dioses el momento de su intervención ha llegado...  
  
Al decir las ultimas palabras la energía pareció aumentar, se sentía una atmósfera muy pesada, además el resplandor dorado se incremento se hizo tan fuerte, que a los que presenciaban el fenómeno si les molesto la visita taparon sus ojos con las manos. La energía se fue disipando poco a poco tan rápido como había aparecido, los chicos apartaron sus manos para ver lo que aquella luz había producido y solo encontraron que en el lugar de aquella luz, habían quedado miles de pequeñas luces brillantes que se fueron concentrando en un solo lugar en la sortija que Ryou tenia en sus manos. Luego al ya estar todas juntas produjeron una luz brillante solo que esta vez color blanco, al disiparse dejaron poco a poco se vio el aparecer de la figura de una persona, que se encontraba frente a Ryou, al disiparse totalmente el chico pudo ver de quien se trataba, lo conocía muy bien era su querido Bakura...  
  
RYOU: Ba, Ba, Bakura...  
  
Dijo el chico al ver a Bakura frente a el, el cual mantenía sus ojos cerrados pero parecía estar como si aquel incidente nunca hubiera afectado su cuerpo...  
  
RYOU: ¿Bakura eres tú?  
  
Ryou corrió a abrasar a su adorado Bakura, que por tanto tiempo había llorado su ausencia, al fin sus suplicas habían sido escuchadas y su espíritu había regresado a su lado...  
  
RYOU: Kura, Kura no sabes cuando te extrañe...  
  
Decía el chico mientras las lagrimas se desbordaban, de sus ojos jamás se siento tan feliz en su vida, era un milagro y estaba agradecido de que sus suplicas, su llanto hubiera sido escuchado y la persona que mas amaba hubiera regresado a su lado... y ahora sentía que jamás se lo volvería a dejar solo...  
  
Serena había escuchado la hermosa voz de Ryou y recordó el nombre de aquel que había mencionado el chico albino cuando lo conoció...  
  
SERENA: ¿El es Bakura?  
  
YUGI: El es el hermano de Ryou...  
  
Dijo Yugi mientras miraba la felicidad impresa en el rostro de su amigo...  
  
RYOU: Kura, Kura...  
  
Ryou estaba feliz, y su felicidad fue tanta que olvido quienes estaban mirando la escena, para el todo el mundo había desaparecido y solo estaban el y su adorado Bakura...  
  
RYOU: No sabes cuando te extrañe mi Kura adorado...  
  
Dijo el chico mientras abrasaba más fuerte a Bakura...  
  
BAKURA: Yo también Hikari...  
  
Al fin el espíritu había hablado, no lo había hecho desde hace un rato pero al escuchar la suave y amable voz, Ryou levanto la mirada y lo vio a los ojos hacia tanto que no lo tenia junto a el, hacia tanto que había llorado su ausencia... no importaba ahora estaban juntos y solo eso importaba, Ryou levanto su rostro se levanto un poco hasta tocar los labios de Bakura, le dio un suave y tierno beso, los presentes quedaron impresionados por lo que estaban presenciando ese no era un beso que se le daba a un hermano era algo mas...sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido, era un sonido que un metal produce al chocar cobra el piso...los chicos voltearon a ver donde la fuente del sonido, y se encontraron con el chico de cabello verde el cual al verlos dijo unas suaves y débiles palabras...  
  
LYZERG: Mi trabajo esta hecho...  
  
Dijo el chico de cabello verde, antes de caer al piso cayendo al piso, Ryou miro a su amigo cuando dijo esas palabras se escucharon tan débiles como si serian las ultimas palabras que saldrían por la boca del chico. Ryou al ver el estado de su amigo se aparto del abraso que tenia a Bakura y fue a su encuentro y lo sostuvo en su regazo mientras las lagrimas fluían por sus mejillas, ya no era la felicidad de estar por el que tanto lloro su ausencia, ahora era de tristeza por que sentía que perdía nuevamente a otro amigo valioso para el...  
  
LYZERG: Mi trabajo, esta hecho...  
  
RYOU: ¿Qué dices Lyzerg? Por favor no me dejes ahora que acabamos de encontrarnos no me puedes hacer esto por favor, por favor...  
  
Decía Ryou mientras abrasaba fuertemente el cuerpo de Lyzerg que se ponía cada vez más débil, y su cuerpo tomaba un tono pálido que Ryou había visto antes en el cuerpo de Bakura...  
  
LYZERG: Lo siento Ryou, los dioses me advirtieron que esto pasaría... -le dijo el chico mientras sujetaba una de las manos de Ryou  
  
RYOU: Snif...snif... ¿Qué dices?  
  
LYZERG: Yo nunca había usado mi magia Ryou, se que la balanza tiene un propio, poder pero jamás lo utilice y ahora que lo he hecho creo que será la ultima vez...  
  
RYOU: Noooo.... Lyzerg no me digas eso por favor...  
  
LYZERG: Me hubiera gustado... estar contigo por más tiempo para que habláramos de Inglaterra...  
  
RYOU: Lyzerg no te estas despidiendo por favor, por favor...  
  
Decía el albino desesperado mientras Lyzerg solo decía aquellas palabras sin siquiera pensar en nada mas...  
  
LYZERG: Lo lamento Ryou...haaa...  
  
Con ese último suspiro la mano de Lyzerg perdió fuerza y la vida en el cuerpo del chico se desvaneció, la balanza que por tanto tiempo había sostenido en sus manos también cayo al piso al ya no ser sostenida por su dueño...  
  
RYOU: No ¡¡¡LYZERG!!!  
  
Grito desesperado el chico mientras abrasaba el cuerpo inconsciente de su amigo...  
  
Mientras aquel acontecimiento ocurría dentro de la pirámide, fuera de la cámara estaban un dúo de sujetos mirando la escena, y había quedado impresionado por el resplandor que había producido hace pocos minutos la pirámide...  
  
GIZEH: ¿Qué habrá sido eso Yahir?  
  
Pregunto asustado mientras miraba a su amigo, el cual solo mantenía una mirada seria sin reflejar preocupación más bien, era solo asombro y sorpresa  
  
YAHIR: Tranquilo, el señor Tao me dijo que esto pasaría la parecer lo que tanto quiere el jefe pronto lo obtendrá...  
  
Dijo el chico mientras en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa malévola ya que sus planes en contra del que encontrará el tesoro del faraón pronto se llevarían acabo sin importar quien sacarificaran el proceso para conseguir por lo que les estaban pagando y les pagarían a un mas su lo obtenían...  
  
YAHIR: Yugi, pronto sufrirás...  
  
Una sonora carcajada salio de la boca de Yahir, quien al ser observado por su compañero también lo acompaño en su goce en realidad el tiempo en que el pequeño sufriera su peor tormento estaba cerca, mas cerca de lo que el se imaginaba...  
  
Mientras tanto en la cámara iban caminando unos confundidos chicos quienes ya estaban muy cerca de donde había visto al luz, la cual hacia unos pocos segundo se había desvanecido pero por alguna razón sabían por donde ir y por donde sus amigos...  
  
JOEY: Ya no veo la luz, solo oscuridad...Haaa- grito el rubio en tono de tristeza haciendo que los que se le había adelantado lo miraran...  
  
MAI: ¿Qué te pasa Joey?  
  
Dijo la única chica que había con ellos mientras se sujetaba fuertemente para no ir a caer por el abismo en el que estaba el cual solo se miraba oscuridad...  
  
SHADI: No debiste de haber preguntado Mai, de seguro va ha salir con alguna de sus tonterías...  
  
Advirtió el egipcio que se encontraba delante de Mai...  
  
MAI: Oye a mi novio no le dices tonto hermanito...  
  
Le dijo al chico apartando una de sus manos del agarre y dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que fue disminuido por el turbante que el chico traía...  
  
SHADI: Oye eso me dolió...  
  
MAI: Y te dolerá a un mas si sigues insultándolo ¿Entendiste?  
  
SHADI: Ya relájate, no diré nada-pensado-gruñona  
  
Inconscientemente fue escuchado por Mai, quien le dio otro golpe a un más fuerte en la cabeza, quitándole antes el dichoso turbante que le disminuía la intensidad del golpe, confundiendo al egipcio...  
  
SHADI: ¿Oye ahora que hice?  
  
Pregunto confundido, ya que no había dicho nada, más bien lo había pensado pero ella no podía saberlo ¿O si?  
  
MAI: No lo se pero sentí la necesidad de hacerlo...  
  
SHADI: ¿Oye eso no es justo? Trae acá...  
  
Dijo el chico arrebatándole de las manos su turbante a la chica, quien se había concentrado tanto en al discusión con su hermano, que se había olvidado por completo de Joey, al traer a sus pensamientos al rubio se olvido por un momento de Shadi y comenzó a interrogar a Joey...quien no dejaba de decir cosas en tono triste...  
  
JOEY: La oscuridad...  
  
MAI: ¿Qué dices?  
  
Pregunto la chica asustada al escuchar las palabras de su novio...  
  
JOEY: La oscuridad, solo puede significar una cosa...  
  
MAI: ¿Qué cosa Joey? Habla de una vez me estas asustando...  
  
Mientras la chica interrogaba a Joey, el egipcio los miraba o por lo menos eso se podía decir ante la suave luz que producía la llave del milenio que traía en su mano, y también los pensamientos aparecían en su mente...  
  
SHADI: O Ra que no vaya ha salir con alguna de sus estupideces...  
  
Pedía el chico mirando al cielo, pero en realidad no estaba equivocado...  
  
MAI: Habla de una vez Joey...-pido la chica haciendo que el rubio la viera...  
  
JOEY: La luz significa que el cielo nos espera Mai, pero la oscuridad...  
  
SHADI: Ahí vamos otra ves- dijo el egipcio en tono fastidiado y sujetándose la cabeza...  
  
MAI: ¿Qué cosa lindo?- pedía la chica mirando a Joey...  
  
JOEY: Significa que...  
  
Por un momento todo fue silencio, esperando por la repuesta del rubio... aunque cierto egipcio ya sabía cual seria...  
  
JOEY: ¡¡QUE ESTAMOS EN EL INFIERNO!!  
  
Grito Joey haciendo que sus voz se hiciera resonar por toda la cámara, llegando hasta lo odios de dos chicos los cuales cuando escucharon la voz del rubio se alegraron mucho al saber que dentro de pronto se reuniría de nuevo...  
  
MAI: O rayos Joey pensé que era algo peor, me preocupaste...  
  
Dijo la chica dándole un cachetada al chico por tenerla tan preocupada por el sin necesitar hacerlo...  
  
JOEY: ¿Oye por que me pegas? si es cierto-dijo el rubio mientras se contenía su mejilla...  
  
SHADI: ¿Ra que hice para merecer esto?  
  
Dejo el chico mientras miraba como su hermana y el rubio iniciaba una discusión que solo ellos podían soportar...  
  
SHADI: ¿Ra será que tiene razón Joey y este es el infierno?  
  
Dijo el chico mirando otra vez la pelea de la pareja...  
  
SHADI: Para que pregunto si ya se la respuesta...  
  
Dijo mientras se sentaba en la orilla del abismo contemplando el panorama, que por la oscuridad no podía ver mucho pero cualquier cosa era mejor que verlos discutir...  
  
Mientras tanto en la cámara las lagrimas en el rostro de un pequeño albino que sostenía entre sus manos aun inconsciente chico de cabello verde...  
  
RYOU: Lyserg, por favor despierta...  
  
Rogaba el chico con lagrimas en sus ojos sin saber si en verdad aquellas palabras serian escuchadas pero no se equivocaba... lo dioses no permitirán que aquel que sacrifico, que hizo el chico de cabello verde por ayudar a un amigo terminara su vida de esa forma...  
  
¿?: Dueño de la balanza...  
  
Llamaba una tenue voz en la mente del chico de cabello verde...  
  
¿?: Tu sacrificio no quedara en vano...  
  
Luego de decir aquello con tanta decisión, y seriedad, Lyzerg abrió sus ojos y lo primero que se encontró fue con el rostro lleno de lágrimas de Ryou, el cual al ver que había despertado lo brazo fuertemente...  
  
RYOU: Amigo, amigo...  
  
LYZERG: ¿Qué fue lo que me ocurrió?  
  
RYOU: No importa lo que importa es que ya estas aquí...que alegria  
  
Todos quedaron impactados ante ese suceso primero Bakura, apareció de la nada y luego algo le regreso la vida a ese chico, vaya si que había sido extraño y se pondría aun mas extraño...  
  
BAKURA: Amo Ryou los dioses han sido muy benevolentes conmigo y con su amigo...  
  
Dijo Bakura mientras ponía una de sus manos en el hombro del chico haciendo que Ryou lo viera...  
  
BAKURA: Ellos fueron quienes nos han regresado a la vida, según puedo entender es por una misión que aun no se de que se trate...  
  
La chica que estaba con ellos decidió intervenir...  
  
SERENA: Es simple los dioses desean que tu, espíritu de la sortija, tu joven acompañante y el dueño del poder que emana de la balanza, ayuden hacer posible el retorno del faraón a este mundo...  
  
Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras que aquella chica de ojos grises había dicho...  
  
LYZERG: Tú eres uno de ellos...  
  
Dijo Lyserg mirando con una sonrisa a la chica...  
  
SERENA: Así es mi nombre es Isis y los dioses me enviaron a ayudar al dueño de la sortija y a un ser que aun no sabe de su pasado ni su relación con el antiguo Egipto...  
  
Todos se quedaron asustados ante las palabras de la chica, luego una brillante luz color blanco la cubriera y al disiparse toda su vestimenta cambiara... traía un vestido color blanco, que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, en su cuello un collar dorado, en las muñecas de sus manos unas pulseras también del mismo color y su cabeza una corona color blanco...  
  
BAKURA: Diosa Isis te agradezco tu ayuda...  
  
Dijo Bakura haciendo reverencia ante su deidad que apareció ante el...  
  
ISIS: Ahora tu misión esta clara espíritu de la sortija, tienes que ayudar hacer posible el retorno del faraón, los dioses te hemos encomendado la misión...  
  
BAKURA: Si y la acepto yo ayudare a que el faraón regrese a este mundo...  
  
ISIS: Y tu Yugi...  
  
Dijo la chica mirando con ternura aquel chico que estaba sostenido en el piso por un bastón...  
  
ISIS: Tú eres el más importante en esto...  
  
Yugi abrió sus ojos en impresión no entendía a que se refería la chica...  
  
ISIS: Cuando el retorno del faraón sea una realidad sabrás el significado de tu existencia...  
  
Yugi ahora estaba a un mas confundido, el conocía muy bien la historia y según contaban las antiguas escrituras solo el hermano del faraón haría posible aquel regreso ¿No podía ser poco probable que el...?  
  
ISIS: No te rindas, el futuro que se aproxima será muy difícil para ti, el sufrimiento tocara en incontables ocasiones tus días, pero los dioses estamos seguros que tu saldrás adelantes a pesar de la adversidad...  
  
YUGI: Señorita no entiendo que quiere...haaa....  
  
Dijo el chico al poner su pie lastimado en el suelo le dolió muchísimo...  
  
ISIS: Pronto pequeño lo sabrás, yo no soy la indicada para decírtelo...  
  
Dijo al chica poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se agachaba y tocaba con su mano aquella parte lastimado del chico, al hacer eso de pronto apareció la misma criatura blanca que había ayudado a dos de los presentes de aquella cámara...se subió al hombro de la chica y luego observo como ella ponía sus manso en la herida de Yugi, y de ella salio una luz dorado, el chico sintió un suave y reconfortante sentimiento que lo invadía que al disiparse el dolor y la herida se habían ido...  
  
ISIS: Bien con eso bastara...  
  
Todos estaban aun más sorprendidos, por todo lo que acaban de ver de pronto escucharon unas voces muy conocidas para ellos...  
  
¿?: ¿Yugi? ¿Ryou? ¿Bakura?  
  
YUGI: Amigos, por aquí...  
  
Grito emocionado Yugi al reconocer las voces que lo llamaban...  
  
¿?: Yugi eres tú...  
  
Le dijo una chica de cabello castaño abrasando fuertemente a su amigo que no veía desde hace días...  
  
¿?: Viejo pensé que jama volveríamos a verte...  
  
Le dijo un rubio mientras lo abrasaba también, y llorando cómicamente...  
  
¿?: Yo pensé que moriría pero al fin estamos todos juntos...  
  
ISIS: Ahora que todos están reunidos...es tiempo que los lleve donde esta el tesoro del faraón...  
  
¿?: ¿Yugi quien ese ella?-pregunto el rubio  
  
YUGI: Jamás me creerías si te lo digo Joey...  
  
ISIS: Bien Nasser...es tu turno...  
  
Le dijo al chica a la pequeña criatura color blanco la cual al escuchar la orden su dueña comenzó a brillar producir una luz color blanca tan fuerte que los chicos taparon sus ojos la cual al disiparse estaban en un lugar muy diferente, todos quedaron sorprendidos ante el hacho que estaban presenciando al chica y su mascota ya no estaban solo escucho una tenue voz...  
  
ISIS: Ahora el destino esta escrito...pronto cuando armes el rompecabezas los descubrirás...Yugi...  
  
Le dijo la voz de la chica que se disipo con el viendo eso hizo preocupar a cierto rubio que siempre vea las cosas de una forma diferente...  
  
JOEY: Yugi, Yugi esa chica era un fantasma ¿cierto?  
  
Pregunto le rubio mientras abrasaba con todas sus fuerzas a Yugi...  
  
SHADI: Ella no era ningún fantasma tonto...  
  
JOEY: ¿Entonces?  
  
Miro Joey al egipcio mitras que cierto niño de cabello tricolor ya se estaba poniendo azul por el agarre tan fuerte que lo tenia el rubio...  
  
YUGI: Joey, me estas asfixiado...-dijo el chico y fue soltando por el rubio...  
  
JOEY: Lo siento Yugi...  
  
Reía nervioso el rubio al ver que su amigo, tosía por la falta de oxigeno...  
  
TEA: Oye Joey se mas cuidadoso....  
  
TRISTAN: Si chicos pero todo fue muy extraño esa chica, esa criatura rara y ahora esta cámara...  
  
BAKURA: Esta es la cámara donde descansa el faraón...  
  
Todos se sorprendieron por lo que Bakura había dicho...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué no lo ven?  
  
Todos se pusieron a examinar la cámara, era cierto los había dejado tan impactados la chica que no habían prestado atención a la cámara, era de color dorado, con muchas escrituras seguramente de algún leguaje antiguo, muchos jeroglíficos, en las paredes al igual que las estatuillas de oro que se encontraban en las paredes seguramente de los antiguos dioses que cuidaban el descanso del faraón, todos quedaron impresionado pero lo que mas les llamo la atención fue una grabado en una de las paredes...  
  
SHADI: O por Ra...  
  
Dijo sorprendido el egipcio mientras miraba el grabado y el dibujo en el, la figura que se mostraba se parecía mucho al chico de cabello tricolor que los acompañaba ahora todas sus sospechas era ciertas, el chico seria el que liberaría el alma del faraón...  
  
JOEY: Hey viejo mira ese muñeco se parece mucho a ti...  
  
Le dijo el rubio mientras le señalaba la figura grabada en la pared...  
  
TEA: Es cierto Yugi es idéntico a ti...  
  
YUGI: Sin duda la falta de alimentos nos esta haciendo tener alucinaciones...  
  
Decía Yugi sin darle importancia a lo que sus amigos decían, pero estaba equivocado desde el punto de vista de cierto egipcio que estaba con ellos...  
  
TRISTAN: Miren este lugar amigos seremos ricos...  
  
Dijo en tono alegre mientras observaba todas las riquezas que alguna vez pertenecieron al faraón...  
  
SHADI: Ni se te ocurra, tocar nada esto pertenece al faraón de Egipto no son tuyas...  
  
TRISTAN: Pero el ya esta muerto, que no podemos llevarnos aunque sea un pequeñita estatua pera vender y compran un gran plato de comida...  
  
SHADI: No...estamos aquí para encontrar el tesoro del faraón no para hacernos ricos...  
  
MAI: Vamos hermanito si en el camino te ponen estas riquezas no hay que desaprovecharlas...  
  
Dijo la rubia mientras tomaba uno de los tantos diamantes que había en el piso...  
  
SHADI: Ni se te ocurra Mai...-le dijo el chico poniendo el diamante otra ves en su lugar...  
  
YUGI: Si pero aquí solo veo riquezas donde estará el rompecabezas...  
  
LYZERG: Nosotros podemos guiarlos...  
  
Dijo un chico de cabello verde haciendo que todos lo presentes lo vieran, estaban tan impresionado por lo que veían que no se percataron que traían con ellos a un chico nuevo...  
  
JOEY: ¿Oye niño tu quien eres?-le pregunto el rubio mirando con desconfianza al chico...  
  
LYZERG: Mi nombre es Lyzerg Diethel vengo de Inglaterra y soy amigo de Ryou...  
  
JOEY: ¿Eres amigo de Ryou...?  
  
RYOU: Calmate Joey si es mi amigo...  
  
TEA: Joey no lo veas de esa forma es de mala educación-le dijo la chica mirando la forma tan poco amigable que miraba Joey al chico...  
  
JOEY: Umm...  
  
TEA: Joey ya calmate y deja al chico terminar...  
  
LYZERG: Todos los que tenemos un articulo del milenio podemos llegar hasta donde esta el tesoro mas preciado del faraón...  
  
TODOS: ¿Qué?  
  
No habían entendido lo que el chico intentaba decir...  
  
LYZERG: Ryou saca tu anillo del milenio...  
  
Nadie entendió lo que el chico dijo, solo el chico egipcio si...  
  
SHADI: ¿El anillo del milenio?-dijo sorprendido mirando la joya que Ryou traía entre sus manos...  
  
LYZERG: Y usted también señor...- le dijo el chico dirigiéndose a Shadi...  
  
SHADI: No soy ningún señor niño-le dijo el egipcio mirando enojado a lo que el chico de cabello verde  
  
LYZERG: Calmese señor...upssi es decir joven...  
  
MAI: Oye hermanito deja tus cóleras y haz lo que el chico et ha dicho...  
  
SHADI: Esa bien pero tú niño no me vuelvas a llamar viejo y la pagaras...  
  
JOEY: Vaya Mai veo que tu hermano es un viejo enojón...  
  
SHADI: ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste cretino?  
  
MAI: Hermanito hazlo de una vez o seré yo quien te de tu merecido...  
  
Le dijo la chica amenazando a su hermano con su puño, haciendo al chico obedecer...  
  
SHADI: Ya relájate Mai, esta bien niño empecemos...  
  
LYZERG: Bien pongan sus manos juntas en su artículo...  
  
Ambos chicos obedecieron y pusieron sus manso cerca de los artículos los cuales comenzaron producir una luz dorado la cual los 3 artículos parecieron unir sus energías indicando un suelo lugar dentro del acamara ese seria el lugar donde por fin después de tanto tiempo Yugi vería lo que deseaba...  
  
BAKURA: Ese es lugar...vamos...  
  
Dijo el chico mirando a sus amigos mientras ellos lo seguían, la hora en que el destino de los chicos se revelaría al igual de un chico que des conocía en su totalidad su pasado y la conexión con Egipto, pero antes que su destino y su asado se revelaran tendrían que pasar por muchas pruebas que solo el futuro diría si las superarían o desertarían en su lucha...  
  
CONTINUARA......  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
HOLLY: Hola gente ya estoy de regreso...  
  
YAMI: O por Ra Holly te tardaste muchísimo en subir el nuevo capitulo...  
  
HOLLY: Si lo se y lo siento gente...espero que ya no vuelva a suceder pero si es así les pido disculpas... decidí concentrarme lo mas rápido posible, gracias al apoyo de Nethed y de mi nueva lectora Valsed-san quienes me pidieron nuevo capitulo y pues chicas aquí lo tienen ojala les haya gustado... YAMI: Yo pienso que si...  
  
HOLLY: Tranquilas espero que el tiempo me alcance para subir rápido los nuevos capítulos de este fic...  
  
YAMI: O Ra que así sea...  
  
HOLLY: Bueno ojala les haya gustado este capitulo y agradezcamos reviews y otra vez a todos los lectores mis mas sinceras disculpas...  
  
YAMI: Si perdónenla...  
  
HOLLY: Gracias Yami...bueno agradecemos mucho los reviews mandados por Alejamoto Diethel, Nethed, Gabe Logan y nuestra nueva lectora Valsed, muchas gracias por sus comentarios...  
  
ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL:  
  
HOLLY: Hola amiga espero que este capitulo te haya gustado...  
  
YAMI: Yo creo que no...  
  
HOLLY: ¿Y eso por que Yami? No me asustes...  
  
YAMI: Por que aun no salgo yo...  
  
HOLLY: Calma dentro de poco...  
  
YUGI: Oye Yami no seas injusto que salgo yo...  
  
YAMI: Tranquilo hikari, no te enojes...  
  
HOLLY: Espero que sigas leyendo la historia, gracias por tu reviews y hasta pronto...  
  
NETHED:  
  
HOLLY: Hola amiga ojala el capitulo haya sido de tu grado...  
  
YAMI: Gracias a tu apoyo, mi querida Holly decido seguir con la historia...  
  
HOLLY: Si ya que me pediste un nuevo capitulo y que iba a pasar con el espíritu d el sortija pues hice todo lo posible por lograr la inspiración y aquí esta...  
  
YAMI: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo...  
  
HOLLY: Y chica gracias a ti Baku salio del reino de las sombras...  
  
BAKURA: (Mirando con ojos en forma de corazón) Gracias Nethed, querida por ti Holly me saco de ese lugar...  
  
RYOU: Oye Kura no seas un exagerado, tu estabas en ese lugar por que querías...  
  
BAKURA: No hables que no podía salir...  
  
RYOU: Oye no me respondas de esa forma Kura...  
  
BAKURA: Ya calmate hikari, no lo dije en serio...  
  
HOLLY: Ya chicos no los invite para que se peleen los invite para que saluden a Nethed y le agradezcas haberte sacado del reino de las sombras Baku...  
  
YAMI: Y mas te vale hacerlo ladroncito y lo lamentaras...  
  
BAKURA: Oye tu cállate faraón, sip amiga muchas gracias por pedir mi liberación...  
  
YAMI: O Ra que idiota...  
  
BAKURA: Oye cierra la boca, si no quieres que te mande al reino de las sombras tonto...  
  
YAMI: Yo no soy como tu ladroncito, yo puedo salir de ese lugar mas rápido de lo que te imaginas...  
  
BAKURA: Así ¿Quieres probar?  
  
HOLLY: Ya calmense los dos nadie, va a mandar a nadie a ninguna parte...  
  
BAKURA: Mira no te respondo como se debe, por que aquí esta Holly pero la pagaras...  
  
HOLLY: Muchas gracias por tu reviews chica...  
  
BAKURA: Gracias por pedir mi liberación te quiero...  
  
GABE LOGAN:  
  
HOLLY: Hola Gabe-san espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, y disculpa la demora...pero tuve ciertos problemitas que ojala no vuelvan a darse...  
  
YAMI: Ya me hacia falta, saber que iba a pasar con el ladroncito ese duelista de segunda...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Oye por que me llamas así?  
  
YAMI: Tú cállate o Holly te regresa a donde tú ya sabes...  
  
BAKURA: Grrr...solo por que le temo a Yami Holly si no faraón...  
  
HOLLY: Hey ya cállense los dos y no hablen de mi como si fuera una tirana...  
  
BAKURA Y YAMI: Lo sentimos...  
  
HOLLY: En fin y pues Gabe-san tu petición fue concedida, Tea y Yugi por fin se encontraron pero aun faltara un par de cosas, antes que la chica se encuentre con el faraón...  
  
YAMI: Pero dentro de poco, solo ten paciencia...  
  
HOLLY: Si y muchas gracias por explicarme eso de las memorias del faraón, yo pensé que Yugi no salía pero ahora me doy cuenta que estaba equivocada...  
  
YAMI: Ves te lo dije...  
  
HOLLY: Oye Yami tu no me dijiste nada...  
  
YAMI: he, pues yo...  
  
HOLLY: Umm...déjalo no importa... muchas gracias Gabe-san...y también te agradezco que me contaras lo de YGO-R, en realidad yo no sabia mucho de ella pero gracias...  
  
YAMI: Sip en verdad estamos agradecidos contigo y mas por la pagina que le mandaste a Holly...  
  
HOLLY: Sip gracias miles de Yamis y Yugis por doquier me encanaron las fotos del faraón...  
  
YAMI: Mi hikari y yo somos muy fotogénicos...  
  
HOLLY: Sin duda...  
  
YAMI: Gracias...  
  
HOLLY: Ojala que te haya gustado este capitulo y esperamos encontrarte otra vez por aquí hasta pronto...  
  
VALSED:  
  
HOLLY: Hola Valsed-san te damos la bienvenida...  
  
YAMI: Bravo una nueva lectora...  
  
HOLLY: Si muchas gracias por leernos y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado...  
  
YAMI: Gracias a ti, mi linda Holly vio de donde conseguir la inspiración para lograr sacarte de todas las dudas que nos contaste...  
  
HOLLY: Si gracias a ti y mi buena amiga Nethed, decidí ponerme a escribir el nuevo capitulo de este fic, ya me hacia falta la verdad...  
  
YAMI: Si es cierto...  
  
HOLLY: Y espero que tus dudas hayan quedado resueltas chica...  
  
YAMI: Sip esperamos que te haya gustado y ojala te encontremos otra vez por aquí...  
  
HOLLY: Si muchas gracias por tu reviews, y hasta pronto... espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y me disculpen por tardar tanto en subirlo, ojala que ya no vuelva a suceder...  
  
YAMI: Roguemos a Ra...  
  
HOLLY: Sip ojala, ya que había perdido la secuencia de la historia...pero en fin...espero que les haya gustado y nos escribimos pronto...  
  
YAMI: Hasta luego...  
  
Atentamente.-  
  
HOLLY MOTTO.- 


	17. Capitulo 17: El Tesoro del Faraón una Lu...

**CAPITULO 17: "EL TESORO DEL FARAON....UNA LUCHA QUE COMIENZA"**

YUGI: Hola a todos, ya tenemos bastante tiempo de relatar esta historia y lo mejor esta por venir...eso creo...

YAMI: Yugi, al fin por Ra me tienes con el alma en un hilo esperando que por fin me liberes... ¿Cuándo será eso?- pone su mano en su barbilla pensado en una respuesta...

YUGI: Muy pronto Yami...

BAKURA: genial yo ya quiero ver...-se sienta a un lado de Yami tomando un refresco...

YAMI: Oye ladroncito ten cuidado ¿quieres?

BAKURA: (Lo mira de forma asesina) No...

YAMI: Grrr...cretino...

YUGI: Ya calmense los dos...Oye Bakura que se hizo ¿Malik?

Dijo el chico mirando a todos lados ya que parecía que el chico egipcio se había espumado...

BAKURA: A saber yo no se, ni me importa al parecer tenia que regresar con Marik o algo así...

YAMI: Gracia a Ra una peste menos...solo falta una plaga mayor...-Mirando con odio a Bakura...

BAKURA: Que poco hospitalario eres...

Mirado otro lado y dándole nula importancia a lo que el faraón dijo, eso era lo que precisamente hacia enojar a un mas rápido a Yami...

YAMI: ¿Y que esperas?

BAKURA: ¿De que o que?

YAMI: ¿No tienes algo que hacer?, ¿Ryou no te esta esperando o algo así...?

BAKURA: Tranquilízate faraón, mi hikari me estaba esperando pero le hable a su celular y le dije que estaba aquí así que, me dio todo el tiempo del mundo para quedarme...

YAMI: Hay Ra...

YUGI: Ya tranquilízate Yami...

Aparece el chico con una charola y 3 refrescos de naranja en ella, ya que Bakura aprecie haberse terminado el suyo...

YAMI: Gracias Yugi...

El faraón iba a tomar un baso de jugo cuando Bakura le aparta la mano y toma el que el iba a elegir...

YAMI: Grrr...mira estupido...

Yami se tragaba sus insultos ya que sabia que si los decía Yugi lo callaría de todas formas, pero no podía permitir semejante atrevimiento d aparte del roba tumbas...

BAKURA: Lo siento faraoncito, pero este se mira mas anaranjado los otros son muy paliduchos...

YAMI: Grrr..._baka_

YUGI: Ya Yami tranquilízate y toma otro y ya...

YAMI: Esta bien hikari... me las pagaras luego estupido...

Al fin Yami pudo sostener un poco del jugo que tanto había estado peleando con Bakura en sus manos, para luego pasar el refrescante líquido por su garganta

YAMI: Delicioso...

YUGI:_ Arigato_...

Dijo el chico sonrojado ante el cumplido que había hecho Yami, el cual mirada de forma acusadora a Bakura esperando tambien departe de el un agradecimiento para Yugi...

BAKURA: EL faraoncito te esta mintiendo...- Yugi abrió mucho sus ojos en impresión por lo que el chico decía...-en verdad no esta tan bueno le falta azúcar...-dijo saboreando un poco del liquido en su boca...

YAMI: (sape para Bakura) Ladroncito como te atreves a decir eso...

BAKURA: Soy sincero yo que culpa

YAMI: Grrr... ¿Ladroncito?

El faraón se enojo ante el desaire ante su hikari, y Yugi lo supo muy bien queria calmar un poco los ánimos...

YUGI: No importa Yami, tranquilízate mejor comencemos si...

YAMI: Solo por que tengo curiosidad de saber que sigue en la historia pero ya me las pagaras ladroncito...

BAKURA: Mira como tiemblo..._baka_

YUGI: Ya chicos dejen de discutir mejor empecemos...

YAMI: Bien... (Mirada asesina para Bakura)

YUGI: Ya Yami...bien...habían pasado tantas cosas, muchas conocidas y otras desconocidas para muchos, de lo único que podíamos estar seguros era que dentro de poco aquello que tanto deseaba ver estaría mi disposición, pero no seria tan fácil obtenerlo lo sabia bien quizás encontrar el tesoro del faraón solo seria el comienzo de muchas pruebas a un mas difíciles que las anteriores...no lo sabia pero estaba por descubrirlo...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos los chicos corrieron hasta donde la luz de los artículos les indicaba, pero al llegar al lugar, todos se quedaron pensativos ya que parecía que los artículos se habían equivocado, lo único que en aquella cámara húmeda, y fría había eran la paredes, nada de puertas pasadizos, nada soplo oscuridad y tambien desesperación...

JOEY: Por dios esas cosas doradas raras, nos han engañado...

MAI: Tranquilízate Joey...

JOEY: ¿Que me tranquilice?...grrr (ruido estomacal) dile eso a mi estomago...

YUGI: Chicos... (Con la mirada baja) lo siento todo es mi culpa, lo mejor será marcharnos...

TEA: ¿Yugi?

Dijo a la chica mirando con tristeza al chico, que tanto había luchado por ver el tesoro del faraón, pero ese objeto parecía estar más alejado de lo que pensaba...

YUGI: No hay más nada que decir, han sido muchas aventuras, ya es hora que regresemos mejor a Japón...

Dijo mientras caminada, hacia la salida de la cámara, estaba cansado de luchar, todas sus esperanzas parecían haberse espumado...solo le quedaba la resignación y marchase otra ves a Japón...

LYZERG: No espera...

Llamo el chico de caballera verde que sostenía entre sus manos uno de los artículos mas validos de los 7 que alguna vez pertenecieron al faraón, Yugi parao su marcha y miro al chico de cabello verde...

LYZERG: Por Ra Yugi, debes tener fe...

Yugi abrió muchos sus ojos en impresión, si eso era lo que había tendido todo este tiempo, tanta esperanzas, tantas ilusiones por ver el tesoro del faraón, y el no parecía ser encontrado nunca...

SHADI: El niño tiene razón Yugi, debes tener fe...

Shadi había tenido cierta rivalidad con el chico, por su pasado encontró de ser tildado de "Señor" pero aun así, le tenia admiración, nadie en todo su tiempo en Egipto había logrado manejar la balanza del milenio y descubrir controlar sus poderes tan bien como ese chico...era admirable...

LYZERG: No todo esta perdido...

Yugi abrió muchos sus ojos en impresión, no entendido muy bien a lo que el chico se refería peros había que debía ser algo muy importante para que se comportara de esa forma...

RYOU: Yugi debes de tener fe...nunca debes de perder las esperanzas, oye tuve apunto de hacerlo y por poco pierdo para siempre a mí Kura...

Bakura formo una pequeña sonrisa en compresión a lo que su hikari queria decir, sabia muy bien lo que el chico sufrió al saber que de su perdida...ya que el sufriría de igual forma si perdía a Ryou...

Mientras tanto en el morada de los cuidatumbas las situaciones estaba siendo un poco diferente, la mayor de los Ishtar estaba preocupada por lo que estaba descubriendo gracias al collar del mileno...

ISHIZU: Por favor Ra ese negro futuro que me dicta mi collar, no llegue a hacerse realidad...

Dijo la chica mientras tocaba el collar con su mano y mirada al cielo esperando que su suplica fuera cumplida...mientras tanto en una de las cámaras el menor de los Ishtar ya se había recuperado de su trauma de había creído matar a un inocente, luego que volvió a sentir la energía del individuo supo que en verdad no había perdido la vida...ahora continuaba con u lucha como cuidatumbas olvidando por completo aquel incidente...

MARIK: Esto se esta saliendo de control...

MALIK: Lo se, esos sujetos se sienten cada vez mas cerca del tesoro del faraón...

MARIK: Seguramente logren encontrarlo ¿no lo crees?

MALIK: Es imposible...

Ambos chicos hablaban mientras caminabas por aquella solitaria cámara llevando con su mano una antorcha para disipar la oscuridad presente en el lugar...

ODION: Amo Marik...

Pidió uno de los mejores amigos del chico egipcio, agitado y cansado por correr todo el día en busca de los extraños...

ODION: Todo esta listo...

MARIK: Excelente Odion...- Dijo el chico mientras formaba en sus labios una maléfica sonrisa...

ODION: Los chicos se arrepentirán de haberse cruzado en nuestro camino...

MARIK: Excelente Odion...

MALIK: ¿Hikari estas seguro que sabes lo que haces?

MARIK: No te preocupes, Malik, lo que sufrirán serán ellos...Jajaja...

ODION: De eso no tenga duda...

MARIK: Y otra cosa Odion...

Llamo el chico a su sirviente, con mirada fría, Odion bajo la suya al ver al chico esa mirada en sus ojos...

ODION: ¿Si amo?

MARIK: ¿Pudiste encontrar al albino?

Desde la lucha que tubo el padre de Ryou con Bakura, Marik había estado buscando a su sirviente mental, ero a pesar de eso no lo había encontrado, parecía habérselo tragado la tierra, ya que ni su energía podía ser percibida...

ODION: No señor...-dijo el Odion, con voz triste al nop poder cumplir con el encomiendo de Marik...

MARIK: Pues mas te vale que sigas buscándolo inútil y me lo traigas...ese sujeto ya me fastidio bastante la vida...

ODION: Si amo como ordene...

MALIK: Ahora, a preparar lo que falta de nuestras sorpresas para lo intrusos...

MARIK: Será divertido...

Mientras tanto los chicos estaban tristes ya que al parecer el tesoro del faraón solo era eso...un mito...una leyenda imposible que jamás seria revelada...

YUGI: Ya estoy harto de luchar, será mejor marcharnos y seguir con nutras vidas...

JOEY: Eso no lo permitiré Yugi...

El rubio se noto decidido en sus palabras...todos sus amigos lo miraron con una gotita al escucharse tan serio...

JOEY: Pero no me miren así...-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

Pero no podía ser de otra forma Joey, nunca se comportaba tan serio y menos en una situación llena de presión...

TRISTAN: Tranquilízate viejo, solo pensamos que el hambre ya te había afectado el cerebro...

Dijo el chico en broma a las palabras tan serias y decididas que el rubio había dicho, Joey no estaba nada contento por las bromas de Tristan, se acerco a el y le dio un golpe en su cabeza por sus burlas...

JOEY: Callate Tristan, no estoy bromando, además hablo así para que Yugi recapacite...han sucedido toda clase de sucesos extraños desde que llegamos a Egipto...y ahora nos marcháremos así no mas...sin siquiera luchar por encontrar el tesoro del faraón...no me parece justo...

YUGI: Pero Joey ya hemos luchado bastante...-dijo el chico bajando su mirada y con profunda tristeza que su sueño jamás seria cumplido...

LYZERG: Deja de ser tan negativo Yugi...mira yo se donde esta el tesoro...

Los ojos de Yugi se abrían en impresión, ilusión y brillaban con esperanza a lo que fuera a decir el ingles...

LYZERG: La balanza del milenio y los dos artículos nos han traído aquí...y no están equivocados de la ubicación del tesoro del faraón...

BAKURA: EL chuico tiene razón...puedo sentir la energía de ese articulo y esta atrás de estas paredes...

Todos callaron ante las palabras de los chicos, Yugi estaba emocionado y otra vez su corazón rebosaba de alegraos al saber que su sueño no estaba tan imposible de cumplirse...

YUGI: ¿Estas seguros?

BAKURA: Si, seguramente debe haber alguna palanca o comportamiento secreto que abra alguna puerta o algo...para ir hasta donde esta el tesoro...

LYZERG: Solo habrá que encontrarla...

Yugi estaba emaciado, por lo que ambos chicos dijeron otra vez, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y su corazón se lleno de esperanza...

JOEY: Vez Yugi no todo esta perdido...solo abra que encontrar lo que dicen...- Dijo el chico mientras ponía sus manos en su cabeza y deba un paso hacia atrás- Upsss...

TEA: O dios, ¿que hiciste ahora Joey?...- Dijo la chica temiendo por esa expresión nada agradable en el rostro del chico...

JOEY: Mi pie...

TRISTAN: No otra vez...

MAI: Por dios Joey...

Mai se aferro al cuerpo de su hermano, buscando protección por lo que pudiera suceder al escuchar esa declaración de parte del rubio...

LYZERG: Esa debe ser la palanca para entrar...pero no ocurre nada...- Dijo el chico esperando que algo ocurriera...

BAKURA: Es simple...hey chico quita tu pie...

JOEY: Esta bien...

RYOU: ¿Estas seguro Kura?

Pregunto el albino a su parte oscura, con temor al saber lo que ocurrió la vez anterior con el pie de Joey y un compartimiento secreto...

JOEY: Bien, ahí voy...

Joey aparto su pie, de aquel hueco donde se le había atorado, y cuando lo hizo toda la pirámide comenzó a vibrar y a producir un sonido nada agradable preocupando a los chicos...

TEA: ¿Por Dios que hiciste ahora Joey?

Dijo la chica con miedo en su mirada y en su tono al ver que todo el lugar comenzaba a vibrar...

JOEY: Todo es culpa del chico peliverde, no mía...- Dijo el rubio señalando al ingles...

LYZERG: Calma todo esta por terminar- dijo el chico tomando con fuerza la balanza del milenio, rogando por que en verdad aquello terminara pronto...

SHADI: Ra protegemos...

Ambos estaban preocupados por lo que estaba sucediendo, y mas el ex guardián de la balanza del milenio, no estaba seguro si en verdad aquella vibración llevaría a Yugi encontrar el tesoro, pero presentía que algo especial estaba por ocurrir...

Pasaron unos minutos y la vibración a un continuaba, los chicos estaban preocupados, pero luego observaron como una de las paredes de aquella cámara se fue moviendo, poco a poco hasta voltearse por completo, dando lugar a un pequeño pasadizo... luego de formarse aquel pasadizo, la vibración se detuvo...

YUGI: ¿Qué había sido eso?...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_YUGI: No me podía explicar toda aquella vibración tan repentina, de la cámara...estaba confundido y mas que nada preocupado, de que esas solo fueran falsas esperanzas..._

_YAMI: ¿Pero no te rendiste tan fácil cierto...?_

_YUGI: No...tenia que tomar fuerzas, valor de donde fuera, para cumplir con mí cometido...y lograr alcanzar mi sueño..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

SHADI: Yugi, te guiaremos...entra a la cámara...

Yugi estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos, que no el presto atención al egipcio...

YUGI: ¿Qué dice?- pregunto Yugi el no escuchar claramente lo que Shadi le dijo...

SHADI: Acompáñanos te guiaremos, hasta donde esta el tesoro del faraón...

JOEY: Yo iré...

Dijo el rubio dando un paso al frente, pero el egipcio lo miro con su mirada seria con una mirada seria lo que hizo al chico detenerse, y ya no seguir con su marcha...

MAI: Oye hermanito...-sape a Shadi por ver a Joey tan feo...-no veas a mi novio de esa forma o tu te las veras con mi puño...

Shadi solo miro de forma seria a Mai sin tomarle mucha importancia a sus amenazas ya que lo que tenía que decir o mostrarle a Yugi era más importante que las amenazas de su hermana...

SHADI: Yugi síguenos...

YUGI: Esta bien...

Los demás chicos miraron a Yugi avanzar y tambien quisieron seguirlo pero Shadi otra vez intervino...

SHADI: Solo vendrán los que tenga un artículo del milenio, el resto se quedara en este lugar...

Todos guardaron silencio, no sabían por que Shadi, no queria que los acompañaran, ¿acaso había alguna clase de peligro en ese lugar...?

LYZERG: No sabemos que clase de peligro, existen en ese lugar, por eso solo los que poseen un artículo del milenio podrá entrar y como somos 3 nosotros protegeremos a Yugi...

RYOU: Amigos eso es lo mejor...esperennos aquí, le aseguramos que nada le pasara a Yugi...

JOEY: Esta bien...-dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba en el suelo...-mas les vale cuidar muy bien a Yugi...

TRISTAN: Si...nosotros los esperaremos aquí, cuiden a Yugi...

TEA: Se los imploramos...

BAKURA: Descuiden nada el pasara a su amigo...

YUGI: Gracias a amigos, les agradezco todas sus preocupaciones, les juro que traeré conmigo el tesoro...

MAI: Suerte Yugi...

Dijo la rubia mientras le guiñaba el ojo al chico, para luego sentarse junto con Joey...luego de despedirse momentáneamente de sus amigos, los 4 chicos se pusieron en marcha para entrara a ese nuevo pasadizo que se abrió ante ellos sin saber que encontraron exactamente...

SHADI: Bien entremos...

TEA: Suerte...

Todos entraron a la cámara, a paso lento...cada artículo producía una luz dorada, que iluminaba aquella oscura habitación, llena de arañas, escarabajos y murciélagos... Shadi fue el primero en entrar, iluso son su llave del milenio la habitación, luego pudo notar la energía muy fuerte de un articulo sin duda era el tesoro que Yugi buscaba...

SHADI: Chicos debemos unirnos, el tesoro del faraón se revelara cuando nosotros unamos nuestra energía como hace un momento...

Los otros dos chicos solo afirmación y cada quien puso sus manos juntas concentrando su energía para unirla con la de Shadi...luego de haber hecho aquello una luz dorada salio de cada articulo, luego se unió dando lugar aquí indicara un camino dentro de la cámara...camino que Yugi debía seguir...

SHADI: Yugi este es el momento...

La luz que salía de cada articulo formo un camino que daba hacia donde se suponía debía estar el tesoro del faraón, Yugi miro a los chicos y luego miro la luz que indicaba el camino, afirmo y camino a paso lento a donde la luz indicaba...

YUGI: Dios que este si sea donde este el tesoro del faraón...-Dijo el chico mientras caminaba a paso liento dentro d el acama...

Mientras tanto afuera de la pirámide, la situación parecía ser un poco diferente...los guías ya se habían cansado de esperar a esos chicos y si en ese momento no llegaban eran capaces de olvidarse del dinero e irse...

YAHIR: Yo estoy harto, han pasado días y esos chicos no salen de esa cosa...

GIZEH: ¿Crees que estén muertos?

YAHIR: Quizás, pero ya ha sido mucho para mi, si este día no salen de esa tumba los dejaremos ahí...-dijo en tono de fastidio...

GIZEH: ¿Y que haremos con Tao?

YAHIR: Ese sujeto que vea como se las arregla el solo, mira nos estamos deshidratando aquí y al ni le importa...nah si al anochecer de hoy no salen de ahí...nos largamos...

GIZEH: Estoy de acuerdo compañero...

YAHIR: Bien, mas les vale salir de ahí, o esa se convertirá en su tumba...-dijo el hombre formando una sonrisa en sus amarillos dientes...

Mientras tanto Yugi iba caminado a paso lento dentro del lugar, siguiendo la luz que formaba los otros 3 artículos, observando de forma desconfiada cada detalle de aquel lugar...cuando de pronto llego al final del rayo de luz...y lo que encontró lo impresiono...

YUGI: No puede ser...

Dijo en tono suave, al ver lo que ante sus ojos se mostraba, era lo que deseaba ver, corrió a toda velocidad hasta encontrarse con lo que tanto tiempo deseo ver...

YUGI: Por dios es el tesoro del faraón...jajajaja...lo encontré...lo encontré...

El chico estaba feliz, corrió hasta llegar lo mas rápido que podía a una caja color dorada que se encontraba sobre una mesa del mismo color, a un costado estaba el símbolo de un ojo, según su abuelo era el símbolo del milenio...

YUGI: Gracias dios...

Dijo Yugi mientras tomaba la caja de aquel dorado intenso entre sus manos, y al hacerlo la caja comenzó a brillar a despedir una segadora luz dorada, la cual recorrió toda la cámara hasta llegar a los ojos de los que estaban fuera de ella...

SHADI: Es el elegido...- dijo en un murmullo...

BAKURA: Ra no puede ser...-dijo mientras tapaba sus ojos por aquella intensa luz...

JOEY: Miren eso chicos...

El rubio se levando de donde estaba sentado y le sindico a sus amigo, el motivo de su asombro los otros tambien vieron la luz, y taparon sus ojos, ya que la luz era muy intentaza...

TRISTAN: Creen que Yugi lo habrá conseguido...

TEA: Seguramente...espero que si...-dijera la chica mientras ponía sus manos en oración por que aquello se cumpliera...

Mientras tanto Yugi, a pesar de la intensidad que produjo aquella luz dorada que producía la caja que sostenía entre sus manos, sintió la necesidad de ver su contenido, y lentamente fue quitando la tapa, hasta dejar ver las piezas a un no armadas del rompecabezas del milenio, sonrió al verlas...era cierto todos los rumores que le contó su abuelo eran ciertos, el tesoro del faraón existía y ahora lo tenia entre sus manos...se sentía emocionado, al saber que había podía cumplir su sueño de verlo con sus ojos...

YUGI: Juro que armare el rompecabezas...

Dijo el chico, mitras sostenía con alegria el motivo de su llegada la mística tierra Egipcia...

Mientras tanto en la cámara alejada de la pirámide, la mayor de los cuidatumbas, estaba sintiendo todos aquellos sucesos que estaban sucediendo en la cámara...

ISHIZU: Por Ra...Liserth ha regresado...

Dijo Ishizu, mitras sostenía el collar del milenio con impresión, seria cierto aquel que liberaría al faraón había regresado....y ese eras...Yugi...no s podía estar seguro pero como se miraban las cosas, seguramente aquella leyenda estaba por revelarse...

YUGI: Que los hijos de los dioses sean liberados...

Dijo Yugi cerrando sus ojos, y con esas palabras que extrañamente se formaron en sus labios, una luz a un mas nietaza cubrió la cámara todos tuvieron que tapar un mas sus ojos ay que era demasiado fuerte...para luego poco a poco se fue disipando para dar lugar aquel los chicos vieran lo que ante sus ojos se mostraba...

JOEY: Por dios que es esto...- dijo el rubio abriendo mucho sus ojos en impresión al ver lo que miraban sus ojos...

TEA: No puedo creerlo...

SHADI: El tesoro del faraón nos a guiado fuera de la cámara...la travesía a terminado...-todos miraron a Shadi impresionados por lo que el egipcio decía...

JOEY: Haaaa- Grito Joey al ver a Shadi tras si...-que rayos haces tu aquí...que no estabas aya...y luego tu y el y el...y Yugi...hay dios que creo que me voy a desmayar...

Dijo el rubio tomándose ligeramente la frente y recostándose un poco sobre el cuerpo de Mai...

MAI: Tranquilízate Joey...-le dijo la rubia empuñado el cuerpo de Joey lejos de si...

TRISTAN: No exageres Joey- le dijo el chico mirando con reclamo a Joey, cuando parecía que había recordado al...- ¿Dónde esta Yugi?

Todos miraron a todos lados, en busca de su amigo y lo entraron atrás de ellos estaba su amigo, a un tenia sus ojos cerrados y parecía estar en trance tanto era la emoción que sentía al tener entre sus manso el tesoro del faraón...

JOEY: ¡¡YUGI!!- grito el rubio queriendo llamar la atención del chico de cabello tricolor, y así fue Yugi fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos sin dejar ni un momento de abrazar aquel tesoro que tanta alegria le había producido verlo...

YUGI: Amigos...¡¡AMIGOS!! ¡Miren!, ¡miren!...- Yugi les mostró la caja dorada que guardaba entre sus manso con tanto recelo...

Todos miraron la caja dorada, y abrieron mucho sus ojos en impresión, en verdad esa era el tesoro mas preciado del faraón...debía serlo ya que de alguna forma extraña ahora estaban fuera de la cámara y de sus peligros teniendo tan cerca la salida de la pirámide y el fin de sus aventuras...o no era así... sin saberlo aquel encontró que había tenido Yugi, solo era el principio de su mas grande y peligrosa aventura...que estaba por ocurrir...

SHADI: Es el tesoro...

LYZERG: No puedo creerlo...Yugi-kun pudo entrar lo que muchos investigadores han buscado...

Dijeron ambos chicos impresionados por lo que sus ojos miraban, pero el impresionado era Shadi, ahora sabia que todas aquellas corazonadas que sintió al ver a Yugi eran ciertas, el chico era el elegido, sin duda el seria quien liberaría faraón de su encierro...

SHADI: Todo es cierto...

JOEY: ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto el rubio mirando a Shadi, a los ojos, sin saber por que el egipcio decía aquellas cosas...

Sin saberlo estaban siendo observados de lejos los guías pudieron ver las figuras de los chicos...eran ellos los que chicos que llevaban días dentro de la pirámide por fin había salido y el comenzó de sus perversos planes...

GIZEH: Yahir mira aya son ellos...

YAHIR: Déjame ver...- dijo el hombre mientras observaba mejor a los chicos por medio de unos binoculares que traía en su cuello...-son ellos...- dijo impresionado al ver a los chicos...- y...

GIZEH: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y que?...-dijo el sujeto al ver a su compañero tan impresionado...

YAHIR: El tal Yugi trae entre sus manso una caja dorada...-dijo el hombre a un observando por lo binoculares teniendo en la mira las manso de Yugi y la caja dorada que guardaba con tanto recelo...

GIZEH: ¿Qué dices?

YAHIR: Ven vamos...

Ambos hombre tomaron el auto y se pusieron en marcha rumbo a la salida de la pirámide donde estaban los chicos...

JOEY: ¿Y bien Shadi?...-dijo el rubio apresurando al egipcio para que el diera su explicación...

SHADI: Pues...- Para suerte del chico los dos guías interrumpieron sus declaraciones...

YAHIR: ¡¡Oigan por aquí...!!- grito emocionado al ver a los chicos, y saber que el inicio de su plan estaba próximo...

YUGI: Son ellos...

MAI: Nunca pensé que ver a estos tipos me pusiera tan feliz...

Todos corrieron hasta encontrarse con los 2 sujetos que los había guiado por el desierto...

JOEY: ¡¡Comida...!!- el rubio estaba emocionado al darse cuenta que el auto habían muchas provisiones de comida, tanto tiempo llevaba sin provocar bocado que estaba emocionado...

TRISTAN: Guárdame un poco viejo...-y al parecer Joey no era el único...

TEA: Lo niños, no saben compartirse...-a pesar que la castaña tambien estaba hambrienta, primero estaban sus modales...

YAHIR: Calma hay mucho para todos...

GIZEH: Pueden comer con confianza...

TODOS: Gracias por la comida...

Todos lo chicos se dirigieron al vehículo ya cada quien tomo una lata de comida ya prepara y la abrieron y alfil pudieron tener algo de alimento en sus estómagos...mientras los dos guías miraban de lejos, con una malvada sonrisa...

YAHIR: Están cavando su propia tumba...- Dijo el pelos azules mirando a los chicos comer tan desesperadamente

GIZEH: Esto será divertido...-dijo el gordo frotándose las manos al pensar en sus planes...

Pasaron varios minutos y el auto se puso en marcha llevando con ellos a los chicos...los cuales luego de comer se sintieron soñolientos y se durmieron...pesando que quizás el cansancio de toda aquella aventura sin saber que los guías tenían mucho que ver con su repentino, ataque de sueño...

YAHIR: Esta listo...-de pronto suena el celular del chico...- es el...-dijo mirando el numero tan conocido...-Hola ¿señor Tao?

_NICHOLAS: Tiempo sin hablar contigo Yahir...- le dijo con sarcasmo el chico en el teléfono..._

YAHIR: LE tengo buenas noticias, el chico ha logrado encontrar el tesoro y el y sus amigos ya están en mi poder...

Le dijo el chico mientras mirada con una sonrisa como Yugi estaba dormido recostado ligeramente sobre Joey, abrazando posesivamente la caja dorada que guardaba en su interior las piezas del rompecabezas...

_NICHOLAS: Me alegra Yahir...a mi jefe no le interesan los otros chicos...solo quiere al tal Yugi y el tesoro...así que puedes hacer con los otros lo que quieras..._- dijo Nicholas con una sonrisa...

YAHIR: bien señor, espero que todo este esfuerzo valga la pena y Gizeh y yo seamos recompensándonos...

_NICHOLAS: Despreocúpate, tu y el gordo recibirán lo su paga mi señor estará complacido por su esfuerzo..._

YAHIR: Gracias...

_NICHOLAS :Escúchame bien Yahir, quiero que lo lleves al lugar que ya sabes y que tengas ahí a Yugi, nadie lo encontrar, seguramente nadie lo extrañara...quiero que lo tengas ahí hasta que logre armar el rompecabezas y cuando lo haga...-una malvada sonrisa se forma en sus labios...-mi señor se encargara de el..._

YAHIR: Quiere decir que cuando logre armar el rompecabezas le llame señor Tao...

_NICHOLAS: No mi señor sabrá cuando lo arme, mi señor ira por Yugi y el rompecabezas..._

YAHIR: Si señor...

_NICHOLAS: Bien, pronto hablare contigo Yahir..._- con eso el chico cuelga el teléfono...

GIZEH: ¿Qué dijo Yahir?

YAHIR: Lo que ya sabíamos, el plan dará inicio...

GIZEH: Excelente...dijo el tipo con una sonrisa en sus labios...

YAHIR: ME detendré en aquella gran roca...

Dijo el chico señalando una gran roca puesta sobre un peñasco que daba en su base una significativa sombra, ideal para abandonar en aquel lugar a los chicos...

YAHIR: Los dejaremos ahí, y nos llevaremos al tal Yugi con nosotros...

GIZEH: Esto será divertido...

Al llegar al lugar indicado, los dos hombre bajaron poco a poco a los acompañantes de Yugi dejándolos en la base de la roca sobre la sombra que forma...pronto la ultima persona fue colocada en el lugar y el único que quedo en el vehículo era Yugi...

YAHIR: No se imaginan el gran despertar que tendrán...jajajaja...-una cargada salía de sus labios al pesar lo que los chicos estaban por sentir cuando se encontraran abandonados en medio del desierto...

GIZEH: Y ni se diga del enano...-dijo el hombre señalando a Yugi que aun estaba inmerso en el país de los sueños...

YAHIR: Se llevara una gran sorpresa...vamonos...

GIZEH: Si...

Con eso los dos hombre pusieron el marcha el vehículo y se alejaron del lugar dejando a su paso solo una estela de polvo que al disiparse dejaba ver a tras de si los cuerpos de los chicos que aun dormían profundamente sin imaginarse que estaban siendo abandonado en medio del desierto por unos malvados...tambien Yugi dormía placenteramente aun abrazaba la caja dorada que se había convertido para el en su mas grande tesoro, todas sus esperanzas, toda su lucha había llegado a su fin, había logrado encontrar el tesoro del faraón...

No se imaginaba que su mas grande lucha estaba por dar inicio, y esta se convertiría en su aventura mas peligrosa de la cual podría hasta perder su vida...pero a un así, habría que tener fe por que todo aquel futuro tan negro que alguna vez miro los ojos de Ishizu y que ahora quizás era un realidad, no fuera tan malo como se suponía y que los dioses fueran benevolentes con Yugi y que lo protegieran del mal que había en los corazones de sus guías...

**CONTINUARA......**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLLY: Hola gente _Gomen_, por abandonar tanto tiempo este fic, pero se me ha hecho algo complicado la continuación espero que este champer les haya gustado...

YAMI: El ladroncito tendrá que pagar por hacerle esos desaires a mi hikari...

BAKURA: (Bostezo) Cuando quizás fortachón...

HOLLY: Chicos ya no se peleen, teníamos tiempo de no actualizar este fic, y ustedes discutiendo...

YUGI: Si deberían estar contentos, por que otra vez regresamos a escena con este fic...

AMBOS: Si lo sentimos...

HOLLY: Ya no se pongan tristes...deberían estar contentos de que al fin hubo un nuevo capitulo para este fic...

YAMI: Si, pero además yo estoy feliz de que nos iremos a Honduras, 6 días lejos del ladroncito y el cuidatumbas ese es una gran noticia para este faraón...

BAKURA: Presumido...

HOLLY: Uuuu...es cierto gente no les he contado, dentro de un poco, dentro de un poco mas de una semana nos iremos para honduras de parte de la universidad...

YAMI: Y yo iré con ella...

HOLLY: Hai, me llevare a mi faraón, nos iremos el 16 de noviembre y regresaremos el 22 de noviembre así que en esa semana no van a saber nada de esta autora...espero que nos disculpen...

BAKLURA: ojala y nos olviden...

HOLLY: Si porfis, además les pido paciencia, ya que cuando regresamos de Honduras, tengo que hacer un millón de cosas para la universidad contando los exámenes finales...así que paciencia para poder ver las actualizaciones...

YAMI: Lo bueno es que dentro de poco estarás de vacaciones...

HOLLY: Falta mas de un mes para que eso pase...pero en fin...esperamos, que les haya gustado este champer y ahora a agradecer reviews...

BAKURA: Lo haré yo...

YAMI: Hey...no...

HOLLY: Déjalo Yami...

YAMI: Grrr... (Pensando) rayos queria hacerlo yo...

BAKURA: Gracias Holly...bien agradecemos los reviews mandados por: Alejamoto Diethel, Nethed, Gabe Logan y mi querida nena Dagel, genial ella es la nueva lectora...gracias por leer mi extraordinaria actuación nena...

HOLLY: Hai, espero que te encontremos otra vez por aquí...

YAMI: Si, si...como digan...extraordinaria actuación...el ladroncito se volvió loco...

BAKURA: Callate que tu casi ni sales...

YAMI: Ya...pronto saldré y ahí si veras cual buena que puede ser la actuación...te daré clases...

HOLLY: Chicos ya...comencemos...

AMBOS: Esta bien...

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL:**

HOLLY: Hola chica, gusto de encontrarte por aquí...

BAKURA: Espero que mi excelente actuación- mirada asesina de parte de Yami...-te este gustando y es excelente le duela quien le duela...

YAMI: Grrr...

HOLLY: Chica debes de tener algo de paciencia, Yugi ya encontró el tesoro del faraón, así que ese ya es un gran comienzo...

BAKURA: Eso significa que el patético este ya entrara en escena...-Yami mira a Holly con ojitos de Kuriboh...

HOLLY: Nop a un falta mucho...- A Yami lo cubre una estelita negra...

BAKURA: Hay Ra que patético...

HOLLY: Y con tus demás preguntas...pues...sigue leyendo ya veras las respuestas...

BAKURA: Hey no eso no se vale yo queria saber...

HOLLY: Paciencia ante todo...en fin...muchas gracias por escribir, ojala y te encontremos por aquí otra vez...

BAKURA: Besos...

YAMI: Sayonara...

**NETHED: **

HOLLY: Hola chica ¿Cómo estas?

BAKURA: Me imagino que muy bien, leyendo la actuación de esta estrella...

YAMI: Oye ya te pareces al cuidatumbas, con esos dotes de grandeza...

BAKURA: Es cierto retiro lo dicho...

YAMI: Hey ahora que me acuerdo (Sape a Bakura) Por tu culpa ladroncito, casi pierdo a mi nena Holly otra vez...

BAKURA: Ya ni aguantas una bromita chiquita...

YAMI: Bromita...¡¡BROMITA!!...por Ra te debería bajar los dientes a horita mismo...

HOLLY: Calmate Yami además Alfred te pido disculpas, por el mal entendido...

YAMI: Grrr...y que eso no arregla el sufrimiento que este tipo y ese sujeto raro te hicieron pasar...si no hubiera sido por Tristan...

BAKURA: Seguramente te hubiera tocado dormir en la calle...

YAMI: Cierra al boca antes que me enfurezca a un mas...

HOLLY: Ya calmate Yami, bueno chica aquí esta otro nuevo champer, espero que te haya gustado...Uuuu...me tarde en actualizar ojala y la espera haya valido la pena...

BAKURA: Bueno nos despedimos...

YAMI: Grrr por tu bien...Sayonara Nethed...

HOLLY: Hasta la próxima chica...

**GABE LOGAN:**

HOLLY: Hola chico un gusto encontrarte por aquí otra vez...

YAMI: Ojala y nos continúes leyendo...

HOLLY: Si además de que la situación se pondrá a un mas interesante, ahora que se han llevado a Yugi...

YAMI: Mi pobre hikari, esos sujetos lo van a maltratar mucho...

HOLLY: ¿Ummm?, bueno no adelanto nada, pero puede ser una opción si...

YUGI: Oooo...

HOLLY: Calmate Yugi, actuaras bien...

BAKURA: Hey me quitaran el papel de estrella...

YAMI: Presumido...

HOLLY: Ya, tu solo sigue leyendo chico, además gracias por avisarme de los nuevos DVs que venderán de la serie...ojala y los tragan pronto a mi país...

BAKURA: Ver al faraón en TV todos los dias... (Cara de asco) vomito...

YAMI: Cierra la boca a ti quien te pregunto...

HOLLY: Ya no se pelen...bien chico me despido ojala y te haya gustado este champer...

BAKURA: Sayonara...

**DAGEL:**

HOLLY: Hola chica, me da un gusto enorme de encontrarte por aquí...bienvenida al fic...

BAKURA: Mi nena no podía faltar, tenía que leer la actuación estelar que tengo yo en el fic...para mi este fic a sido el mejor de todos...el faraón casi no sale...

YAMI: Grrr...

BAKURA: Y por mas que te duela faraón no sales, perdedor...

HOLLY: Ya, me alegro que te hayas emocionado con la parte de que Baku muere...

BAKURA: Pero reviví soy inmortal...

YAMI: No exageres...

HOLLY: Y bueno espero que no te confunda...Hai, Malik es el Yami y Marik es el hikari... cuando comencé el fic, no sabia que era al revés...y luego para no confundir a los lectores, preferí dejarlo así...pero ahora la que se confunde soy yo...a veces pongo diálogos del Yami del cuidatumbas con nombre de Marik...hay creo que me hago bolas...

MARIK: Cambia mi nombre...bueno no es que me moleste tener el de mi hikari pero se me hace raro...

TODOS: Haaaa....

MARIK: ¿? Que les pasa...

YAMI: De donde rayos apareciste tú...

MARIK: Que, estaba haciendo mis labores cuando supe que Dagel había escrito hay que genio...

BAKURA: Hay Ra avisa cuando te vas aparecer con esa carota tan espantosa, a cualquiera asusta...

MARIK: (Sape a Bakura) Callate Baky...

BAKURA: (Le regresa el sape) A mi no me llamas Baky...estupido espíritu...

HOLLY: Tranquilícense chicos...

AMBOS: Como sea...

HOLLY: Y bueno me pareció bueno ponerle una personalidad un tanto diferente a Shadi...jijijjij...

SHADI: A mi no se me hace gracioso...

HOLLY: Jem, jem..._Gomen _Shadi...

YAMI: Hey así no le contestas a mi nena...

SHADI: Ta´bien lo siento...

YAMI: Más te vale...

BAKURA: Nena no esperes mucho, cuando el _baka_ del faraón aparezca en el fic, será el fin de la racha ganadora que este fic a tenido...

HOLLY: Hey no seas tan malo Baku...

BAKURA: _Gomen_ Holly...

YAMI: Nah al contrario cuando yo aparezca en el fic, se pondrá a un más interesante...

HOLLY: Tal vez, pero aun falta un tanto para que tú aparezcas Yami...

YAMI: Ni modo me tocara esperar un poco mas...

BAKURA: Ojala que sea un millón de champers mas...

HOLLY: Ni te creas Baku, no se cuantos pero ya será dentro de poco...

MARIK: Que desgracia...

HOLLY: Oye Baku, no sabia que eras tímido...con las amigas de Dagel...

MARIK: ¿En serio Baky...?- sonrisa picara, eso pone sonrojado a Bakura...

BAKURA: A pues...

YAMI: Seguramente no es que sea tímido, si no que las pobres saldrían correino al ver a un espectro andante...

BAKURA: Cierra la boca faraón tu no sabes nada...

HOLLY: Yami no te burles de Baku, ya que a ti te costo bastante aceptar a mis amigas y a mis compañeros no se diga...

BAKURA: El pobre faraón se siente celoso de tus compañeros Holly...

HOLLY: No es eso...

YAMI: Esos sujetos solo andan retándome a duelo...

HOLLY: Algunos, son fans de la serie...y mis amigas... con ellas no hay problema ya que, les gusta Joey y Tristan...es algo raro...

JOEY: Que se te hace raro...

HOLLY: Nada Joey...solo decía...upssi...

YAMI: Ya no importa...

MARIK: Besos para mi hikari hermoso...y espero que ya no te confundas Dag...

BAKURA: Sayonara...

YAMI: Saludos...hasta la próxima...

HOLLY: Gracias a todos por escribir espero que les haya gustado este champers hasta luego...

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	18. Capitulo 18: El Rompecabezas del Milenio

**CAPITULO 19: "EL ROMPECABEZAS DEL MILENIO"**

- Hola otra vez…-dijo Yugi moviendo su mano emocionado…-ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, ¿no se han aburrido cierto?

- Espero que no, ya que traigo palomitas de maíz para todos…-dijo el faraón llevando el tazón lleno de palomitas recién hechas…-y ahora que no esta el ladroncito en mi casa, hay mucho por que celebrar…

- ¿Yami no crees que la historia se esta poniendo muy triste? como para pensar en comer…

- Hikari no seas así, que no ves que no he almorzado…-con lagrimitas en los ojos…-apiadate de este pobre, he indefenso faraón…

- Ra…-Yugi se lleva una mano a la frente…

- Y que mas sigue Yugi, ahora estas preso con esos malvados…-mano en el mentón…-no te preocupes amigo yo te protejo…súper Yami al rescate…

- Yami tu ni siguieras sales aun…-sombrita negra a Yami…-pero tranquilo pronto lo harás…además la historia esta por cerrar con broche de oro…aunque aun faltan un par de sesiones mas…pronto la cámara será retirada y la reportera nos felicitara…

- ¿Crees que le guste lo que hemos hecho?...

- Y por que no…

- Es que su cámara se lleno de dulce, el cretino del ladroncito se la quería robar, ¿Tu crees?...

- Ra…será mejor continuar con la historia…-con una gotita…

- Creo que eso es lo mejor, por que me muero de la curiosidad de saber como salgo…

- Solo eso te importa…-con ojitos acusadores…

- Vamos hikari no te enojes…además ya hago falta… ¿Qué van a decir mis fans sin mi?

- Continuemos…-con una gota más grande…

- ¡Adelante!

- La travesía para mis amigos habia comenzado, luego de que aquellos malvados los dejaran en medio del desierto, ellos habia decido caminar hasta lograr salir de el, aunque en todo el camino lo único que miraban era arena, arena…y mas arena…ninguna ciudad se divisiva y al estar sin agua en medio de la nada, hacia mas pesado aquella caminata…los chicos encontraron refugio bajo un peñasco que su sombra era lo suficientemente refrescante como para que ellos descansaran y durmieron un rato…sus rostros enrojecidos por el sol, el sudor en piel y lo húmedo de sus ropas, eran solo muestras de la sofocante travesía que estaban llevando a acabo y por el momento no se miraba fin…

- Ra esto se pondrá bueno…

- Solo un pensamiento persistía en sus mentes… solo uno y ese era…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- COMIDA…mi estomago pide comida…-dijo cierto rubio mientras estaba tendido en la arena con el rostro sudoroso y su estomago subía y bajaba por el cansancio…

- Comimos hace 5 horas…-le dijo cierta castaña que estaba igual de cansada y hambrienta…

- Pueden quedarse con la comida, yo lo que quiero es agua…agua…agua…y si se puede…un poco mas de agua…refrescante…deliciosa agua…

- Ya entendimos, Tristan gracias…-le dijo Tea enojada ya que ella también estaba pensando en ese liquido y lo que menos quería era que se lo recordaran…

- Lo que me preocupa, es saber donde estará el elegido…-fueron las palabras de Shadi, mirando un poco su llave que no hacia movimiento alguno, como si no sintiera la presencia del pelirrojo…

- Malditos mortales, desde que los conocimos no me dieron buena espina…-dijo Bakura, furioso por estar ahora en medio del desierto, sin estar preparado para ello…

- Creen que logremos salir de aquí…-dijo Ryou preocupado mientras abrazaba sus piernas, en busca de consuelo…

- Lo haremos no pierdas la fe…-lo consoló Lyserg, que estaba a su lado…

- Fe, a veces me pregunto si esa palabra existe…-dijo cierta rubia que igual al resto estaba muy cansada y sedienta…

- ¿Mai?- le regaño Shadi, ya que no era el momento para ser negativos…

- ¿_Nani_?...-dijo la rubia con indiferencia…

- Debemos encontrar refugio…

Sugirió Shadi, ya que al ver el sol que comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, solo podía significar que los animales cazadores estaban por salir de sus escondites e ir por sus presas las cuales podrían ser ellos…

- Habrá que buscar un lugar seguro…

- Y como piensas hacer eso Einstein. ¿Por si no te has dado cuenta? estamos en medio de la nada, cansados, sin comida y en el horizonte no hay más refugio, que mas arena…

- ¿Y que me dices de aquel lugar?...-señalo el egipcio, una cueva que se dibujaba muy cerca de donde estaban…

- ¿No crees que ese lugar ya esta siendo habitado por alguien mas…?- pregunto la castaña temerosa…

- Si es así nosotros los ahuyentaremos…-dijo Bakura confiando plenamente en sus habilidades…

- Eso es lo que precisamente me preocupa…

Al llegar lo único que encontraron fueron algunos reptiles y culebras y nada más, aunque para las chicas eso no fue de lo más agradable, y tampoco para algunos chicos. Usando la magia, los tres muchachos pudieron ahuyentarlos…

Encontraron algo de leña y lograron hacer una fogata, ya que las temperaturas estaban comenzando a bajar y por lo que el egipcio habia dicho, aquellas en lo mas profundo de la noche, llegaba debajo de los 0 grados, y teniendo ropa fresca nada abrigada eso podía ser un problema…

Quizás el calor no habia logrado matarlos, ni tampoco algún animal, pero el frió podía hacerlo, aunque aquella fogata comenzaba a calentar la cueva, quizás aquello no se cumpliría…

- Yo haré guardia…-dijo Shadi

- Yo te acompañare

Dijo Lyserg, mientras se sentaba aun lado del Egipcio y los demás chicos se acomodaban en el piso y en unos instantes se quedaban dormidos…aunque no todos ellos, ya que luego que todos durmieran; Bakura se acerco a ambos muchachos para platicar, ya que solo ellos teniendo un articulo del milenio, sabían lo grabe de la situación…

- Todo se complicara…-comenzó Shadi, mientras veía las llamas de la fogata…

- Ahora Liserth esta con quien sabe quien…en quien sabe donde…eso es muy grabe…si el rompecabezas cae en las manos equivocadas…quizás algo como lo que paso hace mucho tiempo se repita…

- Eso es lo que temo…

- Fallamos en proteger a Yugi-kun…

- Nos engañaron ¿Qué mas nos quedaba?...

- Ja! Eso si que es gracioso…el maestro del engaño se convirtió en el engañado…es bastante irónico para un ladrón como yo…

- A veces las cosas no resultan como se planean…

- ¿Creen que Yugi-kun este bien?...

- Si, mientras les sea útil estará bien…pero cuando logre armar el rompecabezas y regresar a la vida al faraón…yo no estaría tan seguro…solo espero que el logre ganar tiempo…-dijo Shadi preocupado, ya que sabia las consecuencias de aquello…

- ¿Tiempo para que?...

- Para que lo encontremos…con vida…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en alguna cámara de la pirámide del faraón, los guardianes ya habia ido a descansar, aunque un espíritu en especial el aun no descansaba tenia demasiadas cosas en que pensar como para dormir, no sabia el porque pero aquella noche de luna llena, se sentía nostálgico, era como si aquella luna quisiera revelarle algo que el desconocía…estaba sentado en las arenas de Egipto, sobre el escondite de los guardianes, sus ojos estaban clavados en la luna y en el cielo cubierta de estrellas…

A pesar del frió de aquella noche, el era imperceptible por tener su aparecía espiritual no sentía absolutamente nada…solo la sensación de vació…y nada mas….

- Es una noche diferente… ¿no te parece?- se escucho la voz de una chica, atrás del espíritu el se levanto de donde estaba y la encaro…

- ¿Ishizu?...-le dijo mientras la miraba y la chica se sentaba a su lado…a pesar de hacer frió, por las vestiduras que ella llevaba casi no lo percibía…

- ¿Te dio miedo no es verdad?...-le dijo la chica, a pesar de estar hablando en acertijo Marik, sabia perfectamente a que se refería…

- Si…-dijo con tristeza, al pensar que pudo haber obligado a su hikari a matar…

- Todos los sentimos alguna vez…

- Todos…todos…pero yo no soy como todos…-dijo el espíritu con tristeza…

- Nadie es igual a los demás…

- Lo se, pero es que tu no me entiendes…se que hice cosas terribles en el pasado, pero ahora he cambiado…a pesar que no recuerdo mucho de mi pasado…lo que deseo es que Malik sea mi futuro…solo el…

- ¿Lo quieres mucho?

- Demasiado, no quiero verlo sufrir…-la chica sonrió ante las palabras del Yami…-¿Tu me comprendes Ishizu?

- Si…-le dijo sinceramente…

- ¿Tu sabes de mi pasado?…-la chica no contesto…-¿Podrías contarme por favor?...con la ayuda de tu collar tu podrías…-el Yami tomo una de las manos de la joven, deseaba saber, aunque fuera muy doloroso…

- Mi collar no tiene siempre todas las respuestas…

- Tu puedes ver el pasado también, se que sabes quien soy…

- Eso tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en una de las partes mas oscuras de aquella pirámide, se vieron reflejados dos ojos brillantes que a pesar de la oscuridad podían ser vistos en medio en medio de aquellas tinieblas…se escuchaba el jadeo de una persona…era como que con ese sonido quisiera detener algo, o negarse a algo, pero a pesar de eso los recuerdos llegaban a su mente, a atormentarlo. No podía dormir, ya que las pesadillas eran peores…lo único que le quedaba era rogar por ser perdonado…

- No deseaba hacerlo…yo no…

Aquella figura se tomo la cabeza con desesperación, se sentía afligido preocupado pero mas que nada…culpable… y eso era algo que nunca se le iba a quitar, ya que estuvo a punto de matar a su hijo…

Lo único que podía hacer para ser disculpado, era dar su vida…era lo único…en el piso cerca de donde estaba, miro una piedra con los bordes afilados lo suficiente para cortar carne fácilmente, sin pensarlo la tomo entre sus manos y haría justicia por el mismo, por lo que estuvo apunto de hacer…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los días habían trascurrido y mientras las cosas parecían seguir igual en la pirámide y sus alrededores… en otro lugar muy lejano de esa realidad, estaba ocurriendo algo diferente…

En una destruida casa, se encontraban dos sujetos, celebrando por haber ganado tanto dinero del que ahora disfrutaban… las jarras de cerveza y las mujerzuelas, no podían faltar para hacer de aquella fiesta mas amenas y alegre…la música de las maracas y de las panderetas se hacían sonar por toda la casa, también el olor a cordero se hacia sentir por el lugar, hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones mas ocultas en aquel lugar…

En ella ni los sonidos de la persona que estaba presa en aquel lugar, eran escuchados tanto por la lejanía como por música y las risas que impedía que llegara cualquier sonido…

En aquella habitación la única luz, que entraba era la de la luna que se colaba a través de una pequeña ventana en lo alto de la pared, la cual a pesar de ser un medio de escape. No podía ser utilizada como tal, ya que estaba cubierta de gruesos barrotes, que impedían siquiera la salida de una persona…

Aquel lugar era húmedo y hacia incrementar el frió, la oscuridad que habia lo hacia mas tenebroso y mas, para un pequeño cuerpo de un chico que estaba sentado en medio de aquella habitación, de la cual su puerta eran barrotes como de una celda, al parecer otros al igual que el habían estado, antes que el, en el lugar ya que parecía una habitación para tener a prisioneros…

El chico abrazaba fuertemente una pequeña caja dorada que durante varios días y noches habia estado intentando armar las piezas que esta contenía…habia logrado hacer encajar algunas piezas pero no muchas, aun no habia podido descifrar el secreto que las piezas ocultaban…ahora su único consuelo era abrazar aquella caja dorada, ya que sin explicárselo aquella emitía un sentimiento de calidez que en cierta forma lo cubría del frió…

Sus dientes titiritiaban por el frió, que calaba hasta los huesos y por estar en un lugar tan inmundo en ningún rincón parecía que lograría encontrar calor… el calor que su cuerpo le pedía…a pesar de la oscuridad y por el hecho de tener frió no podía dormir, así que lo único que se le ocurrió para entrar en calor, fue intentar armar aquel tesoro que tenia entre sus manos…

Quizás la luz no era mucha, demasiado escasa apenas un reflejo azulado que dejaba ver sus manos… aunque para el era lo suficiente...ya estaba acostumbrado hacer aquello durante la noche…apenas si recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que habia dormido lo que su cuerpo necesitaba…aun así eso no importaba, ni siquiera se sentía cansado, era mas fuerte su ansiedad por lograr su cometido que cualquier requerimiento de su cuerpo…sabia que al lograrlo, algo grandioso iba a suceder…algo que quería averiguar…quizás eso seria la clave, para devolverle su libertad que desde hacia días le habían robado…

- Esta aquí…

Decía el chico mientras que sus manos lastimadas lograba hacer encajar las piezas de su tesoro…sus pies no eran muy diferentes ya que en ellos tenia gruesas cadenas y grilletes que le tenían muy lastimados sus tobillos, sus pantalones estaban marchados de sangre ya seca por el tiempo, sus manos se las habia lastimado, tanto por intentar quitarse aquellos grilletes, como los golpes que daba a la celda esperando ser alguna vez escuchado y que alguien le ayudara… pero nadie nunca escuchaba y el seguía preso…

- Brr…veamos…si esta enca…ja…-apenas podía pronunciar palabra, el frió que sentía eran tan fuerte que hasta comenzaba a caer en hipotermia…-pron…to…lo…voy a…-en un instante el chico no resistió y se desmayo aun teniendo entre sus manos su tesoro…y su única compañía…

A pesar de no estar complemente armado, aquel artefacto produjo una luz dorada que cubrió al chico e hizo que su cuerpo sintiera algo de calor, para que no cayera en hipotermia totalmente y así fue el cuerpo pálido de Yugi tomo un poco de color, al tiempo de sentir la calida energía recorrerlo; pudo tener un descanso tranquilo…como tanto lo necesitaba…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_- Fueron noches muy difíciles…y días peores…cuando aquellos sujetos se acordaban en llevarme alimento o agua, era mi único alivio, aunque algunas veces aquellos eran pagados…con golpes… sus látigos siempre estaban listos para apresurar mi esfuerzo y que de una vez por todas, lograra armar el rompecabezas…no sabia del por que tanta instancia, ya que pensé que aquel relato del alma del faraón solo era un mito, algo imposible de lograr… pero al saber la insistencia, me di cuenta que era mas que eso…mucha mas…_

_- ¿Saldré yo por fin?_

_- Ya casi Yami…ya casi…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos los días parecían interminables para el chico…aunque no temía por ser golpeado y azotado, el frió de la noche lo inundaba y por alguna extraña razón que aun no se explicaba a pesar del frió en las noches, seguía con vida…era algo imposible, ya que después de todo el frió que sentía en muchas ocupaciones era para matarlo, pero siempre lograba despertar el día siguiente, quizás no con energías, pero si vivo…vivo era algo que no podía creer…

Quizás el rompecabezas era quien lo salvaba cada noche, por alguna razón así sentía que era…o seria que estaba volviéndose loco…ya que el encerró y la soledad, lo estaban haciendo desvariar…aunque habia algo que no podía negar…el frió era tan calador que congelaba la sangre y el siempre lograba despertar vivo el día siguiente, así que estaba seguro que el rompecabezas tenia algo que ver…no habia otra explicación…

- Ya me falta muy poco…-decía el niño, emocionado al ver que en la caja que se miraban interminables piezas, ahora ya solo quedaban unas cuantas, en aquella resplandeciente caja dorada…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- El momento se acerca…-dijo un joven ejecutivo, mientras iba acompañado de su mano derecha, Nicholas Tao…

- ¿Qué hará con el niño?- Dijo Tao, mientras negaba a una aeromoza que le llevaba algo de vino…

- Matarlo…-dijo aquel sujeto sin dudar…mientras que la voz del piloto sonaba a través de las bocinas del jet privado con las letras KC aun lado…-pronto llegaremos…prontos nos reencontraremos faraón…y esta vez…ni tu, ni tu patético hermano podrán salvarse…-pensó mientras miraba por una ventana de la aeronave, la pintoresca ciudad del Cairo, que dentro de poco aquel jet estaba por tocar y con eso los planes de Seth darían inicio…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sin saber lo que aquel malvado se proponía con el y con quien estaba apunto de liberar, el pelirrojo seguía en su tarea; no por que tuviera obligación, si no por que quería descubrir que secretos guardaba el rompecabezas, nadie lo sabia ya que nadie habia logrado; ni encontrarlo, ni mucho menos armarlo…así que descubrir lo que ocultaba le emocionaba y era lo único por lo que estaba luchando…sentía que quizás aquel artefacto, le podría ayudar a salir de su encierro…

Sus manos estaban sucias y con residuos de sangre en algunas partes, heridas y rasguños que a pesar del dolor, el chico seguía en su labor…su rostro estaba sonrojado, pero no por buena salud, si no por la fiebre que le habia provocado estar enserado en aquel lugar…el calor y el frió se habían mezclado para provocar que ahora el chico enfermara…

A pesar de la poca visibilidad por la fiebre, seguía en su cometido sin descansar, ya que sabia que si lo hacia, quizás luego fuera muy tarde para seguir…

- Ya solo…cof…cof…-la tos era otro problema, al joven le habia dado un fuerte resfriado, la humedad y el frió no dejaban que mejorara…-me faltan dos…pronto…lo…voy a terminar…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Crees que lo encontremos?...-pregunto Joey, que junto con Tristan ambos estaban haciendo el turno de velar por el sueño de los otros…

- Esperemos que si…-dijo el moreno, con algo tristeza mientras estaba acostado en la arena mirando al cielo junto con el rubio…

- Pobre viejo…

Dijo el rubio con tristeza, mirando las estrellas y recordando de cómo Yugi le habia ayudado animándolo en una noche como esa, cubierta de estrellas, aquellas palabras de aliento, fueron por la operación de la hermana menor de Joey que iba hacer operada y en una noche así, las palabras de Yugi le levantaron el animo al rubio mas que cualquier cosa…

- Yugi…no te rindas viejo…-decía el chico, mirando una de las estrellas que se percibía menos brillante que las demás, por alguna razón Joey presentía que era una señal enviada por Yugi, para el…era algo difícil pero el así lo sentía…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yugi seguía en su labor, era como si aquella noche lo único que deseara era lograr armar el rompecabezas y no se rendiría hasta lograrlo, a pesar que su vista apenas si le permitía ver algunas siluetas de lo borrosa que estaba, pero con eso bastaba para hacer encajar las ultimas piezas, en poco tiempo ya solo quedaban dos piezas mas, aquel tesoro que el niño tenia pronto estaría completo…

Sonrió al admirar el rompecabezas casi completo, se apresuro en hacer encajar la penúltima pieza y luego, solo una quedaba en la caja…su sonrisa fue aun mas notoria, habia logrado…habia logrado hacer, lo que muchos habían creído imposible, la ultima pieza con el ojo de Horus frente a ella fue puesta en su lugar, en un instante nada paso, solo un ligero brillo fue percibido, aunque para Yugi eso no importo con solo tener el rompecabezas ahora completo era mas que suficiente…

- Cof…cof…lo…lo…gre…

Sonrió cansadamente, mirando la pirámide ahora completa y luego sus energías lo abandonaron y se desmayo…al hacerlo, la mano que sostenía el rompecabezas lo tiro al piso y este salio rodando unos centímetros, lejos del cuerpo ahora inconsciente del chico…aunque se detuvo en algo…o mas bien en alguien…

Entre las sombras se vio aparecer la figura de una persona…era imposible…ya que en el lugar, no habia mas persona que Yugi, pero esta figura era diferente…sostuvo el rompecabezas, con cariño como el tesoro que era…y se lo puso al chico, Yugi habia hecho una cuerda con trozos de su ropa y pudo ponérselo al cuello…

Las manos de aquel extraño, eran suaves a pesar de que Yugi no podía sentirlo a plenitud por su inconciencia, sonrió ante el roce de aquel extraño, y el igualmente le sonrió…supo que el chico estaba enfermo, ya que por el sudor en su frente y los sonrojado de sus mejillas eso era evidente…le aparto uno de sus mechones con cariño, era como si hubiera encontrado, a quien habia estado buscando por tanto tiempo…

- Tu me cuidaste por tantos días…ahora yo te voy a cuidar…-aquella figura desapareció y el ojo frente al rompecabezas, brillo indicando que aquel que lo habia habitado por tanto tiempo habia regresado a su interior…

En el interior de rompecabezas, no se percibía la oscuridad que habia en la celda, este lugar era todo lo contrario; estaba totalmente iluminado, que hasta se poseía pensar que era de día, en donde aquel sujeto apareció, era una cámara antigua. Se estaba seguro de ello, por los grabados que tenia en las paredes y por el decorado que contenía, se podía decir que era una habitación, se suponía ya que en lo mas ancho de aquel lugar habia una amplia y calida cama, la ventana a un lado daba a un esplendoroso jardín, en el cual crecían diversas clases de flores que hacían colar su aroma por todo el ambiente…

Aunque ese no era el lugar, donde aquella figura quería llegar, que al ser alumbrado por la luz se podía notar, que era idéntico a Yugi, con algunas diferencias. Como sus ojos que eran mas fríos, unos rallos dorados mas, cubrían sus cabellos, también que este chico era mucho mas alto y se podía decir que tenia mas edad, que el joven que ahora estaba en ese lugar, aunque en otra habitación…

Una puerta con el ojo de Horus al frente y de color oscuro se abrió y dejo ver la figura de aquel extraño, aquella puerta daba a un pasillo y a una que estaba al frente, la cual a diferencia de donde el chico habia salido esta tenia colores vivos y brillantes, dejando a un lado el misticismo que tenia donde el joven vivía…

La abrió sin dudar y entro a la habitación que protegía, esta a diferencia de la suya era una con muchas clases de juguetes…tanto antiguos como modernos ya que habían algunos electrónicos, que el joven jamás habia visto, aunque sonrió ya que sabia del por que esos estaban ahí…

Los adornos en las paredes, eran típicos de la habitación de un niño y al adentrarse mas en ella se podía notar una amplia cama con la forma con marco dorado, aunque esta era mucho mas pequeña que la del joven extraño aun así se notaba cómoda, en ella estaba la figura de una persona descansando, pacidamente…

Se acerco sin dudar, sabiendo de quien se trataba y no se equivocaba era Yugi quien estaba durmiendo en aquel lugar…sonrió al verlo, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo veía que pensó que jamás volvería a hacerlo…acerco una silla al lecho de descanso del chico y noto lo sonrojado que estaba y de lo difícil que le era respirar…

Tomo una de sus manos…cerro sus ojos y el cuerpo de aquel joven mayor comenzó a brillar a despedir un resplandor dorado que cubrió el cuerpo de Yugi…aquel resplandor llego a cubrir hasta el cuerpo del chico que estaba en la celda, aquel sentimiento que lo cubría, era uno calido lleno de amor y esperanza, en un instante su cuerpo dejo de temblar por el frió y poco a poco se miraba que se estabilizaba su condición, al ir bajando lentamente el sonrojo en sus mejillas

A pesar de ver su mejoría, el chico no se detenía con su sesión de curación ya que sabia que si lo hacia tan solo un minuto podía ser fatal, continuo así un rato mas, hasta que las fuerzas de Yugi fueron reestablecidas y su salud devuelta…

- Descansa ahora…te hace falta…-le dijo mientras le acariciaba la frente que ahora estaba tibia, ya no tan caliente como antes…de pronto escucho un sonido que no le agrado…

- DESPIERTA HOLGAZÁN- se escucho una ruda voz, mientras sacudía fuertemente el cuerpo del chico para hacerlo reaccionar…

- Es hora de que paguen

Dijo el joven serio mientras cerraba sus ojos y desaparecía de la habitación, cuando los abrió ya no estaba en el rompecabezas, ahora estaba frente a frente con aquel que estaba llamando a Yugi… aunque estaba llamándolo a el, ya que ahora poseía su cuerpo; a pesar del cambio el sujeto no lo noto, ya que lo único que habia cambiado en el chico, era su mirada, ahora tenia una mas fría…

- Al fin lograste tu cometido grandísimo _baka_…-un látigo tenía en su mano, aquel tipo gordo con mirada atemorizante pero no para el joven que ahora estaba en el cuerpo de Yugi…

- Quitate el rompecabezas Gizeh…- le ordeno Yahir, aquel tipo gordo obedeció aunque cuando su mano se poso sobre el rompecabezas, la mano de Yugi lo impidió…el chico no hablaba solo miraba seriamente al sujeto…

- ¿Te resistes? No me hagas usar el látigo…alfeñique…- le gruño Gizeh, mientras se intentaba soltar del agarre, pero la mano de Yugi era mucho mas fuerte que la suya, que a pesar de estar cubierta de heridas y rasguños, al parecer no lo lastimaban, todo lo contrario al que estaba lastimando era al tipo gordo…

- Vas a pagar…

Fue lo único que dijo el chico, mientras de un solo moviendo le hacia una perfecta llave al tipo, y ahora el estaba en el piso clamando por piedad…Yahir al ver a su amigo en problemas tomo una pistola y la apunto a Yugi, amenazando que dispararía, si no soltaba a su compañero…aunque a Yugi, eso no lo asusto, al contrario, le dio risa al ver la actitud tan cobarde del tipo…con una sonrisa demostró que no le tenia miedo a comportamiento cobarde…

Yahir solo trago saliva y un disparo se escucho resonar por toda la habitación donde estaba la celda…aunque este jamás llego a tocar ningún cuerpo, ya que el joven habia usado su magia y ahora aquel disparo estaba suspendido en el are, un moviendo mas de manos y la bala exploto…eso hizo que aquel sujeto que habia disparado se asustara y saliera corriendo del lugar, aunque eso el chico no lo iba a permitir, uso su magia para inmovilizar sus movimientos…

Con un poco mas de magia usada, Gizeh callo desmayado mientras una estela gris lo rodeaba reclamando su alma…mientras que Yahir estaba inmóvil solo con una estela dorada cubriéndolo, era imposible Yugi estaba usando alguna clase de magia negra para apresarlo…

- Han sido unos muy malos mortales…-fue lo que dijo aquel joven de mirada fría mientras negaba con su dedo…-y los malvados no merecen estar en este mundo…

Yahir estaba temblando de miedo, al instante que las palabras eran dichas por el chico, la misma espesa niebla estaba cubriendo los pies de aquel sujeto, entre mas se acercaba Yugi; la niebla se hacia mas densa y espesa…

Cuando Yugi estuvo cara a cara con Yahir, todo el cuerpo del sujeto estaba cubierto por la niebla y solo su rostro afligido era visto, Yugi solo le sonrió y al tronar sus dedos la neblina cubrió el cuerpo de Yahir por completo. Un apagado grito fue escuchado y luego la niebla poco a poco se fue disipando dejando atrás a un cuerpo ahora inerte…

- Ni el oscuro reino, es suficiente castigo para lo que le han hecho a mi hermano…

Dijo el joven mientras caminaba tranquilamente a la salida, al llegar a la habitación principal de la casa, se encontró con que los tipos tenían visitas dos jóvenes fueron vistos…ambos se pusieron de pie mirando a Yugi, uno de ellos lo miraba sonriente y complacido de verlo…

- Me alegra verlo…-le dijo Kaiba mirando sonriente a Yugi…-faraón…-termino, el chico solo gruño habia reconocido al castaño…

- Seth…-dijo con enojo, mientras apretaba sus dientes fuertemente…

- Es bueno saber, que luego de tanto tiempo no me ha olvidado…faraón…o debería decir…primo Yami…- Yami solo apretaba sus dientes, fuertemente lleno de furia y enojo al ver aquel sujeto que tanto mal le hizo…- vamos a recordar viejos tiempos…faraón…-le sonrió…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras eso pasaba, dentro del rompecabezas Yugi ya estaba despertando, y por primera vez en muchos días, habia despertado en una calida cama y en una habitación que le era desconocida. A pesar de eso, no sentía temor, al contrario aquel lugar se le habia muy familiar, se puso sus zapatos y salio a investigar un poco, al hacerlo se encontró con unas viejas escrituras, que a pesar de estar en idioma Egipcio antiguo, el pudo leerlo a la perfección y lo que vio le impresiono mas de lo que pensó…

- Por dios…-dijo mientras ponía una mano en su boca, no creía lo que leía…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- No me vas a dar un abrazo querido primo…-decía Seth, con sarcasmo solo mirando de cómo el chico se ponía en guardia esperando cualquier movimiento para atacar…

- No seas idiota…-le dijo con odio…-se lo que quieres, pero debes saber de una vez, que no lo vas a obtener…-apretó sus puños con fuerza, mientras estos brillaban comenzando a preparar su ataque…

- Señor…-dijo Nicholas temeroso, al ver aquel chico, Seth hizo movimiento para que se callara…

- De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres…eso tendrás…

El castaño saco su cetro del milenio, Yami se quedo confundido al verlo, ya que tenia conocimiento, que el centro por el mal comportamiento de su dueño habia elegido a alguien mas, para poseerlo…

- Por los dioses no puede ser…

- Pues si lo es ahora…prepárate…- el cetro comenzó a brillar, a emitir una terrorífica energía maligna, muy diferente de que cuando Malik lo usaba, aquel emitía, calidez y bondad esta vez no era así, al contrario aquellos sentimientos se habían ido dejando lugar a los malignos…-iremos a un reino que tu conoces muy bien…faraón…-toda la habitación fue envuelta por la oscuridad y ambos fueron llevados al reino de las sombras…- Esta vez no voy a fallar…

- Ya lo veremos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- YAMI…-se escucho un grito resonar desde el rompecabezas, el cual brillo y al desaparecer su brillo, Yugi habia vuelto a tomar posesión de su cuerpo y ahora estaba cara a cara con Seth…

- Liserth…-le dijo con alegría…-esto será mas fácil… si tu mueres, el faraón también…

- Eso no lo voy a permitir…aun lado de Yugi apareció el espíritu de Yami, a pesar de que su cuerpo era traslucido, su energía era tan fuerte como cuando estaba en el cuerpo de Yugi…

- Siento que te enteraras de esta forma Yugi…-le dijo Yami algo serio…-pero ahora necesito tu ayuda hermano…

- Esta vez faraón…vas a conocer una fuerza a un mayor, de la que te mato a ti, en el pasado…

Mientras decía eso Seth, iba preparando su ataque con la confianza de que lograría ganar…mientras que Yugi habia leído las escrituras antiguas y habia descubierto una forma de vencerlo…

Esta seria una lucha muy fuerte entre el bien y el mal, donde para ambas partes les seria muy difícil lograr la victoria, solo habia una esperanza, para la ahora recién reunida familia real, de que ellos resultaran ganadores si no todo el mundo estaría en grabe peligro…como lo estuvo hace 5 milenios atrás…la lucha antigua que quedo pendiente en el pasado estaba por repetirse, y esta vez seria mucho mas difícil declarar ganador, mas difícil que hace 5 milenios…

**CONTINUARA…………………..**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLLY: Hola gente, gomen por el retraso pero se habia terminado la inspiración, aunque ya la recobre espero que no se me vuelva a escapar…

YAMI: Lo espero ya que esto se pone bueno…

YUGI: Muy interesante, la verdad…

HOLLY: Y se pone a un mejor ya que sale Yami…XD…bue gente queremos agradecer los RR…

YAMI: Yo lo hago después de todo hago mi debut…

HOLLY: También Yami…

YAMI: Agradecemos los RR enviados por: **Nethed, Gabe Logan, Valsed, Yami Rebeca, Dagel, Rosita Moto y Misao Q.Q.** les agrademos a todos por escribir…

HOLLY: Y esténse a atentos por que este fic esta por terminar…

YUGI: Arigato por apoyarnos nos veremos pronto…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	19. Capitulo 19: La Batalla Comienza

**CAPITULO 19: "LA BATALLA COMIENZA"**

Las horas habían trascurrido y una nueva travesía se aproximaba para el cansado grupo, sabia que tenían que continuar, Shadi, les comento que mas adelante, donde acaban las dunas, habia una aldea, donde podrían ducharse, comer y tomar el agua que quisieran (ya que la única que habían tomado era de unos cactus que encontraron el dia anterior) y con ese animo seguían caminando a paso lento…pero seguros, con el ideal de encontrar esa aldea y de por fin tomar un descanso y reponerse…

- Cama, quiero dormir por fin en una cama…-dijo cierta castaña mientras caminaba apoyada en un bastón que hizo con una rama seca...

- Bueno las camas son importantes, aunque lo que yo quello es agua…agua…agua, y si se puede mas agua…con hielo…si…o querida agua hay te voy…

- Dios Tristan no comiencen a delirar…-le dijo Joey deteniendo el correr del chico, sujetándolo fuerte de su ropa…

- Se va el agua…-dijo al ver que la figura de un manantial, que se desvanecía por el viento….

- Rayos niño, deberías de haber aprendido a conocer los espejismos…-le dijo la rubia, y por el sol que habia recibido su piel se estaba volviendo muy morena…

Cuando de pronto en la lejanía, vieron lo que aparecer de un auto, muy parecido al que ellos rentaron, donde los llevo a aquella aventura que estaba terminando…

- Joey, creo que estoy mirando espejismos otra vez…-le dijo en tono cansado Tristan, mientras miraba fijamente aquel vehiculo que se acercaba…

- Tristan, los espejismos son contagiosos?...-pregunto el rubio con preocupación, ya que el también veía aquel vehiculo, lo que para ellos era un espejismo…

- Los espejismos no lo ven todos, solo que eso no sea un espejismo y sea…-dijo Shadi sorprendido, ese auto podría ser su salvación…

- Dios mió es real…es REAL…-grito la castaña mientras hacia señas al auto…

- POR AQUÍ…POR AQUÍ…

Gritaron todos a una sola voz, de un momento a otro sus energías se habían reactivado, y pudieron gritar y saltar hasta que el auto se dirigió a donde ellos estaban, los chicos estaban incrédulos de que por fin su suerte estaba cambiando…

- Dios mió gracias, gracias…-dijo Tea mirando al cielo, ya que por todos los días que pasaron ya habían perdido las esperanzas…

El auto llego con los chicos, y al estar cerca paro su marcha, un simpático anciano lo conducía y a su lado su joven nieta con la misma edad que los chicos, los miraba muy serios, como si aquellos muchachos fueran asaltantes o algo por el estilo…

- Dios mió señor, gracias por vernos…-le dijo Joey abrazando al anciano, y este solo les sonreía…

- Oye _baka_ suelta a mi abuelo…-le dijo la jovencita de cabello rubio y ojos azules…

- _Gomen nasai_, es que hemos estado vagando por muchos días en el desierto, que hasta pensamos que seriamos comida de buitres…-le dijo Joey con lagrimas en los ojos…

- ¿Por días…?...dios nadie ha resistido tanto…-dijo el anciano impresionado por el relato de los chicos…

- Nos llevaría a la ciudad mas cercana señor por favor…-le pidió amablemente la castaña…

- Por supuesto suban…-le ofreció el anciano, mientras su nieta solo los seguía con mirada muy seria…-en la parte de atrás hay botellas con agua y un poco de pan, tomen lo que quieran….

Les dijo aquel anciano de sonrisa amable, cosa que a los chicos no se los dijeron dos veces, estaban tan hambrientos como sedientos, se les notaba ya que al destapar una botella con agua, lo tomaban tan desesperadamente, como si nunca hubieran tomado agua, aunque por el tiempo que llevaban sin probar aquel preciado liquido así era…

- ¿Cuál es su nombre señor?...-pregunto Lyserg el era el único que estaba tomando las cosas calmadamente…

- Arthur Hopkins puedes llamarme simplemente Arthur…

- Mi abuelito es arqueólogo, y en estos instantes acabamos de venir de una expedición…

- Que interesante…

- Señor Hopkins, por causalidad en su viaje¿no vio por el desierto a un auto muy parecido al que conduce?...-pregunto la castaña, ya que esa podría ser una pista para encontrar al pelirrojo…

- A decir verdad me parece que si, supongo que por al dirección que llevaban se dirigían a la ciudad _Beni Suez_ una ciudad que queda muy cerca del rió nilo…

- ¿Ustedes se dirigen a ese lugar?...

Les pregunto la joven, que con unas cuantas horas de camino poco a poco les iba tomando confianza…

- Si es que los que conducían ese vehiculo, secuestraron a un amigo…-le dijo Joey tristeza…

- Es cierto cuando pasaron junto a nosotros me parece haber visto a un jovencito que iba amarrado de las manos, no le tome mucha importancia pensé que había visto mal, aunque por lo que cuentan no fue así…-dijo el anciano preocupado…

- ¿Usted conoce a esos tipos?...

- Así es, tienen mucha fama de ladrones y estafadores, se aprovechar de los turistas para robarles sus pertenencias, dicen que muchas veces dejaron a varios de esos turistas en medio del desierto…

- Le aseguro señor, que fue verdad…-le dijo Tristan un poco, mas aliviado por al fin pasar el sagrado líquido por su garganta…

- Aunque esos patéticos mortales la pagaran…

Hablo al fin Bakura, que todo aquel rato habia estado muy callado, primero por que estaba siendo estrujado por Joey, y sobre sus piernas iba sentado Ryou, y luego por que al principio no les tenía confianza a sus "salvadores"…

Mientras tanto Lyserg solo analizaba la situación, el ingles iba sentado aun lado de Rebeca ya que en la parte de atrás iban muy apretados…Bakura llevaba a Ryou en las piernas, Tristan a Tea, Joey a Mai y Shadi que le toco ir con el equipaje…

- Ra matare a Mai…-pensaba el chico del turbante, ya que por una decisión de su hermana compartía lugar con el equipaje…

Mientras tanto en la pirámide 4 figuras iban saliendo de su escondite bajo tierra, la única chica del grupo cerro la puerta oculta entre la arena, y miro a los otros 3 que la acompañaban ellos solo asintieron, sabían que tenían que actuar el collar en cuello de la chica habia visto el futuro, uno no muy bueno para el faraón que acaba de regresar, tenían que ir a ayudarlo, o si no el mundo entero estaría en peligro…

- Los dioses están enojados…-dijo ella mirando al cielo que siempre estaba sin nubes, y en aquella ocasión comenzaba a vestirse de gris, cosa muy extraña en Egipto, ese era un mal presagio…

- Hermana crees que con nuestros artículos sea suficiente…-pregunto el moreno de ojos levantaba, sin imaginarse que su articulo habia sido robado…

- No te preocupes Malik, los dioses están de nuestro lado…

Le dijo la morena en tono comprensivo a su hermano menor, el apenas si habia logrado recuperarse de su pasado trauma, Ishizu sabia que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para ir con ellos, y usar su poder…

- Amo Malik, yo no voy a permitir que nada malo le pase…-le dijo Odion, queriendo animar al chico…

De ahí en adelante nadie dijo nada, solo se dirigieron a un Jip que tenían oculto entre unos cobertores de plástico, se subieron y arrancaron, rumbo al pueblo donde estaban seguros que se estaba librando la batalla…

Solo silencio habia entre los ocupantes de aquel vehiculo, cuando de pronto el moreno de mirada fría, se comenzó a sentir muy extraño, miro una de sus manos y comenzaba a desvanecerse, abrió sus ojos en impresión, como podía pasar eso, se suponía que algo así podría ocurrir si Malik no tenia el cetro con el pero, el lo tenia…o no?

- HAAAAAAG…-grito de pronto sosteniéndose su pecho, era como si algo le estrujara el corazón, los ocupantes se preocuparon, no era normal que Marik se comportaba de esa forma…

- ¿Marik…?...-el que estaba mas preocupado era Malik…

- ¿Marik que pasa?…-le dijo la morena, mirando a través del espejo retrovisor mientras conducía…

- ¿Malik, seguro que tienes el cetro?...-pregunto con mucho esfuerzo, ya que por el dolor apenas si podía pronunciar palabra…

- ¿He?...-el menor de los morenos se sorprendió esa pregunta no se la esperaba…-claro que lo tengo

- No lo creo…-le dijo Marik con un ojo cerrado y otro mirando a Malik, su rostro mostraba dolor…-no lo…haaaaag…

Grito aun más fuerte, mientras se sostenía con más desesperación el pecho, el pequeño de los morenos estaba desesperado ya que comenzaba a buscar el cetro y no lo encontraba…

- ¿Por Ra que es eso?...

De pronto todos los presentes se impresionaron al ver que el cielo se oscureció aun mas, y una gran cantidad de energía maligna se estaba acumulando, aquello no podía ser visto por los mortales sin magia, por eso en el pueblo donde sucedía aquello no parecía importarles, pero para quienes si la poseían, sabían que ese era el prenuncio de algo mucho peor…

- No puede ser…-el moreno dijo suavemente, ya que ese fenómeno solo tenía una explicación…

- Haaaag…-mientras que Marik seguía con el dolor, y su cuerpo comenzaba a ponerse traslucido estaba perdiendo energía rápidamente, y no podía mantener su forma material…

- Malik…-la morena habia parado el vehiculo y miraba asustada el fenómeno…

- Dioses es mi culpa…-el moreno puso sus manos en la frente…-el enemigo tiene el cetro…-fue lo que alcanzo a decir mientras se abrazaba a Marik, aunque este comenzaba a desvanecerse…- Marik, Marik…perdóname…

Le dijo mientras lloraba, los presentes querían reconfortarlo, pero sabían que era difícil, ya que si esa energía maligna se liberaba por completo Marik, seguramente iba a desaparecer…

El cetro tenia dos energías, la maligna y la que Malik usaba, que era una muy diferente. Su antiguo dueño Seth fue despojado del cetro por órdenes del faraón, ya que solo usaba ese artefacto para su beneficio, y causo mucho daño a Egipto, fue otorgado a un nuevo elegido, pero este consejero real, no supo manejar el poder y enloqueció.

Un dia el palacio fue saqueado por una banda de ladrones, y fue aquí donde el destino lo llevo a las manos de Marik, el moreno no lo recordaba pero tenia vagas nociones de lo sucedido, y estaba muy conciente que si regresaba a su antiguo dueño, las energías oscuras que ocultaba el cetro se liberarían, y el desaparecería…

- Hay que darnos prisa…

La morena piso el acelerador hasta el fondo, y se dirigieron a toda velocidad cruzando por el desierto egipcio, tenían que llegar al pueblo donde provenía esa energía antes que los planes del malvado se cumplieran, y todo el mundo estuviera en peligro y Marik desapareciera…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Oh por Ra…-Shadi y los demás también vieron ese resplandor, y sus artículos milenarios comenzaban a reaccionar con el…

- Dioses esto no puede ser bueno…-todos estaban sorprendidos, al menos los que podían ver aquella energía maligna ya que los demás, solo veían oscuridad causada por las nubes de lluvia…

- ¿Por qué se han puesto pálidos¿Qué nunca han visto una tormenta?...-reclamo Joey, ya que los 4 chicos estaban completamente blancos, y sostenían con desesperación su articulo del milenio, y este comenzaba a brillar anunciando que los poderes del mundo comenzaban a desequilibrarse…

- Algo terrible, esta por suceder…-dijo Lyserg como si dijera una profecía…

- Debemos darnos prisa, oye anciano apresúrese…

Le dijo Bakura al anciano que los habia rescatado, el quizás no tenia magia, pero la edad le daba la sabiduría, para saber que algo malo estaba sucediendo, acato la petición del albino, aumentando la velocidad, el vehiculo a su paso solo dejaba una estela de arena atrás de ellos, por la oscuridad…

- Si no llegamos pronto…todo el mundo estará en peligro…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡Haaaaag!- grito Yami al chocar contra la pared de energía, que habia hecho Seth, su cuerpo tenia muchas heridas, las cuales sangraban y su rostro cansado anunciaba la gravedad de su estado…

- Yami…-a diferencia del espíritu Yugi estaba muy bien, oportunamente Yami se habia separado del chico, y ahora habia tomado forma humana con su magia, hizo eso para no lastimar a su reencontrado hermano…

- Jajaja, que patético eres faraón, los años te han hecho débil e inútil…-se burlo Seth, ya que a diferencia de Yami, el no tenia ninguna herida indicaba que los ataques que habia dado Yami, no habían logrado lastimarlo…

- Haaag…no…me…rendiré…-dijo el faraón levantándose del piso, tambaleaba un poco y la sangre en sus heridas caían como gotas interminables en al piso…

- El gran faraón de Egipto, no es más que un patético mortal, cuando esto acabe faraón, tus poderes y la vida de tu hermano me pertenecerán…-dijo Seth mostrando sus dientes en satisfacción, sabia que con el ataque que estaba preparando ni Yami ni Yug saldrían vivos…

El pequeño pelirrojo solo llevo una mano a su pecho, mientras miraba con preocupación aquel sujeto, se parecía un poco a Kaiba, pero esa expresión maligna no su rostro no se parecía a ninguna que Kaiba, hubiera hecho, solo era una coincidencia que ambos fueran parecidos (aunque en realidad era el cuerpo de Kaiba el que estaba frente a el)…tenia mucho miedo por el desenlace de la batalla, apenas si se iba encontrando con su hermano, y los sucesos que una vez le contaron que ocurrirían cuando lograra armar el rompecabezas, estaban sucediendo, y ahora tendría que despedirse otra vez de su hermano, de la magia, y de su vida…

Cerro sus ojos, no quería que ocurriera, no quería…Yami sintió el miedo de Yugi, quizás no compartían un cuerpo pero si un vinculo que los unía por el rompecabezas…tomo fuerzas de donde pudo, y se acerco al chico, tomo sus manos entre las suyas, las manos de Yugi estaban muy frías y temblaban un poco…

- Confía en mi Yugi, juro por los dioses que esta vez no volveré a perderte…no lo haré…-le dijo el pelirrojo sonriéndole a su pequeño hermano, este asintió y poco a poco se fue tranquilizando…-no permitiré que Seth cumpla sus planes, ya una vez fracaso en el pasado, y también fracasara ahora…-le dijo suavemente…

- ¿Yami…?...-en ese momento recordó lo que habia leído en su habitación, dentro del rompecabezas…-habían unas escrituras…-dijo el chico sorprendido, recordando lo que habia leído, a pesar de ser egipcio antiguo el pudo leerlo a la perfección…-un acertijo…-Yami lo miraba muy atento…-"_la mas grande debilidad, puede ser la mayor fortaleza_"…-decía Yugi muy intrigado del significado de aquellas palabras…-¿sabes a que se referirá?

- Faraón ya te cansaste…-ambos se habían olvidado de la batalla…-es una lastima ya que yo no…-el castaño uso un ataque rápidamente Yami, habia logrado hacer una barrera de energía que les ayudo a protegerse…

- Por Ra…-aunque eso no disminuyo la intensidad, por la fuerza del ataque Yami retrocedió un poco…

- Faraón eres muy lento y débil…-sonrió con malicia Seth, sabia que estaba ganando y el premio seria el poder que Yugi guardaba no por nada el era _Liserith_, y el poder del faraón, con esos el seria invencible…

- ¿Yami estas bien?…-las heridas en el cuerpo de Yami sangraban, Yugi estaba preocupado sabia que el espíritu sufría, pero también sabia que tenia que seguir luchando, el destino del mundo estaba en peligro…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Vaya Yugi, hasta que por fin aparecí, aunque solo de recordar ya me duelen las heridas…-dijo el faraón al recordar aquella batalla que lo habia lastimado…

- Yami no exageres…

- No es exagerar en verdad dolía, solo que me hacia el fuerte, aunque parece que Seth terminara ganando…Ra no todo lo que conocemos desaparecerá…no puede ser…

- No lo crean solo esta exagerando…-Yugi a la cámara…-la batalla continuo, y Seth parecía estar ganando, y las energía maligna se acumulaban el ultimo ataque de ese espíritu maligno estaba cerca…

- Dioses eso seguro y me dolerá aun mas…

- Pero justo, cuando pensábamos que todo estaba perdido algo paso…

- ¿Me morí?...-mirada seria de Yugi…-jejeje bien hikari continua…-sonrisa nerviosa de Yami…

- Llegaron hasta el lugar un grupo de 4 chicos…chicos que se llamaban?…se llamaban?… ¿Ra Yami como se llamaban?

- Déjame recordar…el _baka_ de Marik, Malik, Odion he Ishizu…

- Yami no le digas así, ahora son nuestros amigos…

- ¿Qué quieres, que haga? el b_aka_ de Marik no me cae bien...

- Ra…esto es vergonzoso, me estas dejando quedar mal con la reportera que pensara cuando vea el video y tus quejas…

- Seguro y me apoya, me dará la razón…

- Me rindo…

- ¿Y que paso después Yugi?

- Tiempo después que ellos 4 llegaron mis amigos se hicieron presentes…

- Vaya aun estaban vivos, son duros de pelar tus amigos hikari…

- ¿Yami? No hagas esos comentarios

- _Gomen nasai_, ya sabes que solo bromeaba…

- Me sorprendido mucho al verlos, cuando llegaron los artículos del milenio comenzaron a brillar, y el brillo se dirigía a mi, Ra aun recuerdo la calidez que me inundaba, era algo que nunca antes sentí, y también mi propio cuerpo comenzó a brillar, eso me sorprendió mucho, igual Seth, aunque el sabia la razón de aquel resplandor…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Pero que demonios…-pregunto Seth al ver que el cuerpo de Yugi, estaba cubierto de un resplandor color blanco, tan fuerte que hasta lastimaba la vista…

- YUGI!...-le gritaron sus amigos al llegar, y luego lo que vieron los dejo atónitos…

- Que es esto…-para los ojos mortales, solo podían ver una esfera de color negro al centro de la habitación, pero para quienes tenían magia, sus ojos si podían ver muy claramente lo que estaba sucediendo a dentro de esa esfera…

- Por todos los dioses…-aunque también estaban impresionados…

- Hikari, es al hora…-le dijo Bakura a su luz, el cual luego de eso desapareció entando en la sortija, sabia que estaba acudiendo al llamado, y eso era ayudar al legendario _Liserith_ a despertar por completo…

- ¿Yugi?...-Yami estaba muy preocupado, se noto en su tono de voz, ya que sabia muy bien el motivo de aquel resplandor, ya lo habia visto 5 mil años atrás y eso mismo estaba por suceder otra vez…-YUGI…-le grito pero el mayor, pero el pelirrojo no contestaba, ya que habia entrando en una especie de transé, del cual no despertaría hasta lograr con su misión…

- Bien esto se pondrá mas divertido…

Aunque a diferencia de lo que se pensaba, Seth sonrió con malicia, ya que desde un principio lo que buscaba era hacer que la magia dentro del chico despertara, y así llevarse (según el) el trofeo mas grande, que seria derrotar al gran faraón y a su hermano _Liserith_…

- Haaaag…-Marik habia logrado recuperarse, pero justo cuando los dolores habían cedido un poco, estos regresaron…

- Ma…por Ra MARIK!…-le grito el moreno, al ver que justo cuando iba ir con su Yami, este desapareció por completo…-Ra NOO…-los amigos de Yugi, miraban a los desconocidos, muy intrigados, que hacían esas personas ahí…y los mas importante ¿Quiénes eran?...

- Odion…-el moreno abrazo a su "hermano"…-es mi culpa…todo es mi culpa…-se convencía de que todo lo que le estaba sucediendo a su Yami era culpa suya, según el lo era por dejo que el malvado de Seth recuperara el cetro…

- Esto se pondrá mejor…

Y el motivo del por que Marik desapareció, era muy simple, Seth estaba preparando un ataque aun mas fuerte, y la poca magia de Malik, que quedaba en el cetro fue reemplazada por la maligna de aquel espíritu…

- Pondré a prueba a tu hermano…primo…-le dijo el chico mientras cada vez mas, las energías se acumulaban…

- No te atrevas…-le dijo Yami, ya que sabía que si Seth atacaba, sin que Yugi lograra, obtener todas las energías que necesitaba el chico moriría…

- Chicos…-dijo Shadi mirando a Ryou, y a Lyserg, los dos asintieron…-Señorita…

Le dijo a la joven de cabello negro, de la cual estaba seguro que tenia un articulo del milenio…Ishizu solo asintió, estaba preocupada por Malik, por lo que estaba pasando, y si ella podría ayudar como decían las escrituras, un misterioso resplandor en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Ryou la hizo dejar de ver la batalla, el albino saco el ultimo articulo faltante, "_El ojo del milenio_" una pieza que hacia muchos años su Yami habia hurtado, al padre de Seth…

- Estamos completos…-dijo Lyserg mirando el ultimo articulo que ahora tenia Ryou en su mano…

- Bien…listos?...-todos asintieron…-ahora…

Esperaron unos momentos a que Seth se distrajera, y no los notara (aunque en realidad el malvado sacerdote, habia estado tan concentrado en la batalla, que ni siquiera se habia percatado de la presencia de los chicos), y entraron a lo que para los demás parecía ser una burbuja de color oscuro, los miraron desaparecer y se preocuparon…

- AMIGOS…-les gritaron, pero ellos no escucharon…

- Dios que demonios es esto…haaaag…-cuando Joey iba a golpear aquella burbuja, esta no lo permitió acercarse y lo lanzo muy lejos…

- Joey!...-le grito la rubia preocupada al ver a su novio, medio noqueado…

- Alguien anoto la placa?...-dijo Joey confundido al golpear su cabeza con la pared, y luego caer al piso, no estaba lastimado solo algo aturdido…

- Los dioses están de nuestra parte…amo Malik, no pierda la fe…

Le decía Odion, queriendo reconfortar al pequeño moreno, estaba muy conciente que si la chica de cabello negro y los demás, tenían éxito en su misión, todo regresaría a la normalidad, y eso significaba, que el cetro también regresaría a manos de Malik, y con ello el regreso de Marik…

- Hay que rezar…

Dijo el hombre de poca cabellera, los demás escucharon, y supieron que en esos momentos no podían hacer mas, que acatar su petición, y rezar, ya que no sabían que estaba sucediendo, pero estaban concientes que era muy malo, y por el lazo de amistad que compartían con Yugi, sabían que el chico estaba involucrado, así que lo único que ellos podían hacer, era tener fe, rezar y rogar por que todo aquello que ahora los ocurría, por fin pasara…y que Yugi volviera sano y salvo, eso era lo que mas desearan…

**CONTINUARA…………………..**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLLY: Konnchiwa! Gente he resucitado…o al menos he vuelto con este fic…XD

YAMI: Andamos desaparecidos…

HOLLY: Pero volvimos…

MARIK: Oigan como la hermosura de mía desaprecio como esta eso?

BAKURA: Me encanto esa parte…

YAMI: A mi cuando tu también te fuiste ladroncito…

BAKURA: Ja, Ja, muy graciosito…

YAMI¿Cuándo dije un chiste?

BAKURA: Agradece que esta Holly aquí por que sino…

HOLLY: Chicos antes que se comiencen a amenazar entre ustedes, por que no agradecen los RR…

YAMI: Yo lo hago…

BAKURA: No yo lo hago, por que este faraón me estaba agrediendo…

MARIK: Yo lo merezco por que me desaparecí del fic…

HOLLY: Dioses no comiencen otra vez…mejor alguien imparcial...que tal Kaiba?...-ojitos kuriboh de parte de Kaiba (se imaginan a Kaiba con esos ojitos…seh yo tampoco…)

KAIBA: Eso me parece justo…

BAKURA: Oye como que el, si es el villano…

KAIBA¿Quién dijo?

YAMI: El fic…

KAIBA: A es cierto, pero agradeceré los reviews la autora lo dijo, momias súper desarrolladas…

MARIK: Cretino…

KAIBA: Agradezco los reviews enviados por: **Momiji, Gabe Logan, Dagel, Nathed y Rosita Moto**, esperamos encontrarlos a todos aquí otra vez…

HOLLY: Ojala el chap haya sido de su agrado, y no se olviden, que este fic esta por terminar…

YAMI: Muy pronto, cuando Ra ilumine a mi nena otra vez…

BAKURA: Bueno gente nos despedimos y no se olviden de dejarnos comentario…

MARIK: Pidiendo mi regreso…

YAMI: Nah seguro mandaran en apoyo, que no vuelvas…

MARIK: Malo…

HOLLY: Hasta el próximo chapter…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


End file.
